To My Death I Fight
by BahamutReishiki
Summary: It's been seven months since Ichigo managed to defeat Aizen during the Winter War. Just recently settling into new life as a normal human, he is shocked when he finds out he has been accepted into the prestigious Honnouji Academy. Unwilling to go, but not having a choice in the matter, he reluctantly decides to attend but wonders just what the next year will bring.
1. Chapter 1: Who'll Stop the Rain?

_Here is my attempt at a lighthearted Bleach crossover. I don't know whether to be proud or sad that this is the first Bleach x Kill la Kill crossover on fanfiction. Granted KlK is a new show but it is awesome and funny. Some of you may be worried that I will stop writing **Rise of the True Death God** but, as I said earlier, this is my secondary story that I write and publish when I experience writers block on my main story. Chapter 9 is coming along quite fine. I have the outline for the chapter all ready and I will start writing it in a couple of days._

_Anyway, enjoy._

_Oh, and a virtual kudos to anyone that can place where the chapter name came from._

* * *

...

* * *

**To My Death I Fight: Chapter 1**

**Who'll Stop the Rain?**

"Ichigo, get down here! I have important news!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, age 16 and former substitute shinigami, sighed and left his room. It was the middle of July, seven months after sacrificing his shinigami powers to defeat Sosuke Aizen and his plans to become a god, and Ichigo didn't know what he was going to do with his life. It wasn't that he didn't have goals and plans. He knew what he wanted to do after graduating from Karakura High School. It was his perspective that had changed.

How does one go through life as a normal human when they know that there exists an afterlife filled with people wielding unfathomable power? Most people would just give up on life upon that realization but Ichigo wasn't a quitter. He may no longer be able to interact with spirits but he could still do a lot of good in life.

Descending the stairs towards the ground floor, Ichigo turned towards the living room and immediately paused upon seeing Uryu Ishida sititng calming on the couch, "Uryu? What are you doing here?"

"As if I had a choice," the Quincy replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "If you are looking for an answer, perhaps you should ask your father."

Ichigo decided to do just that, "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

"Guess what Ichigo?" Isshin Kurosaki proclaimed with exuberance, "You have been accepted into Honnouji Academy, and it was all thanks to your handsome father!"

Ichigo and Uryu shared a confused look before Ichigo asked, "Time out. Explain."

"It was during my younger and wilder days!" Isshin shouted excitedly and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders. Ichigo tried to pull away, but found his dad's arm tightening in retaliation, "Masaki had just gone off to college, leaving me, your lovable and lonely father, all alone! I couldn't go with her since Masaki wanted a chance to explore the adult life a college student possesses so I, to combat my sorrow and depression, went on a self-exploration of my own across the world!"

Uryu sighed and adjusted his glasses, "While that is a fascinating story Mr. Kurosaki, I fail to see how that has any relevance as to how or why I am here."

"There's no shame in hiding your eagerness to hear my tale Uryu, I was getting to that," Isshin pointed out, causing Uryu's eye to twitch behind his glasses, "Anyway, about halfway through my travels I met this beautiful woman-"

"Hold on a minute," Ichigo interrupted. He was shocked that his dad, the mostly bumbling idiot, had actually met a woman without having to pay her. Judging by the collectively shocked faces on everyone else in the room, he wasn't the only one to think that, "You actually met a woman, a real woman? Are you sure that she wasn't just a man dressed as a woman?"

Isshin moved faster than most people could react to, but Ichigo was not a normal person by any stretch of the word. While he managed to easily duck beneath his father's kick, he was unprepared for Isshin to pivot off the ground and tackle him. As Ichigo struggled to free himself from his father's grasp on the ground, Isshin continued talking as if nothing had happened, "As I was saying, I met this beautiful woman in Tokyo. She was tall, thin, and quite the looker. In fact, she was everything a man could ever dream of. It was unfortunate for her that I was already taken by my lovely Masaki."

With a supreme amount of effort, Ichigo finally managed to push his father off his body. Pivoting around while Isshin was still flying through the air, he kicked out and connected his heel with his father's face, catapulting him into the nearby wall.

"Damn idiot," Ichigo seethed in annoyance.

"You have no respect for your father," Isshin scolded as he got up from the ground with hardly any effort, "I suppose you don't want to find out how your super strong and super smart father managed to get you into Honnouji Academy."

Ichigo was seriously considering just blowing his father off. His dad had a tendency to take small things and blow them completely out of proportion. He was sure that if he just turned around and walked away, his dad would explain everything to him eventually. Although, that begged the question of why his dad had invited Uryu over. Perhaps it would be best for him to just sit back and let his dad spill what he knew.

Isshin, seeing Ichigo's complying silence as a non-verbal agreement to his terms, continued his story, "Where was I? Ah, yes…"

**_25 Years ago (Isshin Kurosaki Time)_**

_Sometimes Isshin wondered if Kisuke could have made a gigai that didn't involve sealing away his shinigami powers in order to save Masaki. That did not mean Isshin was willing to go back to being a captain. If that meant Masaki had to do, or worse since she was a Quincy, than he would rather sacrifice his own life to save hers rather than the opposite. He was in love and nothing anyone could do or say would change that._

_When he brought up issue with the gigai to Kisuke, the handsome bastard seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before proudly declaring that he could whip something up in a day or two. When he came back to Kisuke's shop a few days later to pick up his new and improved gigai, Isshin was knocked unconscious as soon as he walked through the front door. When he came to, Kisuke was standing over him with a damn stupid smile on his face. After managing to survive Isshin's attempt to murder him, Kisuke informed him that he had upgraded his reflexes and strength to triple that of a normal human. He wanted to do more, but that risked severing the spiritual thread connecting Isshin's soul with Masaki's._

_"Man this day is boring as hell."_

_Isshin yawned and looked around Tokyo. When he heard the Tokyo Fashion Week was going on, he thought it would be fun and exciting. His imagination had run wild with images of hot and beautiful women modeling revealing dresses and bikinis. Not that he would ever touch. The only one for him was Masaki, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy it as art._

_If he only knew what it really was he would have skipped coming to Tokyo entirely. _

_Instead of bikinis and dresses, he watched women strut out wearing clothing and outfits that boggled his mind. Who in their right minds would want to wear something that took four hours to prepare? It wasn't modeling, he quickly realized, but a subtle contest between designers to see who could make the most stupid outfit.__ He didn't know who was winning, but his interest was surely losing._

_"What am I going to do?" he yawned again and stared up at the sky, "The fashion week is a bust and my hotel won't refund my room.__ I've already visited everything of interest.__"_

_Deep in his thoughts, Isshin was unaware that his meandering through the streets of Tokyo had taken him past one of the more high-end and expensive hotels in the city. The hotel, which had been the go-to place for those participating in the fashion week, reserved the top rooms and penthouses for the designers and couturiers. Isshin wasn't even sure he could afford to walk into the front lobby without having to empty his savings account first._

_As he waited to cross the street on the other side of the hotel, an enormous explosion rang out._

_Thrown to the ground by the resulting shockwave, he quickly picked himself up and turned around. The explosion, leaving only tongues of orange and yellow flames rising from the entrance, had blown off the entire front of the hotel. Without a second thought to his safety, his memories and experience as a shinigami captain guiding him, Isshin ran past the escaping civilians and leapt into the building._

_It was pure chaos inside the hotel._

_Almost immediately Isshin's nose was assaulted by the smell of burning flesh, forcing him to cover the bottom half of his face with his sleeve in an attempt to filter it out. All around him bodies of peoples unfortunate to have been caught in the explosion littered the ground. Isshin knew, with a morbid sense of realization, that if he could still see the dead, the air would be filled with the floating and broken souls of those surrounding him._

_Shaking his head to clear it of the depressing thoughts, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted over the blaring alarms, "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"_

_He didn't see anyone, but his enhanced senses, courtesy of Kisuke, picked up subtle coughing coming from the lounge directly across the lobby. Sprinting forward, careful to not step on any of the bodies out of respect for the dead, Isshin braced his shoulder and slammed the doors open._

_The lounge, which had catered exclusively to millionaires and those able to afford bills ranging in the thousands of dollars, was a mess. Tables and chairs, made from the most expensive woods and materials, lay burnt and broken. _

_"Is anyone in here?"_

_Isshin's eyes noticed something moving near the back of the lounge. Covering his mouth with his sleeve to keep out the smoke, he pushed forward through the heat towards the survivor. Reaching them only a few seconds later, Isshin quickly determined that the person had been pinned beneath rubble when the explosion went off. Without much effort, he picked up the concrete and wood that must have weighed over two hundred pounds. Quickly pressing two fingers against the woman's neck, he was relieved to see she still had a pulse._

_"Ma'am? Can you hear me?" When Isshin didn't receive a reply apart from a grunt of pain, his heart rate picked up. Quickly and carefully picking the woman up bridal style, he said to her in a comforting voice, "Don't you worry ma'am. I'm going to get you out of here."_

_Isshin hadn't even made it halfway to the lobby when there was another harsh coughing and a man shouted, "Drop the bitch and get on the ground!"_

_The speaker was a man dressed in full military camouflage and wielding a pistol. He had been part of a group that had planned to take the couturiers and designers staying at the hotel during the Tokyo Festival Week hostage for millions upon millions of dollars in ransom. That had all went to hell when one of the idiots set off the bomb that was supposed to be for the police. Now he was the only one left and he wasn't about to let his ticket out of here just leave._

_Raising his shaking pistol towards Isshin's face, he snarled, "I said drop her and get on the ground!"_

_Isshin weighed his options. He was sure he could avoid the bullet the man fired, but he wasn't sure he could do so while holding the woman._

_"I cannot do that," he answered stoically, "I'm a doctor. I cannot leave a patient behind."_

_"You think I'm fucking kidding around?" the man yelled before coughing up some blood. Wiping the bloody drool on the back of his free hand, he shouted over the flames, "I'm not joking around here!"_

_Isshin was about to answer when there was a sound similar to that of a whip before the man's arm was severed off at the elbow. As the man dropped to his knees, his remaining hand gripping what was left of his right arm, Isshin took the chance to flee. As he turned and ran back into the lobby, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of a figure watching him leave. Ignoring it as a product of smoke inhalation, he ran through the lobby and back outside. As he took in several gulps of smoke-free air, he was instantly greeted with over a dozen police officers in full combat gear. Upon noticing the woman in his arms, they quickly raised their weapons and ordered him onto the ground._

_"Don't shoot!" he shouted, "I found her inside. She injured and needs medical attention!"_

_The situation was tense for several seconds until one of the officers turned his head and pressed a finger against his ear. After speaking to someone over the radio, he nodded to his fellow officers to stand down and let Isshin pass. Racing down the steps of the hotel, Isshin was escorted by an officer to a waiting ambulance, where several paramedics were on standby. As he delicately put the woman on a gurney, Isshin turned to leave only to find a delicate hand gripping his wrist._

_"Hold on…" the woman whispered to the paramedics. Turning her eyes to Isshin, who noted the exotic coloring, she asked, "Who are you?"_

_Isshin gave her a reassuring smile, "The name's Isshin Shiba."_

_"Isshin Shiba?" The woman closed her eyes for a moment before smiling, "I'm…Ragyo Kiryuin. Thank you for saving me…"_

**_Present Day (Ichigo Kurosaki Time)_**

As his father's tale came to an end, Ichigo could only stand there in shock. After nearly a minute, he said the only thing he could come up with, "That has to be the biggest load of crap I ever heard. Couldn't you at least try to come up with something a little more believable?"

"But it's true!" Isshin argued like a child, "Your father is a hero!"

"Ichigo," Uryu spoke up in haste, "I heard about something like this. About twenty years ago there was a terrorist attack in Tokyo during the weeklong festival. Apparently their goal was to take hostage several of the most powerful designers and couturiers in the world and ransom them off for millions of dollars, but when an explosion went off in the hotel, most of the terrorists and hostages were killed. Although, I may not be remembering this correctly, there was one man seen running into the hotel and coming back out with a woman who was later identified as Ragyo Kiryuin."

Ichigo turned to his friend, "Can you explain that in simple words?"

Coughing into his hand and adjusting his glasses, Uryu began explaining, "Ragyo Kiryuin is the CEO and founder of Revocs, the most powerful and influential clothing and textile designer and distributor in the whole world. Her company controls nearly ninety percent of all clothing sales in the world. She is seen as one of the, if not the most, powerful women in the world. Many people have attempted to find the secrets to her success, but she keeps a tight lid on her secrets."

That made a lot of sense to Ichigo, but he couldn't help but ask, "That makes things a lot easier to understand, but what's the deal with the blackboard behind you?"

Uryu turned around and saw, to his confusion, that he had somehow drawn a map of the world with various percentages across each continent on a blackboard that hadn't been there a moment ago, "I'm not quite sure…"

Ignoring the implausibility for the moment, Ichigo turned to his dad, "How does your shenanigans have anything to do with me?"

"That's an easy question, my son!" Isshin ran across the room and begin digging through a pile of papers, "About a week later I received a call from Ragyo! She thanked me for saving her life and wanted to repay my kindness. I, of course, could not accept payment for saving her life. I told her as much but she was insistent on repaying me. I managed to convince her that I wanted nothing from her but her gratitude. It came as a big surprise when I received a letter of acceptance from Honnouji Academy for you as well as a letter personally written by Raygo telling me that this was her way of repaying me."

"I don't know," Ichigo wasn't fully convinced by his father's story, "She waits twenty years before paying you back? That seems too much like a scam to me."

"Who do you take me for, an idiot?" Isshin shouted, causing Uryu and Ichigo to collectively face palm at the question. Isshin cleared his throat before continuing, "Did you think this letter of acceptance was simply mailed to the house? It was hand delivered by Ragyo's personal secretary."

When Ichigo continued to stare at his dad with a look that expressed both confusion and annoyance, Isshin's celebratory dance stopped, "Why aren't you happy Ichigo. You were invited into the one of the top schools in Japan. You should be jumping with joy alongside your old man!"

"Thanks but no thanks," Ichigo waved off his father, "I'm fine here in Karakura Town. Who in their right mind would travel halfway across Japan just to go to a school?"

"Ichigo," Uryu interjected, "This is an opportunity only a few people ever get. Honnouji Academy is one of the best schools in the world. You shouldn't just refuse to go without thinking it through first."

"You womanly friend has a point, my ungrateful son," Isshin shouted, causing Uryu to sputter in embarrassment and rage at the comment.

"What did you say?"

Isshin sadly patted Uryu on the shoulder, "There is no reason to be ashamed of your secret. Sewing is a fine pastime! To think that my son was this open-minded about his friends! Tell me, does your father know of your dark and embarrassing secret?"

"My father?" Uryu sputtered, "Ryuken is the one that taught me to sew in the first place!"

"Ah," Isshin adopted a sagely stance, "That explains so much about my old friend. Such as why he didn't play sports or why it took him forever to get married. To be honest, I was kind of surprised he even got married. With his looks and fashion sense, I would have thought otherwise."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Do I even have a say in the matter?"

"Of course you do!" Isshin said seriously, "You can say whatever you want, but as of last week you are enrolled as a third year student. Now, now, there's no need for silence. Your father deserves everything that is coming to him."

"Everything huh?" Ichigo grinned and cracked his knuckles. Oh, his father deserved the beat down he was about to receive, but a sudden knock at the door distracted Ichigo long enough for his father to notice him.

Avoiding his son's attempt to recover from being spotted, "A guest at this hour? Whoever it is must be important. Ichigo, go see who it is while I entertain your friend with more tales of my manly youth!"

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed and turned around, ignoring the look of terror on Uryu's face as Isshin dragged him towards the photo albums. Ichigo realized a normal person would feel guilty about letting their friend be forced to sit through potentially hours of boring stories, but Uryu deserved whatever was coming to him.

Suppressing a yawn, Ichigo pulled open the door and was greeted with a teenager about his age. While he was about Ichigo's height with flat green hair and eyes, what drew his attention was the outfit he was wearing. Instead of wearing what Ichigo, and most sane people, would call normal clothes, the teen wore a full white outfit. It consisted of a trench coat with a high, open collar around his neck, three black stars emblazoned across the chest and several sets of spikes jutting out from his waist and shoulders.

Ichigo stood there for nary a second before turning to close the door, "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in anything you might have to say."

Before the door could be fully closed, the teen's foot jammed itself in the frame, "Perhaps I should have worn something less unique. Anyway, the name's Uzu Sanageyama, Student Council Athletic Committee Chair of Honnouji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo looked at Sanageyama with a deadpan expression, "Who?"

Sanageyama let out an embarrassed chuckle, "Didn't you receive your letter of acceptance a few weeks ago?"

Ichigo scowled as he tried to figure out how he could get away with killing his dad without being caught. Sure his dad may be a shinigami but how could he explain that to the police? Leave it to his dad to transfer him to a school he didn't want to go to so far in advance that Ichigo had no choice but to go to it. Either his dad was a genius of the highest caliber or he was just insane. It was probably the latter of the two, "Look, I don't know what my dad told you guys, but I'm not going to Honnouji. I'm sorry for making you come all the way to Karakura."

Sanageyama leaned back in surprise at Ichigo's flat-out refusal to go but he quickly recovered and smirked, "I must admit, that wasn't what I expected you to say. Oh man, if Gamagori were here, he would have shouted something at you before dragging you to Honnouji."

"Gamagori?" Ichigo had no idea who that was, "Who the hell-"

"It is rude to leave guests outside during the cold, cold nights Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed and leaned his body to the side as Isshin came crashing through the air, narrowing missing where his head had been only moments ago. With an annoyed sigh, Ichigo reached out and grabbed his father's shirt and, spinning around once, threw him through the air and into the streets. Huffing from exhaustion and irritation, Ichigo noticed Sanageyama staring at him.

"I suppose you can come in."

Sanageyama nodded and walked into the house. Looking back at Isshin's smoking and unconscious body, he asked, "What about your dad?"

"Eh. He'll be fine."

* * *

...

* * *

"You say you're Uzu Sanageyama?" Uryu stared at the teen, as if sizing him up, "I was under the impression that you were still living in Kanto."

"That was three years ago," Sanageyama dismissed nonchalantly, "And who might you be?"

Uryu adjusted his glasses and extended his hand, "Uryu Ishida."

"Uryu?" Sanageyama was slightly surprised by the name, "Well, you're just as observant as Lady Satsuki implied you to be."

"What is he talking about Uryu?"

Uryu embarrassingly adjusted his glasses with his index finger, "It's nothing Ichigo."

"It can't be nothing," Ichigo countered, "He obviously knows you."

Seeing no way out, Uryu sighed and explained, "Last summer, Ryuken forced me into an internship at Revocs. He said it would be good for me to broaden my horizons. It was there that I first met Satsuki Kiryuin. While I might have only spoken with her a handful of times, she came across as both a highly intelligent and driven woman. However, I do not think my personal and professional life is why Sanageyama is here."

Uryu's disappearance last summer had been a mystery for everyone. One day he was there and the next he had vanished without so much as a good bye. Everyone's reaction to it had differed. Orihime's explanation for where Uryu had gone had caused everyone to double take. She had explained, in detail and with drawings, that Uryu had been abducted by aliens and brought to a world ruined by nuclear war, where the currency was bottle caps and he was forced to fight against mutated animals. Needless to say no one took her seriously.

"I'll keep my visit short," Sanageyama pulled out an envelope from his open trench coat and handed it to Ichigo, "Gamagori knows this routine better than me but I'll try not to forget anything important. The term begins precisely in twenty-five days. All new students, of any year, are required to undergo a physical and mental evaluation to determine whether they are given a Goku Uniform."

"Goku Uniform?" Ichigo scratched his head in confusion, "Never heard of them."

"Don't be an idiot Ichigo, of course you haven't heard of them," Uryu scolded before sighing, "Goku Uniforms, which are the standard required wear at Honnouji Academy, are imbued with special threads known as Life Fibers. The percentage of Life Fibers in a uniform is an indication of how much the uniform increases the wearer's strength. A proportionally higher percentage enables the wearer to accomplish feats only a handful of people have done."

"How the hell do you know all this?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Like I said," Uryu triumphantly turned his head to the side, a smug grin on his face, "I only spoke to Satsuki Kiryuin a handful of times. I never said what we talked about wasn't productive."

Ichigo didn't need to know that Satsuki had offered Uryu a chance to come to Honnouji Academy. For some odd reason, she was interested in his ideas concerned the evolution of Life Fibers and the theoretical development of clothing made from 100% Life Fibers, or what Satsuki dubbed Kamui. Uryu was convinced that such clothing could not be stable without some sort of catalyst to dampen its inherent and massive power output. Apparently she was not used to people questioning her knowledge so blatantly, which led to a two-hour debate between them on the subject. In the end neither managed to win over the other, but Uryu was convinced she had set the whole thing up in advance.

There was one other thing that bothered Uryu and prevented him from taking her up on her offer. In his last few days as an intern, Satsuki had brought him to a highly secured room where she allowed him to examine several bundles of Life Fibers. It was only when he entered the room that Uryu felt a great amount of unease. He couldn't explain it since it made no sense, but the Life Fibers were giving off a small amount of spiritual pressure. As he had approached the table they were lying on, he could not help but feel as if they were somehow aware of his presence.

Whatever they were, they weren't normal.

"That's more or less correct," Sanageyama sat down on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, "The strength of a Goku Uniform is indicated by the number of stars stitched on it. Regular students, who are deemed mentally and physically unfit, are given normal Honnouji uniforms and are called No-Star Students. After that come the One-Star students, who have been found to have the mental fortitude to control a basic amount of Life Fibers. Then come the Two-Star club captains, who have earned their Goku Uniform through service and loyalty to Lady Satsuki."

Sanageyama pointed at his open trench coat, on which Ichigo saw three black, four pointed stars stitched into the fabric, "This is a Three-Star Goku Uniform. Only the Elite Four of the Student Council are given the privilege to wear one. It shows our power and absolute loyalty to Lady Satsuki."

"Isn't it, I don't know, dangerous to give super-powered clothes to people?" It made no sense to Ichigo. Who in their right minds would allow students access to such powerful weapons?

"You have to understand Ichigo," Uryu spoke up with an overly exaggerated sigh, "Karakura High School is perhaps the most normal high school in the country. Despite it sounding absurd, most schools are controlled by Student Council Presidents, who are backed by their family's corporations. The Kiryuin Conglomeration, through various corporate practices, is indirectly controlling all but a handful of schools in Japan."

"I knew that."

Ichigo really did know that, despite what others might think. For a while he had wondered why his dad wouldn't allow the family to leave Karakura Town for anything, even a vacation. It turned out that basically, most of the world sucked. After he had returned from the Soul Society, he snuck outside of the city during one night's patrol and saw how bad it really was. After confronting Kisuke Urahara about it, the ex-captain informed him that it was one of his own inventions that kept all major conglomerates out of Karakura Town. Using the same technology in the Memory Substitution Device, but on a much grander scale, Urahara managed to make it so that anyone from a conglomerate that even thought about setting up in Karakura Town would immediately forget about it.

"This place is quite nice. It really reminds me of home," Sanageyama sighed, "But you don't need to worry. Only Lady Satsuki is able to hand out Goku Uniforms. In the three years she's been the Student Council President, she has made not one wrong decision. If anyone attempts to steal or wear one without her consent, they are met with harsh punishments."

"You kill people over stealing some clothes?"

"It's much more than clothes," Uryu spoke up again, letting Ichigo know he was about to get into another one of his lectures, "The Goku Uniform was designed by Satsuki Kiryuin, modeling after her mother's own designs. Only the Kiryuin Conglomeration is able to create the Life Fibers needed in the uniforms. If anyone else were to come into possession of a Goku Uniform, the Life Fibers within the uniforms could be reverse engineered, leading to a global arms race involving more and more powerful clothing. Revocs has methods of recovering from and preventing corporate espionage."

"Still…clothing," Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, "It all sounds a little stupid to me."

"You should be fine," Sanageyama waved Ichigo's worry away, "Do you honestly think Lady Satsuki would allow you to go to her school if she didn't know everything about you? Her mother may have invited you to Honnouji Academy, but Lady Satsuki is the one who determines the final decision."

"Great, I have a stalker now."

Sanageyama shrugged, "I don't pretend to know what Lady Satsuki thinks, but she was visibly impressed with what she found out about you. I'm sure that you'll get at least a One-Star Goku Uniform once you take your evaluation. Hell, I think you might get a Two-Star if you try out for the Kendo Club. I heard you were quite skilled with a sword."

"How do you know about that?"

"If you really want to find out, come to Honnouji Academy," Sanageyama looked at the his cell phone and sighed, "It seems my work is never over. It's been nice chatting with you Ichigo. I'm looking forward to seeing you at Honnouji Academy next year."

As soon as Sanageyama left, Ichigo turned on Uryu, "Why does it feel as if I'm out of the loop?"

Uryu seemed mystified as well. Eyes narrowed slightly and propping his fist in front of his face, the Quincy answered, "I am not quite sure. From my limited interactions with Satsuki Kiryuin, she does not seem like the type of person to take interest in anyone without similar mental fortitude and force of will as herself."

"You seem to know all about what's going on," Ichigo's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Who do you take me for, your dad?" Uryu seemed insulted by the accusation, "If I went through all the trouble of getting you into Honnouji Academy, wouldn't it make sense that I would get myself enrolled as well? Preposterous! The simple notion that you do not trust me is beyond belief!"

"Oh, shut it already," Ichigo grumbled at Uryu's logic, "So who is this Satsuki person anyway?"

"Satsuki…" Uryu wracked his brain for the information, "She's a very complicated person. Driven, motivated and with an utter disdain for anyone that doesn't meet her own personal criteria and standards. During my internship, there were fifteen of us at the beginning. On our very first day we were brought into one large room, where Satsuki was waiting for us on a platform several feet off the ground. Before we knew what was happening, she began speaking to us about how clothing is sacred to humanity and that it binds everyone together. Once she finished speaking, she seemed to pick out all but myself and another intern and inform the rest that they did not deserve the privilege to work at Revocs. I do not recall exactly what she said, but it had something to do with a lack of spirit and conviction to advance oneself upwards through the world."

That was a rather terrible story, so Ichigo said the only thing he could, "Well…shit."

"My point exactly," Uryu adjusted his glasses, "That is why I am surprised she's taken an interest in you. In my own opinion, if you two were to meet, you would probably try to kill each other within five minutes."

"You're right, I probably would," Ichigo scowled when he heard his dad knock at the front door demanding to be let back inside, "Damn it, why do I have to go to this stupid academy anyway?"

"Just look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

Uryu smirked, "Whatever does happen at Honnouji Academy, we can both be sure it won't be boring. After all, trouble follows you like a magnet wherever you go."

Ichigo scowled, "You can go to hell."

"Oh believe me, I'm in heaven," Uryu walked past Ichigo with a smug look plastered on his face, "Because, like it or not, you are going to have to deal with telling the rest of our friends where you will be going next year."

As the weight of what he would need to do came crashing down on Ichigo, he failed to notice Isshin sneak in through the back window. He did not fail, on the other hand, to notice his father's meager attempt to attack him. Spinning around and gripping his father's neck between his chest and arm, he said to Uryu, "Why don't you go sew or something. I heard Orihime wanted you to make her a dress or something."

"I told you, it's just a hobby!"

* * *

...

* * *

In a room lit by the fading light emanating from the setting sun, several people could be seen watching what was being broadcasted on the large screen in front of them. On the screen in various monochromic colors and wearing the standard Karakura High School male uniform, alongside a familiar scowl on a face, was Ichigo Kurosaki. The picture, which seemed to have been taken during lunch, took up the left half of the screen while on the right side various figures and pieces of information scrolled by.

"He looks like a delinquent," the largest figure in the room growled irritably, "There is not doubt that his punkish attitude will no doubt bring disorder to this academy!"

"We're standing right here Gamagori. There's no need to raise your voice," a much shorter figure with teal colored hair chided from where he was sitting. Pressing a few keys on his laptop, the shorter figure unzipped his collar so that his mouth was free and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, age 16. Just finished his second year at Karakura High School where he ranked fifth out of 208 students."

"Karakura Town?" a regal, but stoic, voiced spoke up from the shadows.

"Yes," Hoka Inumuta, Honnouji Academy Student Council Information and Strategy Committee Chair, nodded and pressed a few more keys, "It is a large town of comparable size to Honnouji. Hmm, that's strange."

"What is it?" the voice asked.

"It seems that no companies or corporations have settled in Karakura Town," Inumuta frowned and entered a command, "Revocs had thought about setting up a branch in Karakura Town a few times but it always fell through during the planning stages."

"Indeed," the feminine voice answered as more of a question, "Continue Inumuta."

"Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki is one of three siblings. Father: Isshin Kurosaki, Occupation – Doctor. Mother: Masaki Kurosaki – Deceased."

"Deceased?" the voiced asked.

"It says she was murdered when Ichigo was nine years old," Inumuta typed a few more keys before frowning, "How peculiar. There is nothing else to be found on his mother's murder. It appears that a police report was not filed. All the information available is from eye witnesses who found Ichigo Kurosaki unconscious under his mother's body."

"How sad, is that why Strawberry is always scowling?" Nonon Jakuzure, Honnouji Academy Student Council Non-Athletic Committee Chair, got out of her seat to get a closer look at Ichigo's picture. After a moment, a mischievous smirk appeared on her face, "He sure is handsome though. I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"You dishonor yourself in front of Lady Satsuki, Jakuzure!" Gamagori shouted, his eyes gleaming a malevolent yellow.

The regal figure took a sip from her tea, "Calm down, Gamagori."

Gamagori deflated slightly, "Of course, Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki Kiryuin, daughter and heiress of Ragyo Kiryuin, stared at the image of Ichigo for several seconds before a nearly invisible scowl marred her face. It had only been 72 hours since her mother informed her of Ichigo Kurosaki's registration at Honnouji Academy and still she had yet to find a logical reason for the decision. Her mother, despite running the Board of Directors for the academy, usually left the running of the school to her. To so suddenly and so opening go over her daughter's head implied something was going on that Satsuki was missing, and that annoyed her more than anything else.

"If I may continue," Inumuta's keyboard was a blur of motion as his hands rapidly typed in commands, "I expanded my search out from Ichigo Kurosaki to his immediate family and I found something interesting."

With one last tap of a key, Inumuta brought up a picture dated from nearly twenty years ago. It was a newspaper clipping that read "Terrorist Attack in Tokyo" and was accompanied by a picture of a man carrying a very familiar woman out of a burning building.

Satsuki leaned forward in interest, "Is that-?"

"Indeed, that is your mother," Inumuta explained, "And the man in the picture was Isshin Shiba or, as he is now known as, Isshin Kurosaki."

So her mother wasn't inviting Ichigo Kurosaki out of some mysterious reason but simply because his father saved her life all those years ago. Satsuki, rather than being satisfied with that answer, only found her annoyance growing. If there was one thing she hated it was nepotism.

"We must face the facts," she said, "Ichigo Kurosaki will be attending Honnouji Academy at the start of the fall term. Gamagori, how are next year's preparations proceeding?"

"On schedule," the Student Council Disciplinary Committee Chair answered proudly, "All new One-Star students have been announced and the new club captains have been determined and their corresponding Two-Star Goku Uniforms are being distributed as we speak."

Satsuki sipped her tea before speaking, "Ichigo Kurosaki will be here in less than three weeks for the start of term. Let us give him a welcome. Jakuzure, have one of the club captains greet him."

"Which club would you prefer?" Jakuzure was intrigued, and more than a little happy, to be the one to do so. She would do anything for Lady Satsuki.

"It does not matter which one," Satsuki answered elegantly, "My mother might have gone over my head to allow Ichigo Kurosaki admittance, but it is still my decision whether or not he is qualified to stay."

A sharp ringing noise came from Inumuta's laptop. Looking at the caller ID, Inumuta turned to Satsuki and said, "It appears Sanageyama has finished his task in Karakura Town. Shall I connect him?"

Satsuki nodded, "Yes."

With a few simple clicks, there was a slight rise in the ambient static before Sanageyama's voice filtered in, "Hey Inumuta."

"You are speaking to Lady Satsuki," Gamagori rebuffed.

"Ah, sorry," Sanageyama chuckled nervously over the connection, "Anyway, I just finished talking with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Satsuki sipped her tea, "And?"

"He's definitely interesting to say the least," Sanageyama didn't sound overly convinced by his own words, "The strange thing is that I don't think he even wants to go to Honnouji Academy."

"What?" Gamagori voiced everyone's question, "Speak some sense Sanageyama."

"Apparently his dad enrolled him without telling him about it. He seemed quite pissed off when he found out."

"Interesting," Satsuki leaned back in her chair, "Anything else to report?"

"Yes. He's friends with Uryu Ishida."

Satsuki may not have said anything, but she was quite shocked by that piece of information. Uryu Ishida was a name that she didn't think she would hear again. His theories and ideas surrounding Life Fibers intrigued her to no end. In fact, it could be said that his theory of using a zigzag cross-stitch for her Goku Uniforms increased their overall power by nearly twenty percent.

"Uryu Ishida...that's a name I didn't think I would hear again," Satsuki narrowed her eyes and sighed softly, "Thank you for your report Sanageyama. You are all dismissed."

As the three elites bowed and left Satsuki alone, she continued to stare at the screen in front of her. She was not naïve enough to believe her mother would allow Ichigo Kurosaki admittance based on what his father did. Twenty years ago she would have done that but not now. Her mother must have another, subtler, reason for what she did that Satsuki was not seeing.

Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, Satsuki was concerned about Ichigo Kurosaki's connection to Uryu Ishida. There weren't a lot of people who she could consider her equal, intellectually or spiritually, but Uryu had certainly garnered her respect. To not only reject her ideas but also counter with some of his own was bold.

She sat in the dimming light for several minutes before becoming aware of an approaching presence in the room.

"What is it, Soroi?"

Mitsuzo Soroi, Satsuki's loyal butler, bowed respectively before speaking, "I know it is none of my business, Milady, but I could not help but overhear your interest in that young man."

Satsuki opened her eyes at the sound of tea being poured, "Yes. Ichigo Kurosaki fascinates me to no end. For some reason he has drawn my mother's attention and yet I can not find anything that warrants such respect from her."

Soroi stared at the picture and sighed, "Milady, I have spent years in the service of you and your mother. I can honestly admit that I cannot and will not understand the reasons she does what she does. I can, however, hazard a guess as to her interest in the young man."

When Satsuki did not speak, signaling to Soroi that he had her attention, he continued, "I was there the day your mother was injured in the explosion. It was such a long time ago but I still remember the details so vividly. When that man carried your mother out of the building, her wounds were so severe that I thought for sure she wasn't going to make it. Although your mother was badly hurt, the man that carried her out, however, was completely fine. I thought it was strange that he had run into a burning building filled with smoke, fire and several armed men and yet emerged without a scratch on him. Perhaps your mother thought there was something special about him and that his son might have inherited that as well."

"I think I understand Soroi," Satsuki sighed, "But I will not allow Ichigo Kurosaki admittance to Honnouji Academy without him proving himself first."

"As you wish, Milady," Soroi bowed respectfully. He had given his opinion but he knew that despite anything he said, once Satsuki Kiryuin made up her mind nothing could stop her.


	2. Chapter 2: If You Don't Know Me By Now

_The reaction to this crossover has been all but positive. From some of your reviews, it is apparent you have been waiting for a story like this to come out ever since the awesomeness known as Kill la Kill first aired. Well, I'm not going to bore you with a long author's note so on with the story! Don't forget to read and review._

_Oh, and once again the chapter's name come from the same place as the episodes in Kill la Kill._

* * *

_..._

* * *

**To My Death I Fight: Chapter 2**

**If You Don't Know Me By Now**

"Hey Ichigo!"

From his front door, Ichigo let out a sigh of annoyance. As the shouting coming from his friend, Keigo Asano, drew closer, he waited until the last second before stepping to the side and holding his arm out. Keigo, enraptured at seeing Ichigo, was unable to notice the arm until the last second and was harshly clotheslined. Ichigo, while still a normal human, possessed greater than normal physical strength and easily stopped Keigo's forward momentum.

While the teen's head and neck were stopped abruptly upon contact with Ichigo's arm, the laws of physics dictated that the rest of him continue to move forward. Even as he his windpipe was temporarily crushed, Keigo's lower body flew into the air before he crashed to the ground in an undignified heap.

Lowering his arm, and looking at his friend with annoyance, Ichigo said, "Hey Keigo, Mizuiro."

Mizuiro Kojima stepped on the prone form of Keigo, eliciting a groan of pain from the teen, and waved back to Ichigo, "Hey Ichigo. Tatsuki said you were throwing a farewell party, right?"

"Unfortunately," Ichigo grumbled and folded his arms, "My idiotic dad wouldn't stop bugging me until I agreed to this. Then he had the nerve to try and hang out with us."

"Ah," Mizuiro muttered knowingly, "I suppose that is an issue."

As Mizuiro walked into his house, Ichigo turned and closed the door just as Keigo was about to follow them, causing the teen to slam face first into it and fall back onto the ground. Ignoring the cry of pain from outside, Ichigo walked back to the living room where everyone was either waiting for him to return or talking amongst themselves.

"So Ichigo," Tatsuki Arisawa grinned at him and punched his shoulder hard enough to make Ichigo wince, "Just when were you going to tell us you were transferring schools?"

Rubbing his sore shoulder, Ichigo scoffed, "It's not like I had a choice or anything. I only found out about it last week."

"That's no excuse for waiting five days before telling us," Tatsuki argued back. Before Ichigo could even retort, she reached to the side and pulled a bewildered Orihime Inoue in front of her body, "Did you even stop to think about how any of us would feel about it? Orihime was devastated when she found out you were leaving!"

"Come on, Tatsuki!" Orihime blushed in embarrassment and tried to desperately pull herself out of her best friends grip, "Don't say things like that. If Ichigo wants to go to another school, I'm fine with that. Really! He shouldn't have to stay here because of me!"

"Damn it Orihime!" Tatsuki turned Orihime around until she was face to face with the well-endowed girl and began shaking her like a rag doll, "It's been over four years! Tell him how you feel before it's too late!"

"How I feel? I…but…Ichigo…" Orihime's face turned a deep red from embarrassment before she managed to escape Tatsuki's grasp and ran out of the living room, her friend hot on her heels.

Watching them go, a bewildered and confused expression adorning his face, Ichigo just silently shook his head, "Damn it, I'm confused."

"You cannot possibly be this dense," Uryu sarcastically asked from where he was sitting.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo snapped back, "I don't see how this is any of your business."

"It is my business when you are so oblivious to what is right in front of your eyes," Uryu adjusted his glasses, a knowing smirk on his face, "I knew you weren't intelligent Ichigo, but I never thought you were this stupid."

Reaching to the nearby table, Ichigo grabbed the first heavy object he could and threw it at Uryu. The quincy opened his eyes just in time to be beamed in the forehead by a coffee mug, propelling his body backwards along with the chair he was sitting on.

"Excuse me," Mizuiro casually stepped over Uryu's unconscious body. Sitting down on the couch, his cell phone once again in his hands, he asked, "So Ichigo, did you find out anything interesting about this Honnouji Academy?"

"Not much," Ichigo admitted, "Uryu seems to know a lot about it, but he's being awfully quiet about it. Most of what I know comes from that weird guy that came to the house last week. I think his name was Sanageyama or something like that."

"Weird," Mizuiro typed something on his phone before turning to look at Uryu's prone form, "Uryu's been out for a while now. Are you sure you didn't kill him?"

"He's fine," Ichigo walked over to Uryu's body before gently, to him at least, kicking the quincy. Sputtering back to the realm of consciousness, Uryu coughed and glared at Ichigo.

"That was completely uncalled for Ichigo!"

"I see you're awake," Ichigo replied, completely unbothered by Uryu's glare, "You know anything else about Honnouji Academy that you failed to tell me already?"

Quickly standing up, the blood that was trailing down from his forehead mysteriously gone, Uryu fixed his glasses and began speaking, "There is not much that I could add to what Sanageyama said last week. The only thing I can think of is that the number of stars affixed to your Goku Uniform determines more than just your ranking in the school. The more stars you have, and therefore more power, the better your standard of living is. One-Star students live in standard dormitories while Two-Star students have houses all to themselves."

Their conversation was interrupted when Isshin's head appeared from the kitchen, "Ichigo, there's someone on the line for you."

Uncaring as to what his dad wanted, Ichigo waved him off dismissively, "Tell them to call back later."

Isshin disappeared back into the kitchen, and for a moment Ichigo and his friends could hear him talking to someone on the phone. When he reappeared a minute later, he said, "Come on Ichigo! This girl sounds rather interested in speaking with you."

Ichigo had no idea who his dad was talking about, and judging by the looks on his friends' faces, no one else did either.

"Who the hell is your dad talking about?" Tatsuki asked as she walked back into the living room, a noticeably less embarrassed Orihime following her.

"I have no idea," he answered with an annoyed sigh, "I better go answer the phone before he decides to do something stupid like putting it on speaker. Hey dad, what line's the phone on?"

"None!" Isshin walked out of the kitchen, his new cell phone in his hand, "The girl called on my cell phone! How she got my number I'll never know. She's going to call back using our fancy video conference phone!"

Ichigo's breath hitched in his chest as his dad just said the worst thing he could. A few weeks after defeating Aizen, Kisuke stopped by their house alongside his assistant, Tessai, and said they were there to work on something Isshin had asked them to do. After being shoved out of his own house for nearly two hours, Ichigo returned to find a new television in the living room. When he saw nothing else changed, he pulled Kisuke aside and asked what he did. The former captain, with an insufferable grin on his face, told him that he installed what the living call a 'video phone.' Using some of Soul Society's technology, they managed to adapt it for normal usage. Ichigo had asked Kisuke why the hell they would need it in his house, to which the shopkeeper had said:

"_Because Yoruichi wouldn't let me put it in my shop."_

When the television switched on with an all too familiar crackling of electricity, Ichigo turned and saw as a girl appeared on the screen, "Ichigo Kurosaki I presume?"

For just a moment Ichigo was reminded of Byakuya Kuchiki and immediately thought that he had fallen into some terrible and twisted parallel universe. The girl on the screen had neatly cut black hair that fell to below her shoulders, wore a semi-elaborate white uniform, and had a stern expression on her face.

"Hey Ichigo," Tatsuki squinted her eyes slightly and pointed her thumb at the screen, "You know her?"

"Satsuki Kiryuin," Uryu stared at the screen, "I did not think we would speak again."

"Uryu Ishida," Satsuki turned toward the quincy, "It is a pleasure to speak to you once more. I was unaware that you were familiar with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Uryu adjusted his glasses with his index finger, "Like I told you repeatedly back at Revocs, I prefer to keep my private life separate from my work. I'm sure someone such as yourself appreciates such a belief or was I wrong in my understanding of you?"

Satsuki gave Uryu a barely-noticeable smirk but did not say anything. Turning her gaze across Ichigo's living room, making sure to make eye contact with each and every one of Ichigo's friends, she said, "You keep interesting company, Ichigo Kurosaki. Inumuta prides himself on being able to gather information, but it seems he failed to find out quite a lot about you."

"Am I supposed to be flattered?"

"You should be," Satsuki reached off the screen and when her hand came back, it was holding a cup of tea, "I'm going to be perfect honest with you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I do not appreciate having someone like you, who gets through life solely on the deeds of their parent, attend Honnouji Academy. Such nepotism drags down those that work to gather power! It is a disgrace and I will not tolerate your presence for one minute in my academy!"

"Oh please," Ichigo rolled his eyes at her veiled threat, "You think I even want to attend your stupid school? I was more than happy to stay in Karakura until I finished high school, but my idiot of a father enrolled me in Honnouji Academy without even asking me about it first. Just hearing your voice is making me wish I didn't have to go even more."

For a moment it looked like Satsuki was about to snap at Ichigo's defiance but instead, a smile graced her face, "Bold words Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems the information about you is indeed correct, but all you have done so far is bluster meaninglessly. Are you able to stand upon your two feet like a human or do you cower behind those with true power like a dog?"

Ichigo was about to reply when he realized that her anecdote made absolutely no sense. Sure the meaning was clear as day, but the way she phrased it just threw him off balance. Looking towards the only source of information in the room, he asked Uryu, "Do you have any idea what she just said? Is there anything I can say to make her go away?"

Purposely avoiding looking at Satsuki, Uryu answered, "What you just asked is as impossible as having Orihime keep herself from blurting out whatever exists in that nightmarish imagination of hers. The best course of action would be to listen to what Satsuki has to say. Anything else would most likely not be in your best interests."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed in defeat. Turning back to Satsuki, he said, "What do you want from me?"

Satsuki narrowed her eyes, "What I want from you is inconsequential, as I have already obtained all I needed to know. Watch yourself upon your arrival at Honnouji Academy, Ichigo Kurosaki. Not everyone will be a tolerant of your presence as myself."

With that last warning given, Satsuki's image disappeared from the screen. There was a pregnant pause before Tatsuki said, "God, what a bitch."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime cupped her hands over her mouth in shock, "That's not a nice thing to say. So she was a little mean…that doesn't mean you can call her something like that!"

"I have to agree with Tatsuki, Orihime."

Everyone jumped slightly as Yasutora Sado, known as Chad to his friends, appeared out of nowhere behind Orihime. None more so than Orihime, who literally leapt in the air and into Tatsuki's arms out of fright.

"Chad," Ichigo's mind was trying to piece together how Chad had appeared out of thin air, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"The front door," Chad pointed behind him, "I was walking by when I saw Keigo crying near your house. I asked him what was wrong and he said you locked him out, but when I tried opening your door I found it unlocked. After that, I just let myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"It's not a problem," Ichigo didn't want to think about how such a large person could be so stealthy.

"Hey Chad," Mizuiro frowned and put his phone away, "Anyway, I don't know about the rest of you, but I got the feeling that Satsuki was threatening Ichigo."

Mumbling to himself, Uryu began explaining to the rest of them what he knew, "Satsuki Kiryuin holds a tight grip on Honnouji Academy. Ichigo's acceptance to the school and reluctance attendance has thrown a wrench into her plans that she has not yet begun to account for. This call was a way for her to gauge Ichigo's personality and intelligence. There is no doubt in my mind that she purposely called when we were all here so as to see how Ichigo would react in the presence of those close to him."

Ichigo rubbed his face in annoyance, "This is just great. I haven't even left home and I already have an stalker. Hey, did any of you notice that she looked and acted a lot like Byakuya?"

Uryu nodded, "I noticed a passing resemblance."

"A little, although she had blue eyes," Chad answered.

"Oh! Do you think she's his daughter from an illicit affair with a human woman?" Orihime asked. In her head she was already imagining Satsuki as a shinigami, cutting down hollows while Byakuya and Rukia watched on with pride and awe. As Ichigo saw the glazed look in Orihime's eyes, signaling she was going to be gone for a while, he could have sworn he heard his dad suddenly choke and cough.

"Who?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo flinched subtly as he remembered that Tatsuki had never actually met Byakuya Kuchiki. Out of all his friends, she was the only one to have little experience with the Soul Society apart from when Aizen had arrived in Karakura Town after defeating the captains in the fake Karakura Town.

"It was just someone from the Soul Society, Tatsuki," he admitted. Turning to leave the room, he looked at Uryu, "I'm going to go kill me dad. Ignore everything you hear."

"That will not be a problem," Uryu responded, "I was not too pleased to speak with Satsuki once more myself. Our last encounter did not end amicably."

Stalking out of the living room into the kitchen, where he knew his dad to be hiding, Ichigo was considering just what he was going to do him when he heard his father's voice speaking to someone on the phone, "Are you sure about this? It's not too late you know."

Leaving the living room and entering the kitchen, Ichigo looked around for where his dad might be hiding but, to his surprise, he found the room completely empty. Scratching his head and looking around, he noticed the back door was slightly ajar. Walking over and looking outside, he saw nothing and was about to turn away when he heard his dad's voice.

"I know but…"

Ichigo frowned at the exhausted tone in Isshin's voice. When he tried and failed to hear whoever his dad was talking to, his dad spoke again, "I see your point. Are you sure about this? I mean…fine. I suppose I'll talk to him and send him over as soon as possible. Bye."

Pulling his phone away from his ear, his arm falling to his side, Isshin said, "Ichigo, you really need to learn some manners. It's not polite to eavesdrop on other people's conversations."

"Yeah, well," Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and walked outside, "You're one to talk. How many times have I caught you trying to listen in on me?"

"Too many to count," Isshin admitted with a chuckle, "But as your father, I am entitled to strip you of your liberties and rights if it helps make you safe. Who knows what type of illegal activities you get up to when I'm not around to stop you."

Ichigo groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "You know exactly what I was doing last year. Anyway, what was that all about?"

"It was Kisuke," Isshin's voice was somber, as if he had just heard a piece of bad news, "He wants you to come to his store as soon as possible."

"Why?" Ichigo was confused. Ever since he lost his shinigami powers, Kisuke had said that he shouldn't stop by his shop anymore. It wasn't that he was no longer permitted to come so much as he didn't want Ichigo to remember everything he had lost in the process of saving both the Soul Society and the World of the Living. While he was initially incensed at that, he had quickly realized his point when Kisuke said that Rukia had stopped by when he was there. The fact that one of his closest friends, shinigami or not, was right next to him and he was unable to see or sense here gave Ichigo all the incentive he needed to leave Kisuke's shop.

"He wouldn't say," Isshin groaned and rubbed his chin, the early makings of a beard already apparent, "But he said it was very important that you come over as soon as possible."

Ichigo didn't see any reason why he shouldn't go. Kisuke wasn't one to drag him to his shop in the middle of the day without a good reason, "But what about my friends? I can't just ditch them."

"Don't worry," Isshin pat his shoulder in a comforting gesture, "I think I can take care of your friends while you're gone."

Ichigo stood there, thinking about what Kisuke wanted, as his father walked back into the house, a mischievous grin on his face. As he stood there, thinking about what Kisuke wanted, Ichigo heard his father shout, "Who wants to see Ichigo's baby pictures?"

* * *

...

* * *

Nearly an hour after Kisuke called his dad, Ichigo found himself standing outside his shop with a perplexed look on his face. Didn't his dad say that Kisuke was waiting for him at his store? If that was true then where the hell was Kisuke?

"Hey Kisuke," he shouted and knocked on the door a few times only to receive no reply, which was extremely odd. Kisuke never left his shop unattended. There was always someone there to manage his business of catering to both shinigami and the living. Even when Kisuke had gone on an extended 'vacation' with Yoruichi a few months prior, he had left an irritated Tessai in charge while he was gone. After several veiled threats by the man to volunteer at the shop after school or suffer the consequences, Ichigo made sure to steer clear of the shop until Kisuke returned.

Even that was not nearly as bad as when Kisuke got the bright idea of have Hiyori manage the shop for a few days. Ichigo still didn't understand how the former vice-captain was able to cause so much damage accidentally. What really threw his brain through a loop was when Hiyori had literally set water on fire.

Frowning, Ichigo grabbed the door and, to his surprise, managed to slide it open without an resistance. As his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness within the shop, he muttered, "What the hell…?"

The entire store seemed to have been hit by a storm.

The neatly organized rows of merchandise stocked with items from the Soul Society hidden under weak illusions that would cause any human without the proper knowledge to skip over them lay in broken and destroyed piles on the ground. Ichigo carefully stepped over several opened cans of food and noticed something odd on the floor. Every few feet there were several strange gashes cut into the floor. Kneeling down to inspect them further, Ichigo ran a finger over one of the gashes and quickly drew his hand back. Whatever had created the gashes had been sharp enough to leave the edges jagged and razor sharp.

"What happened?" he muttered before quickly leaping back as the sound of something crashing to the ground startled him. Eyes looking around for the source of the sound, his mind assuming that it belonged to whoever did this to Kisuke's store, he let out a breath of relief when he saw it was simply the door to the back of the shop falling off its hinges.

Cursing his inability to sense spiritual pressure, Ichigo cautiously crept towards the back of the store where Kisuke lived. Pressing his back against the wall near where the door had fallen off, he peered around the corner, his eyes darting through the darkness for any unexpected surprises. Seeing no one inside, he walked into Kisuke's room and flicked on the lights.

From just that one glance it was apparent that a fight had taken place. There were several spots of blood on the ground that led across the room towards the back door, which Ichigo noticed had been blown off the hinges from the inside.

As he carefully stepped across the room, Ichigo nearly tripped on something strewn haphazardly on the ground. Quickly regaining his balance before he fell, he looked down at what tripped him and saw that it was a pink umbrella cut neat in two. Reaching down to pick it up, he was surprised when it took both of his arms to lift it off the ground and even then Ichigo didn't think he could hold it for more than a minute or two.

When his cell phone rang, Ichigo nearly had a heart attack and dropped the umbrella, almost hitting his foot in the process. Fishing his phone out of his pocket and looking at the caller id, he was relieved when he saw it was Kisuke.

"Kisuke?"

_"Hey Ichigo,"_ Kisuke's voice came echoed out from the speakers on his phone, "By your tone of voice I assume you've seen the state of my shop. I would apologize for the mess but unfortunately I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"What's going on? Where are you?"

_"Oh nothing much,"_ Ichigo heard Kiuske wince over the phone, "I'm currently hunkered down in a construction building in the eastern part of town. If you're wondering why, it's because I had an uninvited guest arrive at my shop just a little while ago."

"Guest?" Ichigo might not have been able to sense spiritual pressure anymore, but he could feel something off about the whole situation.

From where he was leaning against a concrete support pillar twenty-three stories above Karakura Town, Kisuke looked at the trail of blood cascading down his left arm with a grimace. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that the injury to his shoulder was not deep enough to reach the tendons. Taking a deep breath and leaning his head back until it was resting against the concrete, he adjusted his hat and began explaining, "Before I say anything, I would like to point out that I had never seen this person before in my life, and that is saying a lot."

Kisuke's shinigami senses picked up movement nearby. Quickly turning his head, he let out a breath of relief when he saw it was just a rat. Focusing back on the phone, he began explaining, "I'm sure by now Uryu has mentioned where he was last summer. What he might have failed to tell you is that when he came back, he may have absconded with something that didn't belong to him. It wasn't like I expected him to bring me a bundle of Life Fibers, but he was quite adamant that there was something strange about them."

_"Strange?"_

"I'm not quite sure myself," Kisuke admitted. The attack could not have come at a worse time. Yoruichi was back in the Soul Society helping Sui-Feng with something completely unrelated to her job as a captain while Tessai had taken Ururu and Jinta out somewhere. If even one of them were here, Kisuke was certain he would not have had to retreat, "But whatever the case may be, I'm fairly certain that my current predicament is related to the Life Fibers. I am unsure as to how she managed to find out I had them or even where I was. Luckily I was able to escape with only minor injuries."

_"Who attacked you?_" Ichigo demanded to know what happened. Even if he was currently powerless, it tore at him that he was unable to do anything to help.

Kisuke sighed and tipped his hat forward, casting his eyes in shadow, "To be perfectly honest I'm not quite sure that whoever attacked me was even a human. There was something…off…about them, but they were strong. At least at the level of a captain."

Back in Kisuke's shop, Ichigo's heart plummeted at that piece of information. He didn't know anyone, apart from the arrancar, that could fight a shinigami captain evenly. Who could have attacked Kisuke with enough power to not just injury the former captain, but also cause him to flee for his life? Nervously swallowing the bile rising in his throat, he asked, "Are you sure about that?"

_"There is no doubt in my mind as to their purpose for attacking me,"_ Kisuke answered seriously, but Ichigo could tell he was distracted by something, _"I'm sure you want to know what I did with the Life Fibers. To be honest, it was just something I worked on in my spare time. Whatever they are, Life Fibers are something else. It took me months just to figure out how they work and up until a few weeks ago to get them to actually do anything. In retrospect, that might have drawn her attention to me. Perhaps there is some sort of security built into the Life Fibers that acts as a sort of homing beacon. Whether that is true or not, I'm pretty sure she didn't appreciate my answer."_

Ichigo was just about to open his mouth to ask something when Kisuke interrupted him, _"Ichigo, I need you to do something for me."_

Biting his lip, Ichigo responded, "What do you need me to do?"

Kisuke was silent for a few seconds, _"I need you to go into the Secret Training Room under my store. Once you're down there, walk straight away from the ladder and look behind a funny looking rock to the right. There will be something there that I think you will find to be of great use when you go to Honnouji Academy. I would say more but-"_

Whatever Kisuke was about to say was cut off as a large explosion reverberated through the phone, "Kisuke! What the hell happened?"

There was silence before Kisuke's crackling voice came through, _"Sorry about that Ichigo. It seems that she's managed to find me sooner than I anticipated. I'll talk to you later. Do not try and find me, and make sure she does not find what I left you."_

"Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted at his phone but the former captain had already ended the call. His numb fingers quickly lost their grip on the device, causing it to fall and bounce off the floor. Ichigo stood there, in the middle of the darkened shop, for what seemed like hours before he took a deep breathe and headed towards where the entrance to the underground training room beneath the tatami mat was.

Kisuke was counting on him after all.

* * *

...

* * *

Kisuke Urahara, shinigami and self-proclaimed genius, leapt across the rooftops through the industrial section of Karakura Town.

"_I have to keep luring her away from Ichigo,"_ he jumped off the warehouse he was running across before landing another rooftop nearly fifty feet away, _"If she was able to find me so easily, then it is no stretch of the imagination that she could track down Ichigo."_

When she first had shown up at his shop, Kisuke thought she was simply a child looking for some candy. His shop was famous, after all, for giving large discounts on food and sweets to the local children. He was in the back restocking some things when she walked in, causing him to nearly be killed by her surprisingly fast initial attack. Only years of training and sparing with Yoruichi enabled Kisuke to dodge to the side when she attacked, but even that wasn't quick enough. The wound on his shoulder was testament to just how close he came to dying.

As his sandaled feet clapped across the roof, Kisuke's senses picked up the subtlest of changes in the air behind him. Grimacing upon the realization of just what was approaching him, Kisuke took one more step before leaping to the side just as a purple blade passed through the air where he had just been standing. Skidding to a stop and observing the resulting smoke and dust being released from the crushed roof, Kisuke quickly drew his zanpakuto and stood ready for the following attack.

"_She almost hit me that time. Her reaction and strike times are increasing far too quickly to be normal."_

A flash of light glinting off purple metal gave Kisuke all the warning he needed to begin parrying and dodging the precise and deadly strikes from his assailant. Ducking beneath one strike aimed at his neck, Kisuke spun around and swung Benihime only to hit nothing but air.

"_She's too good,"_ he thought analytically as he was forced to brace his forearm against Benihime's blade to block the overhead strike that came from behind him, _"If it was just her strength I could adapt to it given enough time, but in conjunction with her extraordinary speed and reaction time it makes everything much more difficult. Everything she does defies logic and common sense. No one of her size and stature should have enough strength and power to give a shinigami captain such a difficult time. If she were a quincy or another spiritually aware race, I would find such an occurrence possible, but I'm feeling nothing from her."_

Leaping over the purple blade as it attempted to bisect him at the waist, Kisuke quickly planted his zanpakuto into the roof and spun around, his sandaled foot shooting out to connect with his assailant. Despite giving his opponent barely any time to register the attack, Kisuke's foot connected with nothing but air, causing the shopkeeper to awkwardly adjust himself to avoid leaving his defenses down.

"_Once again she managed to avoid my attack with very little warning. How was she able to react so quickly?"_

A familiar ringing sound reverberated through the air, forcing Kisuke to grab Benihime and block the impossibly strong attack. Forced back along the rooftop for nearly twenty feet, Kisuke eventually came to a stop and stared down his opponent.

"I must admit I did not think you would have tracked me down so quickly," he commented while adjusting his bucket hat over his eyes. He would rather not have to talk to her, but he needed to buy himself a few more seconds to come up with an effective plan to deal with her. If there was one thing that he learned about her in the short time since she appeared at his shop, it was that she seemed to take some sort of sadistic pleasure in her opponent's inability to fight her, "I was so sure I covered my tracks thoroughly. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you tracked me down?"

"Nobody can stop me. I can go wherever I want to go," his assailant answered cutely.

"I must say that is quite the impressive ability," Kisuke mentally grimaced. If she could track him down no matter where he went, he was going to need help. If Yoruichi or Tessai were here, Kisuke could have easily managed to figure out a way to pin her down with several layers of kidos and bakudos. Glancing at his injured shoulder, Kisuke saw another avenue of conversation to buy some more time, "It's been quite some time since I fought someone at your level. It seems I might have to take this fight seriously if I want to make it out of here alive."

His assailant beamed at the praise and clapped her hands together before sticking her tongue out in a cute gesture.

"This is fun!" Nui Harime said to him, "It's always much more fun when those I play with don't die right away. The last one only lasted a few minutes before he died."

Kisuke took a moment to analyze Nui Harime. She appeared to be quite young, about the same age as Ichigo's sisters, but he was well aware that looks could be deceiving. She had long blond hair pulled into identical drill-style pigtails nearly the same length of her body and had blue eyes, one of which was covered by a purple eye patch vaguely in the shape of some form of katakana. She wore a pink Lolita-style dress and boots similar to what Ururu had tried out a few months prior. Kisuke had been perfectly alright with that, much to Yoruichi's frustration and anger. It had been Tessai who put a stop to it before she could go any further.

When she had arrived at his store earlier, Nui had been carrying a pink parasol that was impossibly sturdy and managed to initially block his zanpakuto. When he had released Benihime's shikai and managed to slice through it without much issue, Nui had immediately drawn her purple blade and upped her speed and power. If Kisuke didn't know any better, he would have thought she was quite fond of the parasol.

That purple blade was the most dangerous thing about her. While she had speed, strength, and an inhuman aura about her, the blade she wielded was impossibly sharp. Even Benihime's shikai was unable to stand up to it for extended bouts without developing chips and cracks along the edge.

"Do you mind answering a simple man's curiosity, young lady?"

Nui seemed to think about it for a moment, her finger tapping against her nose, before answering, "Sure!"

"It's about your name," Kisuke knew what he was about to say might be dangerous, but it should also give him some valuable information depending on what she said, "Nui Harime. That is quite the odd name if I do say so myself. Nui means 'sewing' and Harime 'stitch.' Those would be quite odd names in a normal situation, but given the fact that you seem to be after whatever Life Fibers are, I would have to assume there is a connection between you and them. Am I wrong?"

Nui blinked owlishly once before smiling. If someone who didn't know her saw the smile, they would assume she was happy about something. Kisuke, on the other hand, saw something extremely dangerous in it. He needed an avenue of escape.

"While I have enjoyed the time spent playing with you, I am a businessman. If I don't get back to my store soon, hooligans and ruffians are sure to break in and steal all my stuff. Do you mind if we continue this little play date of ours at another time? I know some people that would love to meet you."

Nui plucked at her lip with her right thumb in an attempt to look cute. Kisuke, however, noticed something disturbing and odd about her movements. Whenever she moved or attacked, it was always her right arm or head that moved normally. Everything else seemed to not look quite right. Her legs seemed to bend stiffly at the knee and her left arm seemed to be perpetually stuck in the same position unless he looked away. It was as if she was trying, and failing, to mimic a human.

"Nope!" she said cheerfully, a smile slowly forming on her face, "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I thought as much," Kisuke answered, a cold sweat breaking out across the back of his neck. There was something incredibly unsettling about that smile.

"Well…" Nui planted her purple scissor blade into the roof, the sharpened blade easily piercing through the concrete. Leaning upon it, she propped her cheek on her hand, "It's cute that you're trying so hard to run away, but I'm going to need those Life Fibers back."

"Life Fibers?" Kisuke focused all his senses on Nui Harime. He knew without a doubt that she was about to attack. Her lackadaisical and relaxed demeanor was but a ploy to get him to let his guard down, "I'm afraid I'm but a simple shopkeeper. I wouldn't happen to know a thing about Life Fibers."

"Hmm," Nui blinked and smiled, "It's downright adorable that you're trying to lie to me."

Kisuke blinked once and found that she was already upon him. Quickly leaping back to avoid the initial strike, he began to retreat while rapidly exchanging blows with her scissor blade, always making sure to parry the blade away from his body.

"Amazing!" her infuriating girlish voice said with glee and just a bit of sadism, "Where are the Life Fibers?"

"Like I said," Kisuke ducked beneath the swing of her purple scissor blade and leapt up into the air. Waiting for Nui to follow him, as he knew she would, Kisuke waited until she was about to attack before finishing, "I don't know anything about Life Fibers."

Disappearing in a burst of shunpo, much to Nui's surprise, Kisuke reappeared behind her and purposely swung Benihime at her neck. Easily dodging the beheading strike, as Kisuke anticipated, Nui was unprepared for the equally fast sandal to the face that threw her through the air and into the side of a nearby building with enough force to create an audible boom.

"_That should buy me a few moments to think of a more permanent solution,"_ that wasn't the first time he had gotten a clean hit on Nui Harime. The problem was that every time he did, she would come bouncing back with a smile on her face and completely uninjured, _"I need to talk to Isshin. Ichigo will be in danger if she finds out about him. That is not to mention that she most likely has no qualms about targeting his family."_

"What are you thinking about Mr. Urahara?"

Kisuke's eyes widened in surprise as Nui Harime appeared behind him, her single blue eye filled with an unholy glee and a sickeningly sweet smile spread across her face. As he slowly spun around to face her, he caught just glimpse of glinting metal before her purples scissor blade arced downwards through the air.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ugh…this used to be so much easier when I could just jump down."

It was times like this that Ichigo realized how much he took his shinigami powers for granted. Kisuke's Secret Training Room was nearly a quarter mile below the surface with the only way down being via jumping or taking the ladder so conveniently provided. In the past, Ichigo had taken the easy way down and simply jumped while using his spiritual pressure to soften his landing. Now that he was just a normal human, he was forced to take the hard way down.

Landing on the dirt with a soft impact, Ichigo massaged his hands to get the blood circulating through them once more, "When Kisuke gets back, I'm going to have him install an elevator. This is just ridiculous."

Huffing in frustration, Ichigo looked around the training grounds. It looked just as he remembered it. The artificial sunlight emanating from some unseen light source kept the giant room in a state of perpetual afternoon, the painted clouds overhead only seeming to add to the fakeness of the room. Taking a few steps forward, his eyes surveying his surroundings for any surprises, Ichigo tried to remember where Kisuke told him to look.

"He said something about a funny looking rock…" he mumbled and began walking away from the ladder, "What could that mean?"

Ichigo's question was soon answered, much to his eternal annoyance. Kisuke had said it was a funny looking rock. What the bastard failed to mention was that by that, he meant it was a rock in a terribly bad caricature of Ichigo. It even made Rukia's drawings look like the work of a master.

"That bastard," Ichigo growled. If Kisuke survived whatever was happening to him, Ichigo was going to kill him for this terrible insult. Putting aside his completely rational hatred for the man, for the moment at least, Ichigo looked around the rock for whatever it was Kisuke had left for him. When he found it, Ichigo was caught completely off guard by what it was.

"The hell does that bastard take me for?"

Carefully wrapped in plastic and tied neatly together with string was a school uniform. Turning it over, in case Kisuke was playing mind games with him, Ichigo noticed a piece of paper fall gently to the ground. Ignoring the uniform for the moment, he reached down and picked the piece of paper off the ground. Unfolding it, he saw it was a letter addressed to him from Kisuke.

**_Dear Ichigo,_**

**_If you are reading this note then I am either dead or missing…just kidding! It's a joke! Take that frown off your face. Anyway, you may be wondering why this uniform is so special or why I hid it behind this funny looking rock in my basement. Well, this uniform is quite special since I designed it using the Life Fibers your friend Uryu procured for me. If you see Uryu before I do, please make sure to thank him for his wonderful donation. The applications of Life Fibers are tremendous and I fear I have only just begun to scratch the surface of the possibilities. _**

**_Onto more serious matters. Like I said, this uniform is made purely from Life Fibers, which Uryu claims make it something known as a Kamui. I would have chosen something more awesome for a name like Super Amazing Uniform of Unbridled Power but Yoruichi thought that sounded stupid. I feel I should mention that Uryu warned me about the inherent risks of attempting such a feat, but as a mad scientist I took that as a challenge. I think I managed to negate all possible ramifications so if anything happens, blame Uryu.  
_**

**_This Kamui is tailored specifically for your body. You might ask yourself how I know that. The answer is quite simple. I, using all my skills, snuck into your room in the middle of the night and stripped you down naked and took notes on your body sizes. I even took the time to doodle on your face with a permanent marker invisible to your eyes.  
_**

**_That was another joke...or was it?  
_**

**_Actually, your father was kind enough to supply your body sizes to me. So make sure to wear this uniform when you head to Honnouji Academy and don't forget the most important aspect about this Kamui…it's hand wash only!_**

**_P.S. – I should probably mention that you shouldn't get blood on it, but it's not like you're going to get into a fight to save humanity or anything._**

**_P.P.S. – Don't tell anyone what this is. Pretend like it is a normal uniform._**

**_P.P.P.S – Oh, I almost forgot, you should begin thinking of a name for your uniform. I know what you're thinking, 'why the hell is crazy old Kisuke Urahara making me choose a name for a uniform?' Well, that is a stupid question Ichigo. Everything I do has a purpose, even something as stupid sounding as what I just wrote. Didn't you say the same thing about your zanpakuto once? Stop thinking stupid questions Ichigo. And yes, I can read your thoughts even through this letter that I wrote days before you even found it. I am THAT good.  
_**

**_Your Superior,_**

**_~Kisuke Urahara~_**

"Idiot," Ichigo spat and tucked away the note in his pocket before looking at the uniform.

At first glance it looked like a normal school uniform except for the odd color scheme. It looked similar to the grey blazer and trousers that were standard at Karakura High School except that instead of being a solid grey color, it was mostly white with black highlights along the legs, arms and near the collar. Tearing the plastic off the Kamui, which was just a stupid name, Ichigo unfolded it and held it up at arms length.

The Kamui felt weird in his hands. Rubbing his fingers together, Ichigo realized that whatever Life Fibers were, they weren't the same as regular cloth. The Kamui felt different, denser even, than a normal piece of clothing. There was something else strange about it, but it took Ichigo a few moments to realize what it was. Located near the collar, situated near the front of both shoulders, were designs in the shape of closed eyes.

"What's so special that Kisuke risked his life to hide you?" Ichigo flipped the Kamui around and even inside out, as if there was a secret he could only find if he looked hard enough. Not finding anything, he eventually gave up and began heading back to the ladder, the Kamui tucked firmly under his arm, "Ah, screw it. I'll find out from him when he gets back. It's not like anything can kill that man. I mean, if Aizen couldn't take him out, then who can?"


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Take You There

_Here is chapter 3 of **To My Death I Fight** where, once again, I follow the standards of Kill la Kill and name each chapter after one of the most famous rock songs from the 70s, but instead of Japanese bands I use American and British groups._

_I've gotten reviews and PM's asking about whether Ichigo will be paired up with Ryuko or Satsuki. I will answer that question by saying that whoever he is paired up with, if he is paired up with someone, will follow the logic of the story to the end. I'm not going to pair Ichigo up with someone just because you want to see him with them. I apologize if that annoys and/or disappoints some of you._

_Oh, this chapter is where the main protagonist of Kill la Kill finally makes her appearance. That is all._

* * *

...

* * *

**To My Death I Fight: Chapter 3**

**I'll Take You There**

Ichigo stared out the passenger side window of the car, his face periodically being lit up in a sickly yellow light by the streetlights lining the empty highway. It was strange, now that he thought about, that as soon as they left the outer limits of Karakura Town, the forests and greenery almost immediately gave way to what could be described as a wasteland.

The landscape around them was a barren brown with a sky filled with dust kicked up by intervening winds. Looking at towards the horizon, Ichigo focused on another highway crisscrossing the country about one hundred or so feet above the ground.

"Hey Ichigo," Isshin Kurosaki temporarily pulled his eyes away from the road towards Ichigo in the passenger seat, "You awake?"

Ichigo waited a few seconds before saying, "Yeah."

At Ichigo's lackluster reply, which Isshin noticed wasn't due to exhaustion, he sighed, "I'm sure you're begging to know why the world is like this outside of Karakura Town. Why the vibrant and lively forests suddenly give way to this hellish landscape."

Ichigo's head, which was propped up on his arm, turned towards his dad, "Not really, no."

"Well, if you really want to know," Isshin continued, completely ignoring the fact that Ichigo wasn't interested in finding out why, "No one really knows what happened. All that we, and by that I mean Kisuke and the Soul Society, have been able to find out is that someone or something decided to take out most of the world using nuclear weapons. The Soul Society was able to use Kido to clean up the residual radiation, but the damage was already done. Nearly 75% of the population was killed and only major towns and cities like Karakura and Tokyo survived the conflict intact."

Nearly three-quarters of the population was dead? Ichigo couldn't believe something like that. His dad had to be making it up, "You're joking with me right? If that really happened, why didn't I know about it?"

Isshin gawked at Ichigo's question before breaking out into laughter, "Because, my dear boy, of the biggest cover-up in the history of the world!"

At Ichigo's continued perplexed expression, Isshin decided to continue explaining, "For about three years after the nuclear war the Soul Society, apart from cleaning up the radiation, set up what I might as well call Kido Amplifiers throughout each remaining city and town. Once they were all set up, they released a much more powerful version of the memory modifier your friend Rukia tried to use on me to convince the world that the nuclear exchange never happened. Instead of that, most of the world thinks everything that happened was the result of a massive, and costly, regular war like World War II."

As Isshin finished speaking and changed lanes on the empty highway, Ichigo's mind was still trying to come to terms with what he had just found out. Sure he knew something was wrong with the world outside of Karakura Town. His forays into the outside world during his time as a shinigami was proof enough, but it was the realization that something of that magnitude of destruction happened that boggled him.

"Why would the Soul Society wipe the memories of every human?" he asked, trying to figure out the confusion in his mind, "Why attempt to cover something of that magnitude up?"

"The simple answer is to preserve the balance between the living and the dead," Isshin answered seriously, yawning into his hand from driving for several hours in the pre-dawn, "Much like when the Quincy killed too many hollows and threatened the balance of souls, the sheer amount of deaths that resulted from the nuclear exchange did the same. So many people died at once that nearly one hundred million turned into hollows before shinigami could perform konso on them. It took nearly twenty years to help all those hollows pass on to the Soul Society."

One hundred million hollows was staggering. Ichigo wasn't even sure if he had managed to kill one thousand of them in his time as a shinigami, "You said the simple answer. There has to be more than that."

"You're sharp Ichigo, no wonder you got accepted into Honnouji Academy," Isshin said with praise, a goofy grin on his face. Ichigo refrained from smacking his dad in the face in order to hear what he had to say, "The more complicated answer is fear, Ichigo. The Soul Society, having seen what nuclear weapons could do, feared what would happen if someone else used it. If someone, whether they are weak or strong, remembers a nuclear war, the compunction to use it again would decrease. By wiping out humanities memories, the Soul Society effectively reset the counter, so to speak. Apart from you and a few other people around the world, everyone thinks that the only nuclear bombs dropped was during World War II.

For maybe half an hour after listing to his dad explain how the world had ended Ichigo sat in total silence, his mind trying to process what he heard. Eventually realizing that his mind was going in circles, he decided to ask something else that had been plaguing him.

"Has there been any word from Kisuke?"

Isshin's tone when he answered said enough, "I'm afraid not. Yoruichi has been searching high and low for him and from what he told you on the phone, he was probably in the eastern section of Karakura when he ran into trouble. Yoruichi investigated and found nothing more than several trails of blood."

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed and slammed his hand against the car door, "I should have gone to help him. I could have done something, anything!"

Isshin slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a screeching halt in the middle of the empty highway. Turning to Ichigo, an angry look on his face, he said, "Since when was my son a coward?"

"Ichigo, if I know Kisuke Urahara as well as I think I do, then he must have had a good reason for making sure you were far away from him. I don't know what it was he was doing and frankly, I'm not too keen on finding out. I suppose the point I'm trying to make is that you should trust Kisuke's judgment. He risked his life to give you whatever it is you found in his store. If you had ran after him only to die, you would have wasted his entire sacrifice."

Isshin started the car again but didn't speak any further, deciding that giving Ichigo some time to process what he just said was for the best. When several minutes had passed, Isshin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and asked, "So what was it that Kisuke left for you? Was it a weapon or something? I told that man to leave you out of his nonsense but damn it all to hell if that bastard listens to a word I say."

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance, "If I didn't tell you the first twenty times, what makes you think I'll tell you the twenty-first time you ask?"

"Aw come on!" Isshin's voice devolved into an annoying replica of a child's, "You can tell your father!"

"Shut it, old man!" Ichigo turned and looked out the car window in annoyance. The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon to the east, bathing the red and brown landscape with the colors of dawn and causing the streetlights to begin turning off one by one.

"Ichigo…" Isshin's voice returned to normal, "Whatever Kisuke wanted you to have, I'm sure it is something he thought you could use. That man is not one to do something just for fun. He knows how much the Soul Society owes you for taking care of Aizen last winter. Perhaps whatever he was caught doing was to help you somehow."

Ichigo looked at the Kamui he was wearing with confusion. The Student Evaluation Day was later in the afternoon, which meant his dad had to wake him up at the crack of dawn in order to drive him to Honnouji Academy in time. When he discovered that he would be required to wear the Honnouji uniform, he took one look at it before throwing it away in disgust. He could barely put up with wearing the Karakura High School uniform, and that was only because the school board allowed students to customize their uniforms to a certain extent. Honnouji, on the other hand, had such a strict dress code that wearing Kisuke's Kamui, the weirdly colored uniform it was, was by far the better option.

The Kamui was another thing that annoyed him. Kisuke had been right when he wrote that it was made for Ichigo. It fit perfectly, which crept Ichigo out a bit more than he would have liked, and seemed to not be able to get dirty. The strangest thing yet was when he had originally put the Kamui on he could have sworn the eye designs on the shoulders shifted just a little bit.

There was a flash of lights in the distance and Ichigo realized that they were in sight of Honnou City. Perking up slightly at the thought of almost being there, he was surprised when his dad spoke up, "I feel I should warn you that the world is not a safe place."

"Gee, what makes you think that?" Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"I'm serious Ichigo," Isshin replied, "I'm not talking about the Soul Society, hollows, or anything like that. Let me ask you a question Ichigo. If you had to guess the number of hollow attacks in any town outside of Karakura every year, what would it be?"

"I don't know, one hundred?"

"Try one, if they're unlucky," Isshin replied with a chuckle, "It may come as a surprise to you, but hollow attacks outside of Karakura Town are rare. It might be because of how spiritual rich the land around Karakura is, but the number of hollow attacks in Karakura per year is roughly the same as the rest of the world.

Ichigo was more than a little shocked at that. He had thought the number of shinigami in the Soul Society was too small to protect the entire World of the Living from hollows. Finding out that his hometown was the most active hollow area in the world gave him a mixture of relief and fear.

"The danger I'm talking about is from the living, Ichigo," Isshin opened the window, causing the cold morning air to quickly fill the car, "I overheard your conversation with Uryu about Goku Uniforms and Life Fibers. I don't think I need to remind you that something like that, which gives away power to anyone who wears it, is not something you should rely on. You know as well as anyone, perhaps even more so, what happens to those that are given power and aren't able to control it."

Ichigo glanced at his Kamui, thoughts and memories of when his inner hollow took over in Hueco Mundo during his fight with Ulquiorra filling his mind, "If that's true, then why are you making me go to Honnouji Academy?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Isshin smirked goofily, "Well, if you really want to know, it is because you going to Honnouji Academy is tax deductible! Sending you off across the country to go to school saves me oodles of money!"

"Bastard!" Ichigo smashed his fist into his father's face, causing the car to skid across several lanes before Isshin could regain control of the vehicle.

"Gah! What did your father ever do to you?" Isshin whined childishly while rubbing his cheek.

"You know what you did," Ichigo answered.

Isshin huffed and adopted a pensive expression; "You remember my story about my first meeting with Ragyo Kiryuin?"

"The one you made up? Yeah, I remember it."

"I wasn't perfectly honest with you," Isshin admitted, "There is one thing you need to know and understand about Ragyo, and that is the fact that she is a very mysterious woman. After I rescued her from the bombing, she and I kept in touch throughout the years. Masaki knew all about this, of course, and knew that my correspondence with Ragyo was nothing more than a friendship between two adults. Did you know that Ragyo sent me a picture when her daughter, Satsuki, was born? Masaki was so torn up about it that she wanted to have kids as soon as possible."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Isshin sighed and gazed out the driver's side window, "What you don't know, and I hope Masaki never knew, is that something happened to Ragyo. When I first met her she was just a normal woman in charge of one of the largest companies in the world. She would laugh at my jokes and got along with Masaki, but over the next three or four years she seemed to change. She became cold and distant. The birth of her daughter was perhaps the last time she sounded like the woman I first met. I don't know what happened to her, or even what could have caused it, but do not think for a moment that being admitted into Honnouji Academy is something she did out of generosity. Keep your eyes and ears open, Ichigo."

Ichigo stared at his father for several seconds as what Isshin said was processed. He had seen the look on his dad's face before whenever he visited their mother's grave. It was the look of someone who had lost something without ever having a chance to save it. As he opened his mouth to offer some sort of comfort, Isshin's mood quickly swung full circle.

"But that's enough talking about those sad memories from a time long gone!" Isshin shouted juvenilely at the top of his lungs, "We have nearly two hours until we reach Honnou City. Let's have us a proper father and son talk. Did I ever tell you all of my manly dating tips?"

Groaning in mental pain, Ichigo stared out his window and wondered if he could survive jumping out of a moving car as a normal human.

Dear god, he hoped so.

* * *

...

* * *

Ragyo Kiryuin liked to flaunt her wealth and power.

Sitting in her office on a chair made out of leather from a now extinct animal, she swirled the glass of 1907 Heidsieck in her hand, a pleased look on her face. To most people in the world, wine that cost nearly a quarter of a million dollars a bottle would be relegated to a collection, but Ragyo did not care for such amenities. To her, a couple hundred thousand dollars was mere pocket change when her company made that much every twenty seconds.

Sensing a familiar presence entering her spacious office, Ragyo smiled and shifted her eyes towards her approaching secretary and assistant, Rei Hououmaru.

"So tell me," she began haughtily, "What is there to report on the situation?"

Rei Hououmaru reached into the pocket near the lapel of her pristine white suit and pulled out a pair of large, blocker sunglasses before speaking, "It appears that the Grand Couturier has failed in her mission to retrieve the stolen Life Fibers."

"Quelle ironie," Ragyo muttered and put the glass of wine down on her desk before standing up. As her back left the chair, her office was immediately enveloped in a bright rainbow light that emanated from her hair, which would have blinded Rei had she not thought to put on her sunglasses.

Closing her eyes and sighing, Rei took the director's silence as a sign to speak, "If I may ask Ma'am, I do not see what the problem is in losing the Life Fibers. Just over the past three months, several government-sponsored groups broke in Revocs facilities across the world and stole nearly six hundred million dollars worth of Life Fibers and related equipment, but that was only after you leaked internal memos describing the physical benefits of weaving Life Fibers into clothing. Why should this particular instance gain such prominence?"

"Vous avez raison," Ragyo smirked and walked over to one of the opulent windows in her office, the white dress she wore seeming to avoid touching the ground, "The human pigs stealing Life Fibers is usually not a problem. It is, after all, all part of my plan to disseminate Life Fibers across the globe. The governments that steal Life Fibers are the last ones to ban Revocs clothing, but as long as Life Fibers are introduced into their countries, it does not matter who has them. The problem with this particular situation is that the Life Fibers stolen came from here."

"From here?" Rei asked stunned and pulled out her PDA. Scrolling through the data listed on it, she stopped on a particular file and opened it, "Are you referring to the security breach last summer, Ma'am?"

The security breach was perhaps the single most embarrassing thing to happen to Revocs since the company's founding. No one, not Ragyo Kiryuin or even the Grand Couturier, knew how it occurred or who accomplished it. All that the security footage showed were the doors to the harvested Life Fibers being destroyed by an unseen force before five bundles of Life Fibers, nearly five million dollars in total, mysteriously disappeared from the building.

To this day Ragyo did not know who could have done such a feat and that bothered her more than anyone would ever find out, "That was why I sent the Grand Couturier to Karakura Town. The signal that all Life Fibers emit finally appeared on our screens, pinpointing their location to a store owned by a Kisuke Urahara. Nui Harime's goal was not only to recover the Life Fibers, but also find out who gave them to him."

Noticing someone missing from her office, who usually would already have been here by now, Ragyo asked, "Where is Nui?"

"The Grand Couturier is still recuperating from her injuries."

"Recuperating?" A word like that never crossed Ragyo's mind when it came to describing the Grand Couturier.

"Yes," Rei bowed slightly as she explained, "From what could be gathered, Kisuke Urahara was a dangerously intelligent man who was able to deduce who and what the Grand Couturier truly was only from her name and purpose. She had initially attempted to take care of him at his store, where there would be no witnesses, but he managed to evade her attacks and flee, taking her on a wild goose chase over half of Karakura Town before she finally cornered him."

"A man like that is quite dangerous indeed," Ragyo coldly smiled and turned her head until one brown eye was staring at Rei Hououmaru, "Is there something you are not telling me?"

"You are such a scamp, Ma'am," Rei shook her head dejectedly, "You knew I wasn't finished speaking. By the time the Grand Couturier finished dealing with Kisuke Urahara and returned to his store, someone else had already been there."

"Inspirant," the smile adorning Ragyo's face was nearly psychotic in appearance; "Kisuke Urahara was truly a man after my own heart. To not only lead the Grand Couturier away from her objective but also have someone move it when she was distracted. How remarkable."

"Indeed," Rei agreed with a nod, "Whoever it was, they left open the entrance to a previously hidden room located directly underneath the shop. Inside was machinery and equipment more than capable of manipulating Life Fibers to nearly the same extent as those used by Revocs. Unfortunately, from what the Grand Couturier discovered, it seems that Kisuke Urahara may have created a Kamui."

Created a Kamui? Doing so was all but impossible except to a select few people, not including herself. It took years for anyone to have both the skill and experience needed to manipulate Life Fibers into a Kamui without it self-destructing and falling apart.

Something still bothered Ragyo, "What is the timeline between the theft and the probable creation of the Kamui?"

Rei looked at her PDA, "Based on what little Life Fibers the Grand Couturier was able to find in Kisuke Urahara's shop, it appears to have been created less than three weeks ago."

"To be able to create a Kamui in less than a year...incroyable," Kisuke Urahara's intelligence continued to astound Ragyo the more she hears about him. She was stunned as to how a man such as himself was able to lay low and avoid detection by Revocs until after he had finished creating a Kamui.

"What does this mean, Ma'am?"

"It means, my dear assistant, that Kisuke Urahara knew far too much. The only way that anyone, skilled or otherwise, could have created a stable Kamui is if they knew the truth about Life Fibers. If this Kisuke Urahara was as intelligent as Nui suggests, then it isn't a stretch to assume he was able to discover the truth on his own."

"That is a problem Ma'am. Do you wish for me to send a clean-up crew to Karakura Town?"

"No," Ragyo suggested to her secretary's shock, "Kisuke Urahara was a man who most likely planned for all eventualities. The only way that his accomplice could have known to go to his shop is if he called them after Nui Harime arrived. Can we trace the number he called?"

"Yes," Rei agreed, "But it will take some time. As you are aware, most of the governments around the world do not trust Revocs with so much power. To find out who Kisuke Urahara called will require outsourcing to a NGO that is able to hack into secure satellites and servers without it being traced back to us."

"Make it happen," Ragyo walked towards Rei Hououmaru, a demented and cunning look adorning her face, "Tell me, how did the Grand Couturier acquire her injuries?"

"A Bleach Bomb," Rei answered stoically, causing the demented look to be wiped off of Ragyo's face as quickly as it appeared, "It was placed deep in the hidden room under Kisuke Urahara's shop. It seemed the man planned for it to go off when someone other than himself attempted to access his data. While the Grand Couturier was able to escape the blast, she was still injured from the bomb due to obvious reasons."

Ragyo never thought she would hear of a Bleach Bomb. She, of course, knew about the concept of the device and how one would go about creating it, but for obvious reasons she would never make or sanction the creation of one herself. If Kisuke Urahara built a Bleach Bomb, it meant that he knew everything the true form of Life Fibers and their connection to Revocs. In fact, it wasn't a bold stretch to also assume he knew about COVERS and all it implied.

Knowing the man was dead filled Ragyo's heart with relief.

"La vie est drôle," She said and turned to sit down, "Inform me once you have found who it was that Kisuke Urahara spoke to."

"Of course, Ma'am," Rei bowed, "Shall I also inform the Grand Couturier?"

"No," Ragyo picked up the glass of wine and took a sip, "I have a much better idea. Nui Harime, after all, is not the only couturier in Revocs."

"As you wish, Ma'am," Rei nodded and left Ragyo's office to convey the orders to the proper people.

Back in her office, alone with her thoughts, Ragyo sipped some wine and smiled, "I cannot wait to see how you have reared your child, Isshin."

* * *

...

* * *

"Ichigo," Isshin's voice was stern and full of authority, his face hidden in shadows. Brushing some imaginary dust off the shoulders of Ichigo's Kamui, he stared his son in the eyes, "I do not need to explain just how lucky you are. This is a big opportunity not just for you, but also for the entire Kurosaki Clan. I have worked tirelessly throughout my entire life to make sure that you lived in a good home and received a proper education. Do not bring shame upon our family as you usually do."

Ichigo stared at his dad before he sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh shut it, old man."

Isshin stumbled but quickly recovered. Slamming his forehead against Ichigo's, he asked, "Why do you refuse to listen to your father's advice?"

Annoyed and pissed off, Ichigo reared his head back and slammed it forward with enough force to cause his father to fall on his ass, "I don't need you screwing this day up for me. I only have one shot at having a reputation. I don't need your nonsense screwing up my only chance."

"But Ichigo-!"

Isshin began protesting but Ichigo had already pushed his way through the crowd of parents and citizens of Honnou City towards the group of new and current students standing outside the entrance to Honnouji Academy. Adjusting the collar of his Kamui nervously, he tried his best to ignore the pointed stares from the surrounding students. It wasn't as if he cared that his Kamui's colors were nowhere near the same as the standard gray of the Honnouji uniforms. What really irked him were the constant whispers about his short and spiky orange hair. It seemed as if people assumed he was a punk everywhere he went.

Standing in the midst of the crowd, his hands in his pockets, Ichigo wondered what everyone was waiting for. Peering over the crowd, he saw nothing blocking students from entering the academy, but something seemed to hold them back.

"Listen up!"

A man, taller than Kenpachi by at least another foot, appeared out of nowhere in front of the students. Flanked on both sides by at least twenty One-Star students, he had short and combed blond hair and dark skin. Ichigo may have been surprised by the massive man's height and size, but his attention was focused on the three black four-pointed stars emblazoned across his chest.

"I am Ira Gamagori! Honnouji Academy Student Council Disciplinary Committee Chair! I welcome you all to **Student Evaluation Day!**" The massive man shouted with enough force to cause the crowd of students to tense back slightly, "For those of you who have recently been granted the honor and privilege by Lady Satsuki to attend Honnouji Academy, there are three rules you must follow!"

"Rule Number 1! All students are to bow down to Lady Satsuki whenever she graces you with her presence!"

"_Is this guy for real?"_ Ichigo didn't know what to make from what was happened right in front of him. If Ichigo hadn't been paying attention, from the bombastic nature of Gamagori's speech he would have thought he had somehow been conned into joining the military. If that was the case, then he was seriously going to kill his dad as soon as possible. Morals and consequences be damned.

Gamagori held up two massive fingers as he continued, "Rule Number 2! Food and drinks are prohibited in the hallways and classrooms except during designated times!"

"Rule Number 3!" Gamagori's eyes seemed to pick Ichigo out of the crowd; "There is a strict dress code in Honnouji Academy! Anyone caught wearing anything improper or immoral will suffer harshly!"

"You! Step forward!" Gamagori shouted at Ichigo. The crowd of students, seeing whom it was that Gamagori had singled out, quickly and quite mysteriously vanished from around Ichigo. When Ichigo made no motion to listen to Gamagori, apart from folding his hands in his pockets and adopting an expression of utmost irritation, Gamagori stalked forward, a yellow gleam in his eyes.

"You are violating Rule Number 3! You must change into the proper uniform!" Snapping his fingers, Gamagori reached out and took the standard No-Star uniform so conveniently provided by one of the One-Star students flanking him, "You will leave the premises of Honnouji Academy until you have changed!"

Leave the premises? If Ichigo understood what Gamagori meant by that, he would need to go with Isshin all the way back down to the base of Honnou City, get changed and then come back up. There were a few issues with that logic, first of which was that he didn't want to get changed and damn Gamagori to hell if he thought he was going to make him. Ichigo had fought people larger and tougher than him in the past. Well, he may have had spiritual powers when he did that, but the concept was still the same.

"You expect me," Ichigo glared at Gamagori harshly enough to make the massive teen flinch slightly, "To go back out there and change? I just spent the last three hours listening to my dad talk on and on about things I don't, nor will ever, care about. There is nothing you can do or say to me to make me do that again."

From somewhere in the crowd of people behind him, Ichigo could have sworn he heard his dad break down and start crying at his declaration, but his eyes were focused completely on Gamagori. The massive teen folded his arms across his chest, his left eye twitching slightly every second or two. As he looked ready to retaliate against Ichigo, he seemed to reel himself back.

Without taking his eyes off Ichigo, Gamagori reached out into thin air just as a clipboard came hurtling through the air and into his hand. Flipping through the pages attached to it, he grumbled as he came across Ichigo's registration and profile.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Gamagori knew there was something familiar about this student, "It appears you are right on time."

"On time for what?"

"It need not concern you!" Gamagori shouted bombastically, "I will give you a pass on your abhorrent attire for this single day! Let the **Student Evaluation Day **begin!"

Ichigo let out a mental sigh as Gamagori moved out of the way to allow him and the other students into Honnouji Academy. Just as he thought nothing else could go wrong, he heard his dad's voice from the back of the crowd.

"That's my boy! Ichigo, you make your papa proud!"

Ichigo heard snickering and chuckles coming from the crowd and fellow students. Realizing he needed to nip this in the bud immediately, he grabbed the clipboard out of Gamagori's hands, located his dad in the crowd, and threw the piece of wood like a lethal Frisbee. The clipboard sailed threw the air faster than most people could see and managed to nail Isshin in the forehead with an impact loud enough to echo through the air and disturb several nearby birds.

"Idiot," Ichigo muttered, much to everyone elses shock and awe. Walking passed several flabbergasted students and an amazed Gamagori, Ichigo headed into Honnouji Academy.

His first thought was that it was quite spacious. It had to be nearly a quarter of a mile from the entrance to the actual school itself. As he stopped walking and looked up at the academy, he thought he could see someone standing at the very top of the building. Squinting his eyes in order to try and see who it was through the strangely bright light illuminating them, he quickly became aware of someone standing right next to him. Looking to his right, he saw a girl with brown eyes with brown hair fashioned in a bowl cut staring up at him with stars in her eyes.

Ichigo was slightly unnerved by the fanatical look she was giving him, "Can I help you?"

As if waiting for Ichigo to ask her that particular question, the girl jumped in front of Ichigo and began speaking rapidly, "That was so badass! You came out of nowhere to stare down one of the Elite Four just like a sheriff from an old Western who had just strolled into town. I wish I could do that. Then I could clean up crime during the night as a masked vigilante!"

Ichigo watched, enraptured even, as the girl began enacting various stances and poses during her speech. When she finally finished speaking, he could only stare at her, his face full of confusion, and say, "Who are you?"

"Silly me!" The girl slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand hard enough to leave a red imprint of her hand, "I forgot to introduce myself. Mako Mankanshoku!"

Ichigo looked at her outstretch hand for a moment before hesitantly accepting it, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Strawberry?" Mako's eyes lit up and she seemed to drool a little out of the corner of her mouth, "I love strawberries! Strawberries are delicious, especially when they are dipped in home-made chocolate and with whipped cream-"

"My name means 'to protect one thing' not strawberry!"

"Ohhh," Mako let out a sound of understanding before she abruptly switched topics, "Oh! How do you think you'll do on Student Evaluation Day?"

"I don't know," he answered with a shrug, "I have no idea what it is."

"Student Evaluation Day," Mako began ranting again, "Is where students as lowly and meager as us are granted the opportunity to determine whether or not we will be given a Goku Uniform by Lady Satsuki."

That explained some things, "So, it's like a physical or something?"

"Nope!" Mako answered a bit too enthusiastically, "If it was something like that, I wouldn't be here. I'm a dedicated underachiever. Something like that would make my delicate skin break out in a rash. All that you need to do is stick your arm out, close your eyes and wait ten seconds for the strange machine to determine your score."

Ichigo was getting close to the main building now. Looking up at Honnouji Academy, he frowned when the figure he saw earlier had disappeared, taking with it the light that previously illuminated the top of the building "Score?"

"Yup!" Mako nodded vigorously, "They say it is out of 1000 but I'm proud of my all time high score of 30. When the proctor saw my score, he said it was the lowest one he had ever witnessed. Even in failure Mako Mankanshoku is a winner!"

"That sounds…fascinating," Ichigo found Mako's pride in failure quite terrifying. Perhaps in time he could get used to it, but for the moment he had other things to worry about, such as what this test actually was. He was having trouble separating Mako's fantasies from what was reality.

"What's with your uniform?" Mako switched topics and began teleporting around Ichigo at random locations, poking and prodding his Kamui in various places, "It looks so funny! Are those eyes? Why is it black and white instead of gray? Does it transform into a suit of armor when you flip a switch?"

"Hey!" Ichigo held his hand out in a stopping gesture, "What's with all the questions?"

"I don't have many friends. Actually, I don't have any. Will you be my first friend?"

Her question brought Ichigo out of his thoughts. Looking at Mako and seeing the innocent and hopeful expression on her face, he said, "I suppose."

Mako seemed to be on the verge of hugging him, which Ichigo would have prevented by leaping back, when a One-Star student began shouting through a megaphone.

"All students must split into two lines. Boys on the left and girls on the right! Please keep the lines orderly and in single-file."

"Ah! That's my queue to vamoose!" Mako began panicking and ran towards the line on the right, "I'll see you later Strawberry."

"For the last time, my name doesn't mean strawberry!" he shouted at her before realizing Mako had gone out of earshot. Muttering about it not being worth the effort coming to Honnouji Academy, Ichigo walked towards the line on the left.

It was surprising that he didn't need to wait long for his turn at whatever the examination was. Even though the line had to have been nearly one hundred students by the time he got on, it had taken barely twenty minutes for him to nearly reach the front. When it was his turn to go, he entered the room.

The student wearing a lab coat with a single black four-pointed star pointed for Ichigo towards the nearest empty chair. Sitting down in the chair, the One-Star student glanced at Ichigo's hair and then his face before saying, "Please roll up your sleeve and place your hand in the machine."

"Why?"

"Don't question the exam," the One-Star student warned Ichigo. Instead of wasting the effort of arguing back, which was something he was finding to look more and more worth it, Ichigo swallowed his retort before it could leave his throat and did as he was told.

With his right hand stuck in the machine, Ichigo propped his head on his left arm and waited nearly a minute for the machine to finish. When he was told he could remove his hand, he asked, "So what's my score?"

"Hold on," the One-Star said while the machine continued beeping. When it finally stopped, the One-Star looked at the screen conveniently hidden from Ichigo and gasped before rising out of his seat and rushing off out into the hall.

With everyone staring at him once again, although it wasn't at his hair this time, Ichigo decided to find out what had scared the crap out of the proctor. Getting out of his chair, Ichigo leaned over the table and looked at the computer facing away from him. Highlighted on the screen in bold red letters was:

**Student Name: Kurosaki, Ichigo**

**Life Fiber Resistance – 90.3%**

* * *

...

* * *

"I'd like one ticket to Honnou City please."

The clerk at the ticket counter took the money placed in front of him and, after punching a few keys on his computer, printed out the appropriate ticket. Before sliding it through the gap in the glass separating him from his customers, he decided to ask, "Are you sure you want to go to a place like that? Honnou City isn't exactly the best place to go."

"I appreciate the warning but I have business there. Now give me my ticket," the girl rolled her eyes at the clerk's unwanted interference and motioned with her hand for her ticket. Sighing in defeat, the clerk slid it across his counter and into the girl's outstretched palm.

Placing the bus ticket in one of the pockets on her jacket, Ryuko Matoi adjusted the silver case strapped to her back and headed towards the nearest bench. She had nearly an hour until her bus was scheduled to depart so she needed to kill some time. Plopping down with an exhausted sigh, Ryuko ran a hand through her black hair before leaning back until her head was dangling off the back of the bench.

"Another city and not a damn clue."

She had been so sure that a clue as to the identity of the person who killed her father would be in Kyoto, but when she asked around if anyone had seen a woman wielding a scissor blade, people either looked at her funny or simply shook their heads before quickly walking away from her. Placing a protective hand on the silver case holding the most precious thing in her life, a red scissor blade, Ryuko sadly thought back over the last six months.

"This is pointless," she whined and kicked her silver case hard enough to nearly leave a dent in it, "I've been to twelve cities over the last six months and not one person knows anything! At this rate I'm never going to find out who killed my father."

Actually, that wasn't exactly true. She had a lead as to who might know the identity of her father's killer, but Ryuko doubted the accuracy of the information. It was here, in Osaka, that Ryuko received her first true lead.

She had been asking around Naniwa Kinman High School for information when she was approached by someone, a first for her, who said they knew about a woman fitting Ryuko's description. When she asked where they had seen them only for the person to demand a lot of money for the information, Ryuko had wisely drawn her red scissor blade and threatened to cut off something precious unless they told her everything.

The student, after wetting his pants out of fear, said the rumor mills placed a woman with a purple scissor blade in close proximity with the Student Council President of Honnouji Academy, Satsuki Kiryuin. Ryuko had been in disbelief over the killer being connected to the Kiryuin's and demanded to know the truth. The student, now shaking in fear, said he was telling the truth. The rumor was Satsuki Kiryuin was intimately familiar with the woman with the purple scissor blade. In fact, she might even be the killer.

Groaning in annoyance, Ryuko reached into her pocket and pulled out a lemon. Taking a bite out of it without hesitation, she glanced at the nearby clock and realized she still had forty-five minutes until her bus left.

"_I've almost found the woman who killed you dad. You just need to wait a little longer. The woman with the scissor blade will pay for what she did to you."_


	4. Chapter 4: Instant Karma

_I present to you chapter 4 of **To My Death I Fight**. This chapter gave me a little trouble, all of which came about after Episode 18 of Kill la Kill was released and I witnessed first-hand just how evil and completely insane Ragyo is. So while I had this chapter done on Thursday, I had to rewrite a lot of it in order to not completely veer off canon. In retrospect, I think that made this chapter flow much better. And, for those of you keeping track, this is the last full chapter before the Kill la Kill anime starts so expect to see events that happened in Episode 1 appear in Chapter 5, with some modifications of course._

_Oh, I have decided that the theme music of Ichigo's interactions with Mako is **Ditty for Daddy**._

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Instant Karma**

"Be careful with those Life Fibers!"

Ioir Shiro, president of the Sewing Club and designer of all the Goku Uniforms currently spread throughout Honnouji Academy, cursed behind his breathing mask as he watched the procession pass below. Leaning over the railing of the scaffolding that hung over the dozens of currently empty sewing machines below, Iori carefully watched as several members of his club in full biohazard suits moved a large bundle of glowing red Life Fibers that had recently arrived at the academy towards Concepts and Designs.

Turning towards the monitor to his right, Iori tapped a few keys and pressed a finger against his ear, "What is the status on containment?"

"No problems to report, sir," one of the Sewing Club members responded as she watched the Life Fibers being brought carefully through the steel door separating the rest of the club from Concepts and Designs, "Everything is proceeding nominally. Full containment will be achieved in less then three minutes."

"Good. See that you inform me once containment is obtained. I do not want a repeat of the last breach," Iori closed the connection and turned away from the railing towards the series of monitors behind him. It was from here that he was able to monitor and view the progress on every single Goku Uniform being created by the Sewing Club. Most of them, the One-Star and Two-Star uniforms, did not need him to constantly watch their progress. The only uniforms that Iori monitored beyond the initial creation were the experimental Goku Uniforms his club was currently trying to produce.

What they were creating was the culmination of months of effort and sweat. It had taken more time and money than he originally thought, but Iori was finally ready to move beyond the conceptual stage and actually sew a Five-Star Goku Uniform.

Iori had to thank Inumuta when he got the chance. If it wasn't for his financial backing, the sheer cost of the Life Fibers needed for this experimental uniform would have bankrupted the Sewing Club long before this point.

While he was observing the various cameras and monitors throughout the club, there was a hiss of static in Iori's year. Without looking away, he said, "What is it?"

"Containment has been obtained," the Sewing Club member from earlier informed him from outside the door separating her from the dangerous Life Fibers, "Everything is green down here."

"I'm getting the same readings up here," Iori rapidly pressed a few buttons and brought up three-dimensional model of the room, "Everything is working at full efficiency. Negative pressure has been obtained. Have the team brought to decontamination before returning to work. It's better to err on the side of caution."

As he hung up on the club member, Iori leaned over the desk and groaned, "Creating a Five-Star Goku Uniform will be child's play compared to finding someone that can actually wear it."

Contrary to popular belief, while willpower and strength of mind were important for gaining control over a Goku Uniform, the real variable was the wearer's Life Fiber resistance percentage. Iori, as well as Lady Satsuki, did not understand what genetic factor made some people more resistant to the influence of Life Fibers than others. Lady Satsuki had financed genetic testing of twin students that had wildly different resistances in the hopes of finding some previously unknown genetic marker, but unfortunately apart from the normal differences between the genetic codes of twins, there was nothing to indicate such a wildly differing resistance value.

The common One-Star uniform, which is composed of only 10% Life Fibers, required a paltry 4.2% resistance for the wearer to not be consumed by the power. A Two-Star uniform, on the other hand, required the wearer to have a resistance above 16.5%, which was still less than the 29.3% that each of the Elite Four had to control their Three-Star uniforms. The fact that the resistances increased drastically with each level of Goku Uniform had Iori trying to guess how high someone's resistance needed to be to wear a Five-Star uniform and not go berserk.

"_The data from the experimental Four-Star uniform indicated that a minimum resistance of 45.4% was needed. If I extrapolate that value upwards, I should be able to obtain a reasonable volunteer resistance."_

When Iori heard the elevator doors behind him open with a pressurized hiss, he turned around and saw Satsuki Kiryuin walking towards him, flanked on either side by Nonon Jakuzure and Uzu Sanageyama. All three were wearing the same type of breathing apparatus as Iori in order to prevent breathing in any microscopic Life Fiber fragments inadvertently released during the creation of Goku Uniforms.

"Greetings, Lady Satsuki," Iori bowed respectfully to the Student Council President as she walked towards him with a determined gait to her step, "I was not expecting you to respond to my message so quickly."

"I was informed by Inumuta that you have valuable information concerning Ichigo Kurosaki."

Behind Satsuki, Nonon Jakuzure turned to Sanageyama and whispered, "Who's Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"He's the kid that Lady Satsuki's taken an interest in," Sanageyama explained. When he saw Jakuzure still had a perplexed, and irritated, look, he continued, "He has short, spiky orange hair with a perpetual scowl. He's the one you have a crush on."

"I don't have a crush on him," Nonon squeaked as she kicked Sanageyama squarely in the shin, "I just didn't remember his name. That's all!"

Ignoring the argument between her two subordinates, Satsuki followed Iori over to the nearby monitor, who began feverishly typing in commands. After a few seconds had passed, without turning to Satsuki he said, "Here is Ichigo Kurosaki's profile. Until Student Evaluation Day it was normal, apart from his means of getting accepted into Honnouji Academy. Take a look at what his Life Fiber resistance value is."

As a picture of Ichigo Kurosaki, scowl and all, appeared on the screen, Satsuki leaned in, her eyes narrowing as she beheld the displayed data, "That is impossible."

"I'm afraid it's true," Iori didn't bother looking at Satsuki. He knew her long enough to know that she was displeased with what he was showing her, "It has been confirmed that Ichigo Kurosaki's resistance to Life Fibers is close to 90.3%. A value, that I don't think I need to say, is higher than yours."

The origin of Satsuki's resistance to Life Fibers was a secret to all but her and the one who did it to her. While she publicly announced her resistance of 83.5% and how it was proof how far above everyone she was and why they needed her to govern them, internally it was a bitter gift from the one she hated the most. Yet out of nowhere came Ichigo Kurosaki, the son of someone who supposedly had nothing more than a chance meeting with her mother, with a resistance even higher than hers.

She did not believe for a moment that Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father, only met her mother once and was able to live his life as he saw fit. Soroi had been adamant that her mother had been injured in the explosion before Isshin rescued her, a completely and utterly laughable notion to Satsuki, and yet she could not find any trace of her mother being admitted to a hospital. She needed to find out what the true connection between Isshin and her mother was, but it was not going to be easy or simple.

"Iori, have you double-checked the data?"

"As soon as Ichigo Kurosaki's resistance was discovered," The Sewing Club president answered, "We even triple-checked it before having him retake the examination a second time under the pretense of a mechanical issue. The same percentage was displayed on the second machine as was on the first."

"I see," Satsuki closed her eyes and evaluated how this discovery was going to affect her plans. She, of course, could adapt to many variables, but she needed more information. If Ichigo Kurosaki was special enough to warrant her mother's personal attention, it could only mean a few things. She needed to find out why he was sent to Honnouji Academy.

"Sanageyama," she barked out, catching the Athletic Committee Chair by surprise, "I believe it is time that we tested Ichigo Kurosaki's resolve and worthiness of attending Honnouji Academy. Do you have anyone available for such a task?"

"Unfortunately I don't," Sanageyama chuckled nervously. It was never good to give Lady Satsuki bad news, "All athletic clubs captains are currently out participating in the Japanese Inter-school Sports Tournament and should be back by tonight. I would have been there myself if this business concerning Ichigo Kurosaki hadn't come up."

"You disappoint me, Sanageyama," Satsuki said, "But I suppose I will have to make due with what is available. I'm sure there are members of the athletic clubs that crave strength and power. You will choose one of them for this task. Tell them that if they want to remain a Two-Star, they need to dispose of Ichigo Kurosaki before the day is out."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki."

"I should be able to create the necessary Two-Star Goku Uniform within two hours," Iori chose that moment to give his personal input, "It should be finished before the academy finishes lunch."

"Good," Satsuki continued to stare at the data displayed on the monitor, her eyes never leaving the picture of Ichigo, "I don't want Ichigo Kurosaki to assume he is safe at Honnouji Academy."

* * *

...

* * *

"This place sucks."

As he ate his lunch in relative peace and quiet, Ichigo quickly decided that his day had been anything from normal and, coming from someone like him, that was saying quite a lot. He still wasn't quite sure what had happened, but ever since he took that stupid exam he couldn't help but feel as he someone was watching him. Perhaps he was being just a little paranoid, but his experience dictated that something was going to go down and, whether he liked it or not, it would most likely be involving him in some way or another.

"I wonder what dad is up to?"

After being forced to take his exam a second time due to so-called 'technical issues,' he had decided to go speak to his dad. Ichigo knew without a doubt that Isshin would be sticking around for as long as Ichigo would allow him to stay. That usually meant he would have to physically force him to leave. Once he made his way back to the entrance to Honnouji Academy, however, he found his dad long gone without so much as a goodbye. While he was silently grateful for the lack of a large, tearful and hammy goodbye from his dad, Ichigo couldn't help but feel just a little upset.

"Ichigo!"

Upon hearing the familiar voice rapidly approaching him, Ichigo turned and saw Mako Mankanshoku waving vigorously at him. Hesitantly waving back at her, he bore witness to an amazing scene as Mako literally sprinted at him, her body ducking and weaving through the crowd of confused students. Just as she reached Ichigo, Mako tripped over her untied shoelace, causing her body to hit the ground face first and roll for several meters, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Ichigo stared at her most likely unconscious body with a mixture of confusion and bewilderment evident on his face, "Are you alright?"

In one swift motion Mako planted her hands on the ground and pushed herself back onto her feet. With a trail of blood dripping down from her nose and several cuts on her face, she gave him a thumbs up, "I'm peachy!"

Ichigo looked at the blood on her face before shaking his head and focusing back on his lunch. He had already realized that Mako was her very own breed of insanity. Asking any questions would be tantamount to encouraging her behavior. Just as he was about to take a bite from his food Ichigo, to his annoyance, found Mako hovering inches from his face.

"What do you want?"

With a wide smile on her face, Mako asked, "Good afternoon Ichigo! How did your Student Evaluation go?"

"Fine, I guess," he replied with nothing more than a passing shrug. He didn't see the point in telling her about the commotion that had occurred after he received his score.

"I did fine as well!" Mako thumped a fist against her chest, "I managed to break my all time high score with a 50!"

Ichigo was nearly blinded by the pride being emitted by Mako but, being the person that he was, he felt the need to point out the obvious to her, "I don't think that's something you should be taking pride in."

"Of course it is!" Mako exclaimed excitedly, "Being special isn't limited to just being good at sports, chess, or even public speaking. It can mean many things. I am special because of the impossibility of my low exam score. Mako Mankanshoku achieves the impossible despite all the odds stacked against her!"

Ichigo stared at Mako's reaction with a disturbed expression, "I think your definition of special is not the same as mine. Why don't you go and make some more friends or something?"

"Make more friends?" Mako brought a finger up to her lip and appeared to be deep in thought, "I suppose if I make more friends, since you're a boy it should be a girl so it all evens out. She will need to be friendly, selfless, a total badass and have a great figure."

As Mako's tirade devolved away from what type of personality her imaginary friend would have towards her chest size, Ichigo could only continue to stare at her, his mind trying to put together what was going on in front of him.

"_What the hell's going on in that mind of hers? She's worse than Orihime."_

Even though he was unfortunately focused on Mako, Ichigo's ears managed to pick up the faint whistling of something sailing through the air towards him. Without thinking, he quickly raised his lunch tray just as the thrown knife reached him, causing the steel weapon to become embedded up to the hilt in the tray.

"The hell is this?"

After blocking two more thrown knives, courtesy of his hidden assailant, Ichigo had decided that was enough. Standing up, Ichigo looked around the area for the perpetrator. It did not take him long to locate the thrower, but that was mostly because he either wasn't trying to hide or was simply doing a terrible job at it.

Ichigo stared up at the mysterious figure that had dared to ruin his lunch, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Prepare yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki!" His mysterious assailant shouted brazenly with his tongue sticking out from between his sharpened teeth. Licking the knife held in his hand, he pointed the weapon at Ichigo, "I, Jack Naito, president of the Knife Throwing Club, will take you down!"

Even as Jack Naito was giving his introduction, Ichigo was already trying to figure out who the hell he was and what he wanted. Shifting his gaze away from Jack to his murdered lunch tray and then back, once again, to Jack, Ichigo decided that he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"Eh?" Ichigo scratched his ear with a confused expression on his face, "Who are you?"

"Are you deaf?" Jack angrily asked as he leapt down off the building, which had to be three stories high, and landed on the ground nearby without any difficulty. Spreading his arms to his sides, several knives magically sliding in between his fingers from somewhere deep in his sleeves, he grinned sadistically at Ichigo, "I am here to take you down, Ichigo Kurosaki! Your presence at Honnouji Academy is no longer permitted!"

Ichigo continued to stare at Jack in confusion. Determining that he was getting nowhere fast he turned to Mako, "Do you have any idea what the hell this guy is talking about?"

"He's a Club Captain," Mako began explaining in a sage-like tone, "That means he is wearing a Two-Star uniform. Although I thought he was part of the Acrobatics Club…"

"You are correct!" Jack said, "I was part of the Acrobatics Club until Sanageyama honored me with my own club. I get to keep this Two-Star uniform as long as I take you down, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Two-Star uniform?" Ichigo stared at Jack Naito's uniform with a discerning eye. It was the standard gray of Honnouji Academy, but embedded along his sleeves were dozens of knives. What made him stand out the most was the large, glowing red blade sticking out from his head, "From his ridiculous uniform, I thought he was just nuts."

With a twitch in his eyes, Jack swung his arms back and shouted, "Perish, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The six knives held in between Jack's fingers sailed through the air towards Ichigo, only to be stopped when Ichigo, with a bored expression, brought up his lunch tray with a single arm and expertly blocked all of them.

"What?" Jack took a nervous step back before angrily asking, "How the hell did you do that? No one can block the attack of someone wearing a Two-Star uniform!"

What Jack Naito didn't know was that Ichigo was friends with someone that could fire over one thousand arrows a second. Compared to something like that, a few knives were nothing, even as a normal human, "Is that all you got? Because right now, you're just making yourself look like an idiot."

"That's the spirit!" Jack Naito grinned and leapt back, six more knives already between his fingers, "I wouldn't want this to be too easy! Let's see how you deal with the next salvo!"

"Hold on just one moment," Ichigo held his hands up in the universal symbol for 'timeout' and turned to Mako. As he handed her his knife-riddled tray, he said, "Get out of here."

"What?" Mako seemed shocked that Ichigo was telling her to leave. At first Ichigo thought it was because she was worried about him, but that quickly changed when she asked, "But what about your lunch?"

Quickly catching himself before he face vaulted, Ichigo sighed and said, "You can have it. I'm not that hungry anymore."

While Mako ran away to who knows where, Ichigo focused completely on Jack Naito. Upon seeing Ichigo staring at him, the club president crossed his arms across his chest and laughed, "You are either very brave or very stupid to fight against me without a Goku Uniform, Ichigo Kurosaki, but it wouldn't matter if you did! You will fall to my power!"

As Jack threw his knives at Ichigo, more appearing in his hands just as he threw the ones already held between his fingers, Ichigo quickly vaulted over the shoulder-high wall he had been sitting on. As knives rained down on the other side of the wall, Ichigo carefully analyzed his options.

"_I hate to admit it, but he has some skill,"_ The problem Ichigo was facing wasn't so much Jack Naito's skills and power, but his own diminished powers. Seven months after he lost his powers fighting against Aizen, Ichigo sometimes needed to consciously remind himself that he was just an ordinary human without any spiritual powers. That meant no spiritually enhanced reflexes, strength or speed. If he had even one of those three things he could take someone like Jack down with his eyes closed but now, as a normal human, he needed to rely solely on his intellect. If he was going to beat Jack, and by god he wasn't going to be killed by this asshole, Ichigo needed a plan.

"_I can't get close to him,"_ Ichigo began stealthily moving behind the wall. He couldn't afford to stay in the same spot. Eventually Jack Naito was going to get annoyed, and possibly pissed, that Ichigo was hiding, _"__He doesn't seem to be that bright. I should be able to take him by surprise.__"_

"Hiding like the coward you are, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Jack Naito's voice mocked him. Looking up, he saw the Knife Throwing Club president standing on the wall above him, a disturbing smirk on his face.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?" Jack mockingly asked Ichigo. As he spread his arms open, dozens of knives appeared in a flash of light in Jack's hands, "Now, witness the true power of a Two-Star Goku uniform! Trillion Drive!"

"Damn!" Ichigo cursed and leapt back as the knives in Jack's hands suddenly shot forward accompanied by trails of smoke and fire.

* * *

...

* * *

"Oh man," Sanageyama chuckled at the display hundreds of feet below, "Ichigo has guts, I'll give him that much."

"It is unbecoming of you to support an enemy of Lady Satsuki," Gamagori rumbled, "Shall I be forced to discipline you?"

"No need to get antsy," Sanageyama folded his arms and grinned, "I'm just saying it can't hurt to give the kid props when he deserves it. How many people do you know that would willingly stand up to a club captain?"

"Hmph," Gamagori grumbled but did not press the issue any further, "Ichigo Kurosaki is a fool if he thinks he can take on a Goku Uniform by just relying on his own strength."

"I would not worry too much about the outcome of the fight," Inumuta answered, the collar of his Goku Uniform automatically unzipping as he began speaking, "By my calculations, the probability of Ichigo Kurosaki successfully avoiding that last attack with only minimal injuries is less than five percent. The only conceivable way that he could survive is if he is hiding some innate talent or skill that my programs have failed to find. There is only one person in Honnouji Academy that could avoid such an attack without wearing a Goku Uniform, and that is Lady Satsuki."

"Are you suggesting that this hoodlum is in the same league as Lady Satsuki?" Gamagori growled at the much smaller Inumuta.

"I am just reiterating what the data hypothesizes," Inumuta defended without showing any signs of nervousness. Pushing up his glasses using a single finger, he began explaining to the relatively less intelligent Gamagori, "Although, I find it strange that Ichigo's behavior upon the start of the fight goes against both his appearance and personal history. Instead of simply rushing head on, he retreated to where he could not sustain any damage from the club captain's attacks. A bold, but curious, move on his part. I'm looking forward to analyzing the valuable data I will undoubtedly obtain later on."

"No one cares about your stupid data Doggy," Jazukure grinned mischievously at Inumuta's slight tick in his eye before turning back to the scene below. She had thought watching Ichigo Kurosaki get the crap beat out of him would be boring. After all, who could stand up to a Goku Uniform? But Ichigo Kurosaki was surprising her, "This day is getting more and more interesting, wouldn't you agree Lady Satsuki?"

Satsuki ignored Nonon's question in order to focus entirely on the fight below. Standing on top of Honnouji Academy, her sword planted on the ground and her eyes locked squarely on Ichigo Kurosaki, she appeared to be the epitome of regality. In spite of her stoic outward appearance, Satsuki's mind could not help but notice something off about Ichigo Kurosaki. Upon first glance everything seemed normal, but soon enough she began to understand what it was that had caught her eye.

"Gamagori."

"Yes, Lady Satsuki?"

"When Ichigo Kurosaki arrived this morning," Satsuki's eyes narrowed imperceptibility as Ichigo's form was enveloped in Jack Naito's Trillion Drive attack, "Was he wearing the mandatory No-Star uniform?"

"No," the Disciplinary Committee Chair answered with a shake of his head, "Ichigo Kurosaki was blatantly ignoring the dress code of Honnouji Academy upon his arrival. When I ordered him to change, he refused."

"I see…and tell me, did he call his uniform by any specific name or refer to it as such?"

Gamagori thought back to his limited interaction with Ichigo Kurosaki before answering, "No. He seemed to view it as nothing more than a standard uniform. Do you wish for me to confiscate it upon the fight's conclusion?"

"No. Let him be for now," Satsuki ordered. Perhaps she was simply over thinking things. There was no way Ichigo's uniform could be what she thought it was. The number of people in the world that could successfully create one could be counted on one hand, and they all worked for her mother. If Gamagori's knowledge was to be taken as accurate and correct, Ichigo was wearing nothing more than a uniform. If it happened to be what she thought it was, the answer should come soon enough.

Gripping the hilt of her sword, Bakuzan, tight enough to cause the leather on weapon to crackle audibly, Satsuki waited for Ichigo to make his next move. She would know soon enough whether he deserved to stay at Honnouji Academy.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ha ha ha!"

Jack Naito gloated as he witnessed Ichigo Kurosaki take the full force of his attack, Trillion Drive, at point blank. Although, now that he thought about it in hindsight, Sanageyama had ordered him to test Ichigo Kurosaki, not kill him. Jack didn't care if his attack killed Ichigo as much as it might mean the loss of his new Goku Uniform.

Leaning forward on one knee, Jack Naito surveyed the dust floating in the air for any sign of Ichigo, "Don't tell me that did you in, Ichigo Kurosaki. The fun's only just begun!"

It was at that moment that Jack made a stupid mistake. When he had assumed Ichigo perished in his attack, he had stepped as close as he could in orderl to witness the results, which allowed Ichigo to reach out and grab his ankle.

"Fun, huh?" Ichigo's voice said from inside the smoke, "I guess I can work with that."

"Hey! Let go!" Jack tried to pull free from Ichigo's grip but it was like trying to escape a vice. Before he could even consider using his knives, Ichigo pulled downwards, causing Jack's body to bounce on the wall before being dragged to the ground in an undignified heap.

As he shook his head to regain his bearings, Jack looked up and saw Ichigo looming over him. Ichigo had a gleeful look on his face and was cracking the knuckles on his hands in preparation for the beatdown he was about to give. Reaching down and grabbing the front of Jack's Goku Uniform, Ichigo lifted him off the ground before slamming his knee into his stomach. That should have ended the fight.

Key words being should have.

When Ichigo's knee made contact with Jack Naito's stomach, it had felt as if he had slammed it into a wall. Sure, by the gagging sounds, it had done some damage to Jack but there was no reason why his knee felt like it had almost been shattered.

"Inconceivable!" Jack gasped as he quickly recovered and appeared back on his feat. Leaping back up onto the wall, he pointed an accusing finger at Ichigo, "How did you survive my Trillion Drive? I threw hundreds of knives at you!"

"First of all, you only threw like thirty or forty knives," Ichigo nonchalantly corrected the new club captain as he brushed dust off his Kamui. Apart from a small cut on his cheek that was beginning to leave a trail of blood, he was completely fine, "Second, your attack wasn't even that special. Your knives moved in a straight line, which means that if your opponent happens to be faster than you, they can simply dodge it. Your attack caught me off guard initially, but I managed to avoid almost the entire thing."

What Jack didn't know, and Ichigo couldn't understand, is that more than one of his knives had hit Ichigo. While only one managed to graze his skin and draw blood, a few more made contact with his body but, to Ichigo's astonishment, were easily stopped by his Kamui without so much as a sting of pain. It was remarkable, and probably something he needed to keep a secret for the time being.

"Dodging is not fighting!" Jack Naito shouted to cover his nervousness. He had been sure that Ichigo Kurosaki had been hit by his knives and yet, here he was, standing in front of him with only a single scratch in his cheek as proof he had even been subjected to his attack. What the hell was Ichigo Kurosaki? Jack Naito didn't know and he wasn't about to let himself be caught off guard again. He had foolishly gotten too close to Ichigo after unleashing his Trillion Drive attack and had suffered because of it.

Jumping away from Ichigo along the wall, Jack flicked his wrists and summoned six more of his knives into his hands. He had been foolish to think that he could have memorized and learned everything his Two-Star Goku Uniform could accomplish after barely an hour. Trillion Drive was his most powerful attack but, as Ichigo so frustratingly pointed out, it wouldn't work against someone like him. Once he was done here, Jack thought, he would spend time working on upgrading Trillion Drive. All he needed was a target.

Perhaps he would go after that girl that Ichigo had been talking to.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was not looking forward to a fight on his first day at Honnouji Academy. Watching Jack jump away from him, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and decided to ask the question plaguing his mind, "I don't have time for this. Can you just tell me what I did to piss off Satsuki so I can go finish my lunch before Mako eats all of it?"

"Don't think you've won!" Jack jumped in the air and twisted his arms back, "Your luck can only last so long before I hit you, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

As the latest salvo of knives shot towards him, Ichigo sighed and decided enough was enough. He had hoped that coming to Honnouji Academy would allow him to have a semi-normal high school experience without the constant reminders of all that he lost as well as the gangs of thugs who kept trying, and failing, to kick his ass for stupid reasons. Seeing Jack Naito exhibiting superhuman abilities due to his Goku Uniform meant Ichigo didn't need to hold back anymore.

He leaned his head to the side to avoid the first knife and sidestepped two more before shooting forward. Ducking beneath a fourth knife, Ichigo leapt off the ground and easily made it to the top of the wall. In one swift motion, he pushed forward and began sprinting along the narrow wall towards Jack, his body leaning to the left and right to avoid the obvious, and hastily, thrown weapons.

"Stay away!" Jack shouted as he continued to try to hit Ichigo with his knives. This was impossible! How the hell could Ichigo Kurosaki, who up until just a minute ago couldn't even stand up to him, be able to easily avoid his attacks? He was a club captain! His Two-Star Goku Uniform should have been able to deal with Ichigo Kurosaki without any effort. This shouldn't be happening!

"Shut the hell up!"

Ichigo's hand shot out and grabbed hold of Jack before he could jump away. As he pulled the bewildered president of the Knife Throwing Club towards him by his collar, Ichigo remembered what had happened the last time he had tried to hit him. So instead of trying to do the same thing a second time, Ichigo decided to go for the low blow. Picking his leg off the ground, Ichigo swung it back as far as he could before driving it forward into Jack Naito's groin.

Much like Ichigo expected, Jack collapsed as soon as his knee made contact. Letting go of Jack's Goku Uniform, Ichigo allowed the club captain to fall to the ground below, his hands holding his injured pride. Rubbing his sore knee, thankfully not the same one as last time, Ichigo watched with annoyance as Jack managed to get back to his feet, albeit on shaky knees.

"Don't…don't think you've won," Jack gritted out as he stood up fully erect, knives sliding back into his hands, "Can you fathom the difference between your power and my own? I don't need to get close to you to hit you. As long as I keep my distance I can continue to attack you without worrying about your cheap shots!"

Ichigo stared at Jack before summing up his opinion on the matter, "Are you serious?"

With an exasperated sigh, Ichigo rubbed the blood from his cheek onto the sleeve of his Kamui. Kisuke did say that he shouldn't get blood on it, but Ichigo had made it a point to not take everything Kisuke said at face value unless given a very good reason. A hastily scrawled postscript at the bottom of a mysterious letter was not, to Ichigo, a very good reason. If avoiding getting blood on his Kamui was so important, then Kisuke would have told him why.

Hopping off the wall, Ichigo landed on the ground with a slight grunt and rotated his shoulder to loosen up the cramp in the joint, "Don't you have anything better to do than fight me?"

Jack growled fruitlessly at Ichigo. If he didn't beat Ichigo Kurosaki, then his new Goku Uniform would be confiscated and he would be demoted back down to a lowly No-Star. Jack was not going to allow that to happen ever again.

As he prepared to attack Ichigo, both of them missed the blood on Ichigo's sleeve slowly disappear into the Kamui until there was nothing but the original pigmentation remaining. They also failed to see the eyes near Ichigo's collar opened ever so slightly, exposing just a hint of red and black irises.

"Oh ho. This is completely unexpected."

Several stories up in the main Honnouji Academy building, a shaggily dressed man scratched at the back of his neck as he observed Ichigo's fight against Jack Naito through a pair of binoculars. He had been lucky that Ichigo had turned to face his direction when he wiped the blood on his sleeve. If he didn't, Aikuro Mikisugi would never have witnessed the sight he just saw.

"Oh man," Aikuro drawled out with a wistful sigh, "Talking to him is going to be really weird…"

* * *

...

* * *

As he drove back towards Karakura Town across the empty highway, Isshin Kurosaki began tapped his hands against the steering wheel as he sung along, quite badly, to the song currently playing over the radio. The song, as Ichigo would refer to it, was garbage but Isshin never took his son's opinions about such things seriously. He liked the song and, damn it, he was going to sing along to it no matter how many people said his voice could shatter glass.

"Wow, your singing hasn't gotten any better after all these years."

At the hauntingly familiar voice, Isshin stopped tapping his hands and, without even bothering to glance at the back seat using the rearview mirror, coldly asked, "How did you get back there?"

In the back seat of Isshin's car, buckled in and everything, Nui Harime smiled proudly and began bobbing her head from side to side, "I thought you would know by now, you old goat, that I can go anywhere I want and nobody can stop me."

"I am well aware of that," Isshin reluctantly admitted, "But the question still stands. Why are you here?"

Nui pouted slightly at Isshin's callous dismissal of her presence before quickly perking back up, "The Director wants to see you."

It took Isshin less than a second to understand who it was Nui Harime was talking about. There was only one person in the entire world that someone like Nui would speak of so highly. He wasn't surprised that Ragyo Kiryuin wanted to see him. It would be moronic of him to assume that she would simply have Ichigo admitted to Honnouji Academy and be done with him. There was something more that she wanted and, if Isshin's memory of her served him correctly, it would not end well for Ichigo.

"I thought I made it clear during our last meeting that I never wanted to speak or hear from her again. Not after what she did to Ichigo."

"I remember that day as if it were only yesterday," Nui replied with a girlish chuckle and a beaming smile adorning her face, "And so does the Director. If you're worried about whether she's still mad at you for your betrayal of her trust, you don't need to worry."

"_That's not what I'm worried about,"_ Isshin wasn't worried about Ragyo's opinion of him as much as he was worried about her plans for Ichigo, "That's quite that imagination Ragyo has. As I recall, she was the one that committed terrible and heinous acts. I don't think her soul even knows the meaning of forgiveness. Tell me something, how is Ragyo's remaining daughter? She didn't get bored and dispose of her as well, did she?"

"That's not a nice thing to say," Nui answered in a singsong tone that carried just a hint of menace, "Besides, it's not like your son died or anything."

"It's not from a lack of trying on Ragyo's part. The only reason she didn't kill Ichigo was because she knew she couldn't. Masaki made damn well sure of that."

Reaching into her pink Lolita-style dress, Nui pulled out a photograph, conveniently taken just a few hours ago during Student Evaluation Day, "Your son is so cute! Do you think I should go see him?"

"Don't patronize me," Isshin tried glaring at Nui Harime as best he could, but he knew that someone like her would not be intimidated so easily, "Whenever you take an interest in someone or something, it always ends up badly. You stay far away from my son."

Nui smiled at Isshin's threat and began playfully kicking the back of his chair with her feet, "Fine, but I wonder what Ichigo will think when he finds out the truth about you and the Director."

"The truth? What are you talking about?"

"Don't be coy, you old goat," A large smile began spreading across Nui's face and she folded her hands over her lap, "Everyone believes you saved the poor Director from a simple and ordinary bombing. No one stopped to think about how the Director managed to recover so quickly or why she was the only one to survive, when all her business rivals didn't, but you knew all this already, don't you? You must be really scared of the truth if you're lying to your own son about something as simple as that."

"Don't think your mind games are going to work on me," Isshin warned the Grand Couturier. He knew that he should have told Ichigo the truth of Ragyo and just how twisted and demented she really was, but when the time came he just couldn't do it. He was just trying to protect Ichigo from the truth that nothing Ragyo takes an interest in escapes her notice or grasp. It had taken her almost fifteen years, but Ragyo finally managed to stick her gaze back upon Isshin and his family once again.

"There are some things that should only be learned when the time is right," he explained with a heartless chuckle, "Ichigo's a smart boy. I raised him well. I'm sure he'll be able to piece together everything he needs to know about the history between Ragyo and myself given enough time."

"Aw, how sweet of you," Nui's voice was literally dripping with happiness. It was almost enough to make Isshin gag, "But you don't need to worry about me, you old goat. I know when I'm not wanted. Besides, all the Director wants to know is how your son grew up. That's all!"

"And what makes you think you can make me do anything?" Isshin asked as he began subtly reaching for the hidden compartment next to the steering wheel. He had been planning for a day like this to come for several years, "I'm not someone who doesn't know who, or what, you really are, Nui Harime. I know your secret and how to kill you."

Just to emphasize how serious he was, Isshin quickly brought out a hand-held version of the Bleach Bomb Kisuke had used to injure Nui during their initial encounter. The device was entirely white with glowing blue circuits intersecting across the curved surface. Below Isshin's thumb was the button that would start a five second countdown before the Bleach Grenade, one of only three in existence, went off.

Nui Harime's eyes widened in shock and fear for barely a second before she schooled her features once more. When she smiled, it was full of sadism and hatred for Isshin, "That is a really thoughtful gift, but the Director foresaw you giving her such resistance. I do believe her exact words were 'Isshin Kurosaki is not a man that can be bullied simply by power.' In order to get to you, I had to think outside the box. So I did some extra credit work!"

Reaching into her dress once more, Nui dug around for a while before letting out a gasp of triumph and pulled out two objects. When he saw what they were, Isshin nearly broke out in a cold sweat.

"Those are-!"

Held in the Grand Couturier's hand, with as much love and care as someone like her could possess, were his daughters' most precious keepsakes. There was the autographed card that Karin had gotten from her favorite football star that Isshin was absolutely sure never left her pocket and Yuzu's favorite doll that had been Masaki's last gift to her before dying. The only way that Nui Harime could have gotten those two items was if…

"I see you understand now!" Nui announced gleefully, "I may not be able to beat you but your family is a whole different game, wouldn't you agree?"

Isshin's hands gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. It was low for someone to target his family, perhaps not for someone like Nui Harime, but low nevertheless. He knew that if he wanted to, he could take her down here and now. Sure it would be difficult and he would sustain some injuries in doing so, but she would be dead. The only problem was that he didn't know what Nui had planned in such an eventuality.

"I suppose I don't have a choice in the matter," Isshin admitted, "When does Ragyo want to see me?"

As Nui began explaining where Isshin was supposed to go in order to fly to Revocs headquarters, both of them paid no attention to the bus passing them by on the opposite side of the highway.

Yawning and propping her head against the window of the bus, Ryuko Matoi stared out over the bleak landscape with an absolutely bored expression. She had been traveling on this bus for nearly five hours now and her mind was starting to fall apart from the boredom. Stifling another yawn with the back of her hand, she gazed out the window and watched a single car pass by in the opposite direction before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. Soon she would be in Honnou City.

She was going to need all the energy she could muster if she wanted to avenge her father's death.


	5. Chapter 5: Go Your Own Way

_I present to you Chapter 5 of **To My Death I Fight**. Man, having to wait each week for the next episode of Kill la Kill is a real bummer. On one hand, I want to get this out to you, my readers, as quickly as possible. On the other hand every week I get punched in the face with a wham line, character reveal or, as this week pointed out, what actually happened to a specific character. I hate having a chapter done and finding out that half of it had been rendered AU from the new episode of Kill la Kill. Luckily for me, and you, this week wasn't that bad. I hardly had to change anything._

_*I made a slight edit to Chapter 3 in Ragyo's conversation with Rei. For those of you who have seen this week's episode, it will make a lot of sense why I did it.  
_

_*Oh, and FYI, it will be a cold, cold, COLD day in hell before I let Ichigo's Kamui be anything like Senketsu or Junketsu_

_As per some suggestions, the power-up music that plays when Ichigo activates his Kamui will be **Number One**._

* * *

_..._

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Go Your Own Way**

"I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Jack Naito was breathing heavily as he glared at Ichigo Kurosaki, who seemed to be in a much better state than he was. The fight, if Jack could call it that, had been going on for almost ten minutes now, but he had yet to score a second hit on the new student. The only trace that Ichigo had been injured was the cut on his cheek from Jack's Trillion Drive attack.

"Don't you know when to quit?" Ichigo asked after taking a deep breath. Putting his arms up in a standard boxing stance, he knew that Jack's temper would soon get the better of him. Each time that happened, Jack would try and use his Trillion Drive attack only for Ichigo to dodge.

"I will never stop," Jack sneered as he prepared Trillion Drive. Ichigo was starting to get tired. Perhaps this was the time where his freakishly inhuman stamina would fail him, "You cannot dodge forever, Ichigo Kurosaki, and when you get tired, you will die!"

"Whatever," Ichigo grumbled and slid his right foot back, "Just get on with your next attack already. I want to try and get something to eat for lunch."

'Why you son of a-"

Jack's curse was cut short as a brilliant beam of light appeared on top of Honnouji Academy. Both combatants stopped fighting to stare at it, but while Jack knew what this meant, Ichigo hadn't a clue.

"_Who the hell turned on the floodlights?"_

As his eyes grew accustomed to the abrupt change in brightness, Ichigo was able to make out Satsuki Kiryuin descending down a flight of stairs from the top of Honnouji Academy while flanked on both sides by her Elite Four.

This was the first time Ichigo has seen Satsuki Kiryuin in person and he could say, without a doubt, that Uryu had been completely right about her. She radiated strict mental control, her face set in a grim expression that expressed power and authority to those around her. If Ichigo hadn't fought against and alongside those with actual, mind-boggling, power, he would have been cowed, if even a little, by her presence.

As she reached the ground, her heels clicking upon pavement upon her first steps, One-Star students appeared out of nowhere and lined up on both sides of the stairs and bowed deeply to her. Satsuki's eyes settled on Ichigo for barely a second before she quickly focused her ire on Jack Naito.

"Jack Naito!" She bellowed with authority while slamming her sheathed sword on the ground, "You have failed!"

"But I still have time, Lady Satsuki!" Jack pleaded fruitlessly, his body shaking with fear. Taking a nervous step back, he stuttered, "Y-You told me I had until the end of the day to deal with Ichigo Kurosaki. I still have a few hours left!"

Satsuki slammed her sword to the ground once more, "You, who have been given the power of a Goku Uniform, cannot even wound someone like Ichigo Kurosaki! How will more time change that? The answer is simple. It won't! You are weak, Jack Naito! You do not deserve the power you have been given!"

"N-no…" Jack cried and began running away, using his Two-Star uniform to force his way through the line of One-Stars and make a break for the entrance to Honnouji Academy.

The fleeing Jack only had a few seconds head start before a large white blur sped past Satsuki fast enough to whip her long hair into a frenzy. Ichigo was only able to catch a glimpse of Ira Gamagori rapidly running past him before the Student Council Disciplinary Committee Chair leapt into the air and crashed back into the ground right in front of Jack Naito, his form nothing more than a towering figure.

"Why are you running?" Gamagori's booming voice asked as he stared down at the cowering Jack Naito, his eyes nothing more than gleaming yellow pinpoints of light. Flexing his right hand as a spiked vine-like whip shot out of his wrist, Gamagori's height seemed to grow exponentially as he began hitting Jack repeatedly, "You are not worthy of wearing one of Lady Satsuki's Goku Uniforms! Take it off!"

For nearly twenty seconds Gamagori continued to assault Jack Naito with the whips from his Goku Uniform, the club captain's body flailing back and forth almost comically from the many impacts. Eventually Gamagori raised his arm above him and, accompanied by a roar, swung his whip downwards with enough force to crater the ground underneath Jack while at the same time strip him of his Two-Star uniform. While the Knife Throwing Club president lay unconscious and injured on the ground, a trail of drool and spit leaking out of his mouth, and nearly naked apart from his underwear, Gamagori stared down at him derisively.

"Jack Naito, from this moment forward you are hereby demoted back down to a No-Star," Gamagori informed the unconscious former club captain, uncaring about his state of being. Dusting off the captain's Two-Star uniform, which had mysteriously been folded during the commotion, Gamagori extended his arm just as a One-Star student appeared to take the uniform.

"You seem perturbed by what you just witnessed, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo turned his gaze away from Jack's body towards Satsuki, who had begun walking towards him while his attention was distracted. He could tell that she was not wearing a Goku Uniform simply from the lack of black, four-pointed stars on her white uniform.

"You could say that," he answered neutrally, his eyes never leaving the sword at Satsuki's side. He would feel a lot safer if her hands weren't in a position to draw it in a flash, "Jack said that you were the one to order him to attack me. Why would you stop him?"

"Someone like him who has been given power is nothing," Satsuki said, nearly halfway to him by now, "He was nothing but a pig in human clothing, fit for nothing save wallowing in his own powerlessness. Those without power will inevitably flock to those that have power. That is a cardinal rule of the world. Why would you even care about someone like that?"

"To be honest, I really don't care," Ichigo said, causing Satsuki to raise an eyebrow in interest, "That guy was a real pain in the ass, but he didn't deserve that to happen to him. What gives you the right to do that?"

"What gives me the right, you ask?" Satsuki had finally reached him. In one quick motion she drew her sword, Secret Sword Bakuzen, and attempted to decapitate Ichigo. Ichigo had anticipated something like that happening. Satsuki's stance and demeanor didn't belong to someone who had grown up in life pampered and happy.

Ducking under the swing, Ichigo leaned to the side as Satsuki followed her initial attack with a vertical swipe aimed at severing his left arm from his body. Spinning around and making sure to stay out of easy reach of Satsuki's sword, Ichigo attempted to hit the back of her neck with his elbow only for the Student Council President to easily duck underneath it before swinging her leg up and slamming her foot into Ichigo chin.

Ichigo stumbled back a bit from the surprise attack. He hadn't been expecting her to have such flexibility, and now his chin was paying the price for his stupidity. Spitting out a wad of blood from when he bit his tongue, he quickly retaliated with a kick to Satsuki's side that was blocked at the last minute by her sword. However, it still caused her to skid several feet along the ground from the force behind the kick.

"That was a cheap shot," he grumbled and wiped the trail of blood leaking from his lip onto his sleeve.

Preparing himself for a second round, Ichigo was surprised when Satsuki turned and sheathed Bakuzen with an audible click.

"Your skills are impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki," she announced while turning her back to him, "But fighting you is beneath me. Consider your admittance to Honnouji Academy…accepted."

Ichigo watched her go, but there were many things he wanted to find out, starting with why she had decided to attack him. There was something strange going on at Honnouji Academy, and he was sure Satsuki Kiryuin was at the center of it all. Taking a step forward to demand answers from her, he found his path blocked by Gamagori, who had literally appeared out of the sky.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Gamagori's voice echoed through the area before it quickly changed into that of a businessman's, "In order to attend Honnouji Academy, you will need to fill out these forms in triplicate. I do not expect you to finish every single form today, so I will start you off with the Student Residential Contract, Heating and Electric, Amenities, Health Insurance, Life Insurance, Proof of Citizenship and the down payment on your dormitory room. The total cost for everything comes out to around 102,000 yen."

While Gamagori was listing various things Ichigo didn't care about, One-Star students had begun piling stacks of forms in his arms until he could barely see over the top. When he heard about a bill in the hundreds of thousands of yen, Ichigo stuck his head around the stack of forms, "What the hell are you talking about? Doesn't my full scholarship to this stupid school mean I'm here for free?"

Gamagori's eye twitched, "Indeed."

With almost restrained reluctance, Gamagori grabbed the total bill off of the stack of papers and promptly ripped it in half, "Due to the actions of Lady Satsuki's mother, you pay for nothing. I do not like that. Watch yourself, Ichigo Kurosaki. If you step out of line even a single time, I will be forced to administrate punishment unto you."

"Punishment unto me?" Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what the hell that meant. He had an idea, a terrible one, of what Gamagori meant and it sent shivers down his spine, "That better not mean what I think it does. Just to let you know, I'm not into that kind of stuff."

After hearing Ichigo's words, Jakuzure and Sanageyama burst into laughter, Nonon actually falling to the ground while holding her sides. When Gamagori turned towards them, a furious look on his face, they quickly stopped and began whistling innocently.

"Man, I think I'm going to like you," Sanageyama gave Ichigo a two finger salute before turning around to follow Satsuki, "Don't forget to sign up for the Kendo Club, Ichigo. I could use someone like you as the club president."

Ichigo watched Satsuki and her Elite Four walk away before he dropped the forms on the ground. The stack of papers had to weight at least fifty pounds and Gamagori expected him to sign them all before the end of the night? That guy was nuts, but more importantly, Ichigo was trying to piece together why Satsuki had intervened in his fight. He would gladly admit that her logic was sound. Jack Naito's Goku Uniform gave him great power, but the teen was too stupid to actually utilize it properly. Ichigo could think of three ways Jack could have better used his knife attacks, all of which would have done damage to Ichigo.

"Ichigo!"

"_Oh, damn it…"_

Out of nowhere appeared Mako Mankanshoku. Sliding up right next to him while eating the remainder of his lunch with one of Jack's spare knives, she looked at Ichigo with starry eyes, "That was so uber cool!"

"Uber cool?"

"Yeah!" Mako threw away Ichigo's lunch tray, causing it to beam a One-Star student in the face, and began mimicking Ichigo and Jack Naito's poses from the fight, "You were all like 'pow pow pow' and he was all 'you cannot defeat me' and then you were all like 'this fight is beneath someone of my stature!' It was so amazing! If Lady Satsuki hadn't stepped in, you would have totally won for sure!"

"No I wouldn't," Ichigo admitted, causing Mako's face to freeze in shock. As Satsuki, and the light she constantly emitted, disappeared, he continued, "Jack had the advantage in both strength and power over me. I may have been faster but it was only a matter of time until he managed to get a lucky hit."

Mako waved her hand in front of her face, "Don't drag yourself through the mud Ichigo! You would have won for sure! Wait just a second! Could it be…?"

Before Ichigo could protest, Mako dove into the stack of forms and began throwing them haphazardly into the air. Eventaully finding what she was seeking, she pulled out a single sheet, "You got a room in the Honnouji Academy dorms! That is awesome! I heard the standards of living there are above that of a One-Star student! Only those with oodles of money can afford to live there. We have to go see your room right now, Ichigo! My family is going to be so jealous!"

"I don't think that's a-" Ichigo tried to tell Mako not to, but the hyperactive girl was hearing none of it. Grabbing Ichigo's wrist, she began pulling him in the direction of the dorms.

* * *

...

* * *

"_Ichigo,"_ Isshin's voice came through the phone in a serious tone, _"Sorry that I couldn't stay to say goodbye. Something important came up back home and I needed to rush back to Karakura Town."_

"Like I was worried," Ichigo grumbled into his phone. From where he was lying down, he had to admit that his dorm was a lot classier than he would have assumed. When he heard he would be living in a dorm, he had been expecting something along the lines of a single room. Instead, as he opened the door he found that he had a kitchen, living room, bedroom and several other things he hadn't expected to find. It was more of an apartment than a dorm, "Just don't do anything stupid when I'm gone."

"_What?"_ Isshin shouted into the phone loud enough to cause Ichigo to hold it away at arm's length, _"How can you dare to say that?"_

"You know damn well why."

"_I don't want to hear that you obtained the love of several women, but if it happens, makes sure you pick out your favorite," _Isshin paused for a far greater time than he should have before finishing, _"I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Ichigo. Goodbye and have fun."_

Staring at his phone for several minutes after his father hung up, his mind trying to understand what had just happened and what he should do, Ichigo eventually decided to lie back down and stare up at his ceiling. He was sure his dad knew more about why he was here at Honnouji Academy but Ichigo wasn't going to confront him about it. Ever since finding out his dad was a shinigami of such power that he could effectively fight Sosuke Aizen, a feat that he couldn't do before training in the Dagai, Ichigo had decided that allowing Isshin some leeway was the right thing to do. If his dad decided he needed to know something, he would make sure Ichigo would find out.

Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about what his dad's relation was with Ragyo Kiryuin. He wasn't dense enough to believe that Isshin had told him the truth in Karakura Town or in the car. His dad was hiding some things from him and Ichigo wanted to know.

Letting out a weary sigh, Ichigo's eyes darted over to his Kamui hanging on the wall across his bedroom and frowned. Getting up and sitting on the edge of his bed, Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"That's different…"

What drew his attention were the two half-opened eyes that had appeared on his Kamui. He had been completely sure that when he first saw it, the designs were of closed eyes, without a hint of the eye color or iris. Now he could clearly see rings of orange, blue and yellow in the almost sleepy-looking eyes.

Ichigo stared at the Kamui for nearly a minute, trying to see if there was anything else off about it, before he stood up and walked over to it. He needed a closer look and the lack of light in his room apart from his orange desk light was making the shadows jump and appear randomly around the Kamui. Grabbing the Kamui off the hanger he had put it on, Ichigo held it at arms length, his eyes scrutinizing every detail.

"How strange…"

Just as he leaned in to get a closer look at the eyes, they suddenly shot open fully, much to Ichigo's shock.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo dropped the Kamui out of surprise and backpedaled as his uniform began moving on its own.

"_**More…"**_

If Ichigo wasn't surprised that the voice was clearly coming from the Kamui, he was in for a shock when it began warping and changing before managing to mimic standing up. After it managed to bring itself up off the floor, the Kamui's bloodshot eyes darted around his room before focusing solely on Ichigo.

"_**Blood…feed me more blood!"**_

In one swift motion the Kamui leapt at him. While that should have been an impossible feat, Ichigo was more concerned with the fact that it was apparently gunning for him and he did not want to know what would happen if it caught him. While he knew there was an afterlife, he didn't want his cause of death to be 'my clothes ate me.' He knew without a doubt that everyone in the Soul Society wouldn't let him live that down. He would take fighting Aizen over that any day of the week.

Quickly rolling to the side as the Kamui reached him, Ichigo sprung back up and darted towards his bedroom door before the Kamui could turn around. Thankful that he had decided to leave the door open, he raced through it, his hand grabbing the handle as he went, and slammed it shut before locking it.

"The hell is going on?" Ichigo braced his body against the door as it began shaking and creaking from the Kamui throwing itself against the frame. How could something that is essentially clothing be so strong? It was impossible and yet, if Kisuke was involved, Ichigo wasn't surprised something like this had happened. As he tried to make sense of what was happening, Ichigo came to two conclusions. Either Kisuke, through some godless ritual, managed to bring his uniform to life or someone here at Honnouji Academy managed to spike his food with something.

The Kamui continued to attempt to break through the door for several minutes, but Ichigo wasn't going to let that thing out no matter what happened, _"Fuck this. I'm going to call Yoruichi or Tessai. They might know something about this."_

Realizing that he left his cell phone in his bedroom, Ichigo waited for the Kamui's attempts to escape to slow and eventually stop before risking going to the kitchen phone. The door might be locked but a Kamui was essentially clothing. It could escape underneath the door if it realized it could. As he carefully and quietly stepped away from the door towards the kitchen, he heard the same female voice begging him not to leave.

"_**Don't go…please don't go…"**_

Ichigo paused in his step. If his clothes were talking to him, he might as well answer them, "What the hell are you?"

"_**I don't want to go back to sleep…"**_

The voice was starting to sound more and more desperate with each word. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ichigo knew he should just wait for it to go back to sleep. It was the most sensible thing to do, after all, but his time as a shinigami and dealing with the Soul Society and everything else had opened his mind to things he would rather have forgotten. Really wishing he wasn't about to say what was on his mind, he asked, "Damn it all. If I open this door, do you promise not to attack me?"

"…_**Yes…"**_

Promising to kick himself in the morning for what he was about to do, Ichigo unlocked the door and swung it open. He had been prepared for his Kamui to leap out and attack him, but when nothing happened for several seconds, he took a hesitant step back into his bedroom. That was when he saw his Kamui.

Against common sense, and every law of nature Ichigo could remember, his Kamui was standing under its own power in the middle of his room. Instead of looking like his black and white school uniform, it had changed into something totally different. The bottom of his Kamui was hovering just off the floor using some unseen source of power. The sleeves of his jacket were hollow and deflated, yet were held stiffly in the air, almost as if there was something filling them. The pair of eyes that had started this whole mess were open wide, the orange, blue and yellow ringed eyes focusing completely on him. Lastly, the entire chest area of his jacket had opened up and shifted until it resembled a gaping maw with several teeth-like structures spaced along the edges.

"What are you?"

The Kamui brought a hollow sleeve up to its collar, which seemed to be functioning as its forehead, and rubbed it before the gaping mouth answered in a feminine voice, _**"I am a Kamui."**_

"A Kamui," Ichigo hadn't expected this. Sure, he knew his uniform was different. It had, after all, been made by Kisuke, "But what are you? I'm pretty sure clothes aren't supposed to talk, move or crave my blood like a vampire."

"_**I don't know…"**_ the Kamui seemed almost depressed, its eyes closing sadly, as it answered, _**"I remember my creation by Kisuke Urahara and then nothing until I tasted your blood earlier. I need more! I will not go back to sleep again!"**_

With a crazed look in its eyes, the Kamui leapt at Ichigo. Bracing himself, and promising to kick himself for falling for such a trap, Ichigo tried to grapple the Kamui. To his surprise, it managed to avoid being grabbed and began wrapping itself around his arms.

"_**That's it! Wear me! Put me on! Let me drink your blood!"**_

"Like hell I will!" Swinging his arms to the side, Ichigo roared and slammed the Kamui into the wall of his bedroom hard enough to crack the plaster, but at the same time daze the Kamui. As its sleeves limply slid off his arms, and its eyes adapted a dazed look, Ichigo quickly grabbed it and tossed it in his closet before slamming the door closed.

As the Kamui recovered and began banging on his closet door, Ichigo leaned against it and rubbed his face, "I'm being attacked by my own clothing. What kind of nightmare have I fallen into? When I see Kisuke, I'm going to kill him."

There was a more pressing issue for Ichigo at the moment. If his Kamui was technically alive, he was going to need to get a new school uniform. Bracing a chair against the closet door to prevent it from escaping, Ichigo began walking out of his bedroom. He would have to be an idiot to try and sleep there with that thing in his closet, "Damn it, I'm here for barely a day and my clothes come to life and try and eat me. I'm going to have to ask Mako tomorrow where I can get a new uniform."

"_**No!"**_ The Kamui slammed itself against the closet door hard enough to move the chair, _**"You cannot wear anything but me. I won't allow it!"**_

"Give it a rest. There's no way you're getting out of there," Ichigo said before realizing he had effectively just ordered his clothing to shut up, "I must be hallucinating. I know I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning in my bed and my uniform will be nothing more than normal clothing."

"_**Please!"**_To Ichigo's shock the Kamui sounded like it was crying, _**"Let me taste your blood! I don't want to go back to sleep!"**_

Ichigo stopped in the doorway, "Is sleeping really that bad?"

When the Kamui didn't answer, Ichigo sighed and banged his head against the wall. Why did his life, even as a normal human, have to be so messed up? After a moment of thinking, he asked, "Do you have a name? I find this whole situation odd enough without knowing my school uniform's name."

There was an almost pathetic scratching at his closest door as his Kamui spoke, _**"No…I don't have a name."**_

"No name huh…" Ichigo, despite his best efforts, could not help but be reminded of Zangetsu. He remembered when his zanpakuto had scolded him for trying to wield him without knowing his name. Ichigo had seen what happens when a shinigami ignores his zanpakuto. Kenpachi had been enough of a wakeup call for Ichigo to never take Zangetsu for granted again.

Ichigo didn't want to have to think up a name on the fly. It was too hard to think of something good and he wasn't about to go about the Kon route and give his Kamui a ridiculous name. He needed to call it something appropriate and he had just the right name, "I have a name for you. You could say it came from an old friend who sacrificed himself for me. I think, if he was here now, he would appreciate if I named you after him…Mugetsu."

"_**Mugetsu…"**_ The Kamui seemed to mull it over for a moment, _**"That is an acceptable name."**_

"Now that you have a name, I have another question for you. Why do you want my blood?"

"_**Your blood is the only thing keeping me awake,"**_ Mugetsu replied almost nostalgically, _**"Without your blood, I will soon go back to sleep."**_

"So why me?" Ichigo asked, folding his arms across his chest, "Why do you want me to wear you?"

"_**Kisuke Urahara made me specifically for you. No one else can wear me. That is why I will never allow you to wear anything else! I shall be the only thing you will ever wear!"**_

The way that Mugetsu seemed to almost be excited to be worn by him was a little freaky, but Ichigo put that thought on the backburner, "Why did Kisuke make you?"

"_**I don't know,"**_ Mugetsu confessed, _**"All I remember upon my creation is Kisuke Urahara standing above me before sealing me away…"**_

"Kisuke, you bastard," Why did that idiotic shopkeeper have to do something like this to him? Ichigo had to leave it to Kisuke to complicate his life even now. Sitting down on the ground, Ichigo grumbled, "Just to let you know, Mugetsu, I find the whole concept of wearing something living and breathing both horrifying and embarrassing. If you truly are alive and can think, wearing you would be something I would never do. You are your own person, or Kamui, I guess. Why should I wear you instead of sending you back to Kisuke's store?"

"_**Wearing me will give you great power,"**_ Mugetsu answered. From where he was sitting, Ichigo could tell Mugetsu was standing right against the closet door, _**"Those Goku Uniforms will not stand a chance against our combined power."**_

"I don't need power," Ichigo said, "What's the point of having power if there is no reason to use it? Although I would be happy living a normal life, I think at this point that is nothing but a pipe dream. I have a sneaking suspicion that Satsuki Kiryuin is going to come gunning for me soon enough. I've known people like her. She won't stop until she gets what she wants. If you are as powerful as you say you are I could easily stop her."

When Satsuki had confronted him earlier, Ichigo had noticed the looks she was giving him. Usually that wouldn't faze him, but it was the fact that she seemed to be more interested in his Kamui than himself. It didn't make much sense to him at the time but now that Ichigo found out his Kamui was alive, he had the feeling that Satsuki knew what it was.

"Damn it," he cursed and sighed audibly, "I'll wear you, but only under one condition."

Mugetsu couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, _**"What is it?"**_

"Kisuke Urahara, your creator, was attacked about a week ago," Ichigo said regretfully, "When he spoke to me, he said he thought it had something to do with Life Fibers. Now that I'm speaking to you, I think whoever attacked him was trying to get to you. If I wear you, I want you to promise to stick by my side as I find out who attacked Kisuke. Once that is over, I will allow you to decide if you want to continue to stick with me. Do we have a deal?"

"_**Of course!**_" Mugetsu said excitedly, _**"I will follow your ambitions anywhere Ichigo! Use my power any way you want! Just don't let me go back to sleep again!"**_

Ichigo didn't know what to blame for even considering accepting Mugetsu. Perhaps it was because it was past midnight, and his mind wasn't working at full capacity, or it might have even been that he was attacked within a few hours of showing up in Honnou City. If he was actually going insane, it couldn't be any worse than having to deal with a murderous hollow living in the depths of one's soul. Moving the chair away from the closet, Ichigo began opening the door.

"Ok, so how do I put-?"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Mugetsu literally jumped on top of him and began putting herself on his body.

* * *

...

* * *

Isshin hung up on Ichigo and sighed. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he looked around the glass elevator as it continued to ascend up floor after floor. As his gaze lingered just a moment too long on the glass panels surrounding him, the person next to him took notice.

"If I were you, I would not attempt to escape by jumping out the elevator, Mr. Kurosaki," Rei Hououmaru cautioned, "From this height the fall will no doubt kill you, but even if you could escape I would be forced to drag you back. It would be a waste of both of our times."

"Oh I don't know about that," Isshin said childishly, "If I know Ragyo as well as I think I do, the minute the elevator doors open she will try to kill me. If she is still the vindictive bitch that I remember, I think the fall and death will be less painful overall."

"Your history with the Director aside, I must ask you to watch your language," Rei warned Isshin, "I was ordered to escort you up to her office, but the state at which you meet her was not specified."

Isshin ignored the subtle threat from Rei as the elevator stopped moving, signaling that they had reached the top floor. Gathering his courage, and wishing to high hell that he didn't have to be here, Isshin walked out of the elevator and promptly dodged to the side as several threads of Life Fibers snaked through the air with enough speed to skewer the steel wall behind him.

"I would prefer if you didn't do that, Ma'am," Rei voiced her opinion as she put on her blocker sunglasses, "As you already know, I am the one that has to call in the contractors when something like this happens. If you are going to kill Mr. Kurosaki, please make sure to keep the property damage to a minimum."

"Of course," Ragyo smiled and curled her index finger back, bringing the Life Fibers along with it.

"I can see that you haven't forgotten," Isshin said as he watched the Life Fibers retreat back into Ragyo's hand, "But you have surprised me about one thing."

"Oh?" Ragyo feigned shock. Regally pushing herself out of her chair, the entire office was immediately filled with a rainbow of light, but Isshin seemed to be completely unaffected by it. Completely unsurprised by Isshin's lack of reaction to her heavenly light, Ragyo asked, "And what, my dear Isshin, would that be?"

"Well…" Isshin dusted off his arms. Rolling around on the floor to avoid being skewered alive tends to attract dust and dirt onto one's suit, "I expected you to attack me in the lobby. It is something you would have done back when I first met you. I can also tell that your assistant here, the little suck up, is more than she appears. The suit she is wearing is by no means normal. She could have easily ambushed me at any time from the helicopter over to the elevator. The fact that she didn't implies that you actually, for some reason, want to talk to me."

Rei Hououmaru was astounded, and a little nervous, about how much Isshin Kurosaki knew. If Isshin knew about COVERS then he needed to be silenced immediately. As her sleeves extended and sharpened in preparation to attack, she quickly stopped when Ragyo began laughing.

"How amusing! You always liked to play the part of the fool, Isshin," Ragyo's eyes were filled with something that set Isshin's nerves on edge. He had seen that look quite a few years ago. It was the same one that had made Masaski very, very upset with him for some reason, "Even back then, you hid your sharp mind behind the façade of a jester, always acting idiotic to throw others off guard. It is only when your audience is gone that the true brilliance locked away in your mind shines through. For nearly twenty years you have known all about Revocs and COVERS and yet you haven't made a single move against me. I do wonder what your reasoning is."

"Perhaps it is because I hoped someone else would see just how insane and evil you were and stopped you long before _it_ could fully awaken," Isshin countered as he circled around Ragyo, "Souichirou may have done some monstrous things, but eventually he saw you for the monster you truly are. It's a shame that he realized it far too late to actually do anything about it."

"You always say the nicest things, Isshin," Ragyo coyly said and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she whispered in his ear, "But then again, you were the first man I truly loved. You forced me to settle for Souichirou when you so callously ignored my advances."

Isshin frowned and pulled his shoulder out of Ragyo's grasp, "You know now and you knew then that my heart has been, and always will be, for Masaki. The fact that she is no longer with us does not change that fact."

"Must you be as defiant and hard-headed as always?" Ragyo half-asked, half-stated, "But then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from someone like you. You are, after all, the only person on Earth that I will allow to talk to me like that."

"I know that you didn't call me here to catch up on old times," Isshin pointed out, "If you did, you wouldn't have sent that _thing_ to get me. If I recall correctly, the last time I was standing in front of you, Masaki and I had just rescued my son from your clutches. Of course, you were too busy trying to avoid being killed by Masaki to do anything about it. It is a miracle that after what you did to him, Ichigo managed to survive and live a healthy life without remembering anything."

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Ragyo dragged out each syllable as she stood next to Isshin, "It came as quite the pleasant surprise to find out that the experiment didn't kill him. I do so want to find out how your son is doing."

"That's none of your damn business," Isshin replied, "Let's cut through the bullshit. You see my son as nothing more than an experiment, don't you? I may not have recognized half the crap that was in the room I found Ichigo in, but I sure as hell know Life Fibers when I see them. Tell me something, Ragyo. What the hell did you do to my son?"

"The same thing I tried on both my daughters, of course," Ragyo said remorselessly, "I tried to infuse their bodies with Life Fibers but it didn't work. There are so very few people in the world able to fuse with Life Fibers and still live. Satsuki was too incompatible while my other daughter was too weak and died from the procedure. She was only an infant so I didn't bother to name her."

Isshin may have already known all that, but hearing it from Ragyo, who didn't seem the least bit perturbed about killing one of her daughters, pissed him off greatly, "It's times like this that I wonder if you even have a soul, Ragyo. Now, I am going to leave and head back home. I take it you have nothing further to talk to me about?"

Ragyo half-turned her head to Isshin, a maniacal smile on her face, "I will permit you to leave, Isshin, but do not take this as a victory. My interest in Ichigo has only increased upon finding out that he has both lived and thrived. Perhaps I will have my daughter meet with him. The merging of our two lines shall be magnificent. Hououmaru, please escort Isshin out of the building. I do believe he has somewhere else to be."

As Ragyo watched Isshin enter the elevator and the doors closed, the smirk on her face dropped ever so slightly, "I take it you've heard everything?"

"But of course!" Nui Harime stated from the edge of Ragyo's desk, her legs kicking freely in the air, "He is just like I remember. In fact, I think he's even gotten stronger!"

"Isshin won't be a problem," Ragyo grinned savagely, "If he is the man I still remember him to be, he will focus everything on protecting his family and associates. You know quite well that he is not someone to provoke, especially since he knows who you are. No, Isshin and his family are to be left alone. Ichigo, on the other hand…"

"I see what you're trying to say!" Nui smiled and gave the 'A-Ok' sign with her right hand, "Although it really bums me out that I cannot play with him anymore. He would have been much more fun than the other Isshin."

Ragyo smirked, "Honestly, are you still going to keep referring to him as Isshin?"

* * *

...

* * *

"You seem quite pleased with the day's events, Milady."

Sitting in a chair wearing nothing but a large, white robe, Satsuki gently smiled and took a sip of the tea being offered to her, "You k now me far too well, Soroi."

Satsuki was, in fact, pleased with how the day turned out. Not only is the research into improving her Goku Uniforms proceeded ahead of schedule, she was finally able to gauge just who Ichigo Kurosaki was. When she had ordered Sanageyama to send a club captain after him, she already knew that they were all gone for the day, forcing someone unaccustomed to the power given by a Two-Star uniform to take their place in the fight against Ichigo Kurosaki. Although someone inexperienced with a Goku Uniform would be unable to access its' full power, she hadn't expected Ichigo Kurosaki to fight them on even grounds.

Soroi Mitsuzou took a step back, "Forgive my bluntness, but if I didn't know better, I would almost assume that you were attracted to that Ichigo boy."

"Attracted you say…"

Satsuki stared through the large ornate windows taking up one entire side of the room at the moon lazily hovering in the sky. Gazing at the nearly full white orb floating above the Earth, she continued, "I will admit that my initial impression of Ichigo Kurosaki was misplaced and inaccurate. He is far more skilled and intelligent that Inumuta's data suggested. Not to mention what he was wearing today."

That was another thing that puzzled her greatly. Ichigo Kurosaki had been wearing a Kamui, something that should have been all but impossible given the necessary steps needed to create one without its power going out of control and destroying it and its creator.

When she had confronted Ichigo after his battle against Jack Naito, she saw all the classic signs of his uniform being a Kamui. The question of where he had managed to obtain one in the first place was forefront on her mind. Kamui, by their definition, were made completely out of Life Fibers, which had to have come from Revocs. So either someone at Revocs created a Kamui for Ichigo Kurosaki to wear or there was someone outside of her mother's influence that could create such masterpieces.

How he had managed to tame his Kamui was another question plaguing her mind. She had seen first hand what happens to the people that the Kamui find unworthy to wear them. Their bodies are quickly, but painfully, shredded and absorbed into the Kamui. Satsuki had seen enough of her mother's 'volunteers' to know the process inside and out. That Ichigo could wear a Kamui without seeming to be fatigued or tired spoke wonders about his mental fortitude. Junketsu, the Kamui that her father referred to as her wedding dress, is said to require a wearer with great mental and spiritual fortitude in order to tame it.

Through her brief clash with him, Satsuki had determined that Ichigo Kurosaki was a person that had seen his share of fighting. His movements were too fluid and precise to be natural. They had to have been obtained through cold experience. That, compounded with the fact that he had been fighting her without activating his Kamui, intrigued her.

"You say that I have an attraction to Ichigo Kurosaki?" Satsuki muttered and closed her eyes, "Perhaps there is some truth in what you say, Soroi, but Ichigo Kurosaki is still a thorn in my side, no matter what my feelings for him may be. Should he turn out to be an enemy, I will not hesitate to cut him down. If my mother saw fit to send him here, it could only mean that she knows more about my plans than I would have preferred for her to know."

Soroi's eyes dropped before he respectfully asked, "What do you plan to do?"

Satsuki smirked, "Nothing at all! This may work out better in the long run. If my mother thinks she is fully aware of my doings, who am I to dissuade her beliefs? Let her continue to believe that I am in the dark about her knowledge. In the meantime, I will need to activate contingency plans."

"As you wish, Milady," Soroi held an arm across his chest and bowed, "Will there be anything else that you will require?"

Satsuki shook her head, "No. I wish to be left alone."

As Soroi left Satsuki to her own thoughts, she looked out the windows onto Honnou City. She could sense a storm coming. It may not arrive tomorrow or even for a few months, but when it came she was certain all those involved would feel its impact. To emerge the victor, she needed to make sure that her forces weathered the storm better than her adversary's.


	6. Chapter 6: I Can't Help Myself

_Well, here is Chapter 6 of **To My Death I Fight.** I'm proud to admit that nothing in this chapter could be contradicted by anything Episode 20 must reveal (or I least I hope so). This chapter begins basically a few minutes into the start of Episode 1 with the arrival of Ryuko Matoi to Honnou City and Honnouji Academy. I had to watch Episode 1 a few times to make sure I got her conversation with Mako correct as well as her initial encounter with Satsuki right.  
_

**_Spoiler: At the bottom of this chapter is my feelings as to why I chose what I did for Mugetsu's true form. Please do not read it until finishing the chapter. You'll just spoil everything for yourself and that's no fun at all._**

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 6 - I Can't Help Myself**

It had been two days since Ichigo had agreed to let Mugetsu be worn by him and he was starting to regret not thinking it completely through before agreeing. The problem wasn't that it, she, lied to him about anything. On the contrary, ever since he had put on the fully awakened Mugetsu he had felt power course through his body that could only be compared to how he felt as a shinigami. There were subtle differences between the two powers, but it was a refreshing feeling to not be completely powerless.

"_**Your blood pressure and heart rate are elevated Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu's feminine voice expressed with concern, _**"Are you feeling ok?"**_

"I'm fine," Ichigo mumbled, his hand covering his mouth.

That right there was the main problem he had with Mugetsu. While he could hear every word his Kamui said with absolute clarity, the problem was that no one else could. When Mugetsu had first spoken to him outside of the privacy of his dorm room, it had been in the middle of one of his classes and nearly scared the shit out of him. Ichigo had quickly looked around, thinking the other students would be looking at him weirdly. To his surprise, none of them looked like they had heard anything. Apparently he was the only one who could hear Mugetsu's voice, which was a relief. He didn't want to have to explain why his school uniform was talking.

The issue was talking back to Mugetsu without looking insane. He had tried many things to preserve the image of his sanity, ranging from covering his mouth when talking to Mugetsu or waiting until he was alone before responding. That didn't stop the looks he was beginning to receive from the other students, despite his precautions. The only one to not find his behavior odd was, of course, Mako, who said she found nothing wrong with Ichigo making friends with his school uniform.

"_**Are you still concerned about Satsuki Kiryuin?"**_

"Yeah," Ichigo turned towards one of the windows overlooking the Honnouji Academy courtyard below before speaking, "I have a feeling she knows about you, including what you are."

"_**What do you plan to do?"**_ Mugetsu's eyes swiveled upwards in an attempt to make eye contact with Ichigo, _**"You know that with my power, she doesn't stand a chance against you."**_

"I don't want to fight her," Ichigo said with a sigh, "If she knows that you're a Kamui, then there is nothing I can do about it until she confronts us. If you're right, Mugetsu, about your power being too much for Satsuki, then she won't confront us for a while. That should give me enough time to think of a plan."

"_**You have a point Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu conceded before adding, _**"When are you going to give me more blood and transform into my true form?"**_

"When I feel like it," Ichigo reminded Mugetsu, "Like I told you the first time, there is no reason for me to transform into whatever your true form is. Why do you keep asking me to do that?"

"_**Because Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu's tone seemed to suggest that she was feeling both insulted and depressed, _**"A Kamui is made for battle. Wearing me and not fighting is insulting to my power. Do you not like me?"**_

"Hey," Ichigo felt bad that he had upset his Kamui, "I didn't say I would never transform. I meant to say that without having a reason to do so, it would be a waste of your power."

Mugetsu's eyes focused on Ichigo before closing, _**"I can understand your logic, Ichigo, but promise me that you will wield my full power within the next day or two. Please?"**_

Ichigo had the feeling he was talking to a child, but nevertheless said, "Alright Mugetsu. I guess I can do that."

"_**You won't be disappointed!"**_ Mugetsu shouted excitedly. Ichigo was glad that no one else could hear her, _**"With my power, there will be no limit to what you can accomplish!"**_

"Don't get too excited. Remember that-"

"Ichigo!"

To his complete lack of surprise, Mako Mankanshoku appeared right next to him. She was wearing her normal smile and giving him a salute, "Good morning, Ichigo! Did you enjoy your first day of classes?"

"I guess," he said, "It's just that getting around in this place is freaking annoying."

"Don't worry," Mako waved her hand in front of her face, "Everybody gets used to it eventually. If you don't, then your body will be found one way or another."

"That's disturbing," Ichigo found Mako's lack of regard for human life disconcerting, but then again, after watching what happened yesterday between Gamagori and that student, Ichigo was starting to see why Mako might not be affected by such things.

"So what class do you have next?"

"Mathematics," Ichigo answered nonchalantly.

"Math?" Mako held a finger to her lip and tilted her head to the side, "Math sounds hard. All those letters and numbers and symbols just make my head hurt."

As Mako's head began emitting steam from her ears, Ichigo sighed and grabbed a passing student's water bottle before pouring it on top of her head. As the liquid sizzled from the heat, Mako sighed in relief, "Ah! That feels so much better! Guess what happened to me today Ichigo!"

"I give up. What happened to you?" he asked as he tossed the now empty water bottle back to the unfortunate student.

"I made a new friend!" Mako said happily. Reaching off to the side, Mako pulled back a confused Ryuko Matoi and showed her to Ichigo, "This is my new friend, Ryuko! She's in my classes and everything! I met her after teaching Mataro a valuable lesson about mugging early in the morning!"

Feeling awkward at Mako suddenly dragging her into the conversation, Ryuko raised a hand weakly and said, "Hey."

"Sorry about Mako," Ichigo apologized, "Sometimes she gets a little crazy."

Realizing that Ichigo was nothing like Mako, Ryuko relaxed and smiled, "Actually, it doesn't bother me that much. It's kind of nice to find someone like her in a place like this. Everyone in this city is weird."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo groaned. Personally, he was trying to grasp the concept of how all the One-Star students looked and even sounded identical.

"Hey, what's up with your uniform?" Ryuko leaned in to get a closer look at Mugetsu's eyes. As Ryuko examined Mugetsu, Ichigo was glad Kamui don't need to blink, "Weird, it's almost like it's watching me. Freaky."

"_**Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu said with concern, _**"She's scaring me."**_

"Huh?" Ryuko turned towards Mako, who was staring at a butterfly flying outside, "You say something Mako?"

"What?" Mako blinked owlishly as she looked away from the butterfly, "Did I say something? I don't remember saying anything."

"Never mind," Ryuko rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes, "So what's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo, huh?" Ryuko grinned mischievously, "That's quite the name you have, strawberry."

"It means 'to protect one thing' not strawberry!"

"Ichigo's right Ryuko!" Mako interjected, "He hates it when people call him Strawberry. Why, just yesterday he beat up several One-Star students who wouldn't stop calling him that. It was an amazing sight to see five people heaped into one pile."

"One-Star students?" Ryuko looked upwards as she tried to remember something, "Aren't they those people that look like clones or something?"

Ichigo tried to answer but Mako suddenly slid in between him and Ryuko, a determined look on her face, "Ryuko is just like you, Ichigo! She is a transfer student that arrived just this very morning."

"I actually arrived yesterday," Ryuko corrected, "So you're a transfer student as well, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, my dad and I arrived a few days ago for that stupid Student Evaluation Day crap," Ichigo complained, "It was a total waste of time."

"It is not a total waste of time," Mako protested defiantly, "That exam is what determines your initial status here at Honnouji Academy! Only an idiot would ignore the score they get!"

There was an awkward silence as Ichigo let what Mako just said sink into her head. After finding out what his score was, Ichigo had been visited by Gamagori. The behemoth of a teen had said that his score was high enough to grant him a One-Star uniform. Ichigo had taken one look at the uniform with a single four-pointed black star on it before saying he didn't want it. To say that Gamagori had been peeved would be an understatement.

"You would like Ichigo's dad, Ryuko," Mako said excitedly, "He is so cool!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in fear as the thought of Mako meeting his dad entered his mind. It had taken him years to learn to deal with his dad's own brand of stupidity and insanity. If Mako were to meet his dad, it might turn out to be too much for him, "When did you meet my dad?"

"It was during Student Evaluation Day!" Mako exclaimed exuberantly, "After I finished the test and went for a stroll outside, I saw this old man showing pictures to a bunch of the students. I wanted to see the pictures so I asked him, politely of course, if I could. The nice man blushed and showed them to me. He said that if I were to ever go to Karakura Town, to come by the Kurosaki Clinic, 'cause Isshin Kurosaki's door is always open to a friend of Ichigo!"

Ichigo groaned and face palmed at the description of his dad's behavior. Just when he though his dad left him in peace and without damaging his reputation any more than he already did, he finds out that nothing had changed. He could only hope that what his dad did or said would not spread through the school grapevine.

"Your dad's name is Isshin?" Ryuko's hair overshadowed her eyes as she asked the question.

"Yeah," Ichigo shrugged, "The bastard's always doing things like this just to piss me off. The man's a doctor and yet he acts like a child when I'm not around to beat some sense into him. The incredible thing is that he's never lost a patient. Why do you want to know?"

"It's just that…" Ryuko turned and began walking away from him, "…my dad's name was Isshin."

Ichigo caught the meaning of Ryuko's statement but said nothing as he watched Ryuko walk away with Mako hot on her heels, oblivious as ever to her surroundings. As the two girls disappeared into the crowd, Ichigo groaned, "Man, I feel like an ass."

"_**You couldn't have known her father was dead or that he shared a surname with your own father,"**_ Mugetsu stated factually.

"Yeah," Ichigo admitted, "But I still feel like I should apologize to her."

"_**Apologize for what?"**_ Mugetsu questioned, _**"You did nothing wrong. It seems as if her father has passed away quite recently. It might be best to allow her some time to calm down before talking to her."**_

"I suppose you're right, but I still want to apologize."

As Ichigo began to chase after Ryuko and Mako, he found a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Hey now," an older voice drawled out, "Just where do you think you're going, young man?"

Ichigo turned and saw his history teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi, standing behind him. The lazy-looking professor stared at Ichigo from behind his glasses before running the hand not currently holding his shoulder through his shaggy hair, "You're Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh good," Aikuro sighed in relief, "I finally got the right student. You're like the only person in Honnouji Academy with orange hair but I must've gone through five students before finding you."

"So what do you want?" Ichigo asked, "I have as somewhere to be."

"Ah, not so fast," Aikuro wagged a finger knowingly, "There is a slight issue that came up involving your class transcripts. It turns out that somehow there was a mix up between your record and another student's. While that's not a bad thing, it'll take a least a week for your proper records to be faxed over. In the meantime you need to take a placement test to determine what classes you take."

"Placement test? Are you sure about that?"

Aikuro leaned forward and pointed at his face, "Does this face look unsure to you? Now come on, Ichigo. The test isn't that bad. From what I've seen from your transcripts, you are a smart kid. I'm sure you'll figure out everything quickly and be on your way in less than an hour."

"Oh!" Aikuro exclaimed as he remembered something important, "You don't need to worry about missing your next class. I've already cleared it with your professor. Now come on, my class is on the sixth floor."

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to apologize to Ryuko until at least after he finished taking the stupid placement test, Ichigo reluctantly followed Aikuro through Honnouji Academy.

"_**Something about this doesn't sit well with me,"**_ Mugetsu stated, _**"Be on your guard Ichigo."**_

"I know, Mugetsu," he whispered.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ryuko!" Mako quickly caught up to her new best friend just outside the building. As she tried to gain Ryuko's attention, Ryuko just groaned and slammed her hand against her face, "What's wrong?"

"I was such an idiot back there," Ryuko grumbled. Why did she overreact to Ichigo like that when it was Mako that brought up his father's name? How could Ichigo have known her father's name was the same as his? The fact that their fathers shared the same name was coincidental at best, meaning the way she acted made her seem like an inconsiderate jerk.

"It's no big deal," Mako answered nonchalantly as she waved away Ryuko's troubles, "I'm sure Ichigo doesn't mind."

"I suppose you got a point," Ryuko frowned as she remembered something important, "Hey Mako, I have a question for you. Who's the top dog at this school?"

"Why that's simple!" Mako clapped her hands together and took a deep breath, "It's – Bow, Ryuko! Bow!"

Ryuko didn't have time to understand why she was panicking before Mako, with a surprising amount of strength, grabbed the back of her neck and forced her head downwards. After several seconds of struggling, Ryuko managed to pull herself out of Mako's grip. Crouching down below the line of students that had quickly formed around the two of them, Ryuko looked and saw a large man slowly walking towards them.

"He looks like he's in charge here," she mumbled.

"Yup!" Mako said while still bowing, "He's a Three-Star!"

Ryuko looked carefully at the man. Sure he looked strong and could probably defeat her in a straight up fight, but whatever it was that made him special boggled her, "What the hell's a Three-Star?"

"He's Ira Gamagori, one of the Elite Four, and the Disciplinary Committee Chair of the Student Council," Mako explained, "He's really, really tough and strong. Compared to No-Star students like you and me, he could defeat us with both hands tied behind his back!"

"No-Star?"

"I forgot that you're a transfer student!" Mako smacked herself in the face before explaining, "Honnouji Academy school uniforms are quite special and can grant you awesome powers if you wear one. These Goku Uniforms can make you a superhero. Student Council President Satsuki Kiryuin gives students Goku Uniforms based upon their abilities and willpower. To sum up a really short story, Goku Uniforms are awesome! Do you want me to explain again?"

Everything was coming together for Ryuko, "So you're saying she's the top dog here?"

"Yes, yes!" Mako nodded vigorously, "But if you're looking to make friends with her, she's already taken. I've heard from a desk neighbor that she's taken an interest in our mutual friend, Ichigo!"

Ryuko ignored the increasingly bright light threatening to blind her, "Ichigo? How does he know her?"

"It's a mystery," Mako answered cryptically, "No one knows what the reason is, since Ichigo's only been here for a few days, but our student council president has already visited him twice."

"What? So they're like a couple or something?"

"Nope!" Mako exclaimed, "Ichigo may be special in his own way, but Lady Satsuki is in a league of her own. There are only a handful of people outside of her family in all the world that can compare to her elegant radiance."

What Mako just said didn't make any sense to Ryuko, "So what's that have to do with Ichigo?"

"Beats me!" Mako confessed, "But Ichigo doesn't seem to like being around Lady Satsuki. The last time she visited him, he made sure to say as little as possible to her. It got so bad that I thought his scowl would be permanently etched onto his face. Ah, speak of the devil! Here she comes now!"

Ryuko turned towards where Gamagori had appeared from and saw that a girl about her age was slowly descending downwards, the light that shone through the area emanating from somewhere directly behind her. Noticing the content look on Satsuki's face, Ryuko tsk'd steadied her nerves. If she's going to confront Satsuki about her father's murder, she needed to make up her mind now. Standing up, she stepped forward and into Satsuki's path.

"So you're the hot shot here?" Ryuko demanded, holding her hands in the pockets of her jacket to hide the nervousness she was feeling, "I have a question for you."

"You bitch!" Several of the nearest students shouted and leapt at her, "How dare you speak like that to Lady Satsuki!"

In one swift motion, Ryuko removed the silver case off her back and spun around in a circle, knocking all the attacking students down in one motion. Her body still in motion, she unlatched the clips on the case and drew out the red Scissor Blade.

"Ryuko!" Mako shouted in shock and awe as she watched her best friend spin the weird blade around intricately. She wished she could do something like that but she might end up losing the Scissor Blade in a horrible industrial accident, "It's a huge scissor!"

"This blade comes from a giant pair of scissors," Ryuko explained, her eyes never leaving Satsuki Kiryuin, "And by the look on your president's face, I think she's seen the other half before. You've seen this blade before, haven't you?"

Satsuki looked down at Ryuko derisively. To think that the other half of the Scissor Blade, the weapon designed to cut and destroy Life Fibers, would appear directly before her. The irony was almost poetic, "So what if I have?"

Something about the way Satsuki answered filled Ryuko with anger, "Damn it. You're the Woman with the Scissor Blade!"

"Perhaps," Satsuki coldly smirked, "What are you going to do about if I am?"

Ryuko grit her teeth and charged up the stairs towards Satsuki, her Scissor Blade held aloft, "Damn you!"

"Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!"

Just as she was about to reach Satsuki, Ryuko was blindsided by an enormous boxing glove.

* * *

...

* * *

"My, my," Aikuro drawled out while staring out through a pair of binoculars down at the courtyard, "Kids these days. They have no idea how things work."

Ichigo ignored Aikuro's attempt at small talk in order to focus on his test, but as he answered question after question, it was becoming increasingly clear that something strange was going on. Aikuro had said this was a placement test, which meant it should contain material of about the same level as what Karakura High School offered, but it was too easy. Apart from maybe one or two questions that he needed a few minutes to think about, Ichigo hadn't found anything difficult about it. It was almost too easy.

"But then again," Aikuro continued rambling, ignorant to Ichigo's growing annoyance with him. Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku had just appeared out in the courtyard and it appeared as if Satsuki Kiryuin was about to make her way down for some reason, "Growing up, I didn't have anything as fancy as a Goku Uniform to increase my strength and speed beyond that of a normal human's. It's almost unfair, but you cannot say the same thing, can you Ichigo? After all, a Goku Uniform is nothing compared to the Kamui you are wearing."

The pencil in Ichigo's hand nearly snapped in half as Aikuro just lazily admitted that he knew about Mugetsu.

"_**How does he know Ichigo?"**_ Mugetsu said in a panicked voice. If a Kamui was able to sweat, she would be dripping with it, _**"He shouldn't know about me!"**_

Realizing that the whole test had been a farce to get him alone, Ichigo stood up and glared at Aikuro, "How do you know about Kamuis?"

"The answer to your question is quite simple, Ichigo," Aikuro removed his foggy glasses and suddenly he was surrounded by a bright purple light, "I know almost everything about Kamuis and the Life Fibers composing them!"

"The hell is going on here?" Ichigo was both frightened and disturbed by what he was seeing. One second Aikuro was a lazy and unmotivated teacher and the next he suddenly de-aged and turned into someone that looked like he should have been a model. Seeing Aikuro strike a pose, Ichigo voiced his concern, "What the hell are you doing?"

"_**Why is he stripping Ichigo?"**_ Mugetsu asked in a frightened voice.

"The school uniform you are wearing is what is known as a Kamui," Aikuro explained, ignoring Ichigo's shocked reaction. Quickly changing to a different pose, he continued, "Kamui are clothing created purely from Life Fibers. They are, in essence, the ultimate Goku Uniform in terms of power, speed, and strength. While there are many flaws and weaknesses in Goku Uniforms, Kamui have none of them. They are also able to adapt and change to fit most situations the wearer finds themselves in."

"That's all very good," Ichigo averted his gaze from the increasing disturbing Aikuro, "But put your damn clothes back on."

"Do not be disturbed by my body, Ichigo," Aikuro sternly warned. As his shirt suddenly became unbuttoned and fell down his shoulders, he continued explaining while ignoring the twitch developing in Ichigo's eye, "Kamui require the blood of their wearer in order to function at full power. If the wearer is not worthy or refuses to give blood, the Kamui will not be able to achieve its full power and will fall back into hibernation."

"To hell with this," Even though the information was incredibly useful, Ichigo wasn't about to stand around and watch a grown man strip. Making his way to the door, he said, "I don't need to stand here and watch you strip like a damn pervert."

Before he was even halfway to the door, Aikuro slid in front of him. The teacher's shirt was now entirely missing, meaning that the only thing between Ichigo and a visit to a therapist was a pair of pants. Shifting poses once again, Aikuro asked, "Do you know what a Life Fiber is, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Gee," Ichigo answered sarcastically, "That's a tough one. Why don't I think about it and come back some other time?"

"Life Fibers…" Aikuro began explaining as the purple light behind him grew in intensity, "Refer to fibers that have somehow gained a life of their own, allowing them to be woven together for both offensive and defensive situations. No one know where Life Fibers originated or how they can do what they do. Some believe they are a trade secret of Revocs, an invention that allowed them to become the sole distributor of clothing and other apparel across the world. Others refuse to believe that Life Fibers originated on Earth and are actually alien in nature, here for a sinister purpose."

Ichigo folded his arms, his eyes firmly closed, "What's your point?"

"My point Ichigo," Aikuro said, "Is that your Kamui is quite special. There should only be a handful of Kamui in the world, and I could count them all on my hands. Your Kamui is not among them. The question I have for you is who made it?"

"Does it really matter?" Ichigo answered, annoyance evident in his voice.

"I suppose not," Aikuro admitted and, much to Ichigo's horror, began unzipping his pants, "There is just one last thing to mention. Since it was of such short notice, it took a little greasing of palms, but I have-"

It was at that point in time that Ichigo, in an effort to preserve both his masculinity and sanity, punched Aikuro in the jaw. As Aikuro rubbed his cheek and complained about being assaulted by a student, Ichigo loomed over him.

"You take one more piece of clothing off," Ichigo warned and cracked his knuckles, "You won't be waking up for a week."

Rubbing his cheek and grinning, Aikuro said, "In the second to bottom drawer of my desk is something that I feel you will find to be of great use to you in the future."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because, Ichigo," Aikuro leapt to his feet without a trace of pain on his face, "Unlike what you may want to believe, my interest in you is purely academic and intellectual. To find a Kamui being worn by someone with no connections to Revocs is a surprise not just to me, but with the group I work for. I want to see how far you will go with Mugetsu."

While he was still suspicious of Aikuro, especially after he started stripping, Ichigo walked over to his desk and opened the drawer. Inside he found something completely unexpected. Sitting alone in the drawer was a spaulder. Picking it up and turning it over in his hands, he frowned and asked, "What's this for?"

Zipping up his fly in order to keep up his disguise as a normal, but lazy and unmotivated teacher, Aikuro answered, "That, Ichigo, is how you will feed blood to Mugetsu in order to transform into its true form. As you most likely already know, Kamui need blood to transform and remain conscious and aware. While they can draw a minimal amount of blood out of their wearer's body in order to remain awake, it takes a little more effort to have them transform."

Taking the spaulder from Ichigo, Aikuro pointed to the two glowing blue bands wrapped around it, "Do you see these? When you press your hand down on the spaulder, they will fire two needles into your body, allowing Mugetsu to draw enough blood to transform. Although…"

Grabbing the spaulder back from Aikuro, Ichigo looked at his teacher suspiciously, "What?"

Aikuro chuckled nervously, "I don't know how to sugarcoat this, so I'll just get it over with. The only Kamui I have ever seen was created specifically for a female wearer and was quite…revealing."

A cloud of depression hung over Ichigo until Mugetsu said, _**"Ichigo, I was built by Kisuke Urahara specifically for you. There is no doubt in my mind that he tailored me for a male wearer."**_

"I hope so," Ichigo muttered. As he strapped the spaulder onto his left shoulder, making sure to lock it in place, something intrigued him, "How do you know all this?"

"That is a question for another time," Aikuro answered cryptically, "Since I do believe your attention will be needed elsewhere."

Following Aikuro's line of sight, Ichigo looked out the windows of the classroom and noticed a large crowd gathered below in a circle. In the middle of the crowd, at the receiving end of a rather brutal beat down, was Ryuko.

"The hell's going on down there?" Ichigo growled as he saw Ryuko get hit repeatedly by a barrage of punches from the diminutive Boxing Club president. Forcing open the window, shattering the lock in the process, he placed a foot on the window sill and turned to Aikuro, "How fast does this spaulder work?"

"It should take no more than a second for your blood to reach your Kamui," Aikuro answered as he buttoned his shirt back up and reached for his glasses, "Although I recommend that you-"

Ichigo had stopped paying attention to whatever Aikuro was saying as soon as he got an answer. Before he leapt out of Honnouji Academy and began freefalling towards the ground, he asked, "You ready Mugetsu?"

"_**Of course Ichigo,"**_ his Kamui answered, _**"But you should know that you will only have four minutes since this is the first time I've transformed. Make it count."**_

"Right!" Ichigo jumped out of the window and slammed his right hand into the spaulder covering his left shoulder and winced slightly as the needles entered his skin. Immediately following that, his body was enveloped in a bright white light with several stars.

Back up in the classroom and in his disguise once more, Aikuro sighed, "…Take the stairs. I guess physics isn't his strong suit. Damn, did he have to punch me in the face? Oh well, I should get going. Things to do and secrets to reveal and all. Now where did I put that trapdoor remote control? I have to make sure the batteries are still working…"

* * *

...

* * *

"This is it!" Takaharu Fukuroda shouted as he prepared one final assault against the transfer student. He was surprised that she was still conscious even after enduring all his attacks but that was it. She could nothing besides stand on her feet, and even that was becoming more difficult by the moment.

"Here comes the stinger!"

Takaharu shot forward towards Ryuko, who was barely able to stand on her own feet or even hold the Scissor Blade with shaking hands. Cocking his right arm back in preparation for the punch that would end the transfer student's life, he was momentarily stopped when a bright flash of light appeared in his peripheral vision.

"What the hell is that light?"

Using one of his oversized boxing gloves to cover his eyes, Takaharu turned towards the source of the light. Squinting in an effort to make out what was happening, all he was able to see was that whatever was emitting that bright light was rapidly falling towards the ground.

"What…what's going on?" Ryuko stared at the light as she used her Scissor Blade to keep her body from collapsing to the ground. She had tried to escape as soon as she realized Takaharu outmatched her, but the Boxing Club captain managed to cut her off in order to continue his attack. She knew, without a doubt in her mind, that just one more attack would be enough to finish her off.

As everyone was transfixed on the falling light, they were suddenly brought back to reality as a loud boom echoed through the air as a crater appeared on the side of the academy just mere meters above the ground and something shot towards the crowd. Takaharu had barely a second to realize what was happening before a white armored fist punched him in the face and sent him clear across the campus into a wall.

Ryuko watched in awe as a figure began to appear in the cloud of dust and smoke that had been kicked up when Takaharu had been sent packing. When she heard a familiar voice speak to her, she couldn't believe it was Ichigo, "Sorry about earlier, Ryuko. I didn't know about your dad."

"Ichigo?" Ryuko's shock quickly abated and was replaced by a knowing smirk, "Don't worry about it. You sure know to make an entrance though."

"You should get out of here," Ichigo's voice warned, "That guy isn't going to stay down for long."

Ryuko was about to point out that Ichigo had decked Takaharu, but stopped when she saw a figure rapidly running back towards them. It was Takaharu and she didn't need to be a genius to realize he was pissed. Giving Ichigo a quickly thanks, she made a break for the entrance of Honnouji Academy while knocking away several One-Star students stupid enough to get in her way. Grabbing a deliveryman's moped, while making sure to leave his deliveries in a neat pile on the ground, Ryuko took off into the distance accompanied by a trail of smoke.

"_**That Ryuko girl knows when to fold her cards,"**_ Mugetsu pointed out, _**"Three and a half minutes."**_

"Yeah…"

Satsuki stared at the clearing smoke with narrowed eyes, a bead of sweat dripping down her face, "So you have a Kamui after all, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

A white boot stepped out of the smoke before there was a release of energy, allowing all the gathered students to see Mugetsu in her true form.

Mugetsu had transformed from a simple school uniform into something resembling form-fitting armor that covered Ichigo from his neck down. He wore what looked to be a black bodysuit beneath interlocking white armor that protected everything apart from several parts of his upper legs and arms. His hands and feet were completely covered in the white armor, making it appear as if he was wearing boots and gauntlets. In the middle of his back as well as behind both of his shoulders were three exhaust vents, a light blue glow seeming to emanate from somewhere within them.

"_**This is my true form,"**_ Mugetsu said with pride evident in her voice, her eyes turning to look at Ichigo. After transforming, via the infusion of Ichigo's blood, Mugetsu's eyes, which had previously been just beneath the collar of his school uniform, extended upwards and outwards until the resembled spaulders jutting several inches above his shoulders, _**"Can you feel the power coursing through your body from our merger, Ichigo? This is the power of a Kamui!"**_

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered. Flexing a hand, he could feel Mugetsu's power coursing through his body. He hadn't felt this powerful since he was a shinigami. Turning his attention to Satsuki, he answered, "Does it really matter?"

Satsuki's hands reached towards Bakuzan, "Are you naïve, Ichigo Kurosaki? Do you think that even with a Kamui you can – "

Everybody took a collective breath as Ichigo moved faster than most eyes could follow and intercepted Satsuki's hands before she could draw Bakuzan.

"Lady Satsuki!" Gamagori shouted.

"I think there will be no need for that," Ichigo warned as Satsuki glared at him, a mix between distrust and hatred in her eyes, "Besides, from where I'm standing, fighting you would be beneath me."

Satsuki's eyes widened as Ichigo threw her words from their first encounter back in her face, but she was saved from having to answer as an enraged voice shouted, "How dare you speak like that to Lady Satsuki!"

Ichigo jumped backwards as Takaharu's fist punched through the air his head had just occupied. Easily landing on the ground several meters away, Ichigo stared at the miniature club captain. Takaharu's right eye was bruised and a heavy trail of blood was dribbling from his nose. While the captain didn't move, he turned his eyes towards Satsuki, "Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"I am fine," Satsuki answered calmly, "Take care of this problem."

"That's all I needed to hear," Takaharu grinned, rage visible in his eyes, "That means I can go all out on this street punk! Now die, you bastard!"

Ichigo watched the approaching Takaharu with disinterested eyes. As the Boxing Club captain closed the distance between them and reared his giant right boxing glove back for a critical hit, Ichigo simply raised his left arm and caught the attack in the palm of his hand. While the force behind the attack was great enough to cause Ichigo's feet to skid back a few inches, he didn't have any trouble stopping the actual attack.

"I-Impossible!" Takaharu stammered as he watched an attack from his Athleticism-Augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform be blocked without so much as an effort from Ichigo. While he had managed to force Ichigo back a few inches, no matter how much force Takaharu put behind his fist he couldn't get him to move back any further.

"Not impossible," Ichigo calmly corrected as he began squeezing down on Takaharu's boxing glove with enough force to cause the Two-Star Uniform to begin developing miniature cracks along the surface, "Just improbable."

"_**Two minutes left Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu warned, _**"Finish up and get out of here."**_

Completely oblivious to what Mugetsu was telling Ichigo, Takaharu took the opportunity to leap back and out of Ichigo's grasp. Glancing at the cracks on his boxing glove, he grit his teeth as the veins in his forehead became more and more prominent. How dare Ichigo humiliate him in front of not only the entirety of Honnouji Academy, but Lady Satsuki as well! This was a slight against his honor as both a boxer and an athlete. Releasing the full power of his Goku Uniform, Takaharu fired a corkscrew punch that looked as if a stream of boxing gloves were emerging from his hands, "Don't think that's all I got, tough guy! Feel the power of my Athleticism-Augmented Two-Star Goku Uniform!"

"Man," Ichigo muttered as he leaned to the side to avoid the first punch, "Isn't that a mouthful to say or something?"

Despite the speed and power of his corkscrew punch, Takaharu found to his frustration that he had yet to land a hit on Ichigo Kurosaki. His punches were supposed to be too fast for anyone not wearing a Two-Star Goku Uniform or greater to see, let alone dodge, and yet Ichigo Kurosaki was ducking and waving around every single one of his punches without even a hint of trouble.

"Stop toying with me, you bastard!" he shouted. Realizing he needed to release his full power, he reached for the cord wrapping around his wrist only to find a shadow surrounding him. Looking up, he saw Ichigo descending towards him, a fist cocked back.

"That's enough!"

Before Ichigo could hit Takaharu, Satsuki appeared in his way, Bakuzan drawn, and used the flat side of the blade to block his punch. With one hand tightly gripping the hilt of her sword and her forearm propped against the blade itself, she managed to stop Ichigo's punch with a noticeable amount of effort. Pushing all the strength from her arms into repelling Ichigo, she managed to force him to jump back and out of range of her sword.

"Takaharu Fukuroda," she said sternly while sheathing Bakuzan, "You have proven yourself unable to fulfill your orders. You are dismissed. I shall decide what your punishment for such an abysmal failure will be."

Takaharu began sweating nervously and knelt on one knee, "Please forgive my failure, Ma'am!"

Satsuki ignored the prostrating Boxing Club captain. Her attention was completely focused on Ichigo Kurosaki and so, with a snap of her fingers, Gamagori and Sanageyama appeared in front of her, blocking Ichigo from even thinking about attacking the student council president.

"Shall we deal with this delinquent, Lady Satsuki?" Gamagori asked, preparing to unleash the power of his Three-Star Goku Uniform against Ichigo Kurosaki.

"That will not be necessary, Gamagori," Satsuki informed them, much to their collective surprise, "Ichigo Kurosaki's purpose in coming here was not to fight me, isn't that correct?"

Ichigo didn't take his eyes off Satsuki or her Elite Four, "I only came to make sure Ryuko survived fighting your insane Boxing Club captain."

"Tch," Sanageyama drew his bamboo sword from his back and waved it at Ichigo, "You think we're just going to let you walk away after insulting Lady Satsuki like that? I don't care if Lady Ragyo is allowing you to attend Honnouji Academy, you aren't going to get away with this, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was something about the bravado Sanageyama and Gamagori were emitting that gave Ichigo pause for concern. While the power afforded to him by Mugetsu was great, there was no telling what kind of abilities a Three-Star Goku Uniform afforded the Elite Four. The only way they would dare to face a Kamui was if their own uniforms granted them a special kind of power that would give them an edge in combat.

"_**One minute. It's almost time Ichigo..."**_

"I know Mugetsu."

Spreading his legs, Ichigo raised a clenched fist and said, "Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you."

Sanageyama's eyes widened and he ran forward, "You won't get away!"

Ichigo ignored Sanageyama's warning and, with a shout, the exhaust vent on his back began blasting out energy and heat as he slammed his fist into the ground, kicking up a cloud of smoke that put the one that formed when he intercepted Takaharu's attack earlier to shame.

"Damn it!" Sanageyama cursed and kicked the ground in frustration when he saw that Ichigo had disappeared. Looking around, he managed to spot Ichigo fleeing into the distance before leaping into the air and disappearing behind a building. Pointing to several One-Star students, he shouted, "Spread out and find Ichigo Kurosaki! I want his dorm room under guard and every room searched! He has to be around here somewhere!"

"Calm down, Sanageyama," Satsuki breathed out and relaxed her mind. Ichigo Kurosaki had a Kamui, which validated her theory, but the question remained of what his purpose was, "Chasing after Ichigo Kurosaki would no doubt be a fruitless effort. Let him be for the moment. I shall have him dealt with when the time is right."

"That was a Kamui, huh? My, Strawberry looked quite good in it," Nonon Jakuzure muttered in awe. She had felt the power emanating from Ichigo Kurosaki and Mugetsu and knew that he hadn't truly shown them his true power. What caused a hint of nervousness to creep into her mind was how Ichigo stared down Lady Satsuki without so much as a flinch.

Satsuki turned to leave, her fists tightening in anger. Blocking Ichigo Kurosaki's punch had been more difficult than she expected. If Bakuzan was anything weaker, it would have been shattered from the force behind the blow. She couldn't understand how Ichigo seemed to be in full control of his Kamui. There was no struggle for dominance between his will and the Kamui's will nor was there any sign of exhaustion due to excessive blood loss, "Inumuta."

The blue-haired Elite Four turned towards the student council president, "Yes, Lady Satsuki?"

"Were you able to gather any useful information on Ichigo Kurosaki's Kamui?"

"I'm afraid not," Inumuta adjusted his glasses as he continued speaking, "His appearance along with the apparent ease in which he dealt with the Boxing Club captain briefly threw off my sensors and detectors. I shall immediately get started on upgrading their sensitivity and durability. There is one thing I was able to find that you might find useful. Right before escaping, Ichigo Kurosaki referred to his Kamui as Mugetsu, or Moonless Sky if you're being poetic."

"I see," Satsuki stared out over the horizon. Mugetsu was quite the interesting name for a Kamui, "Takaharu's failure in capturing that transfer student and the Scissor Blade she possessed cannot go unpunished. The failure of the Boxing Club falls squarely on the shoulders of its president. Inform Sanageyama that the method and severity of punishment lies with him."

"As you wish. Is there anything else you require?"

"Yes," Satsuki answered as she turned back to Honnouji Academy, "Find out everything you can about both the transfer student and Ichigo Kurosaki. I do not want our next encounter to be nearly so surprising."

"_So that was a Kamui's full strength," _Satsuki pondered, _"It was most impressive to say the least, but I have the felling Ichigo Kurosaki was not displaying what he was fully capable of."_

Ichigo Kurosaki's possession of a Kamui threw Satsuki's plans askew. She had only just began adapting her plans and strategies on the off chance that Ichigo was a spy, willing or not, for her mother. Ichigo's wearing of a Kamui, let all possessing full control over its immense power, was something she had not expected. If he were to rise up against her, she would need something of equal or greater power to counteract. She would wait a few more days in order to determine what Ichigo's motivations and drives were. Only then, after figuring out the inner workings of his mind would she choose her course of action.

If he truly was against her, she would be forced to unseal Junketsu sooner than she would have liked. She wondered how Ichigo's Mugetsu would stand up to the full power of Junketsu.

* * *

...

* * *

_So yeah, Mugetsu's true form is basically his Fullbring Armor. I can admit that Ichigo looked badass in that armor in the manga and anime and as I wrote this chapter, I couldn't help but think that anything else wouldn't work for him. I mean, once you look at the Fullbring picture, it's kind of hard not to see it as a Kamui (Except for the missing eyes and exhaust vents somewhere on Mugetsu). And, like i said in my author's note in Chapter 5, it would be a cold day in hell before I made Ichigo's Kamui as revealing as Senketsu or Junketsu.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Just My Imagination

_I bring you Chapter 7! My inspiration for this chapter was so great that I managed to write and proofread it in record time. That is not to say that I rushed it. On the contrary, I put a lot of time and effort into this chapter.  
_

_As some of you may have noticed, I have upped the rating of this story from 'T' to 'M.' This is because I am starting to get into the main Kill la Kill storyline and, as most of you are aware, the content in the anime straddles the line between teen and mature. If you are looking for a valid example, just think of Ragyo's 'parenting' of Satsuki. This is just a precautionary measure to prevent this story from getting in trouble._

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Just My Imagination**

"Did they follow me?"

After managing to easily escape from Honnouji Academy, thanks in large part to Mugetsu's power and speed, Ichigo fled as far away from the academy as possible. It hadn't taken him nearly a minute, which was conveniently the amount of time he had left, before he found the alley he was currently hiding in.

Peering out of the alley and into the street, Ichigo saw to his relief that there was no one there besides the normal families and people milling about their lives. His eyes scanned the area, but he could find no sign of anyone belonging to Honnouji Academy that was looking for him. It seemed that his escape had gone more smoothly than he hoped. Ducking back into the alley, Ichigo leaned against a wall and sighed.

"What the hell is up with this school anyway?"

From Satsuki's position of power and the lack of any type of authority, Ichigo was realizing that Honnouji Academy was more of a military base or fortress than a school. That begged the question of what her end game was.

"_**That is a good question, Ichigo" **_Mugetsu said, once again in the form of a normal school uniform. Her eyes blinked once before looking up at him, _**"But what are you going to do about it?"**_

"Do about it?" Ichigo repeated. That thought had crossed his mind more than once, but every time he tried to come up with how he would go about it or even if it could work, he drew a blank. Pursing his lips and looking to the side, he sighed and said, "I don't think there is anything I can do about it."

Mugetsu looked surprised at Ichigo's answer, but was cut off from saying anything as he continued, "Things like this are always more complicated than they first appear. You may be right about my power being greater than Satsuki's, for the moment at least, but let's assume I do manage to take her down. She has this entire city in the palm of her hand. If I remove her from power, I will have everyone who follows her gunning for me."

Mugetsu mulled that explanation over for a moment, _**"As long as you are safe, I don't care what happens to anyone else."**_

Ichigo listened to his Kamui before something important crossed his mind, "Hey Mugetsu."

"_**What is it?"**_

"You said I only had four minutes to save Ryuko. Why was that?"

"_**I confess that the four minute time limit was something I came up with,"**_ Mugetsu confessed sadly, _**"I was afraid that if you and I remained merged for any longer, I would lose any self-control I had and devour you."**_

"Wait," Ichigo's mind tried to process what he just heard, "Devour me?"

"_**Kamui such as myself rely on the blood of our wielder to function,"**_ Mugetsu reminded him, _**"While I normally receive a small amount of blood from you throughout the day, when I transformed into my true form, the amount of blood I received from you was so great that I was tempted to suck you dry. Ichigo, your blood is exquisitely delicious. It is the best thing I have ever tasted."**_

"That's great to know," Ichigo growled, not bothering to point out that his blood is the only thing Mugetsu has every tasted. Leaning his head back against the wall of the building behind him, he thought for a moment before asking, "Does this meant that you have a four minute limit on your transformation?"

"_**For the moment, but I am certain that given enough time I will be able to better control my urges."**_

"How much time?"

Mugetsu's eyes closed as she thought about it, _**"…Two days. By then I should have fed on enough of your blood that activating my true form should no longer tempt me to devour your body."**_

"I guess I have no choice then," Ichigo conceded. Pushing himself off the wall, he continued, "Just let me know when you think it's safe to transform again."

As Ichigo walked out of the alley, he was blindsided by someone running directly into him. While he managed to keep his balance and not fall down, the same could not be said for the student he hit, who was lying face down on the ground, seemingly unconscious,

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said as he offered his hand to the student, "Are you ok?"

"Ouch…" the student said before noticing whom it was that he had run into. Quicker than Ichigo expected, he got back to his feet and asked, "You're Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo, at this point, was suspicious of who this person was, "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm terribly sorry!" The student bowed to Ichigo before answering, "My name is Shinjiro Nagita. I am a member of the Newspaper Club."

"Newspaper Club?" Ichigo mulled it over before asking, "Newspaper Club…wait a second, are you going to attack me?"

Shinjiro looked offended at Ichigo's question. Adjusting the rim of his glasses dramatically, he exclaimed, "Of course not! While the Student Council and Lady Satsuki may have sanctioned the Newspaper Club, I have my own will and drive! Most of my fellow reporters and editors might be willing to commit acts of slander and lie to protect and cover for the Student Council and the Elite Four, but I hold myself to a higher standard! As a journalist, it is my sacred duty to spread freedom of speech through whatever way I can."

"_**Something's not right about this Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu pointed out, _**" Ask him why he was looking for you."**_

"That's all well and good," Ichigo began, folding his arms and frowning, "But what does that have to do with me?"

"You're the only one in the history of Honnouji Academy that was not only able to stand up to Lady Satsuki, but also overpower her!" Shinjiro said excitedly, holding his hand out towards Ichigo. Clenching a fist in front of his body, he sternly added, "For years, Lady Satsuki and her close associates have destroyed the freedoms of No-Star students like myself. Anyone who complained or tried to stand up for us were either beaten into submission or quietly silenced. I caught only a glimpse of your encounter with Lady Satsuki and the captain of the Boxing Club, Takaharu, but that was enough for me to realize you are the hope that Honnouji Academy needs!"

Ichigo mulled over what Shinjiro was saying. If what he was saying was true, then Shinjiro certainly had a point in going up against Satsuki and her goons. Thinking back, perhaps attacking Satsuki after saving Ryuko instead of instantly getting away was a bad idea. Knowing Satsuki, she would not let such a sleight against her honor be forgotten. If his actions against her were to lead to repercussions against those that had nothing to do with what happened, Ichigo would blame himself for it. This didn't mean he would just jump right into helping Shinjiro.

"_**What are you going to do, Ichigo?"**_ Mugetsu asked, _**"This person does bring up a valid point. If Satsuki Kiryuin is indeed doing the things he is claiming, then dozens, if not hundreds, of people are suffering because of it."**_

"I need some time to think about this," Ichigo answered as he walked past Shinjiro, "Give me a few days to come up with an answer."

"No!" Shinjiro whined and leapt at Ichigo, his arms latching around his leg.

"Hey!" Ichigo tried to shake Shinjiro off his leg, but found the student's grip to be supernaturally strong, "Get the hell off of me!"

Still gripping Ichigo's leg in a death-like grip, Shinjiro said, "You don't understand! I need your protection! I tried exposing Lady Satsuki and her Student Council so many times in the past using the school newspaper that I ran afoul of the Disciplinary Committee. They threatened me with permanent suspension, or worse, if I didn't stop writing the truth! After you escaped from Honnouji Academy, I tried following you, but they know where I am. If they find me, who knows what they are going to do to me!"

"There he is, boys!"

Ichigo turned around upon hearing the loud voice and saw three massive One-Star students rushing towards them. One of them pointed at Shinjiro, whose grip on Ichigo's leg doubled, and shouted, "Shinjiro Nagita! Your slander and libel against Lady Satsuki ends today. Prepare to be disciplined!"

"Ah! Don't let them get me Ichigo!"

"Hey," Ichigo stepped in front of Shinjiro, blocking him off from the Disciplinary Committee members, "If you want to get to him, you're going to have to go through me first."

One of the One-Stars took a step forward but was stopped by the other, "Are you a fool? That's Ichigo Kurosaki, the new transfer student who was able to stand up to Lady Satsuki! Disciplining Shinjiro Nagita as long as he's around would be foolish."

Reluctantly turning to leave, one of the One-Star students pointed at Shinjiro, "Consider yourself lucky that you are in the presence of someone many times your superior, Shinjiro Nagita, but know this. Eventually you will no longer have the protection of Ichigo Kurosaki and when that time comes you will pay for your crimes against Lady Satsuki."

Waiting until the two One-Star students were out of sight, Ichigo turned to Shinjiro, "I guess you were right, but it looks like as long as you're around me, they won't bother you."

"I'm not weak!" Shinjiro exclaimed as he finally unlatched himself from Ichigo's leg, "I may not be strong physically, but I can still fight! Just as long as you lead the way! Your power mixed with my ability to disseminate information amongst the No-Star students! We can finally take down the tyranny that Lady Satsuki has built up!"

"Jeez, tone it down a bit," Ichigo muttered sarcastically, "You act like you're just going to go waltz right into Honnouji Academy and take Satsuki down all by yourself."

"What?" Shinjiro seemed surprised by Ichigo's lack of commitment, "I thought you were going to help me?"

Ichigo shook his head and glanced in the direction the One-Star students had left, "No, I said I would protect you from those assholes. If you want to keep putting your life in danger, then be my guest. Just don't drag me into it."

"Oh…" Shinjiro was crestfallen at Ichigo's refusal to help him, but his normal exuberant attitude quickly reasserted itself, "That's alright by me! As long as I am able to use the powers of the press to spread the word of Lady Satsuki's evil deeds I do not care what happens to me!"

Ichigo was about to retort, but was stopped when the sounds of static and wires crackling filled the air.

"What's going on?"

"It's the Honnou City P.A. system," Shinjiro explained, "It is only used by Lady Satsuki and the Student Council when they are announcing something of grave importance."

"**Transfer students, can you hear me?"** A familiar voice spoke through the speakers, **"In one hour, your best friend, Mako Mankanshoku, will be executed due to her shared responsibility for committing treason against Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki! If either of you want to stop it, quit hiding like cowards and show yourselves!"**

"That guy is a real bastard," Ichigo growled. As much as he knew going back to Honnouji Academy was a trap, he needed to save Mako. He didn't know why the Boxing Club president was going to kill her, but he wasn't about to let that happened.

"Shinjiro, find someplace to hide," Ichigo ordered the member of the Newspaper Club.

"You're not thinking of going back to Honnouji Academy?" Shinjiro asked Ichigo as if he was insane, "You may have been able to overpower Takaharu and take Lady Satsuki by surprise, but she is not going to fall for the same trick more than once. Even with your power, you will not be able to take down the entire Student Council!"

"I'm not going to leave Mako to die for something I did," he answered, moving around Shinjiro, "My mistakes and problems are my own, there is no reason to bring someone like Mako into it. I am going to go back to Honnouji Academy and beat the crap out of that midget boxer for even thinking about killing her."

"_**Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu's feminine voice was full of pride, but also with concern, _**"While your passion and desire to do the right thing is admirable, you won't be able to do anything if it comes down to a fight. If you try to release my true form, you will die. I'm sorry – " **_

"That's a risk I'm going to have to take," Ichigo answered calmly, cutting her off midsentence. He hoped that it wouldn't come down to it, but if he had to risk his life to save Mako, someone who wasn't even involved in the first place, then he would gladly do so.

Mugetsu, shocked at Ichigo's dedication and willingness to throw his life away to save someone else, could only mutter, _**"Ichigo…"**_

"That's enough moping around," Ichigo said and began running towards Honnouji Academy. Turning his head back to Shinjiro, he said, "Are you coming or what? Those guys are probably waiting just around the corner for me to leave."

"O-Of course!" Shinjiro stammered and quickly followed after Ichigo.

* * *

...

* * *

The rain, which had drawn ever closer to Honnou City as the day wore on, finally arrived just as the stolen moped Ryuko rode came to a stop. Breathing heavily as she turned the vehicle off, she took a step off and onto the muddy road only to fall to the ground as her exhaustion and injuries finally caught up to her.

"Damn," she muttered weakly as she struggled to push her body off the ground. Coughing and spitting out some water that got in her mouth, she grit her teeth and managed to use her Scissor Blade as a crutch and forced her body to stand back on her feet.

Leaning heavily on her weapon, her legs shaking the entire time, Ryuko cursed, "Damn it! I was so close this time."

Taking a step forward and swaggering on her feet for just a moment, Ryuko managed to keep her balance as she stumbled her way into the ruined remains of her childhood home. It had been six months since she had last been here, and that was the last time there had been any sense of normality in her life. As she made her way through the fire-swept hallways, she eventually came across the same room that she had discovered her father's dying body. Planting her Scissor Blade into the floor, Ryuko stared at the ground in front of her in sadness.

"I couldn't do it dad," she muttered as tears threatened to well up from her eyes, "Just when I thought I knew who killed you, I failed. If only I had more power! I could have used it to save you from that woman!"

Ryuko collapsed onto her knees and knelt there in the rain for what seemed like hours. Coming back to this place was hard enough, but realizing that everything she accomplished had been for nothing had taken a toll on her mind. After going over what happened in her mind, she staggered back to her feet and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Dad, I'm sorry that my power wasn't great enough to avenge you," she confessed before sighing deeply, "But I met someone who might be able to help. His name is – "

Before she could finish whatever it was she was about to say, a trapdoor opened up beneath Ryuko's feet, causing her to drop screaming into the dark abyss below.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Several meters away, hidden behind a partially destroyed wall, Aikuro Mikisugi stared at where Ryuko had just been with concealed amusement. Sweeping his hand across his face, removing his glasses in the process, he said, "I leave the rest up to you, Ryuko Matoi."

As Ryuko's screams slowly died away, Aikuro turned around to head back to Honnouji Academy, but not before looking at the remote in his hand with disdain, "Four year battery life, huh?"

While Aikuro was contemplating getting a refund on his trapdoor remote control, Ryuko found herself bouncing erratically between the walls of the tunnel she was falling through. Nothing she did to slow her descent seemed to work. She tried bracing her feet and back only to find the walls too slick for friction to slow her down. When that failed, she attempted to use her Scissor Blade only to crash through the roof of a large room and land in a pile of clothing.

"Damn that hurt," she grumbled as she pulled herself free from the pile of old and discarded clothing. As she looked around and realized where she was, she whistled and said, "How the hell did dad manage to build something like this under the house?"

Moving to get to her feet, Ryuko winced as a lance of pain shot down her left arm. Pulling up the sleeve of her blazer, she noticed that one of the many cuts she had obtained during her short fight against Takaharu had reopened upon landing and was now dripping blood down her arm and into the pile of clothing beneath her.

"I guess I reopened the wound from earlier," she muttered, clenching her fist to block out the pain. Something like this wasn't as painful as it would have been to someone else. Ryuko couldn't explain it, but she had always had an extremely high tolerance for pain, "I better look for a way out of here before I bleed to death."

Picking up her Scissor Blade, Ryuko slid down the pile of clothing until she managed to reach the floor. Stumbling for a moment, she looked around for any sort of exit. Whatever this place had been, something had happened to destroy most of it. It was strange that the explosion that destroyed the house didn't reach all the way down here. Pushing that thought out of her mind for the time being, Ryuko picked a random direction and began walking, "There has to be a way out of here."

As she looked around for a way to climb upwards towards one of the holes in the ceiling high above her head, something caught Ryuko's eye. Laying on its side, half crushed and half destroyed by the forces of nature, was an old wooden desk. From the various instruments and tools lying strewn around, it must have belonged to her dad.

"Dad…"

Ryuko walked to the desk and knelt down before sifting through the shattered remains. There wasn't much that hadn't been destroyed or damaged, but one thing remained that caused her to take a closer look. Carefully cleaning off pieces of shattered glass and dirt, Ryuko picked up an old picture. Pulling it out of its damaged frame, careful to not rip or damage it further, Ryuko's eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was in it. In the picture, her dad appeared to be standing on what looked like a pier or bridge and in his arms, with an innocent smile on her face, was a younger version of Ryuko. As she stared at the picture, Ryuko couldn't remember when this picture was taken or even where they were. Her eyes drifted away from her dad and towards the other occupants of the picture, causing her to frown.

"Who are they?"

Standing to the right of her father were two people, and by the looks on their faces they must have either been engaged or married. The man had a goofy smile on his face and was giving the camera the sign for 'victory' with one hand while the other was wrapped around the woman's shoulders. He wore a gaudy Hawaiian shirt with a red flower pattern over a blue background and had the beginning of stubble on his face. The woman had curly brown hair and seemed to be trying to play with the younger version of Ryuko.

Ryuko stared at the picture before tossing it in her pocket, "If they knew my dad, then they might know why that woman with the Scissor Blade killed him. Now I just need to find a way out of this place."

"_**Wait…"**_ a muffled voice called out, stopping Ryuko in her tracks, _**"More. Give me more."**_

"Who the hell's there?" Ryuko shouted, gripping the Scissor Blade tightly in her hands. When there was nothing but silence in response to her demand, she began to think that she might have imagined the voice when she heard it again.

"_**More…"**_ the voice repeated, echoing through the large chamber and making it impossible for Ryuko to pinpoint where it was coming from, _**"…I need more…"**_

There a sudden shift in the pile of clothing she had fallen on and Ryuko swung out with her Scissor Blade just as something came shooting out of the pile. As her weapon easily and cleanly sliced through the article of clothing, she noticed something falling towards her.

"What?" she said in confusion, covering her face from the bright light, "Is that a sailor uniform?"

"_**Give me more!"**_

Ryuko attempted to leap out of the way of the failing uniform only to stumble as her wounds from her earlier fight finally caught up to her. Before she had a chance to try to get out of the way, the uniform fell on top of her and pushed her against a nearby wall.

"What the hell's going on?" she shouted hysterically as the uniform began to grope her. Trying to free her arms only to find the uniform to be supernaturally strong, she shouted, "Get off of me!"

"_**Don't go!"**_ it half shouted, half pleaded, at her, _**"Take off your clothes and put me on!"**_

Even as she struggled to free herself from the nightmarish thing attacking her body, the Kamui began to take the initiative. Using its sleeves as makeshift hands, it began removing her clothes, forcing Ryuko to blush and shout, "What are you doing you fucking pervert?"

The Kamui ignored her and continued speaking frantically while its one eye stared at her chest, _**"Wear me and give me lots of your blood! I don't want to go back to sleep!"**_

While Ryuko should have been focusing on what was happening to her, her mind couldn't get over the infeasibility of what was assaulting her, "The sailor uniform is talking?"

"_**Hm?"**_ the Kamui finally took notice of Ryuko question and moved until its eye was level with her own, _**"Why are you scared? Wear me instead of being frightened!"**_

"Hell no!" she shouted back in fear before adding, "I'm going insane! The uniform is talking to me!"

"_**That is not important at the moment," **_The Kamui countered before leaping on top of her.

As she struggled with the Kamui, and losing, Ryuko said, "I say it damn well is important! Uniforms aren't supposed to talk! Now get the hell off of me you stupid piece of clothing!"

"_**Enough with your whining!"**_ The Kamui said, losing its patience, as it began shredding and tossing away Ryuko's clothing, _**"That's it! I'm going to make you wear me!"**_

"Stop!"

"_**Too late!"**_ The Kamui shouted in triumph, _**"Look! I'm a perfect fit!"**_

As the Kamui began forcing Ryuko to wear it, she stumbled to her feet, red energy crackling around her form, before shouting and releasing a large column of energy into the sky.

* * *

...

* * *

"So you actually came back, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Sanageyama put his hands in his pockets as he looked at Ichigo, "I have to admit I did not see this coming. I would have thought you were smart enough to not fall for such an obvious trap."

"Bullshit," Ichigo answered, taking Sanageyama temporarily aback from the curse, "Why wouldn't I come back if someone's life was on the line? You are truly a bastard if you thought I was a coward."

"You know Ichigo…" Sanageyama hopped out of the ring and began walking towards Ichigo, "It doesn't have to go down like this. All this, from the execution to calling you and the other transfer student out, is to enact the proper punishment."

"So what's it going to be, Ichigo?" Sanageyama smirked smugly as he rested his bamboo sword on his shoulder, "I'll tell you what. If you surrender yourself right here and now, I'll rescind the execution order against Mako Mankanshoku."

"What!" Takaharu shouted, a vein prominent on his forehead.

"Quiet down," Sanageyama ordered the Boxing club captain. When Takaharu grit his teeth but didn't say anything, he turned his attention back to Ichigo, "So there are your choices, Ichigo. If you're concerned that I'm lying, I would like to point out that this order comes directly from Lady Satsuki. She doesn't care what happens to Mankanshoku as long as you and that other transfer student are punished."

Ichigo clenched his fists in anger at the two choices he was given. As much as he would have liked to wipe the smug grin off Sanageyama's face, he knew that he had no choice but to give up. If Sanageyama was telling the truth, and giving up would spare Mako's life, then the choice he needed to make was crystal clear.

As he took a step forward to surrender, Shinjiro, seeing the look on Ichigo's face, gasped and said, "You can't be seriously considering listening to him? He's probably lying about letting Mako Mankanshoku go if you surrender!"

"I don't know who you are," Sanageyama turned his attention to Shinjiro, "But I am a man of my word above anything else. If I say something, you can trust that I would never go back on it."

"It's fine, Shinjiro," Ichigo said walking towards Sanageyama, "I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine."

"What are you talking about?" Sanageyama questioned, noticing Ichigo's lack of fear or nervousness, "What do you – "

Sanageyama was cut off as what sounded like an explosion went off near the boxing ring, causing a cloud of smoke and dust to erupt into the air. Covering his eyes to protect them from the dust, Sanageyama tried to see what was going on, "What the hell was that?"

There was a thick silence as the gathered students and civilians tried to see what was happening. As their eyes tried to pierce the thick smoke, a figure darted out of it and flew towards the captured Mako. The members of the Boxing Club tried to stop them, but were easily and brutally forced out of the way as the figure kicked and punched them all in the face and neck. When the figure stood on top of the scaffolding holding Mako, a familiar red blade in their hand, the suspended girl shouted.

"You've come back to save me Ryuko!"

From beneath the tattered cloak hiding her body, Ryuko stuck the Scissor Blade into the scaffolding, "Hold on tight, Mako."

Just as several of the less injured members of the Boxing club rushed Ryuko and tried to tackle her, Ryuko leapt spinning into the air, leaving the club members to fall into the tub of boiling oil. Landing in the middle of the boxing ring, Mako held under one arm, stiff as a piece of wood, Ryuko glared at Takaharu.

"So you've come at last, transfer student," Takaharu gloated into the microphone while raising his right fist, "Truth be told, I'm glad you interrupted Ichigo Kurosaki's surrender. It would be boring for this to go down without a real fight."

"Using a hostage is just dirty," Ryuko countered. Spinning Mako around once before depositing her on the ground, Ryuko said, "I thought you boxers were all about honor and rules. If you are really a boxer, let's settle this one on one!"

Takaharu grinned as the rematch he was looking for, and his only chance to regain his honor as a member of the Student Council, began, "You were never recruited into my club, but if you are looking for a one on one fight, who am I to argue. It'll just make my victory all the sweeter when I pound your body into dust."

As Takaharu threw the microphone away and the starting bell rang, he rushed at Ryuko with his left arm pulled back for a powerful jab, "I'm going to haze you like a punk!"

Takaharu's fist exploded into dozens upon dozens of blurry boxing gloves, hitting the ring girl in the process, and began raining blows on Ryuko's covered body while bouncing off the ends of the ring.

"Is this too much for you?" Takaharu shouted victoriously as he watched every one of his blows hit Ryuko head on, "This sacred ring is overflowing with the myriad of left jabs that my toned body has produced!"

Outside the ring, Shinjiro watched Takaharu hit Ryuko again and again without her doing anything, "What is she doing? She's going to die if she doesn't fight back!"

Ichigo wasn't so sure about that. Despite the number of blows connecting with her body, Ryuko had yet to take a step back or even flinch. Punches, jabs, and hooks rained down across her body and yet she stood unmoving.

Back in the ring, Takaharu's heart was pumping with excitement as he moved in for the finishing blow, "And the champion switches his footwork before moving into a right straight! But what's this? It's really a corkscrew punch! Ten! Ken! Fun! Sai!"

As Takaharu's right glove began spinning like a drill and inched ever closer, Ryuko simply stared at the attack. Her eyes didn't blink as the attack connected, kicking up a series of sparks, before it shredded her cloak and exposing her body for all to see.

"W-What?" Takaharu stammered, "What sort of outfit could you possibly be wearing?"

With a blush on her face, Ryuko growled, "Quit your gawking!"

"Well now…" Sanageyama scratched his nose and stared at Ryuko with a satisfied grin on his face, "That's something you don't see everyday."

While Sanageyama was staring at Ryuko with a grin and Shinjiro had pulled out a notepad and began hastily scribbling something down, Ichigo's reaction was much more drastic.

"_What the hell is that?"_ he thought in both shock and embarrassment. He was shocked that someone besides him had a Kamui. Aikuro had mentioned that he could count the number of Kamui in the world on his hands. The fact that another Kamui had appeared in Honnouji Academy, on the same day that he exposed his own Mugetsu to the school, meant that the teacher had something to do with it. His embarrassment, on the other hand, came from the rather revealing form that Ryuko's Kamui had decided to take.

Instead of being practical armor like his Mugetsu, that covered everything below his neck in rigid and dense armor that felt nearly impervious to attacks, Ryuko's looked…different to say the least. It took the form of thigh-high black boots and leggings, with red heels and lines going up to the very top, where they extended into straps that connected to the short black skirt that barely covered anything. The skirt was connected to the top of the outfit by a pair of suspenders that barely managed to cover her breasts. The suspenders then connected into the only thing that could be considered armor on the Kamui. Her arms and everything above her breasts up to the top of her chin was covered in black armor. At the front of her Kamui, much like Mugetsu, were two familiar looking eyes, one of which was permanently closed by a prominent scare across it.

"That can't be a Kamui…" he muttered. It looked nothing like his Mugetsu.

"_**It is,"**_ Mugetsu answered Ichigo's rhetorical question, _**"But what you fail to understand, Ichigo, is that a Kamui does not need to cover up every part of the body to function as armor. As long as it is worn and sufficient blood is given, every part of the wearer's body, even exposed skin, will be as hard as steel."**_

"I get that," he said slowly, "Just don't ever transform into something even close to that."

Back in the boxing ring, Takaharu was trying, and failing, to force his empowered fist past Ryuko's Scissor Blade. No matter how much force he pushed into his arm, Ryuko wasn't being forced back an inch, "Cheater! Y-You're trying to distract me from the match with your sexiness!"

"Get real! I'm not wearing this thing because I want to!" Ryuko argued, the blush on her face increasing in intensity along with her embarrassment. She didn't understand why Senketsu had to take the form of something so revealing. It made her practically naked!

"No excuses!" Takaharu yelled, his voice breaking slightly, "You're mocking boxing with that scandalous outfit. No, all sports have been degraded by that thing!"

"I am not!"

Seeming to realize something of great importance, Takaharu grinned and stepped back, "All right, then. If you are going to fight completely undressed, I guess I'll take the liberty of undressing as well to make it even."

"Hey!" Ryuko, along with Ichigo and about half the audience, covered their eyes as Takaharu's hands reached for his belt, "You're the one mocking me, you damn pervert!"

"What are you talking about?" Takaharu looked perplexed at Ryuko before a glowing red chain on his belt snapped. As his right boxing glove transformed, to Ryuko's gaping shock, he explained, "Keep your mind out of the gutter. I'm just taking off the soft gloves I've been wearing for the away bouts. Behold! These are the true and genuine Honnouji Academy Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Boxing Gloves!"

"Oh boy," Sanageyama whistled, "This is going to be interesting to watch. I haven't seen Takaharu this focused on a fight since that bout against the American high school champion."

"Boxing Club captain Takaharu removed the safety limiters on his gloves in order to counter the increasing threat of the new transfer student Ryuko Matoi…" Shinjiro mumbled as he hastily wrote in his notepad. This was a golden story! He had thought Ichigo Kurosaki was the only one with the power to go up against the Student Council and Lady Satsuki, but to find another student willing to actually do so, it was a godsend. He just needed to talk to her in person, "Hey Ichigo, you called that outfit she was wearing a Kamui. What does that term mean?"

Ichigo hand waved his question away, "I'll tell you another time."

Back in the boxing ring, mouth agape at the spiked glove only feet from her, Ryuko shouted, "What the hell is up with your glove?"

"This old thing?" Takaharu looked at his mutated glove with something similar to affection, "If I didn't wrap my gloves during my away bouts, other schools would be too afraid to face me in the ring. Wrapping my gloves is the only way I can get a decent fight anymore! Being able to release them after such a long time fills my heart with strength and conviction! This is the true power of a Goku Uniform!"

"I don't know that much about boxing," Ryuko said with a confused look on her face that quickly became a smug grin, "But even I know that what you're doing is illegal. But if you're really that eager to fight me, then bring it on."

"I'm going to wipe that grin off your face, transfer student!" Takaharu shouted. Leaping into the air, his spiked glove drawn back for a jab, he rushed towards Ryuko, "Now that you're half-naked, I'm going to tear apart what little shreds of clothing and dignity you have left and send you flying to the moon!"

As Takaharu sprinted towards her, Ryuko continued to stand still while glaring at the diminutive Two-Star, "Good luck with that."

Her gloating was not unfounded. Takaharu's glove easily, and without trouble, managed to hit Ryuko's seemingly exposed stomach, causing a small explosion of power to fill the air. Although his attack managed to hit her, the opposite of what everyone expected happened. Takaharu's glove, which earlier had been damaged and cracked by Ichigo, cracked even further before shattering completely.

"W-What?" Takaharu gasped in shock at seeing his precious boxing glove destroyed, "My glove!"

"You're glove isn't the only thing that can transform," Ryuko informed him, "So does my outfit!"

As Takaharu began raining punches and kicks against Ryuko, who continued to stand there unflinchingly, Ichigo noticed that Shinjiro was watching Ryuko with a fascinated look.

"Amazing," Shinjiro muttered, momentarily forgetting to write down notes, "She's not even flinching from Takaharu's attacks. Is it because she is wearing what you call a Kamui, Ichigo?"

"_**Ichigo, what are you going to do about her?"**_ Mugetsu questioned. He couldn't blame her interest in Ryuko. Neither of them could have guessed that they would run into someone with another Kamui.

That was a question that Ichigo didn't have an answer to. While talking to Ryuko about where she got her Kamui would answer a lot of questions, it might also bring up several questions. After thinking about it for a moment, Ichigo decided that the benefits outweighed the costs, "Shinjiro, stay here."

Near the ring and completely safe from harm, Mako Mankanshoku began playfully boxing as she watched Ryuko take Takaharu's punches without flinching, "Wow, Ryuko, I didn't know you knew how to box!"

"I don't think she does," her younger brother, Mataro, deadpanned from right next to her. Rolling his eyes at his sister's lack of intelligence, he turned his attention back to the sexy sight of Ryuko only to find someone standing in front of him, "Hey jackass, you're blocking the angelic view!"

"Shut it," Ichigo ordered Mataro, who folded his arms and grumbled back at him. Recognizing his voice, Mako turned to Ichigo, sparkles emanating from her eyes.

"Ichigo!" Mako exclaimed before latching onto his waist, causing the teen to pry her off his body, "I knew you'd be ok!"

"Yeah, well, my rescue didn't turn out the way I hoped," Ichigo admitted.

Back in the ring, Ryuko was starting to get sick and tired of Takaharu's futile attacks, Gritting her teeth while her anger built up, she shouted, "So now it's my turn, right?"

As steam began blasting out from the various folds of her Kamui, Ryuko sprinted towards Takaharu, avoiding the many attacks he was throwing at her. Grabbing her Scissor Blade and spinning it around in her hand, she slammed the hilt into the captain's face before slashing him across his back, "Left jab and then a right hook!"

When her Scissor Blade propelled Takaharu into the air, nearly unconscious from the intense force behind the blows, Ryuko began spinning her weapon around her wrist, "And to finish it, a right straight! Seni-Soshitsu!"

Her Scissor Blade easily carved through Takaharu's Goku Uniform, before it was suddenly and violently ripped to shreds, leaving the captain naked as the day he was born.

"That's impossible!" Sanageyama shouted in disbelief. How could the transfer student not only defeat a Two-Star Goku Uniform, but also destroy it? It made no sense.

Up near Satsuki Kiryuin, Inumuta adjusted his glasses, "So that's the power of the Scissor Blade. It is a truly remarkable weapon."

"Wait a second," Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he tried to get a closer look at something floating towards Ryuko. It was hard to spot it, due to the setting sun being directly behind it, but there was a glowing thread forming out of the shredded remains of Takaharu's Goku Uniform. The thread floated through the air towards Ryuko, where it was absorbed into her Kamui, causing it to emit a faint pink light.

"Now to finish you off!" Ryuko shouted, ignorant of what just happened, as Takaharu's body began falling towards her. Holding her Scissor Blade in a reverse grip, she swung it like a bat, causing the captain's body to propel through the air towards Satsuki.

As Takaharu's body flew towards her, Satsuki calmly and lazily leaned to the side, allowing the club captain to fly past her and into the tall spire of Honnouji Academy behind her.

"How dare you!" Sanageyama shouted at Ryuko as he began climbing into the ring to fight her, but was stopped when Satsuki's voice rung out.

"That's enough, Sanageyama," Satsuki calmly told him. Stepping forward and past the remaining three members of the Elite Four, she stopped on the edge of the roof, her heel clicking as she did, "That was very impressive. Who are you and where did you get your hands on that outfit?"

Without looking up at Satsuki, her face covered in shadows, Ryuko answered, "It is a gift from my dad. And the one that killed him left behind this Scissor Blade! Now, you're going to tell me who owns the other half of this Scissor Blade, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki stared at Ryuko, uncaring to the fact that the Scissor Blade had been the work of her father and not the other way around. With her face an expressionless mask, she asked, "You're Isshin Matoi's daughter?"

Her body sweating and her arms beginning to shake, Ryuko was about to say something when she suddenly collapsed onto her knees.

"_**Ryuko, you've lost too much blood,"**_ Senketsu told her.

"I thought you needed blood," she answered.

"_**That is true,"**_ Senketsu responded, _**"But at the current rate, you will lose consciousness in less then a minute."**_

"Don't sound so calm about it!" Ryuko growled.

"How interesting," Satsuki said, "I did not expect to find you still here, let alone right in front of me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ryuko turned and saw Ichigo climbing into the boxing ring besides her. She was about to ask what he was doing when her eyes happened to glance at the familiar eyes on the collar of his uniform. As her and Senketu's eyes widened upon realizing Ichigo was wearing a Kamui, all she was able to utter was his name, I-Ichigo?"

"I'll talk to you later," he said without taking his gaze off Satsuki.

Satsuki, to her credit, smirked at Ichigo's appearance before her normal expression reasserted itself, "So I see you are not a coward after all, but you must know that you are outnumbered and overpowered, with or without the Kamui you are wearing. You are either fearless or stupid, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo opened his mouth to answer but found Ryuko's hand gripping his arm. She was visibly sweating and her breath was coming out in labored gasps, "Move Ichigo…I…just…need to…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, the world darkened around her as she slipped into the black embrace of unconsciousness. Before her body could hit the ground, however, Ichigo quickly reached out and grabber her.

"So what are you going to do, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Satsuki asked as members of the Boxing Club as well as Sanageyama closed in around him, "There is nowhere to run or hide without leaving Ryuko Matoi behind. So your choices are as follows – be brave and surrender with honor or flee like a coward but live to fight another day. I leave the choice of your future to you."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before an idea hit him, "Hey Mugetsu. How long do you think it will take for me to escape Honnouji Academy while transformed?"

"_**About thirty seconds,"**_ Mugetsu answered, unaware of Senketsu's single eye widening upon hearing her voice, _**"But surely you don't – "**_

Ichigo grinned and adjusted Ryuko over his shoulders, freeing up his right arm, "Think you can hold off on drinking me dry for thirty seconds?"

Mugetsu saw what he was planning to do and nodded, _**"Yes, but it will be extremely difficult. I would try to get out as quickly as possible."**_

"Right!" Ichigo's hand reached towards his shoulder, "Life Fiber Release!"

As Ichigo slammed his hand down on the spaulder, causing the two needles to pierce his skin and draw his blood, Sanageyama rushed into the ring and attempted to tackle him before he could flee. Just as he climbed into the ring, he was blinded by a bright light. Covering his eyes and squinting, he silently cursed when he noticed Ichigo in his Kamui form.

"Sorry," Ichigo apologized as he picked up Ryuko and disappeared past Sanageyama, "But I don't have time to chat."

While he easily could have leapt over the entire crowd, even while holding Ryuko, Ichigo needed to do something first. Landing right next to Mako, who was staring at him with stars in her eyes, he grabbed her with his other arm before jumping back in the air.

"This is amazing!" Mako shouted happily from under Ichigo's right arm, "I'm queen of the world! Super speed a go go!"

"Mako, is there any place I can take Ryuko without Satsuki finding us?"

"Hmm…" Mako pondered the question, her face the epitome of concentration, before exclaiming happily, "Let's go to my place! My dad runs a back alley clinic. We have lots of stolen blood and medicine he can use to help Ryuko!"

"Right. Just tell me where I need to go," Ichigo answered, ignoring the illegal acts Mako had just confessed to. Jumping over the edge of an artificial cliff, Ichigo began skidding down the concrete wall separating the condos and apartments owned by the One-Star students and the shacks and shanties occupied by the families of No-Star students. As his boots created sparks behind him, Ichigo heard a deep male voice speak.

"_**Why did you overdo it, Ryuko?"**_

"It's not a big deal," Ichigo looked at Senketsu, who seemed to be in a slump that Ryuko had fainted after using his powers the first time, "Mugetsu was the same way."

Senketsu's single eye widened as he realized Ichigo was able to understand him. Before he could ask Ichigo how that was possible, the teen pushed off the wall and began hopping across the rooftops towards Mako's home.


	8. Chapter 8: Tired of Being Alone

_Well, here is Chapter 8 of **To My Death I Fight**. __This chapter covers the first part of Episode 2, but do not assume I am just following the story (the last chapter should have cemented that already). Several events happen in this chapter that never occurred in the anime._ I must admit that the enduring popularity of this story has amazed me. This story not only has the most words of any Kill la Kill crossover, but also the most reviews with 186 at the time of this posting! Thanks all of you for your continued support!

_As a side note, I **highly** recommend checking out **The Moiderah of Writing**'s story **Transfer Student: Satsuki Matoi**. It is an AU in which Ryuko and Satsuki switch places and it is both hilariously funny and awesome to read. Check it out here on FFN or on spacebattles whenever you get a chance._

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Tired of Being Alone**

As Ryuko Matoi slowly regained consciousness, the colors of the world around her coming together into a blurry focus, the first thing she heard was Ichigo Kurosaki talking to Senketsu as well as someone else.

"_**I don't know how to thank you enough for what you did, Ichigo...and Mugetsu,"**_ Senketsu, in his normal form as a navy colored sailor uniform, said. Raising a sleeve in embarrassment as faint blush appeared on the cloth beneath his eyes, he continued, _**"I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been their when Ryuko fainted…"**_

"Like I said the first six times, it's not a big deal," Ichigo replied, "Besides, I couldn't have saved Ryuko or Mako without Mugetsu's power."

"_**You flatter me,"**_ Mugetsu said, before she sarcastically added, _**"But don't ever do something this stupid again. You were a few seconds away from being drained dry by me when you reached Mako's house."**_

"I know, damn it, but I had no choice."

"I-Ichigo?" Ryuko groaned as she pushed herself off the cot she was laying on. Wincing slightly as she accidently aggravated her wounds, she looked down and noticed that half of her body was covered in layers of bandages, "Did you fix me up?"

"Actually, it was Mako's dad," Ichigo turned his head to reply. He was surprised that Ryuko was up so soon. With her wounds, she should have been out for at least a few more hours. She must be made of tougher stuff than he thought, "The guy's a competent doctor, but once he finished treating your wounds he tried to stare at your half naked body while I was still in the room. I kicked his ass and threw him out of the room and warned him not to come back until you woke up."

"Lucky bastard," Ryuko grunted as she sat on the edge of the cot, "He got off easy. If I had woken up, I would have punched his ass into the ceiling for staring at my body like a damn pervert."

Rubbing her face and yawning, Ryuko remembered what she had seen just before passing out, "So you have one of these things as well?"

"_**I am not a thing,"**_ Mugetsu said passionately, one of her sleeves swinging out and hitting Senketsu in the process, _**"I am a Kamui. Don't forget that."**_

Grumbling at the look she was getting from Mugetsu, Ryuko gave in, "Fine. So you have a Kamui too, Ichigo?"

Ichigo frowned at Mugetsu's behavior but nodded, "Yeah."

That made sense to Ryuko, "And can it transform into a more powerful form by drinking your blood?"

"Yes."

"And it's not embarrassing or half-naked?"

Ichigo stared at Ryuko with an annoyed expression on his face, "What do you think?"

"Damn it!" she cursed and glared at Senketsu's one eye, "Why the hell are you the only Kamui that transforms into something nearly naked? Why can't you be more practical like Ichigo's Kamui?"

"_**Like I told you earlier,"**_ Senketsu chided, his single eye rolling in irritation, _**"Your father created me just for you. Perhaps he thought this was an appropriate look for me."**_

"Like hell. My dad was no pervert," Ryuko muttered under her breath, "So Ichigo, does your Kamui have a name?"

"Her name is Mugetsu," Ichigo answered, pointing a thumb at Mugetsu. Said Kamui was sitting on the ground nearby in a pose reminiscent of Ichigo. Much like Senketsu, she had partially transformed in order to become mobile. Mugetsu locked gazes with Ryuko for barely a second before she huffed and turned away, her sleeves folded in an apparent pout.

"What's the deal with your Kamui?"

"I don't know," Ichigo answered. Ever since dropping Ryuko off and speaking with Senketsu, Mugetsu had become moody, "I think she's upset that I'm talking to another Kamui."

Mugetsu's eyes swung around, _**"I am not upset. I am worried that Senketsu might not be who he says he is. That's all."**_

Ryuko stared at Ichigo before glancing to Mugetsu. All was silent before she broke out into laughter, "Ha! Your clothes are jealous!"

"Oh sure, laugh it up," Ichigo muttered, "At least Mugetsu doesn't transform into something that should get me arrested for public indecency."

"Shut up!" Ryuko tried kicking Ichigo only for him to move out of the way, causing her to fall undignified on the ground, "It's not like I was given a choice in the matter! I want to switch Kamui, you bastard!"

"No way!" Ichigo crossed his forearms in front of his chest and stepped away from Ryuko, "There's no way in hell I would be caught alive, or even dead, in Senketsu!"

"Damn you," Ryuko grumbled and sat down on the edge of the cot, "So how did I get here anyway?"

"After you fainted, I used Mugetsu to escape from Honnouji Academy, but not before grabbing you and Mako. Mako mentioned that her dad is a doctor and would be able to treat your wounds and blood loss."

"Ryuko!"

The door to the bedroom slid open and Mako Mankanshoku came flying in, her arms extended forward to hug her new best friend. Ryuko, a calm and bored expression on her face, simply leaned back, allowing Mako to go flying past her and out the nearby window.

A moment later Mako appeared at the window, her hair covered in pieces of garbage, "You're awake Ryuko!"

"Yeah," Ryuko clenched a fist and found that she could feel no pain, "Did you dad do this?"

"Yup!" Mako climbed back into the bedroom, "Dad's a Back Alley Doctor! He used all his stolen medicine and tools to heal you right up! Let's go out into the family room! Everyone's waiting to see you guys!"

Ryuko and Ichigo exchanged a look before deciding to follow Mako out of the bedroom. She was still trying to get her mind to wrap around the fact that her dad was able to create something as remarkable and powerful as Senketsu. Granted, its appearance could use some work. She didn't want to be seen as some kind of perverted stripped no matter how much power Senketsu granted her, but if he helped her track down the woman who killed her dad, she was willing to put up with the embarrassment and loss of blood for the time being.

"You must be the girl my Mako was so infatuated with," A large and heavyset man commented. His nose was plugged up with tissue paper to stop it from bleeding and his left eye was blackened, "Your friend Ichigo has a wicked right arm! The name's Barazo Mankanshoku!"

"You were such a badass to swing that Scissor Blade around while half-naked," The annoying voice of Mataro Mankanshoku piped up from the side, "Nobody sane would fight dressed like that!"

Growling, Ryuko reached out and grabbed Mataro by the scruff of his color before comically punching him in the face, "Go to hell! It's complicated!"

"Damn it, that hurt!" Mataro pretended to cry as he held his wounded body, "I would have carried you here if Ichigo hadn't been so stubborn about it! I wanted to hold your sexy body, damn it!"

"Hey punk," Ichigo glared down at Mataro, "What did I tell you the first time you said that?"

"Oh my," A soft voice came from the kitchen. As the door opened, revealing a Sukuyo Mankanshoku wearing an apron and carrying a tray, she said, "If hitting my husband or admonishing my son makes you feel better, go right ahead."

"So you're the one that healed me," Ryuko looked at her wounds in awe.

"Like I said, dad's a Back Alley Doctor. If you count the number of people he's killed versus the number he's save, he's killed way more!"

"That's not a good thing," Ichigo deadpanned.

"No need to worry," Barazo waved his hand dismissively, "The dead ones don't sue."

Popping out from underneath the table in between Ichigo and Ryuko, Shinjiro added, "Mr. Mankanshoku is correct. In all the years the Mankanshoku Family Clinic has been open, there hasn't been a single lawsuit from a dead patient."

Nearly falling over from the shock of Shinjiro's sudden appearance, Ryuko pointed a finger at him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh?" Shinjiro looked at Ryuko before bowing apologetically, "My apologies! It appears that in my haste I have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Shinjiro Nagita, member of the Newspaper Club, and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Shinjiro?" Ichigo looked at the shorter student with suspicion and confusion, "Where the hell did you come from?"

Shinjiro chuckled embarrassingly, "Evading the Disciplinary Committee has enabled me to hide myself quite well. When I saw you escape from Honnouji Academy, I quickly made my own escape and followed your trail to here. As a reporter, I take pride in being able to follow a story wherever it may be!"

Ryuko glared at him, "Do you make it a habit to randomly break into people's homes?"

"It's not a problem, Ryuko!" Mako announced, wrapping one arm around Shinjiro's shoulders while clenching her other fist dramatically, "If Shinjiro is in trouble with the Disciplinary Committee and Gamagori, then it is my sacred duty as a member of the Mankanshoku family to keep him safe and sound. It would be a stain on my honor if he were to meet with a terrible fate!"

"Well now," a mature female voice said from the nearby open window, "That was some convoluted logic, but I think he gets the point."

Every turned and saw a dark-skinned woman with long purple hair tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes sitting lazily on the windowsill. Ichigo's eyes widened as he recognized who she was, "Yoruichi?"

"Yoruichi?" Yoruichi repeated playfully, "Is that all you can say after all we've been through Ichigo? I'm hurt."

Ryuko turned to Ichigo, "You know this woman?"

"Not really."

"That hurts Ichigo," Yoruichi mocked as she hopped into the Mankanshoku household, her figure gaining the immediate attention of both Barazo and Mataro. Making it a point to ignore the two drooling men, Yoruichi sat down across from Ichigo, "You could say that Ichigo wouldn't be half the man he is today without my training. I worked his lazy ass for days to get him into shape. The name's Yoruichi Shihoin."

"We don't need to hear your damn introduction," Ichigo grumbled and folded his arms while looking away from Yoruichi, "And that wasn't training. It was torture."

"Training and torture are just two sides of the same coin, Ichigo. You can't have one without the other," Yoruichi grinned like a cat before pulling out a tape, "But I'm afraid I'm not hear to mock you, at least this time. Where's the T.V.?"

Mataro stood up and ran to his room, "I think I stole one a few days ago!"

"That's my boy," Barazo laughed loudly, "Always thinking ahead, just like a true Mankanshoku."

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo, who simply shook his head, as if to warn her not to ask too many questions in fear of losing her sanity. After less than a minute had passed, Mataro came walking out of the hallway, a large television in his arms.

"I snagged this baby without any problems," Mataro placed the television on the table and plugged it into the wall, "The stupid clerk didn't even see me carrying it out of the store."

As Yoruichi placed the tape in the television, Ichigo asked, "What's on the tape?"

"It's a message from Kisuke."

There was a crackle of static before Kisuke Urahara's visage appeared on the television, a familiar goofy smile on his face, _"Hey Ichigo! If you're seeing this tape, that means Yoruichi managed to track your ass down no matter where you hid. Yoruichi, if you're still there, good job. I would give you a treat, but as this tape implies, I am either dead, missing, lost or too busy working on some unholy monstrosity to announce that I am still alive. If said monstrosity is the cause of my death, please be sure to use the flamethrowers conveniently provided at the far ends of my store to kill it."_

Kisuke moved away from the camera and began carrying it through the air before stopping on a bundle of glowing red fibers, _"Back on topic. These, Ichigo, are what are known as Life Fibers. They are remarkable things that have so many different applications, but I will not say anything since I hate basing ideas off of untested conjectures. All you, and everyone else sitting with you, need to know is that the Kamui I created for you is made purely of Life Fibers and let me tell you, it wasn't an easy thing to do. In fact, it may have been the single most difficult thing I created since…well…you know."_

As Kisuke panned the camera away, everyone could see something that looked like Mugetsu being woven together from a large spool of Life Fibers, _"Anyway, I'm rambling. As I worked with the Life Fibers, I decided that it was in my best interest to create something capable of destroying them. After my first two attempts at creating a Kamui ended with them trying to eat me, I thought it was prudent to err on the side of caution and avoid any further bodily harm. Who knew something made of clothing could have such sharp teeth? Hence the weapon I have created for you. That's all and don't worry Ichigo, if things don't turn out the way I hope, I could always send Tessai or Ururu to check up on you. It's quite strange; ever since I started working with Life Fibers she has been feeling antsy. Perhaps she is finally growing up? Ta ta~!"_

The video cut out, leaving the Mankanshoku household in complete silence until Mako blurted out, "Let's watch that again!"

Grabbing her friend by the back of her shirt before Mako could go through on her promise, Ryuko looked at Yoruichi and asked, "So what is this weapon that guy talked about?"

With a solid clunk, Yoruichi dropped a long thin package on the table, "Here you go, Ichigo. I don't think I need to tell you to be careful with it."

Carefully unwrapping one end of the package, Ichigo gracefully caught the scabbard of a long blade as it fell out of the box. Drawing the blade out of the scabbard, he was stunned when he pulled out a katana that shone with a deep blue color. Turning it over in hands a couple of times, marveling at the craftsmanship and integrity of the blade, he looked at Yoruichi, "Why did Kisuke want me to have this katana?"

Yoruichi shrugged, "Beats me, but if Kisuke thought you needed it, then you probably do. Kisuke was never someone to exaggerate threats. If he thinks these Life Fibers are as dangerous as he says they are, then you should be careful."

As he looked over the blade, Ichigo noticed something inscribed on the hilt, "Tournesol? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"That makes two of us," Yoruichi dramatically sighed and sat down, "You know Kisuke, he always has to be one to give large and grandiose names to everything he creates. That blade you're holding is no different. Usually I just call his inventions whatever the hell I want, but Kisuke thought ahead and actually carved the name of the blade onto it. Clever bastard. When I find him…"

"Hey Yoruichi," Ichigo paused as he tried to think of the exact question he wanted to ask, "Have you heard anything from Kisuke? Is he alive or not?"

Much to everyone's shock, Yoruichi took a bite out of one of the disgusting croquettes Sukuyo had conjured up. Swallowing the lump of mysterious food before speaking, she replied to him, "Ever since Kisuke vanished, I've spent days looking around Karakura Town for signs of him. There were a few times that I thought I was close to discovering who killed him, but they were all just dead ends."

Propping her chin into the cup of her hand, Yoruichi grinned and looked around the room, "So I see you've made quite the circle of friends, Ichigo. You've not been here a week and you already made quite the commotion. I heard about what happened up at Honnouji Academy. If Isshin was here, he would kill you."

"I'd like to see the old goat try," Ichigo grumbled.

Yoruichi grinned, "Perhaps. So, who might you all be?"

"Ryuko Matoi," Ryuko answered calmly.

Shinjiro bowed respectfully, "Shinjiro Nagita, member of the Newspaper Club."

"Mako Mankanshoku," Mako answered as excited as ever. Pumping a fist into the air she added, "And this is my family! My dad Barazo, my mom Sukuyo, my brother Mataro and our dog Guts! It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Yoruichi!"

"Aren't you cute," Yoruichi chuckled at Mako's antics before her mood became serious, "Before I go, Ichigo, I have one last piece of news. It concerns the person that attacked Kisuke."

Yoruichi reached into her shirt and pulled out a photograph, "Kisuke had set up dozens of cameras throughout Karakura Town to warn him of any incoming danger. Before you think that is an invasion of privacy, they have been quite helpful in the past. Anyway, on the day he disappeared, one of Kisuke's cameras caught something. It was only on a single frame of the video, which is remarkable because Kisuke's cameras operate at over two hundred frames a second."

Yoruichi tossed the picture onto the table. As everyone crowded around the picture, Ichigo asked, "What am I looking at here?"

"A purple Scissor Blade," Yoruichi announced. While the room grew silent upon the announcement, with even the constantly joyful Mako Mankanshoku lost deep in thought, Ryuko stared at the picture with building anger.

"A Scissor Blade?" Ichigo took a closer look at the picture but still couldn't connect the dots, "Where did you come up with that? I don't see it."

"It was Isshin that told me what it was once I showed him the picture," Yoruichi took back the picture from Shinjiro, who had gripped it so tightly that it took Yoruichi a brief amount of effort to reclaim it, "Aside from that, I know nothing more about Kisuke's assailant."

"I might know a little more about this person," Ichigo cast his gaze downwards as he recollected what Kisuke had told him over the phone, "On the day he disappeared, Kiuske called me. He said someone who had nearly killed him in his shop was chasing him across Karakura Town. The strangest thing he said was that the woman wasn't quite human. Damn, I still don't know what that means."

By this point Ryuko had reached her tipping point. Standing up and angrily slamming her hands on the table, she shouted, "Tell me everything you know about this woman! Is her name Satsuki Kiryuin?"

Yoruichi looked at Ryuko completely unperturbed by the teen's outburst, "I'm guessing that Kisuke isn't the first person this woman's attacked."

"Damn right!" Ryuko shouted and pointed her red Scissor Blade across the table at Yoruichi, "She killed my dad with the other half of this scissor blade!"

"I see…" Yoruichi took a deep breath before adding, "Let me just say this, Ryuko. If Kisuke, a man who could be considered one of the most clever men in the world, is afraid of what this woman could do to him if she finds him, what makes you think fighting her would end in your benefit? You could be strong or fast, but the fact of the matter remains the same. Kisuke could think twenty moves ahead in a battle. He could enact contingency after contingency in case he couldn't outright win a battle. If he couldn't win, you sure as hell can't."

While Ryuko remained stunned at Yoruichi's outright refusal to help her, a fist clenching in anger, the captain turned to Ichigo, "I'm going to head back to Karakura Town now. Isshin's doing some remodeling to your house, which means Karin and Yuzu are staying at the shop. Last I heard Yuzu managed to convince Tessai to let her braid his beard."

With that said, Yoruichi stood up and left through the same window that she first appeared from.

"Wait a second!" Ryuko jumped up and ran at the window. Pressing her body against the frame of the window, she coughed as a motorcycle engine revved to life and Yoruichi disappeared into the distance atop a bright blue motorcycle.

"Damn, she's gone," Ryuko grumbled as she plopped back down on the floor, "So, who was this Kisuke guy Ichigo?"

Threatening to kill Yoruichi for dropping this on top of his lap, Ichigo explained, "He's an old family friend, or I think he is."

"I still find the concept of Kamui fascinating," Shinjiro stood up and took a dramatic pose, "With the power of your Kamui, you two can help me take down Lady Satsuki's tyrannical regime."

Ryuko looked at the grandstanding Shinjiro before she flatly said, "Wait. What?"

"Just ignore it, he's always like this," Ichigo muttered. Now that he thought about it, Shinjiro's behavior was eerily similar to Mako's, except that his was more along the lines of extreme enthusiasm and determination instead of insanity and craziness, "He's in the Newspaper Club. Apparently what he's written pissed off the Disciplinary Committee and I'm the only one standing in their way."

"I see," Ryuko muttered.

"Don't be upset, Ryuko!" Mako exclaimed, sliding into view right next to Shinjiro, "Shinjiro is just trying his very best to do what he was made to do. Who are we to judge what is right and wrong? On the honor of my family I, Mako Mankanshoku, will make sure that nothing happens to you!"

"I knew I could trust you Mako," Shinjiro's single eye shone with tears as he grabbed her hands, "Will you help me destroy the tyranny imposed by Lady Satsuki?"

"Oh dear god…" Ichigo stared in horror as Shinjiro and Mako began talking, "What have I done?"

"Mako," Ryuko tried to intercede before it was too late, "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

Mako's eyes widened before she shouted in a panic, "You're right! I'm sorry Shinjiro, but I can't help you in your righteous quest to bring down the establishment. Perhaps in another time, another place we could have been partners in your crusade but alas, it was not to be!"

"I fully understand your conviction Mako!" Shinjiro's glasses shone with a holy light, "But even with this setback, I will not stop in my mission!"

"_**He is quite…vocal about his beliefs,"**_ Mugetsu muttered.

"_**I quite agree,"**_ Senketsu added, _**"Although I do wonder why his hair is covering his left eye."**_

Deciding to leave before he was dragged further into the insanity, Ichigo stood up and headed to the door, "It's been fun, but I'm going to leave before I lose what remains of my sanity."

"You're going back to your fancy dorm room Ichigo?" Mako announced in a mix of shock and confusion, "But Lady Satsuki is surely looking for you! Stay here with my family. Ryuko is!"

"No thanks Mako," Ichigo put Tournesol back in its scabbard and headed for the door, "If I don't get back soon, that Gamagori bastard will find some reason to expel me."

"Then I should get going too," Shinjiro announced enthusiastically "Since Ichigo is my bodyguard against the Disciplinary Committee, it makes sense that I stick close to him. It's been a pleasure meeting you Mako Mankanshoku and Ryuko Matoi. Pray we meet again!"

Out in the crisp night air of Honnou City, Ichigo took in the glow from the various homes and buildings around him and started walking in the direction of the dorms when he heard someone running towards him.

"Hey wait up Ichigo!" Shinjiro sprinted towards him before skidding to a stop, a note pad in his hand, "I have to ask you something. If this Kisuke person was attacked by the same person that murdered Ryuko Matoi's father, aren't you worried about Yoruichi Shihoin's safety?"

"Not really."

Shinjiro hadn't been expecting that answer, "Why?"

"She might not look like it, but Yoruichi is one of the fastest people in the world."

"That's good to know," Shinjiro replied and turned to walk away. Waving goodbye to Ichigo, he said, "Well, I should be heading home now. We all can't live in the Honnouji Academy dorms like you. If I move quickly, I should be able to get back home before the Disciplinary Committee manages to track me down. It's almost like they know where I am at all times. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Perhaps you will have changed your mind about helping me tear down this tyrannical establishment we call Honnouji Academy!"

As Shinjiro disappeared into the distance, Ichigo watched him go before asking Mugetsu, "Mugetsu, did you notice anything off about Shinjiro?"

Mugetsu's eyes swiveled up to look at him, _**"What do you mean, Ichigo?"**_

"I've known fast people before," Ichigo began as he turned to walk towards the academy, "But one thing that bugs me about Shinjiro is how he was able to track me down. Even with his sources, he shouldn't have been able to find where I was for at least a day. And I can't forget about how he just appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Mako's home."

"_**That is concerning. What do you plan on doing about him?"**_

"For now, I'll just watch him. For all I know, he could actually be that good of a reporter. In any case, I have bigger issues to worry about. Satsuki and her goons aren't going to just let me go to school in peace anymore. I have to watch my back and with you out of the picture for a few days, I need to be even more careful. Hopefully this sword will help keep away some of the more troublesome idiots."

* * *

...

* * *

"The masses are fools…every single one of them are nothing but swine dressed in human clothing, completely domesticated by the established order."

Satsuki Kiryuin's heel clicked on the ground as she continued, "They have lost the right and will to govern themselves, that is why they must be governed by Honnouji Academy. We shall create humanity's future through the use of the Goku Uniforms. Iori, I have chosen your Sewing Club as the chosen elite of our Human Conquest and Liberation Project."

"Thank you Lady Satsuki," Iori bowed respectfully.

Satsuki looked over the lines of One-Star Goku Uniforms passing by her with smug satisfaction. The latest iteration of the Goku Uniforms was almost eight percent more powerful than the previous design. She had to give credit to Iori for both his dedication and ability to work under strict conditions. While Satsuki could have easily hired someone from Revocs to design and produce the Goku Uniforms, with increased power and resilience no less, she didn't trust anyone but Iori for the task at hand.

"Iori, have you had a chance to look over the data Inumuta sent you on Ichigo Kurosaki's Kamui?"

"Yes I have," Iori handed Satsuki a clipboard, "I must thank you for allowing me access to the information and data concerning the Kamui, Junketsu. Without it, attempting to determine the power and capabilities of Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu would have ended in failure."

"What have you found?"

Iori adjusted his glasses before beginning, "After comparing your Life Fiber Resistance with Ichigo Kurosaki's, as well as what abilities his Mugetsu has revealed, I have determined that your Junketsu should be theoretically stronger."

"Theoretically?" Satsuki arched an eyebrow in mild annoyance, "I do not deal in theories or assumptions. I need cold, hard facts."

Iori swallowed nervously, "Please forgive me, but unless we can somehow force Ichigo Kurosaki into using Mugetsu's full power, everything will be based only on conjecture. From the limited data Inumuta was able to collect, it is obvious that Mugetsu's speed and power exceeds that of a standard Two-Star uniform."

"What about a Three-Star Goku Uniform?" Satsuki questioned, "Will Ichigo Kurosaki's Kamui be able to stand up to their power?"

"I am not sure. I would need more data to make an accurate guess."

"…Very well, Iori. Keep me informed of any further developments."

Iori bowed once again, "As you wish."

The level at which Ichigo Kurosaki bothered Satsuki was increasing rapidly. It wasn't the fact that he was attending Honnouji Academy at the behest of her mother, Satsuki could easily deal with that, nor was it that he possessed a Kamui. Power was one thing that she was easily able to counter. Her natural skill and talent made her leagues above that of a Two-Star club captain. What irritated her was the ease in which he used Mugetsu's power. From the tests she had secretly run on Junketsu, away from the eyes of her mother and Revocs, the Kamui was incredibly vicious and insatiable. It would take someone with an iron will to tame Junketsu's urges and great power.

"_How did you tame Mugetsu, Ichigo Kurosaki?" _ Satsuki thought in frustration, _"Is your will really that great that you can temper a being of such power as a Kamui?"_

Satsuki was still staring ahead when a female voice respectfully spoke up from behind, "Tennis Club Captain Omiko Hakodate reporting as ordered, Lady Satsuki."

"Hakodate," Satsuki didn't take her gaze off the monitors in front of her, but she could tell the Tennis Club Captain was kneeling behind her, "How are the preparations for the Hokkaido interleague match coming along? I'm assuming there have been no problems."

"Of course not, Milady," Hakodate answered neutrally, "Every single club member has been devoting every waking moment of their time to training. Our opponents will soon learn to fear the might of Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki."

There was a loud hissing of escaping air as a container descended from above, opening as it went. Walking towards the still kneeling Hakodate, Iori said, "This is a Tennis-Spec, Athleticism-Augmenting Two-Star Goku Uniform. Consider it a gift from Lady Satsuki for your complete devotion and loyalty."

Hakodate's one visible eye widened in greed as she stared at the Goku Uniform, "At long last I have a Two-Star Goku Uniform of my own! Thank you, Milady!"

"Carry out your mission without fail," Satsuki ordered, silently disturbed by the look on Hakodate's face, as she headed to a nearby elevator, "Sanageyama, come with me. I have further need of your services."

"Of course," Sanageyama nodded his head while surprised by what Satsuki could want with him. The elevator she had entered led directly her own personal room overlooking the rest of Honnouji Academy as well as most of Honnou City. In all three years he had been at Honnouji Academy, Sanageyama could count the number of times he had been there on both hands.

As soon as he stepped into the elevator and the doors closed, Satsuki asked, "You were standing next to Ichigo Kurosaki earlier this evening when Ryuko Matoi defeated Takaharu, correct?"

Sanageyama could not see where Satsuki was going with this. She knew all this already. Nevertheless he answered the question, "Yeah. I was right next to him up until Ryuko Matoi unveiled her Kamui to Honnouji Academy."

"I see…" Satsuki's eyes stared out over the darkened courtyard of her academy, only broken by the lights of the elevator. Reaching into the pocket of her uniform, she extended two fingers and handed Sanageyama a small picture, "The Photography Club managed to procure this photograph of Ichigo Kurosaki's acquaintance. I asked Jakuzure and Gamagori about his identity, but they said that this student had never been in trouble with the Disciplinary Committee or a member of the Non-Athletic Clubs. Inumuta was unable to find anything in the database about this student apart from his name, student number, and age. Have you seen him before?"

Sanageyama stared at the picture of the No-Star student that had been next to Ichigo Kurosaki during the match between Ryuko and Takaharu earlier. He looked carefully at the picture for several long moments before shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but this student isn't a part of any of the Athletic Clubs."

Satsuki seemed to find that news disturbing, if the slight narrowing of her eyes meant anything to Sanageyama, "Did you notice anything off about him?"

"Off?" Sanageyama scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it, there was something strange about him."

"How so?"

"Well, he seemed to have a strange fascination with Ryuko Matoi. As soon as Ichigo Kurosaki left to go help her, I glanced over and noticed the kid's eye focused almost entirely on her. The way he was looking at her really freaked me out. Do you want me to bring him in for questioning? He might be a spy from one of the other schools."

"No," Satsuki barely managed to hide the nervousness in her voice, "You are to inform Gamagori as well as the rest of the Student Council to leave this particular student alone. You are not to speak to him, confront him, or meet with him alone. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes," Sanageyama was taken aback by the order. He didn't know what had gotten Satsuki so worked up, "But why is it important that we leave him alone? He's only a lowly No-Star student."

"Because," Satsuki crumpled the picture in her hands and bit her lip, "_He_ is not a student at all. If you, or any of the Elite Four, were to try and fight him, he would destroy you in less than a second. Ichigo Kurosaki is in great danger."

* * *

...

* * *

Ichigo suppressed a yawn as he finally walked back through the weird entrance to Honnouji Academy. Walking uphill was a lot more difficult that simply jumping down while wearing a Kamui. With the trolleys and lifts out of the service due to the time, he had to walk the entire way back uphill without rest. He was really looking forward to his bed. That was if Gamagori wasn't staking out his room for what he did earlier today. That man was probably watching him right now.

"Oh man," he grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and sighed, "I really want to get some sleep."

"~Hello Ichigo~!"

Ichigo turned around in surprise at the completely unexpected voice. Standing behind him in the dead of night with a fancy umbrella leaning against her shoulder was a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a pink dress. A purple eye patch covered the girl's left eye and she had a large and seemingly friendly smile plastered on her face. When Ichigo remained silent after her apparent introduction, Nui Harime sighed wistfully and leaned her head onto her hand, her elbow propped up in midair.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself, you know? Aren't you going to say anything Ichigo?"

"_**Ichigo…"**_ Mugetsu was nervous about the girl in front of them. She couldn't quite place it, but there was something wrong with her, _**"Be careful. There is something not right about her."**_

"I know," he muttered to Mugetsu. Call it intuition or instinct, but there was something extremely disturbing about the girl standing not ten feet away from him. What bothered Ichigo the most was how she appeared behind him without alerting him to her presence. Until she spoke to him he had felt or sensed nothing. For all he knew, she could have been following him the entire time and he wouldn't have known about it, "Who are you and how do you know me?"

"Oh my…" Nui playfully pouted as she leaned on her umbrella and was impossibly floating in the air, "…That's such a silly question coming from someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Ichigo tensed his muscles. The girl might have been playing around with him, but he could tell she was dangerous. There was something in her eyes that he had only seen during the war against Aizen and it wasn't good, "I don't even know you."

"Really?" Faster than Ichigo could blink, Nui was gone from her perch several feet in the air and was now standing at his side, her finger poking Mugetsu curiously, "Is this a Kamui? It's quite fashionable. It suits you Ichigo!"

Ichigo stood there, mouth agape, as his mind tried to process how Nui appeared there, but in less than a second reflexes honed by months of fighting and combat kicked in. Jumping away from Nui, Ichigo pressed a hand to his side and noticed that Mugetsu was shivering, "Mugetsu?"

"_**Her hand was as cold as ice,"**_ Mugetsu's voice was shivering, _**"She was reaching for something with her finger Ichigo. Don't let her touch me again!"**_

"Isn't that sweet, you talk to your Kamui!" Nui clapped her hands together and tilted her head to the side, her pigtails bouncing all the way, "But I'm insulted that you don't know who I am Ichigo. After all, you and I are a lot closer than you think."

"Is that so?" Ichigo could tell he was in immense danger just by being in proximity to this girl. There was no way in hell any human was this peppy and cheerful normally, but the fact that it was two in the morning drove the point home. She was not here to chat. Deciding to play along for the moment, he asked, "You haven't even told me your name yet."

"You want to know my name?" Nui pursed her lips cutely before sticking her tongue out at Ichigo, "Nope! Not going to tell you! You're going to have to figure that out all on your own Ichigo."

Feeling more uncomfortable by the second being in the presence of this girl, Ichigo turned around only to find her standing inches from him, her face leaning in until she was inches from his own face, "I must say, Ichigo, it is quite the pleasure finally meeting you after all these years. You don't look anything like I expected."

Staring at Nui, Ichigo hid his trepidation and asked, "What do you want with me?"

"What do I want with you?" Nui looked into the distance, her face seeming to ponder the question intensely, before she turned back to Ichigo, "I just wanted to see how my cousin was doing, that's all there is to it."

"Cousin?" Ichigo was confused by what Nui was suggesting. He had no family outside of his sisters and dad. He knew his dad was a shinigami, which explained why he had never seen his side of the family, but it was strange that no one from his mother's side of the family ever visited. The girl could be telling the truth about it, but the odds that she was lying to force him off balance were great, "You're lying. I don't have any cousins."

"Oh…" Nui seemed dismayed by Ichigo's dismissal of her claims, "I goofed up! You thought I was talking about something as silly as blood. Nope! What I was referring to is much closer…."

Ichigo blinked and suddenly found Nui pressing the palm of her hand against his chest, "Right about here is where we're related, Ichigo! Can you figure out what I mean or do you need a better hint?"

Reaching his limit, Ichigo grabbed Tournesol and swung the blue blade through the air towards Nui. Some might consider his response toward what at first glance appeared to be a simple invasion of personal space an overreaction, but Ichigo knew better. Nui, smile still on her face, effortlessly dodged his first attack as well as the next dozen with visible ease.

"Wow! You're really good!" Nui complimented Ichigo as she dodged around his strikes, her arms folded behind her back, "You almost hit me this time! You must really have been practicing with a sword to get this good!"

Ducking under Tournesol, Nui leaned up until her face was right against Ichigo's before flicking him in the chest with her index finger. As soon as her finger made contact with his chest, Ichigo felt as if a truck had hit him.

"Guh!"

His body flew backwards through the air, bouncing twice against the ground before he managed to regain his balance. Skidding to a stop, his breath ragged from the ease in which he was being toyed with, he reached towards the spaulder before remembering that he still couldn't release Mugetsu for at least another day or two.

"Impressive!" Nui's voice drifted from behind Ichigo. Clapping her hands together happily, she smiled and continued, "You're actually able to remain conscious after all that? You really are as good as you look! As much fun as this has been, I didn't come here to play with you, Ichigo."

"Why should I believe a word you say?" he argued, taking a step back. While the action was redundant due to Nui's ability to seemingly teleport, it helped to make him feel just a little better.

"But it's the truth," Nui pouted and folded her arms. Suddenly perking back up again, she seemed to realize something and said, "Well, I've had a lot of fun tonight, Ichigo! Let's play again some time."

Nui took a few steps away from Ichigo before she turned around, a smile still on her face, and said, "Oh! I almost forgot. If you tell anyone about our little play date, I'll kill everyone you know and love! See ya~!"

With that, Nui Harime simply vanished into the darkness of the night, leaving a shocked Ichigo behind in the courtyard of Honnouji Academy. After several minutes had passed, and Nui hadn't made reappeared, he let out a nervous breath.

"Damn it," Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, "Who the hell was she? What was she?"

"_**Ichigo, I don't think she was human. Her hand was as cold as ice and her movements were too stiff to be natural."**_

"I noticed," Ichigo glanced once more in the direction Nui had disappeared before walking towards the student dorms, "Mugetsu, do you think she was the one that attacked Kisuke?"

Mugetsu's eyes closed for a moment before she answered, _**"Her abilities and description match with what you know. Surely you aren't thinking of going after her?"**_

"No. If I were to fight her, even with your aid, I would lose. I need some time to think about who she was and what she wanted with me."

"_**Whatever your decision is, I will be with you the entire way Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu stated as her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Nearly at the dorms, his eyes already threatening to close on him, Ichigo frowned. Why was everything and everyone at Honnouji Academy so damn insane?


	9. Chapter 9: Bohemian Rhapsody

_*So I present to you Chapter 9 of **To My Death I Fight**. Before I say anything, I would like to announce that this story has several entries now up on Tvtropes! I discovered the links by complete accident, but when I read them, I couldn't help but realize that my story is awesome!  
_

_*I've been asked a few times what Tournesol means. Yes, it means Sunflower in French, but that is not why I chose it. It is a reference to the most powerful Greatsword in Final Fantasy XII. Of course, that is in name only. Ichigo's Tournesol is merely a blue-colored katana similar in nature to the Scissor Blades. You can chalk the choice of the name to Kisuke, who might just be a big fan of RPGs._

_* If anyone wants to draw a picture of Ichigo wearing Mugetsu, that would be fantastic.  
_

_*I have some ideas for character themes. These are just out of the blue. Think of them as Omake if you want to.  
_

_1) Ragyo + Junketsu Combined Battle Theme: Lightning Returns: **SUPREME GOD BHUNIVELZE **(The first 2 minutes or so at least) _

_2) Nui Harime Explanation / Flashback Theme: Team Fortress 2: **Right Behind You**_

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Bohemian Rhapsody**

It was his lunch break and Aikuro Mikisugi was busy reading one of his favorite novels. He really had nothing better to do at the moment. Ryuko Matoi was still getting acquainted with her Kamui, Senketsu was its name if he recalled corrected. He wouldn't be able to speak with her face to face until she realized Senketsu couldn't be activated with a small blood donation. Ichigo Kurosaki, on the other hand, Aikuro didn't know what to make of him. The boy had a Kamui, which was interesting to say the least since he hadn't expected it, but his utter lack of knowledge regarding anything going on at Honnouji Academy intrigued him.

"Perhaps I'll talk to Ichigo again soon," Aikuro muttered as he turned the page in his book, "But then again, I'm worried about my personal health if I do end up talking to him. This is a worrying conundrum…"

Several minutes passed in peaceful silence before his cell phone began ringing.

Normally that wouldn't be a problem. Every teacher at Honnouji Academy had a cell phone, courtesy of Satsuki Kiryuin, so that they could be contacted on short notice. What bothered him was that it was his personal Nudist Beach cell phone that was ringing. There were only a few people in Japan that knew his number and all of them knew not to bother him while he was undercover at Honnouji Academy. The chance of being discovered as a spy was too great of a risk. Deciding that whoever was calling him had a good reason, Aikuro flipped it open and yawned, "You've reached the wonderful man known as Aikuro Mikisugi. How may I be of service?"

"Hello to you as well, you naked bastard."

Aikuro nearly fell out of his chair upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Hold on just one second!" He stammered into the phone before quickly walking around his office and making sure he was completely alone. After locking his door, drawing his shades and making sure the bugs planted by Inumuta were recording junk and irrelevant data, he let out a chuckling sigh, "Isshin Shiba, or is it still Kurosaki? My, it's been quite a long time since you decided not to speak to me."

At the other end of the line, Isshin Kurosaki was busy looking over several new and, at first glance, superfluous additions to his home, "Yeah, it's great to speak to you as well, you naked bastard, but something's come up that I think you should know about."

Sitting back down, Aikuro leaned backwards and propped his feet up on his desk, "Important enough to speak to me after over a decade of silence?"

"You know why I didn't call or speak to you," Isshin responded.

"Yeah," Aikuro's eyes fell, "After I heard what happened, I couldn't help but realize I would have done the same thing if I were to be in your situation."

Isshin sighed and closed his eyes, "What's done is done. Besides, we have a much bigger problem on our hands than some small personal vendetta."

Aikuro's eyes widened in realization, "You don't mean – "

Isshin grit his teeth as he answered, "Ragyo's started making her move."

That was the worst thing that Aikuro wanted to hear. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he asked, "Are you certain?"

"I'm keeping things close to the chest on this one, Aikuro," Isshin admitted, "But I advise you to be extremely careful in the near future. I don't know if Ragyo will start making her move in a few weeks, a few months or even next year, but the fact remains that it will be soon. If what I saw at Revocs was any indication of her mindset, she is extremely confident about something. A confident Ragyo is something that scares me. She all but admitted that there was nothing I could do to stop her, and that's not to mention that Nui Harime was hiding nearby the entire time I was there. As much as she likes to imagine herself as being superior to everyone she meets, Nui cannot fool me."

Aikuro knew very little about Isshin's relation to Ragyo, but what he did know implied that the two of them had once been very close friends, "If you know so much about Ragyo Kiryuin, why do you refuse to help us? You must know that your knowledge and experience would be invaluable in taking her down before things can get out of hand."

"If only it were that simple," Isshin bolted a panel into place and took a step back, "Ragyo is too smart of a woman to not realize something like that. She's most likely already aware of my relation with your group and what I might have told you. I wouldn't put it past her to have spies watching my every move. So even if I were to come to Osaka, the odds that Ragyo's already planned for that is quite high. She may be a crazy and sociopathic bitch with no regard for anyone but herself, but she's anything but stupid."

"If what you say is true," Aikuro's voice was full of concern, "Then what was the purpose of calling me?"

"It's about Ichigo," Isshin stated immediately, "By now, he's probably discovered that his uniform is actually a Kamui. You've probably already spoken to him as well. I don't know what Kisuke was thinking when he decided to make a Kamui, but I need you to, as a favor to me, watch over him. Ichigo may be smart and strong, but he's always been stubborn as a mule. He won't back down from a fight if it comes to that. Make sure he survives his time at Honnouji Academy, especially since several people are going to start taking an interest in him."

"Hmm…you're worried about Satsuki Kiryuin's plans for him?"

"It's not Ragyo's daughter I'm concerned about," Isshin ran a hand down his face, "If you knew half the things I do…you just need to trust me on this."

Isshin heard Aikuro sigh across the line, "Fine. I guess I owe you one. I'll make sure Ichigo doesn't do anything stupid. I'll contact you if anything new comes up, Isshin. Be careful."

With that final warning, Aikuro hung up, leaving Isshin Kurosaki alone with his thoughts. After nearly a minute had passed, he lowered his cell phone away from his ear and decided to go back to work.

"You aren't the only one with a trick or two of their sleeve, Ragyo," Isshin muttered to himself as he continued working on making his house completely safe.

It was something that he started years ago with Masaki. Sort of a pet project, if one could call it that. After rescuing Ichigo from Ragyo's clutches, they both realized what her plans were but could do nothing to stop it. To the rest of the world Ragyo was known as the strict CEO of Revocs who helped make her company one of the most powerful on the planet. If either Isshin or Masaki had accused Ragyo of the heinous acts she was truly guilty of, not only would they be laughed at, but Ragyo would come after them with the full force of Revocs and COVERS behind her, the consequences for both sides be damned.

So instead of actively working against Ragyo, and incurring her undivided attention, Isshin decided to go on the defensive. The first thing Isshin did was make Kisuke place memory modifiers throughout Karakura Town that would work to prevent Revocs from gaining a foothold in the town. It wouldn't stop someone like Ragyo from knowing the town existed, but it would stop her from setting up a subsidiary within the town. The second thing he did was something he hid from everyone, and Isshin meant everyone. No one knew what he had done, and Isshin hoped no one would ever found out. Even Masaki, bless her heart, didn't know about what he had absconded from Revocs with after rescuing Ichigo. It had been nothing but a spur of the moment decision, but in the end it might be one of the key events to stop Ragyo's plans.

"_If only I could believe that," _Isshin thought gloomily as he finished installing a panel of his Anti-Life Fiber security system. It had taken a pretty penny, courtesy of an oblivious Nudist Beach, but when he was done, the Kurosaki household would be impervious to anything containing active Life Fibers, apart from those he expressively allows within its boundaries of course. Letting out a breath of exhaustion from nearly three hours of working outdoors, Isshin was about to go back to work when a soft-spoken voice suddenly appeared right next to him.

"You look a little tired, Mr. Kurosaki. Would you like some lemonade?"

Isshin put on a goofy smile, "Why yes I would! Thanks a bunch for helping me out with this little renovation project of mine, Ururu. I know it must be a bother to help out and all, but I really appreciate it."

Ururu Tsumugiya's blush momentarily intensified before she tapped her arm proudly, "I-It's not a problem, Mr. Kurosaki. I'm stronger than I look, you know."

"That you are!" Isshin guffawed as he ruffled her hair, "But please call me Isshin! Mr. Kurosaki makes me sound like an old man!"

"O-Okay," Ururu turned around and, without so much as a grunt, lifted lumber and metal weighing nearly half a ton over her head, "Where do you want me to put these?"

Taking a sip from his lemonade, Isshin said, "Just put them in the back. Since Karin and Yuzu are staying with Yoruichi and Tessai, they won't be bothered by the noise."

He wanted to see Nui Harime just try and get inside his house again. If she so much as stepped one foot inside the barrier, she'll be burned alive. Isshin sighed in depression as he realized that would never happen. As psychotic as she may be, Nui wasn't an idiot, no matter how she acted.

"Damn, a man can dream…"

* * *

...

* * *

"The gap between the rich and poor is pretty large."

Ryuko's observation broke Mako out of her sleep, causing her to jolt back to consciousness with nearly perfect fluidity, "It makes perfect sense, since Honnou City is ruled by Lady Satsuki. The top-tier students are given homes in the really expensive residential areas while No-Star students like us have to live in the slums."

"Your position at school determines where you live?" Ryuko grumbled into the palm of her hand as she gazed out of the trolley. They had just entered the living quarters for the One-Star students and already she could see quite the difference. Instead of homes constructed out of anything available and multiple families living in the same building, there were rows upon rows of middle-class housing and apartments that were leagues above the Mankanshoku's home.

"Yep! Pretty straightforward, huh?"

"I guess," Ryuko blinked before she remembered something, "Hey, didn't you say that Ichigo lives in the student dorms?"

"I did?" Mako brought a finger up to her chin, "Oh, I did! Yep! Honnouji Academy has student dorms. They are where exchange students with lots of money stay. Usually the dorms are empty, since most of the exchange students prefer the One and Two-Star housing, but the dorms are really nice, even if they are super expensive to stay in."

"They're that expensive?" Ryuko asked amazed, "Then how does Ichigo afford it? He didn't seem like the kind of person to have a lot of money."

"I don't know!" Mako replied with the exuberance of someone talking about winning the lottery, "But Ichigo's super smart! He's, like, a genius or something."

"Ichigo's that smart?" The trolley jolted to a stop as it finally arrived in front of Honnouji Academy. As Ryuko stepped off, while Mako did a front flip out of the window, she saw a familiar figure shambling towards them.

"Good morning, Ichigo!" Mako waved towards the tired Ichigo.

"Hey Mako," Ichigo waved back with a tired yawn. He was still trying to come to grips with what happened last night. When he returned to his dorm, he had spent a few hours going over what happened instead of going to bed. He just couldn't get what the girl had said to him out of his mind. Ichigo knew without a doubt that she could have wiped the floor with him within the first few seconds if she really wanted to. The fact that she instead talked to him, albeit in a very creepy and disturbing way, implied that she had an ulterior motive. If push came to shove and he was forced to fight her, Ichigo wasn't certain that even with Mugetsu's full power he could fight her to a standstill, let alone actually win.

"You look like something Mako's dog dragged in," Ryuko pointed out with concern upon seeing his exhausted state, "Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?"

"You could say that," Ichigo answered while rubbing his eyes in an attempt to remove some of the tiredness plaguing him, "After everything that happened yesterday, I needed time to come to terms with what's going on at this school. I've been here for less than a week and yet some of the things I've seen just doesn't make much sense to me."

Ryuko propped the silver case containing her Scissor Blade onto the ground and sat on it like a makeshift chair, "I know what you mean. Before I came here, I was known as the Kanto Vagabond or, as those idiots in Kobe called me, the Guitar Case Drifter. I've seen a lot of weird things, but Honnouji Academy takes the cake. Two words, Ichigo – Beef Tank."

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow, "Beef Tank?"

"Don't ask," Ryuko said with annoyance, "So Ichigo, you never told me where you came from."

"I'm from Karakura Town," Ichigo thought about how different Karakura Town was from Honnou City. The sheer number of differences between the two towns was something that his mind couldn't completely grasp. It was almost as if they existed in different worlds, "Sure there are some strange things in Karakura, but nothing quite like this. We didn't have clothes that could transform into suits of armor, turn your skin as hard as steel or give normal people superpowers. Hell, the most exciting thing that happened was a ghost sighting or two."

"Sounds like a boring place," Ryuko smirked. Noticing that Mako had wandered off to watch a flock of birds fly by, she added, "I don't think Mako's quite all there."

"I know someone like her," Ichigo remembered Orihime's daydreams and imagination. While her experiences in Hueco Mundo tempered her once legendary imagination and exuberance, she sometimes fell back into her old routines, much to all of Ichigo's friends collective annoyance, "The best thing to do is to just let her do her thing. Eventually she'll come back to reality."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then we call a doctor," Ichigo deadpanned. Noticing what time it was, he began heading into Honnouji Academy, "We should head to class before Gamagori shows up."

"That's right!" Mako's shocked voice rang out from where she had stopped following the birds, "Only ten minutes until school starts! If I'm late just one more time, I'll be expelled!"

Quickly catching up to Ryuko and Ichigo, she turned to her best friend and said, "Oh! That reminds me! Ryuko, my mom said that if you need someplace to – "

While Mako was talking, Ichigo had been walking in front of her. So it was quite odd when he felt something fly by over his right shoulder and hit Mako in the face.

"Mom said that!" Another volley, this time over his left shoulder, smashed into Mako's face, "If you don't have a place to stay!" A third volley hit Mako's face, causing Ichigo duck out of the way as a fourth volley screamed through the spot where his head had just been, "You can stay! With us! She's already filed the paperwork!"

Ryuko stared in shock and awe at the bruised and smoking face of Mako, "Are you ok, Mako? Ichigo?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo pulled himself off the ground and dusted Mugetsu off, "But the person who just tried to hit me isn't going to be."

"You must be the transfer students that were rude to Lady Satsuki," a haughty voice announced, drawing ever closer as she spoke, "For the moment, I have no interest in anything concerning you. I'm the Girls Tennis Club captain, Omiko Hakodate, and I'm here on official club business."

"How is trying to kill us club business?" Ichigo stared at Omiko Hakodate as if she had grown another head, which, by the attire she was wearing, she might as well have. The club captain wore an exaggerated version of the standard female tennis uniform with two glowing red stars stitched across the front as well as on her visor. The underside of her dress was filled to the brim with tennis balls, giving it a strange appearance. Held in one hand across her shoulders was a black and red tennis racket that glowed with the number of Life Fibers stitched within it.

Hakodate smirked at Ichigo, exposing her razor sharp teeth, "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki. Your attitude and lack of survival skills are everything Lady Satsuki warned us about, but you need to shut up and stay out of this. Club member Mako Mankanshoku failed to fulfill her daily club obligations. She is to be purged as a result, which is all standard procedure as stated in the Honnouji Academy Athletic Club Guidelines. Now let the punishment commence."

With a snap of her fingers, all of the One-Star students lined up behind Hakodate tossed a tennis ball into the air and aimed not at Mako, but at Ichigo and Ryuko. While Ryuko used her silver case as a makeshift shield, blocking the tennis balls from hitting her body, Ichigo was more proactive and used his sheathed Tournesol, which he had decided to carry at all times after what happened yesterday, to block and deflect those aimed at him.

"What's wrong with you, you crazy bitch?" Ryuko shouted from behind her shield, "What did Mako do wrong in the first place?"

Hakodate slammed the end of her racket into the ground, "You're knowledge of Honnouji is severely lacking, transfer student. Mako Mankanshoku skipped yesterday's club practice. Anyone who fails to come to practice without a legitimate excuse is required to suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serves. Unless you wish to partake in Mankanshoku's punishment, you will stay out of the way. An outside like you or Ichigo Kurosaki has no right to complain about club policies!"

"Yesterday?" Ichigo stepped in front of Mako. With Tournesol still sheathed but held in front of his body, he said, "Mako was held hostage yesterday and nearly killed for doing nothing and you're trying to punish her for that?"

"Tch," Hakodate spit at Ichigo before grinning. Raising her tennis racket into the air with one hand, she pointed it at Ryuko and said, "I don't care if she was almost killed or not! The issue I have is that she was taken hostage without permission. If she had simply had Sanageyama sign the standard Kidnapping Exemption Form then there wouldn't be a problem."

Ryuko angrily slammed her silver case on the ground, "That makes no sense at all!"

Hakodate ignored her and shouted, "Begin!"

On queue, the line of One-Star tennis players lobbed another volley of tennis balls into the air, but this time aimed at Mako. As Mako gasped and comically covered her eyes, Ichigo and Ryuko stepped in front of her and used their respective weapons to block or deflect all the incoming projectiles.

"Cut that out, damn it!" Ryuko grunted from behind her case, feeling the impact of each and every tennis ball making contact. She could see a few dents already forming in her case. Just how hard were these tennis balls being hit anyway?

"These people just don't quit," Ichigo responded. His ability to deflect the tennis balls with Tournesol wasn't as high as he would have liked it to be. For every five tennis balls he stopped, another two managed to get through his guard and hit him. It was lucky that he was made of tough stuff or it would hurt, "We need to do something, Ryuko."

"I know," Ryuko replied while readjusting her hold on the silver case. Turning towards Mako, she said, "Get out of here, Mako! You'll be expelled if you're late one more time, right?"

"I almost forgot!" Mako shouted and darted around the line of tennis players; "I'll see you guys later!"

"Clever little girl," Hakodate admitted angrily before turning her attention back to Ichigo and Ryuko, "So by that little comment, I'm guessing you two are going to take us all on? Well now, this has gotten rather interesting. And here I thought today wasn't going to be any fun at all."

"I do owe her for a meal and a place to stay," Ryuko answered with a smirk.

"I don't need a reason to help people," Ichigo answered, as Hakodate's attention shifted to him, "Just wiping that smirk off your face is all the motivation and reason I need to stop you."

"How very funny of you two," Hakodate grinned, "But don't get too full of yourself. Just because you defeated Fukuroda, transfer student, that doesn't mean you can stand up against me. Boxing is nothing like tennis!"

Confident in her abilities, Ryuko pointed at Hakodate and shouted, "I'm going to make quick work of you! You ready Ichigo?"

"If you're asking if I can transform, the answer is no," Ichigo whispered to Ryuko, "Mugetsu still needs another day or so to adjust herself to my blood. If I tried to activate her now, I'll be risking my life."

Ryuko's eyes drifted to Ichigo, "What are you talking about? Your Kamui is powerful enough to take them all out in less than a minute!"

"I'm not going to risk it," Ichigo repeated, "Besides, we don't have the time to fight her. There's only a few minutes until the first bell and I don't want to have to deal with Gamagori again."

"Tch," Ryuko grit her teeth as she realized Ichigo was right. Still, she couldn't just back down from a fight. In all the fights she had been in, not once had she run away or backed out when challenged. It was who she was and nothing was going to change that, "You're right, Ichigo, but I can't stop now. If Satsuki Kiryuin is the one who killed my dad, I need to find out why she did it! If you don't want to fight, can you at least make sure Mako remains safe? I have a feeling these guys aren't going to let her go so easily. Now, let's do this, Senketsu!"

There was complete and utter silence as Ryuko attempted to transform only for nothing to happen. Beating her hand against Senketsu's single eye, she growled, "Hey! What's the matter with you, Senketsu? I said let's get to it!"

"She's talking to her clothes…is she freaking insane? How disappointing," Hakodate looked crestfallen at Ryuko's apparent insanity. Turning to Ichigo, who was staring at Ryuko with what could only be described as a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment, she grinned, "Well now, isn't this a turnabout. Since your friend seems to have lost her mind, you must take her place, Ichigo Kurosaki! Now die!"

Hakodate's Goku Uniform glowed briefly before hundreds of tennis balls shot out from under her dress and began hovering in the air. With a fluidity afforded to her from years of practice, Hakodate grabbed her tennis racket with both hands before slamming the mass of tennis balls forward towards Ichigo and Ryuko.

Ichigo managed to see the volley coming and leapt back and out of the way, the tennis balls missing him by only a couple of inches. Ryuko, on the other hand, had turned away from Hakodate to admonish Senketsu for sleeping on the job. It was only when she realizing something was coming towards her and turned around that the tennis balls slammed into her body and knocked her over the edge and into the water below.

"A love game?" Hakodate cursed, "That was no fun at all. And here I thought she would be some sort of a challenge. So, Ichigo Kurosaki, it's just you and me now. Let's see how you stand up to my Goku Uniform!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Hakodate and Ichigo looked upwards as a large shadow grew ever larger. Before either of them could react, Ira Gamagori crashed to the ground accompanied by a sonic boom.

"Omiko Hakodate!" Gamagori bellowed, "Punishment upon students does not fall onto your shoulders! I shall overlook your punishing of Ryuko Matoi due to her challenging you to a fight, but if you attempt to attack Ichigo Kurosaki, there shall be hell to pay! Am I understood?"

"Yes, Gamagori!" Hakodate and her fellow tennis club students bowed respectfully, "I shall follow your orders. And what of Mankanshoku?"

Gamagori folded his arms across his massive chest, "Since Mankanshoku is part of the Girls Tennis Club, deciding her punishment for failing in her duties falls to you. Now where do you think you're going, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Throughout Gamagori's exchange with Hakodate, Ichigo had wisely decided to try and get out of there. He had barely made it halfway before Gamagori's full attention was focused on him, "I don't want to be late to class. Since you're the head of the Disciplinary Committee, I'm sure you understand and all."

"Trying to use the same rules I enforce against me, how clever of you Ichigo Kurosaki!" Gamagori acknowledged as he stepped towards Ichigo, "But it is a useless gesture. I know the Honnouji Academy Rulebook inside and out. There is nothing you can say or do to stop what is coming!"

Ichigo took a step back, "Are you here to fight me?"

"Fight you?" Gamagori looked insulted at the sheer notion, "Of course not! It is against Honnouji Academy regulations to fight without the express permission of Lady Satsuki or a member of the Elite Four except when dealing with internal club affairs."

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo tensed up, "I still have several minutes before the bell rings."

"That is true," Gamagori acknowledged with a nod of his head, "I am here to personally escort you to Lady Satsuki. She feels it is time to have a serious conversation concerning your placement in Honnouji Academy."

"Oh great," Ichigo kicked the ground in front of him. He knew this would happen eventually. Even Satsuki, with her remarkable patience, would get tired of him snubbing her every attempt to talk with him, "Can't you just torture me or break my arm instead?"

"You dare speak about Lady Satsuki in such a manner?" Gamagori seemed to triple in size as he towered over Ichigo, his body enveloped in shadows and his eyes glowing points of yellow lights, "Take back what you said right now!"

For several seconds Ichigo stared up at Gamagori. As the tension between the two teens increased to the point where Hakodate was even beginning to back off out of fear, Ichigo intensified his glare and, in one swift motion, spun around and began running away as fast as he could.

"H-Hey!" Gamagori was shocked by Ichigo's abrupt cowardice, "Get back here, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Hell no!" Ichigo shouted back as he sprinted across the Honnouji Academy courtyard as fast he could, "There's no way in hell I'm going to speak to Satsuki again. You can just tell her you killed me for all I care!"

"No excuses will be accepted!" Gamagori shouted in return as he chased after Ichigo, nearly barreling over Hakodate in the process. Summoning a whip using his Goku Uniform, he tried to capture Ichigo only for him to jump over the whip before it could wrap around his ankle, "Lady Satsuki has demanded your presence. You will comply with her request, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"What the hell's your problem anyway?" Ichigo shouted as he continued to dodge and jump over Gamagori's attempts to restrain him, "Don't you have anything better to do than chase me down? I'm sure there's someone vandalizing school property somewhere!"

"I was given an order by Lady Satsuki to bring you to her," Gamagori jumped into the air and began falling towards Ichigo, "And nothing will stop me, for I am the Disciplinary Committee Chair! The rules of Honnouji Academy flow through my blood and give me purpose!"

Ichigo stared at Gamagori's falling body with abject terror as he tried to push his body to go faster, "Can't you do anything, Mugetsu, like turn my feet into jet boots or something?"

"_**I'm afraid not,"**_ Mugetsu admitted in a resigned tone, _**"It looks like this is the end for us. For what it's worth, it was fun fighting alongside you, Ichigo."**_

"AHAHAHA!" Gamagori laughed in triumph as he finally caught Ichigo, albeit not the method he would have preferred. Pinning the orange-haired teen's body beneath his own massive one, Gamagori announced, "Now, if you are done running, I am to escort you to see Lady Satsuki. So I hope there will be no more funny business, Ichigo Kurosaki, or I might have to get serious. Do you understand?"

"Damn…" Ichigo muttered from his pinned position, "You can…go to…hell…you bastard…"

* * *

...

* * *

"I see that you received my summons, Ichigo Kurosaki."

There was a rumble as Gamagori turned around and walked back into the elevator leading down from the roof of Honnouji Academy, his head hitting the ceiling and denting it along the way. Now completely alone with Satsuki Kiryuin, Ichigo said, "It's not like I had a choice in the matter."

Satsuki's gaze was locked firmly on the horizon in front of her. As a stiff wind blew through the area, causing her air to sway in the breeze, she said, "I do believe the first order of business is an apology."

"An apology?" Ichigo didn't know why he was dragged up here, and frankly he didn't care, but if Satsuki Kiryuin was apologizing to him, everything he knew about the world was wrong.

"Yes," Satsuki took a deep breath but still did not turn to face him, "My previous conversations with you may have been a bit heavy handed. For that I apologize."

"You're kidding me," Ichigo didn't know whether Satsuki was mocking him or sincerely believed that was all she had to be sorry for. While every attempt at talking to him since his arrival at Honnouji Academy ended in the form of an impromptu interrogation, he could deal with that, "Do you really think that's what I care about?"

Satsuki turned her head slightly around and, by the look in her eye, Ichigo realized that she had no idea what he found wrong with that, "What are you inferring, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo folded his hands in Mugetsu's pockets and slouched his shoulders slightly, "You really don't get it. Nothing you say will make me forgive you for allowing Mako to nearly die yesterday for something she had no part in."

Satsuki turned to fully face Ichigo, her icy blue eyes staring daggers at him, "You are naïve about how the world works, Ichigo Kurosaki. Honnouji Academy is a place of law and order, a place where those with the power or the will to achieve their desires thrive while those weak and lazy fall. If I had allowed Mako Mankanshoku to walk free after assisting Ryuko Matoi in her foolish attempt to attack me, the system would have fallen apart. That, Ichigo Kurosaki, is how this world works."

"How the world works?" Ichigo repeated in disgust. He had heard those words once before, from Kisuke as he sealed Aizen away, but the context between the two instances were entirely different. Kisuke had muttered them in an attempt to show Aizen that what he was doing would have destroyed everything, but Satsuki was using them as an excuse to enforce her own brand of Social Darwinism on those around her, "Just what is going on in that head of yours that you think killing people is the right thing to do?"

"I did not invite you here to speak with me only to hear your criticism, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki unsheathed Bakuzan and pointed it at Ichigo. With her face a mask of indifference, she calmly continued, "I have several question for you, and this time you will not be able to avoid them."

"Tch," Ichigo knew this would eventually happen. Ever since his first arrival at Honnouji and after that stupid test, Satsuki had been trying to speak with him about one thing or another. It was almost impressive that she could find him with ease. Reaching over his shoulder and grasping Tournesol's hilt, he said, "That's funny. The way I see it, you're threatening to kill me if I don't answer your questions."

"You need not worry, Ichigo Kurosaki. I do not attack without provocation or reason," Satsuki admonished and, just to prove her point, swiped Bakuzan once through the air before sheathing it in its' scabbard once again, "Now, if you are no longer feeling threatened, perhaps we can converse like civilized people."

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter," he mumbled as he removed his hand from Tournesol.

"Very well," Satsuki took a step forward, her heel clicking on the ground, "Let us begin. Have you ever met my mother, Ragyo Kiryuin, or spoken with her?"

"Your mother?" Ichigo thought long and hard about that question. It wasn't what he had been expecting, "I can't say that I have, although my dad seems to know quite a lot about her."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed at the implication but her tone remained steady, "How well does he know her?"

"I don't really know," Ichigo looked away and scratched the back of his neck, "I don't try to pry into my old man's business. If he wants to tell me something about his past, I'm not going to force him to say anything until he's ready."

If Satsuki had been expecting another answer, she was sorely disappointed. Isshin Kurosaki was a walking enigma. From what little Inumuta had been able to dig up on the man, he had been in contact with her mother as long as twenty years ago. She wasn't naïve enough to believe that Isshin Kurosaki saved her mother's life like the newspapers stated. Her mother was not that weak or grateful enough to give someone a reward for helping her. If anything, she would have killed Isshin Kurosaki just to keep up her appearance as the indomitable CEO of Revocs. It was only when she had Inumuta dig a little further that the puzzle revolving around Ichigo's father deepened.

There was almost nothing about Isshin Kurosaki in the Revocs servers. From the few bugs that Inumuta had been able to plant within Revocs that survived her mother's thorough surveillance sweeping, Isshin Kurosaki showed up some time during Student Evaluation Day and proceeded to head directly to her mother's office, but no matter how much she dug, further information on the man was scarce. There was absolutely nothing on the man's relationship with her mother or even what they talked about. It was almost as if someone had purposely deleted everything about him. That led Satsuki to her original assumption that Isshin Kurosaki was a lot like her mother. It wasn't until she spoke to the man on the phone that she realized she was mistaken. What was the connection between her mother and Isshin? How could someone with a disposition like Ichigo Kurosaki's father be acquainted with a woman like Ragyo Kiryuin?

"Your blade," Satsuki stated while switching topics. The likelihood that Ichigo Kurosaki knew anything about her mother, or was even aware of what she was capable of, was exceedingly small, "I can recall but one weapon with the same composition as your blade, and that weapon is currently in the possession of Ryuko Matoi. I also know for a fact that only one Scissor Blade exists in the world so tell me, Ichigo Kurosaki, how is it you came into possessing a similar weapon?"

Ichigo could sense a strange feeling emanating from Satsuki, "Why should I tell you anything?"

The constant wind blowing through the area suddenly picked up and, without warning, Satsuki raced towards Ichigo with Bakuzan drawn once more. Leaping back and drawing Tournesol in retaliation, Ichigo quickly blocked Satsuki's overhead strike while sparks shot out from between the clashing weapons.

"Damn it, what's your problem?" he asked from behind grit teeth. Satsuki was strong, but she was nothing compared to that girl from last night. With his feet firmly in place on the ground, Ichigo gave a shout and pushed Satsuki back with all the strength he could muster.

"It is indeed as strong a blade as I expected," Satsuki calmly stated as she landed back on the ground, Bakuzan held firmly within her right hand, "To be able to stand up to the strength of my Bakuzan, which can damage a Kamui, is no easy feat, but that is not taking into account your own skill, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ryuko Matoi might possess the Scissor Blade, but she wields it much like a child does a toy sword or stick. She does not use techniques or styles. She simply attempts to overpower her opponents through brute force. I find the prospect of such an exquisite weapon remaining in her possession inexcusable!"

"You sure like to hear yourself talk…you know that, right?" Ichigo muttered with Tournesol held diagonally in front of his body, "Did you force me to come up here just so you can see if I'm planning something against you? Because if you did, I can tell you right now that I have no interest in getting caught up in anything you or your underlings are planning."

"I find your lack of respect both highly insulting and strangely relieving," Satsuki stated with a huff as she sheathed Bakuzan for the second time in less than five minutes, "But you shall address me properly from now on, lest you face the consequences for such impudence."

"I'll respect you when I find you worthy of it," Ichigo replied with equal coldness, "But quite frankly, I don't think you'll ever earn it. From what I've seen and heard during my short time here, it's clear to me that Ryuko has more honor than you'll ever possess."

"More honor you say?" Satsuki tensed up at the mention of the word. Stepping towards the edge of the roof, but never getting close enough to slip off, she asked, "You say I don't have honor, but can the same not be said about you, Ichigo Kurosaki? I wield Bakuzan for the purpose of seeing my dreams come to fruition! What reason do you have to wield your blade?"

"Reason?" Ichigo had been asked that very question many times during his first few weeks as a shinigami when Uryu started that stupid Hollow contest. At the time he thought his answer was correct, since it managed to make Uryu shut up, but as time passed and things changed, he realized what he told Uryu was no longer good enough, "I'm not looking for power or glory. I'm won't say that I can stop anyone who gets in my way, nor will I be satisfied with just protecting those close to me. I want to protect as many people as I can from those that would step over them in some misguided attempt to increase their own power."

Satsuki went to reply but was cut off as Ichigo continued. His brown eyes seemed to pierce into her blue ones with a familiar intensity as he held up Tournesol, "This blade was created by Kisuke Urahara, a man who was targeted for something he didn't know anything about. I will use the gifts he gave me to find out more about the woman with the purple Scissor Blade that attacked him and as well as why she attacked him."

"_Nui Harime?"_ Satsuki thought with shock, although her facial expression remained schooled and stoic, _"How is she involved with Ichigo Kurosaki? For what reason would she go out of her way to attack someone not even associated with or against Revocs and my mother? That's random, even for someone like her. There has to be something I'm missing."_

"So your goal is vengeance then," Satsuki stated with dissatisfaction, "It is a pointless goal. The man you called Kisuke Urahara is already dead. Nothing you can do can change that. It is better to move on with your life and forget about reaping your vengeance against someone that you cannot defeat. Even with your Kamui, Mugetsu, you would not stand a chance against that woman."

Ichigo Kurosaki caught the familiar way in which Satsuki spoke of this woman. She knew her, but he still could not figure out just how Satsuki knew her. Turning around to leave, he decided to go with one final comment, "Perhaps you are right about that. Perhaps I cannot beat her. She might even kill me, but until I try how can I actually say I lost?"

The determination behind Ichigo's words momentarily stunned Satsuki. After she watched him take several steps, she decided to impart one final piece of advice, "If I were you, Ichigo Kurosaki, I would be cautious about trusting your Kamui."

Ichigo stopped walking, "What are you talking about?"

Satsuki stared at the courtyard below. Hakodate had caught Mako Mankanshoku and would start punishing her soon enough, which meant Ryuko Matoi would be returning soon as well. Ryuko Matoi might be a variable, but she was predictable. She would never let a friend be put in danger. Perhaps fighting Hakodate would be all the motivation needed to display all of her Kamui's power, "Kamui are made to look the way they are for a reason. Take away from that what you will."

"I suppose I will," There was a pregnant silence after Ichigo spoke that lasted for several seconds, but eventually he asked, "Let me ask you something, Satsuki, why are you so concerned about my personal life? There are hundreds of students here at Honnouji, but you've been focusing your attention on me."

"Because my mother has taken an interest in you," Satsuki answered bluntly before adding, "I do believe that is all I require from you, Ichigo Kurosaki. You know the way down."

Turning his back on Satsuki, Ichigo calmly and collectively walked to the elevator and found to his surprise that it was already waiting for him. Stepping inside, he waited for the doors to close before dragging a hand down his face.

"God, that sucked."

"_**I know," **_Mugetsu added. During his time talking to Satsuki, she had wisely decided to not say anything and see how things played out, _**"What do you plan on doing now, Ichigo?"**_

"Huh?" Ichigo leaned against the wall of the elevator and frowned, "I don't really know to be honest. At first I came here solely because my dad registered me without asking me first. But now…now I think he had a reason all along. The man may act like a child, but everything he does seems to have a reason behind it. After what happened last winter I can't take anything he does at face value anymore. I just need to figure out what he's planned."

"_**Last winter?"**_ Mugetsu's eyes blinked and gazed up at Ichigo.

Ichigo shook his head, "Don't worry about. It was just something personal that forced me to see my dad in an entire new light."

"_**If you don't want to tell me about it, I understand,"**_ despite what she said, Ichigo could tell that Mugetsu was hurt that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about the Winter War, _**"But what are you going to do about Satsuki? You and I both know she will not let this go so easily. Her interest in you is not just a passing fancy."**_

"What the hell do you mean passing fancy?"

"_**I do not remember how, but Kisuke Urahara imprinted onto me several pieces of information, one of which was how the female mind works. He must have assumed you would be oblivious. It seems that he was correct."**_

Ichigo glared as an imaginary Kisuke Urahara appeared in his mind while laughing behind that stupid paper fan of his, "If that woman with the Scissor Blade didn't finish him off, I'm going to kill him myself. That bastard can go to hell for all I care. As for Satsuki…I have a feeling that she will make her next move quite soon. Knowing my luck, she has a Kamui of her own just waiting to be brought out for a special occasion."


	10. Chapter 10: Living for the City

_*So here is Chapter 10 of **To My Death I Fight**. You might notice that this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I wanted to write it as best as possible and cutting it down would have been a bad thing to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment of the story. It has a lot of action, drama, comedy and whatever else makes up Kill la Kill and Bleach._

_*Did anyone else enjoy Episode 22? I know I did._

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Living for the City**

Ryuko Matoi was annoyed.

After she made relatively short work of the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate, after using her Scissor Blade as a makeshift tennis racket, she had been forced to flee from Honnouji Academy for the second time in two days. While she wanted to stay and get answers from Satsuki Kiryuin, since Senketsu informed her that she had several minutes of consciousness remaining, Ryuko had quickly changed her mind when Satsuki attacked her with Bakuzan and easily cut through Senketsu's armor without much effort.

Ryuko was so upset and angry that no amount of Sukuyo Mankanshoku's mystery croquettes or Mako's pick-me-up speeches could make her feel better. There had to be a secret to using Senketsu that she just wasn't able to see. Turning towards Ichigo, who was laying on the roof next to her, she asked, "How do you do it, Ichigo?"

"Do what?" Ichigo turned his head as he thought about the question. He had run into Ryuko some time after leaving Honnouji Academy. As much as he would have liked to stick around and watch Ryuko's fight against Hakodate, he knew that she wasn't someone that appreciated anyone, even a friend, coming to her rescue in the middle of a battle. He was the same way after all.

As he had taken the trolley down from the academy to the slums in order to tell Mako's family that their daughter was kidnapped yet again but that she'll most likely be fine, there was a loud crash on the roof. Sticking his head out the side of the trolley, Ichigo saw a still transformed Ryuko kneeling the roof with her back to him. Covering his eyes in embarrassment at what he saw, he told Ryuko to get inside the trolley before anyone else saw her.

Upon seeing Ichigo, Ryuko had promptly pulled herself inside the trolley and transformed back to normal. While she was still greatly exhausted from Senketsu drinking a lot of her blood, she still had enough energy to grab Ichigo and demand to know why he didn't help save Mako. After he explained to Ryuko what Satsuki had told him, she had calmed down, but not before declaring that she still didn't like it.

"What are you talking about?"

"About how to use Senketsu!" Ryuko growled and, to emphasize her point, pulled at Senketsu's lapel, eliciting a small growl of annoyance from the Kamui due to the harsh treatment, "How is it that you managed to get Mugetsu to transform into something that's not half-naked and completely embarrassing?"

"What makes you think I know anything about how Mugetsu transforms?" He answered equally as annoyed, "Mugetsu isn't exactly the most forthcoming with answers."

"_**As if I would willingly change into something so scandalous," **_Mugetsu added in, her feminine voice adding to the conflict, _**"You should be ashamed of yourself, Senketsu."**_

"_**Give it a rest,"**_ Senketsu countered, his single eye rolling around in frustration, _**"It shouldn't matter what I turn into as long as I work correctly."**_

Ryuko and Ichigo listened to their respective Kamui's argue before Ryuko groaned and slammed her fist against the roof, "This is crap! If what that Yoruichi woman said is true, then how the hell am I going to beat the woman with the Scissor Blade if I'm not as strong as you?"

There was silence as Ichigo thought about what Satsuki had told him earlier in the day, "Have you considered training?"

When Ryuko looked at him with a mixture of confusion and interest, he continued, "Well, I've noticed that you really don't have much training in using your Scissor Blade."

"Training?" Ryuko scoffed and turned her head away from him, "What's the point in training if I can beat these Two-Star club captains without much of a problem?"

"You might be able to beat the Two-Stars, but I don't think the Three-Stars will be as much as a pushover. If they help Satsuki run Honnouji Academy, then odds are they have some kind of trick up their sleeves. Training with your Scissor Blade would also help you fight Satsuki. When I talked with her earlier today, she tried to attack me. In our brief fight, I could tell she was very experienced in combat and tactics, which is something she will use against you when you eventually fight her."

Ryuko didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as she processed what Ichigo said. Eventually she sighed loudly and asked, "You really think I need to do some training with my Scissor Blade?"

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

"I guess you got a point," Ryuko huffed, "So that just leaves dealing with Satsuki Kiryuin. If what you said about her is true, do I have a shot at beating her?"

"It depends on how you go about it," Ichigo thought back to his earlier conversation with the student council president. Satsuki was not someone to let anyone challenge her, even if they were doing so for a good reason. If he had a good grasp of Satsuki's mindset, she would soon focus on how to eliminate both him and Ryuko as potential threats to her power.

"How do you know all this, Ichigo?" Ryuko asked wistfully, "It's almost like you've done this before."

Ichigo panicked for a moment before calmly saying, "Let's just say you're not the only one with issues and leave it at that."

Ryuko was about to press the issue when she felt Senketsu shudder and let out a small growl at something.

"Huh? What's wrong Senketsu?"

"_**It's nothing,"**_ her Kamui assured it, _**"There's just something in the air that unnerves me."**_

"_**You're not the only one,"**_ Mugetsu added, her eyes focused on the same place as Senketsu's, _**"There is an ill omen in the air. I can feel it. Something is going to happen soon."**_

"What do you mean, Senketsu?" Ryuko asked worriedly, but when she got no response from Senketsu she sighed and turned to Ichigo, "Any ideas on how to make Senketsu as strong and powerful as Mugetsu?"

"What are you asking me for?" Ichigo grumbled, "Why don't you just ask him if you're so interested?"

"I did!" Ryuko growled back to him, "But all he's said is that I need to accept being naked! Like I'm going to fight half naked and not be the least bit embarrassed. Senketsu doesn't know what he's talking about."

"_**I heard that Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu's voice piped in, _**"And I'll have you know that I was serious about what I said earlier. I only drink so much blood because you're embarrassed to wear me."**_

"_**Ichigo and I don't have that problem,"**_ Mugetsu added, clearly enjoying being superior to Senketsu.

Ryuko and Ichigo let out a collective groan of annoyance as their Kamui began arguing once again. It was going to be a long night.

"Hey Ichigo, I almost forgot something," Ryuko covered her mouth as she yawned, "I didn't see Shinjiro today."

"That's right…" Ichigo frowned and sat up on the roof. It was rather strange that he didn't see Shinjiro all day. The kid was practically on him like a leech the day he ran into Ichigo. To suddenly disappear like this was concerning, "I don't know where he is, but I hope he hasn't gotten into any trouble."

* * *

...

* * *

_The Previous Night_

_Yoruichi smirked as she twisted down the throttle on the motorcycle she had borrowed from Kisuke's shop. The man might be a former shinigami captain, but no one could say that he didn't have good taste. As she revved the engine, forcing the motorcycle to go even faster, Yoruichi wondered just how much Kisuke paid for it. Perhaps, like most things in his shop, he borrowed it without permission and just forgot to give it back._

_As she reached the halfway point between Honnou City and Karakura Town, Yoruichi's ears picked up a sharp ringing sound right before a rocket propelled grenade slammed into her motorcycle. The vehicle was catapulted into the air alongside a burst of flames before it came crashing back down to the ground and skid to a stop against the edge of the highway, the wreckage still emitting flames and smoke._

"_Ha," Takiji Kuroido grinned in well-deserved satisfaction as he shouldered the rocket launcher. Holding onto the edge of the helicopter with his free hand, he gazed over the wreckage and smugly said, "I got her with my first shot."_

"_Don't get too cocky~!" Nui Harime joked, appearing out of nowhere at Kuroido's side. Forgoing her usual parasol for the purple Scissor Blade held aloft on her shoulder, she laughed girlishly and added, "When you underestimate your opponent you lose. Don't you know about that rule already? After you screwed up the first time, I would think you would have grown some brains or something."_

"_I assure you, Grand Couturier, that I hit her dead on," Kuroido argued but, knowing Nui Harime's disposition, ordered the pilot to circle around the wreckage a few times just to make sure Yoruichi was dead._

_Gazing down at the flaming wreckage, the wind kicked up by the helicopter causing his suit to flap around, he asked, "__I'm curious about something, Grand Couturier. H__ow did you know she was going to be here?"_

"_That's silly," Nui beamed childishly, "I ran into her in Honnou City. She had some very bad information that I felt shouldn't be given out. Besides, I thought you love this part of your job?"_

_Kuroido scoffed but nodded. It was pointless to argue with the Grand Couturier whenever she had her mind set on something. His position might prevent her from killing him, but Nui could do other things to him that would make murdering him seem like a blessing._

"_Oh~!" Nui held her hand over her eyes and stared down at the wreckage, "I spy with my one eye something that shouldn't belong!"_

"_What?" Kuroido barked and __stuck his head out the helicopter to look at the wreckage. It took him a moment to spot her, but sure enough through an apparently enormous amount of luck, he had missed injuring Yoruichi at all__. __With her body illuminated by the rising flames behind her, Yoruichi stood on the divide separating the two sides of the highway and stared up at the helicopter hovering overheard. As Kuroido watched, Yoruichi twisted her upper body back before throwing a piece of debris from her destroyed motorcycle at the helicopter. Kuroido barely had time to duck before the piece of steel shot through the air and out the other side of the helicopter without slowing down._

"_That's impossible!" Kuroido screeched in disbelief __as he stared at the hole in the helicopter right behind his head__. Turning __towards the pilot, he__ ordered, "__Bring us around again.__ I'll make sure to get her this time!"_

"_Nope! Not gonna happen!" Nui exclaimed happily as she grabbed the rocket launcher out of Kuroido's grasp and, in one fluid and quick motion, disassembled it before placing the pieces on the floor in a nice neat pile. Smacking her hands together to clear off the imaginary dust, she grabbed her purple Scissor Blade and grabbed the edge of the open helicopter, "Just leave this to me~!"_

_Kuroido grumbled but wisely decided to step back __for his own safety__, "As you wish, Grand Couturier."_

_Jumping out of the hovering helicopter, Nui Harime freefell towards the highway below, laughing the entire way. Spinning around several times before landing softly just a few meters away from Yoruichi, she looked at the former captain and pressed a finger to her lips, "Huh…you look familiar. Have we met before?"_

_Yoruichi stared at Nui Harime with a cold and calculating look in her eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that the girl in front of her was the one that had attacked Kisuke in Karakura Town. The purple Scissor Blade held lazily in Nui's right hand was proof enough of that, "That's odd. I don't remember ever meeting you before."_

"_You haven't?" Nui cocked her head to the right, her smile falling off temporarily before reasserting itself, "Oh well! I guess I was wrong about that. Silly me!"_

_There was something incredibly unsettling about the way Nui was acting, and it caused all sorts of bells to go off in Yoruichi's head. Despite Nui's girlish and airy exterior, Yoruichi could sense that she was hiding much of her true strength just below the surface. If she needed to fight her, and Yoruichi knew that was very likely at this point, then it would be suicidal to go in without more information. Nui liked to talk? Then Yoruichi would let her talk._

"_So by that blade in her hand you must be the one that attacked Kisuke?" Yoruichi hopped off the highway divide and landed on the asphalt with nary a sound, "To be honest I expected someone different."_

"_Different?" Nui paused and blinked owlishly. By her expression, it was clear she was actually interested in what Yoruichi had to say, "How so?"_

"_Well…" Yoruichi chuckled to herself, "I expected you to be older. Kisuke must be really embarrassed to have been defeated by someone your age, but then again, that's not as strange at it sounds. Kids these days seem to be getting stronger all the time."_

"_Shucks…" Nui turned away, seemingly embarrassed by Yoruichi's apparent compliment, "That's so nice of you, but it's not going to make a difference in the next few minutes. Back to business! Do you happen to know what Kisuke Urahara did with the Life Fibers he stole from Revocs? It would be ever so nice of you to tell me. It might even make your death in the next minute or two that much less painful and agonizing!"_

_That settled it. There was something inherently wrong with the girl in front of her. Deciding to play her trump card, for what it might be worth, Yoruichi hid her nervousness behind a Cheshire grin, "You're a really clever girl. You think I didn't recognize you from that little disguise back in Honnou City? I admit it was very good. In fact, it was perhaps the best disguise I have ever seen. If I hadn't sensed something off about you, I wouldn't have noticed at all. I think that when I'm done teaching you some manners I'm going to head back. Ichigo and Ryuko might just be interested in what I have to tell them."_

_It was very subtle, but Yoruichi hadn't gotten where she was in life by going into battles half-blind and full of pride. When she caught the slight shifting of Nui's left foot, which was barely half an inch, she instantly recognized it as the precursor to an attack. Sure enough, just a few seconds after noticing it, Nui came racing towards her, the purple Scissor Blade transforming into a deadly double-edged scythe along the way._

_Yoruichi leapt back as Nui hit the ground, the Scissor Blade carving through the concrete and asphalt as if they were nothing but butter. She couldn't believe Nui's speed. She had to be nearly as fast as Sui-Feng. Jumping back several times, Yoruichi quickly twisted to the side as Nui exploded out from the ground, her blade just missing bisecting the former captain at her waist. Flipping back several times after being forced to deflect another strike with the sole of her boot, Yoruichi vanished in a burst of Shunpo and reappeared several dozen meters away on a streetlight._

"_Huh?" Nui looked at her purple scythe, seemingly disappointed that there was no blood on it, "This just won't do. You're supposed to be dead by now. I do have things to do outside of work, you know."_

"_Work, huh?" Yoruichi crouched down on the light, her eyes focused on every single detail surrounding Nui, "You're not human, are you?"_

"_Human is such an arbitrary word," Nui playfully teased before she abruptly vanished. Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock as she looked around for the Grand Couturier, only to be stunned when Nui's voice came from directly behind her, "You're not focused~!"_

_Ducking under the floating Nui's surprise attack, Yoruichi countered by grabbed her wrist. Pulling Nui forward with more strength than the Grand Couturier expected, Yoruichi slammed her knee into Nui's stomach before elbowing her in the face, propelling her back to the ground. Holding the Scissor Blade that she had taken from Nui's grasp during her attack, Yoruichi looked it over in the brief respite in the battle. Just by holding it and feeling the metal composing it, she could tell it was the same material that made up Ichigo's Tournesol. That meant this Scissor Blade had to have been designed to sever and kill Life Fibers but, if Yoruichi were thinking about this correctly, it wouldn't work fully unless it was used in conjunction with Ryuko's blade._

"_That was quite rude of you," Nui's voice echoed from the dust surrounding where she landed. Trotting out with nary a wound on her body, she looked up at Yoruichi and pouted, "It's not nice to take what doesn't belong to you. I'm going to have to make your death extra painful now!"_

"_I'm pretty sure this didn't belong to you in the first place," Yoruichi countered._

"_So say you!" Nui said and pulled her right pinkie finger back. Immediately Yoruichi noticed a thin red wire appear in the air, connecting the Scissor Blade in her hands with the tip of Nui's finger. With a seemingly minimal amount of effort, Nui ripped the Scissor Blade out of Yoruichi's hands._

"_That's better!" Nui said proudly as she caught the spinning weapon with ease, "Everything is as it should be!"_

_Yoruichi decided she couldn't hold back anymore if she wanted to get out of this fight in one piece. She couldn't afford to go easy on Nui, despite her reservations about hitting a child, for Nui was clearly anything but a normal person. Crouching back down on the streetlight, Yoruichi pushed off and rocketed towards Nui._

"_Like that's going to work!" Nui beamed with a smile as she prepared for Yoruichi's attacked, "Full frontal assaults are so cliché! It's almost – "_

_Nui's comment was cut off in midsentence as Yoruichi disappeared from in front of her using Shunpo before reappearing behind the Grand Couturier with her left leg arcing downwards towards the base of her neck. Leaning backwards and allowing Yoruichi's leg to sail harmlessly over her head, Nui countered the captain's attack by spinning the Scissor Blade around her wrist before forcing the tip towards Yoruichi's face._

"_Not this time!"_

_Leaning her head to the side, Yoruichi waited for the Scissor Blade to stop moving forward before she twisted her shoulder and caught Nui's arm in-between her chest and arm. Jumping into the air, Yoruichi forced Nui's body to follow her trajectory before she spun around, grabbed Nui's head, and slammed the Grand Couturier face-first into the pavement hard enough to crack it. Grabbing the Scissor Blade once more, Yoruichi widened the gap between Nui and herself while making sure there weren't any more Life Fibers connected to the Scissor Blade._

_Gazing at Nui's body comically sticking out of the ground, Yoruichi sensed the Grand Couturier was nowhere near defeated. True enough, just a couple of seconds later Nui's hands pressed their palms on the ground and pushed her smiling face out of the ground._

"_That wasn't very nice!" Nui quipped, as she stiffly righted herself without a trace of dust on her pink dress, "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice and you will suffer greatly before you die!"_

_Crossing her hands in front of her body, a sadistic smile on her face, Nui summoned dozens of Life Fibers that immediately began whipping their way towards Yoruichi. The captain jumped backwards and into the air while using the stolen Scissor Blade to cut the threads down before they could reach her. Spinning around twice, while making sure she hadn't missed a single Life Fiber, Yoruichi touched down on the ground and instantly noticed Nui was nowhere to be seen._

"_Where did she go?" Yoruichi asked herself, turning around when she didn't see the Grand Couturier in front of her only to find the highway completely deserted, "What's she up to?"_

_Yoruichi's well-honed senses picked up something in the air and she quickly leaned to the side. It wasn't fast enough to fully avoid the attack though. Wincing in pain as the razor sharp measuring tape cut into her side with uncanny ease, Yoruichi began using the Scissor Blade to deflect and stop Nui's impromptu spiked whip._

"_Are you having fun yet?" Nui asked, a sadistic smile adorning her face, "Because I sure am! After all, a woman never leaves the house without a backup plan!"_

_Subtly changing the course of her measuring tape in midflight, Nui wrapped it around the purple Scissor Blade before, with a quick yank, pulled it out of Yoruichi's hands and back in her own where it belonged._

"_There now…I just gotta do one thing before we continue," Nui spun the Scissor Blade around once before tucking it into her dress, the blade disappearing into the smaller dress mysteriously, "Now you can't take it anymore! Sorry to disappoint you."_

_Without a weapon, at least for the moment, Yoruichi was forced to actively dodge Nui's weapon. After suffering several more minor wounds on her arms, Yoruichi saw an opportunity to counterattack. Sticking her arm out and allowing the measuring tape to wrap around it, she attempted to pull Nui towards her only for the Grand Couturier to smile and grab it as well._

"_Sorry! Not going to fall for that old trick a second time!"_

"_Who says I'm going to do what you think I am?" Yoruichi smiled as she readjusted her stance. As she grabbed the measuring tape with her other hand, Nui, seeing what the former captain was trying to do, quickly tried to stop her. Before the Grand Couturier could so much as sever one of Yoruichi's limbs, the dark skinned woman buckled the measuring tape with enough force that Nui's body was comically and dramatically thrown against the roadway before she bounced into the air, spinning the entire way. As Nui's body arced through the air, Yoruichi pushed off the ground and met her in midflight._

"_Take this! Meteor Barrage!"_

_Yoruichi began by kneeing Nui in the stomach hard enough that balls of cotton seemed to escape the Grand Couturier's mouth. Not letting up on her assault even as the two of them began falling back to the ground, Yoruichi followed up her attack by slamming her elbow into the back of Nui's neck, dislocated the Grand Couturier's right shoulder and head butted her until blood was spurting out of Nui's nose almost like it was a faucet. Just before reaching the ground, Yoruichi spun around and slammed Nui's head back into the ground, causing the highway to splinter and crack before exploding as the captain continued to push Nui further downwards._

_As an explosion of energy shot out from the point of impact, Yoruichi reappeared down the highway, using Shunpo to increase her speed. She needed to get back to Karakura Town and warn Isshin that she ran into the woman that attacked Kisuke and, what was worse, who was hanging around Ichigo under a disguise. Already more than a kilometer away from the site of the battle, Yoruichi could sense Nui was completely fine. She was glad she hadn't skimped out on her training after the Winter War. With what she had pushed herself through, she should be able to make it back to Karakura Town with endurance to spare._

_Back at the crater that formed from Yoruichi's attack, a perfectly fine Nui Harime sat on her Scissor Blade as she looked around for Yoruichi, "Oh…she ran away. No one's ever managed to escape me before. I must be losing my touch~!"_

_Noticing Kuroido bringing the helicopter around to pick her up, Nui smiled despite failing in her objective. It was always fun to fight an opponent that didn't die in the first few seconds. The next time she fought Yoruichi, she would make sure the woman didn't run away again. Cutting off her legs will make sure of that!_

"_It's too bad I need to report back to the Director. I sure do wonder how Ichigo's doing without me. I'm sure he's having lots of fun!"_

* * *

_..._

* * *

Deep beneath Kiryuin Manor, in a complex hidden from all eyes apart from a chosen few, Satsuki Kiryuin finished descending down the only stairwell leading towards her goal only to find several men blocking her path forward.

"Please turn back, Milady!" One of the men said, a bead of sweat dripping down his nervous face. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he continued, "I'm not allowed to let anyone past this point, not even you! I'm sorry!"

Without even bothering to look the man in the eye, Satsuki responded with a flat, "Stand aside."

"You know we can't do that, Milady," The same man argued, "Our orders are – "

Before the man could finish speaking, Satsuki removed the sheathed Bakuzan from her hip and thrust it into both men's abdomens with enough force to make their bodies instantly crumple to the ground. Stepping over the fallen men, Satsuki continued walking towards her goal, only bothering to say to them, "I don't have any time to waste on speaking to fools like you. Stay out of my way."

Just beyond the area where her mother's men had tried to stop her was a pair of blast doors designed to prevent anything less than an atomic explosion from passing through. Pressing her thumb against a hidden panel at her side, Satsuki typed in a thirty five digit password on the keypad that appeared and stepped back as a loud hiss resounded through the area while the blast doors slowly opened.

Squinting her eyes as a bright white light shone out, Satsuki's vision quickly reasserted its dominance and she walked through the doorway into the secret chamber. The large chamber was lit by several dozen floodlights that extended up the walls and onto the ceiling, all of which focused on the single object standing in the middle of the chamber.

"Milady," Soroi's calm and elderly voice spoke up as Satsuki ascending the stairs leading towards her objective, "Perhaps this is an unwise move."

Satsuki's hand hovered over the hand scanner, "You think I am making the wrong choice, Soroi?"

Her faithful butler took a deep breath, "I did not say that, Milady. I am simply voicing my opinion that perhaps you are being a tad hasty in your determination. Ever since you discovered that Ryuko Matoi and Ichigo Kurosaki both have Kamui, I have noticed a hint of envy in your voice when we speak."

"You say that I am jealous?" Satsuki's voice held a hint of malice, but it was not directed at Soroi, "It is inconceivable that Ryuko Matoi managed to wear a Kamui before me, but what bothers me the most is Ichigo Kurosaki's disposition in regards to his Kamui. His Mugetsu grants him enough power that he could have defeated me with ease if he chose to. He is able to fully wield his Kamui's power and yet he doesn't make a move. If I am to counter whatever it is he is planning, I need the power Junketsu offers. Soroi…if you do not think this is the correct decision, I will not stop you from leaving."

Soroi was silent for a moment before he said, "If you truly wish to go through with this, I will stand by your side the entire way."

"I am glad that you don't see a problem," Satsuki softly replied as she finally continued with what she was doing. Pressing her hand on the scanner and getting an affirmative beep from the computer, Satsuki stared in determination as the front of the pillar opened. Hanging inside the pillar, wrapping in plastic and with several biohazard warnings stapled to the front, was Junketsu.

"I've come for you at last, Junketsu," Satsuki spoke to the Kamui, even though she knew it could not talk back to her. As she reached towards the Kamui, already thinking of the power it could offer her, Satsuki's ears picked up the subtle sound of someone's feet pounding on the ground.

"Soroi!" Takiji Kuroido shouted at the butler, all while trying to capture his breath. When the steward of the Kiryuin family heard that Satsuki had returned to the manor and had immediately headed towards the basement, he knew right away what she was trying to do. Barreling his way out of his personal office, and over several maids and butlers in the process, he considered himself fortunate that he managed to make it to the basement in time to stop Satsuki from accomplishing what she was trying to do.

"Kuroido…" Satsuki stared at the steward with disinterest, "I did not expect you to find out so quickly."

Kuroido ignored Satsuki's subtle remark and focused his ire entirely on Soroi, "How could you let her do this? Why are you standing there allowing this to happen?"

Soroi calmly turned to the steward, "Good evening, Master Kuroido."

Infuriated at Soroi's witticism, Kuroido took a moment to reign in his anger before turning to Satsuki, "Lady Satsuki, your mother has forbidden the removal of that outfit from its seal. You know the consequences of such disrespect! Return it at once and I will not report this to Lady Ragyo!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Satsuki answered calmly, completely ignoring the subtle threat from Kuroido. She knew, without a doubt, that he was going to inform her mother on her actions no matter the choice she made. It was better for her to have to speak to her mother with Junketsu's power at her side, "I have need of Junketsu's power. You will not stop me."

Kuroido took a threatening step forward, "This is unacceptable! As the steward of the Kiryuin family, it is my duty to care for this manor in your mother's absence! That means that you must listen to everything I say without comment, Lady Satsuki! I cannot allow such behavior!"

Satsuki paused in her movements for several seconds, and for a brief moment in time Kuroido thought he had managed to convince her to back away from Junketsu. That all changed when Satsuki spoke, "You say that you cannot allow it? If you really think that way, then what is preventing you from coming up here and making me back away by force? Who is it do you think you're talking to? I am not one of my mother's servants, who listen to your every word like it is the gospel!"

"Lady Satsuki! I – "

Shrugging off her uniform, exposing her body to everyone in sight without regret, she interrupted the steward, "It is time that I changed. Get out of my sight, you shameless fool."

Both Kuroido and Soroi averted their gazes from Satsuki's nude body, but while Soroi turned his head completely around Kuroido continued to face forward, albeit with his eyes closed, "Surely you don't intend to try and put on Junketsu? You know the risks of attempting such a feat! Why do you think it was sealed away by your mother?"

"Try you say?" Now completely nude, Satsuki stepped forward and away from the pile of her discard clothing, "I do not intend to, as you so eloquently put it, 'try.' Everything that I do, every step I make and every word I speak is just one more step closer to fulfilling my ambition!"

"But if you put on that Kamui, you'll most likely die!" Even with his eyes closed, Kuroido tried to move to stop Satsuki only to find Soroi's hand gripping his shoulder with strength the elderly butler should not have been able to possess.

"Do not speak out of fear, Kuroido!" Satsuki announced, one hand holding an unsheathed Bakuzan and the other Junketsu, "There is no danger. Clothing exists simply to be worn! It is scandalous to think that my life shall be threatened by a mere piece of clothing, even if it happens to be a Kamui! If someone of Ichigo Kurosaki's caliber and willpower can master Mugetsu, it is inconceivable that I shall not be able to do the same with Junketsu, for my willpower and determination far outclasses his!"

Satsuki dragged her finger gently along Bakuzan's edge, a thin trail of blood dripping down her finger as she raised her hand over Junketsu, "Junketsu, take this blood offering as the beginning of an eternal vow between you and I. This shall be the red thread of our combined fate!"

There was a pregnant silence as several large globs of blood dripped off her finger and onto Junketsu, the life-giving liquid absorbed into the white fabric almost as soon as it made contact. After several seconds, Junketsu's eyes shot open and the Kamui threw itself at Satsuki. Satsuki's body bent backwards as the Kamui attempted to consume her blood, her body contorting in pain as she fought off the berserk clothing.

"Lady Satsuki!" Soroi and Kuroido shouted in unison.

"Hold your tongues and watch!" Satsuki growled, her hair covering her face as she was forced to bend forward from Junketsu's attempt to latch onto her body, "Ask not the sparrow how the eagle soars! No one on this planet can do something before Satsuki Kiryuin! Not Ryuko Matoi and especially not Ichigo Kurosaki! I will not let people without ambition of their own gain access to power such as this! If I have to dive into the pits of Hades to accomplish my ambitions than so be it! Even Junketsu is but a mere garment and I will make it acknowledge me as its master!"

Blue energy crackled around Satsuki's hunched over form as she continued to try and force Junketsu into submission through sheer force of will and determination. For several tense seconds both Soroi and Kuroido could do nothing except listen to Satsuki's screams as she stove off Junketsu's continued attempts to devour her body and mind. When the screaming stopped and nothing immediately happened, they thought the worst had happened, but were blown back when Satsuki, wearing a completely transformed Junketsu, staggered to her feet before screaming into the heavens above. A pillar of blue light signifying what she had accomplished accompanying her the entire time.

* * *

...

* * *

Ichigo was enjoying one of his rare peaceful dreams when he was forcibly returned to consciousness by a sound very similar to someone knocking on his door. Opening one eye, and noticing that the clock on his nightstand said it was only four in the morning, he turned over and grumbled.

"It's four in the morning," he mumbled in annoyance, unconsciousness already overtaking him, "Whoever they are, I'm sure they can wait until the sun is up to talk to me."

When the knocking stopped and Ichigo began to think he would be able to go back to sleep in peace, he was quite violently thrown into the waking world on both feet as the door to his dorm was literally blasted off its hinges and sailed through the air before hitting the far wall.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ira Gamagori ducked down and squeezed his way through the smaller doorframe, "Why are you still asleep?"

Sitting up in his bed and still groggy, Ichigo yawned, "Why you ask? Because it's four in the fucking morning, that's why. Classes don't start for several more hours so why are you here bothering me at this ungodly hour?"

"You are correct that it is four in the morning!" Gamagori nodded in agreement, "I see your sense of time is still intact, but I am afraid that you have missed out on something that is vital to every student attending Honnouji Academy!"

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Ichigo yawned and asked, "And what may that be?"

Gamagori smirked and held up a packet of papers, "Your transcript finally came through, Ichigo Kurosaki, and it seems that you have missed a few of your vaccinations. Until you get your shots, you are forbidden from attending classes. Luckily Honnouji Academy is well prepared for such an issue. Get dressed and meet me out on the hallway in five minutes. I am to escort you to the Honnouji Academy Regional Nurses Office by six sharp for your vaccinations!"

Any traces of exhaustion and sleepiness that still clung to him vanished as soon as Gamagori mentioned that he needed to get shots. Ever since he was a kid, Ichigo had always hated shots. Whenever he had to get blood drawn, his dad would always complain about how Yuzu and Karin never whined or moaned like a little baby at the needle. Up until just a short while ago, Ichigo could stand needles so long as he didn't look directly at it, but that all changed due to that bastard of a scientist, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

During the Muramasa fiasco in the Soul Society, Kurotsuchi had tried to inject him with several needles full of mysterious chemicals. The captain had claimed them to be antidotes or medicines, but Ichigo wasn't stupid. As soon as he saw the liquid start burning through rocks on the ground, Ichigo knew the captain was lying right to his face.

Quickly getting out of bed, Ichigo hurried over to Mugetsu and pulled her off the hanger she was sleeping on.

"_**Huh?"**_ Mugetsu's eyes blinked tiredly before she gave a big yawn, a surprising feat for something that didn't need to breathe, _**"What's going on Ichigo?"**_

"Trouble," He answered and quickly put on Mugetsu. Feeling the subtle sensation of his Kamui drawing a small amount of blood, he quietly made his way towards the sole window in his bedroom. It was nearly one hundred feet to the ground below, but Ichigo was sure he could survive it, "Mugetsu…will there be any issues with my blood?"

"_**Hmm…"**_ Mugetsu closed her eyes and Ichigo could feel, despite that not making much sense, the Kamui tasting his blood. After several second she said, _**"No. The taste of your blood will no longer drive me to devour you. May I ask why you wish to transform so early in the morning?"**_

"Yeah," Ichigo quipped as Gamagori literally head butted the bedroom door, the large teen's head sticking through the small hole it had created, "That's why."

"You think you can escape the grasp of Ira Gamagori?" Gamagori asked rhetorically before busting through the remains of the door through sheer physical strength, "The doctor will see you now."

"Like hell," Ichigo answered and leapt out of the window and into the pre-dawn air. Shivering slightly from the cold, he glanced upwards and groaned in annoyance when he saw Gamagori following him, a look of sheer determination on the Elite Four's face.

"Can't you take a hint?" Ichigo shouted over the wind.

"No hint shall stop me!" Gamagori shouted back as he was miraculously closing the distance between the two of them, "I have a job to do and I shall do it to my fullest capacity!"

"To hell with this!" Ichigo reached for his spaulder and pressed down on the two buttons, "Let's go Mugetsu! Life Fiber Synchronization! Kamui Mugetsu!"

Gamagori was forced to cover his eyes as a blast of light shone out from Ichigo's body as he transformed into Mugetsu's true form. Reaching to activate his Three-Star Goku Uniform in response, he stopped when he realized he wouldn't be able to do anything. His uniform was built to take damage and then reflect it after all. Deciding to take care of Ichigo Kurosaki with his own hands, Gamagori shouted, "Activating your Kamui will not save you from – "

He was cut off as Ichigo landed on the ground, forming a small crater in the process, before he took off into the distance. With Mugetsu augmenting his speed, Gamagori had no chance of catching Ichigo before he escaped from Honnouji Academy. Grumbling at his failure, Gamagori pressed a finger against his ear and activated the headset hidden within.

"It's Gamagori. Ichigo Kurosaki has escaped from Honnouji Academy," For a few moments Gamagori listened to the other side of the line, a twitch of annoyance in his eyebrow, before he interrupted them, "It's not my fault he activated his Kamui in midair! Besides, I thought the purpose of Lady Satsuki's plan was to keep Ichigo Kurosaki away from Honnouji Academy for as long as possible? I will not stand for sass, Jakuzure!"

There was faint mumbling from the headset before Gamagori asked, "Is Sanageyama in place? Good. Tell him Ichigo Kurosaki should be within range in the next few minutes. He needs to keep Ichigo Kurosaki occupied until Lady Satsuki is finished dealing with Ryuko Matoi."

* * *

...

* * *

Ryuko yawned loudly as she approached Honnouji Academy.

Usually she slept fairly well, but all last night she couldn't help but feel as if something serious was going to happen today. She would have attributed it to her nerves, taking down the establishment usually does that to someone, but seeing No-Star and One-Star students go out of their way to avoid her and Mako meant her intuition was right.

"You look tired, Ryuko?" Mako asked, pointing out the obvious, "Didn't you get enough sleep last night? Mom did have us go to bed early after all."

Groggily rubbing at her eye, Ryuko responded tiredly, "I couldn't sleep at all last night because I had the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen at any moment."

"That's silly!" Mako waved off Ryuko's suspicions the only way she knew how, "Nothing bad happened at all last night, except for the normal random murders in the streets. If you get up really early, you can see the clean up crews from Honnouji Academy moving the dead bodies away!"

Ryuko looked at Mako in shock, "I don't think that – "

"Get him! Don't let him escape this time!"

Ryuko and Mako watched as a large explosion blasted out of the side of Honnouji Academy before a black and white figure came soaring out of the smoke. Landing nearby, still in Mugetsu's transformed state, Ichigo cursed when he sensed the One-Star students chasing him begin to find a way down, "Damn. These guys just don't when to quit."

A snap-like sound reverberated through the air but, with dexterous ease, Ichigo caught the rifle-shaped needle in his right hand. Spinning around and extending his arm, he threw it back towards where it came from, a satisfied smirk on his face when he heard the muffled sounds of someone yelping in pain.

"Ichigo? Is that you?" Ryuko blinked in astonishment at Ichigo. This was the first time she was seeing Mugetsu's activated state. After her battle against Takaharu she had been half-conscious from Senketsu drinking too much of her blood. She had only been able to glimpse a foggy mix of white and black in the brief instance of consciousness as Ichigo carried her and Mako to safety.

Ichigo half-turned at the familiar voice. Tilting his head over Mugetsu's left eye, he looked just as surprised to see them, "Ryuko? Mako? What are you two doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what are we doing here?' We're right outside the entrance to Honnouji Academy."

"What?" Ichigo looked around and noticed that Ryuko was right. During the multi-hour long chase, he had somehow stumbled back to Honnouji Academy. Groaning in frustration, he glared at Mugetsu's right eye, "Oi! I thought you knew where we were going?"

"_**I did,"**_ his Kamui chastised, _**"But all the running, jumping and spinning made me nauseous. By the time I could open my eyes again, you were lost."**_

"How do you even get nauseous anyway?" Ichigo seethed at his Kamui.

"I hate to break up your conversation," Ryuko looked up and noticed several people rappelling down a wall, "But what the hell is going on? I'm seriously confused."

Ichigo glanced at the approaching One-Star students before answering, "Apparently my old man was too stubborn to get me all my shots, so now that bastard Gamagori is hounding me with guns that fire needles. I've been outrunning them since about four this morning and it's starting to really piss me off."

Ryuko was stunned at how long Ichigo had been wearing Mugetsu, "How have you been wearing Mugetsu for several hours? Shouldn't she have drained you of all your blood already?"

"_**Unlike you and Senketsu, Ichigo and I are fully synchronized," **_Mugetsu explained to Ryuko, whose face fell upon remembering the gap of trust between her and Senketsu. Noticing that Ryuko was listening to her, Mugetsu continued, _**"Ichigo accepts me for what I am and doesn't try to make me something I'm not. In fact, I…incoming at two o'clock Ichigo."**_

Ichigo ducked under the barrage of needles and glared at the students who had fired them, "Don't you guys ever quit? I've already beaten the crap out of dozens of you this morning!"

"We will never quit, Ichigo Kurosaki, until you have taken your medicine!" Sanageyama walked forward from behind the line of One-Star students. He had his bamboo sword held lazily over his right shoulder while one of the needle-firing guns was held firmly in his left hand. Smirking cockily at Ichigo, he looked at him before turning to Ryuko and Mako, "Well, it's been a swell chase, but we've finally managed to corner you. To be honest, I thought you managed to outfox us at Park Place but thankfully Inumuta was able to relocate you with his satellites."

"You have satellites?" Ichigo asked, thoroughly confused about what was going on. Looking at Ryuko, who was just as confused as he was, he turned back to Sanageyama and said, "I'm not going to think too hard about that. I would just like to point out that we're literally next to the edge of the road. I'm pretty sure I could just jump off and escape."

"And risk getting yourself expelled for being late?" Sanageyama seemed to take pleasure in pointing out the apparent loophole in Ichigo's plan.

"That Gamagori bastard said I cannot attend classes until I get my shots. I take that to also mean he can't expel me for being late to class."

Sanageyama opened his mouth to respond when he realized Ichigo was correct. As long as he hadn't gotten his shots, he technically couldn't be expelled for being late to school. Gritting his teeth in anger, he pointed his bamboo sword at Ichigo and shouted, "Do not think I will allow you to escape me a tenth time, Ichigo! You will be getting your shots today! I will not forgive you for the mockery you put me through at the Water Works!"

"Water Works?" Ryuko narrowed her eyes as she realized something odd about that, "Hey Ichigo, isn't that - "

"Just stop there. Let's just say this city is a lot weirder than we first thought," Ichigo answered, cutting Ryuko off in mid-question. He had to give Sanageyama. It takes someone with a lot of determination to track him throughout Honnou City while he was wearing Mugetsu without giving up. There was a point about an hour ago that Sanageyama had activated his Three-Star Goku Uniform in an almost successful attempt to capture him. If Ichigo hadn't assumed Sanageyama's Blade Regalia was more than it appeared, he would have been caught off guard by its immense speed.

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Ichigo subtly shifted his body closer towards the nearby ledge, "I just have to get rid of these idiots first."

Due to being a member of the Elite Four, Sanageyama easily noticed Ichigo's body beginning to shift and shouted, "Fire! Don't let him escape!"

Ichigo took off the same time the barrage of needles flew through the air towards him at nearly half the speed of sound. Ducking and weaving around any needles that managed to get too close to him, Ichigo leapt over the edge and began skidding down the nearly horizontal wall leading to the One-Star Residential Area, but not before turning around and giving a thoroughly-embarrassed Sanageyama the finger.

Sanageyama's shoulders slumped as he stared at the retreating Ichigo, "He can't be real."

Rubbing his forehead to alleviate the headache he was feeling, Sanageyama ordered the One-Star's to continue following Ichigo. As the horde of students leapt off the edge and deployed parachutes, Sanageyama looked at the flabbergasted Ryuko and Mako and let out a flat, "What?"

"Long day?" Mako asked, completely unperturbed about what she had just witnessed.

"Ugh," Sanageyama groaned. Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to relieve the stress he was feeling, he kicked the ground and said, "Ichigo Kurosaki is harder to catch than the freaking roadrunner. There's no way his Kamui could augment his natural speed and reflexes this much. Now get to Honnouji before you're tardy."

"What?" Ryuko asked suspiciously, "Aren't you going to try and fight me?"

Sanageyama opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as an explosion sounded in the distance. Noticing a miniature mushroom cloud expanding over the One-Star Residential Area, courtesy of Ichigo avoiding another well-planned and expensive trap, he silently groaned, "I'm a little busy now trying to keep my pride and composure intact. Why don't you come back and ask me in a few days when I finally manage to corner the orange haired bastard."

Ryuko looked at Mako, who seemed to be thinking something entirely unrelated to the situation, before shrugging and walked passed the depressed Sanageyama, who was listening to his men fail to capture Ichigo.

"Poor Sanageyama," Mako said sadly, her hands clenched over her heart, "To fail so thoroughly at his job must really be a burden."

"Are you feeling ok?" Ryuko was shocked at what Mako just said. It actually made perfect and logical sense, "Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"But of course!" Mako exclaimed, apparently back to her normal self, "I ate enough to bankrupt the family several times over!"

Shaking her head at Mako's illogical answer, Ryuko walked through the entrance of Honnouji Academy only to find herself surrounded by One-Star students on either side with giant white banners expressing the academy's symbol interspaced throughout.

"What's going on?" Ryuko asked before her focus was drawn to a shining light coming from the top of the academy, which meant Satsuki Kiryuin was either going to give a speech or confront her.

"_**It seems like Satsuki is making her move,"**_ Senketsu pointed out nonchalantly, _**"Are you ready for this, Ryuko?"**_

"Who do you think I am?" Ryuko smirked at her Kamui, "Of course I'm ready for this!"

Ryuko and Mako were forced to jump back as an enormous staircase smashed into the ground in front of them.

"I see you've made it, Ryuko Matoi," Satsuki announced from the top of the academy. With her sword planted firmly in front of her, she suppressed the wince of pain that came from Junketsu attempting to overcome her will and added, "Just on time."

Unable to see what Satsuki was wearing due to her backlight, Ryuko pompously asked, "So what's with this grand welcome? Here you are waiting for me. What's the special occasion?"

Satsuki clicked her heel as she began walking down the steps, "Wasn't it you who said that when we next met, the matter between us would be settled once and for all?"

"That's very noble of you," Ryuko responded before whispering to Mako, "Get back, Mako, I don't want you to get hurt."

Stopping mere feet from Ryuko, Satsuki planted Bakuzan on the ground and cockily smiled at her, "You should rejoice, Ryuko Matoi. You will be the first one that I shall offer to Junketsu."

"Junketsu?" Ryuko repeated with a smirk of her own adorning her face. She had noticed something odd about Satsuki Kiryuin's new uniform. If she hadn't seen the same pair of eyes on Ichigo's Mugetsu, she might have actually been stunned to see another Kamui, "So you have a Kamui as well, Satsuki Kiryuin? That's hilarious. Is there anything about you that's actually pure?"

Satsuki's eyes narrowed slightly, "You do not seem surprised to see Junketsu. Why is that?"

"Heh," Ryuko placed her hands on her hips and chuckled. First there was Senketsu, then Mugetsu and now Junketsu. Someone had a weird sense of humor in naming Kamui, "You may have a Kamui of your own, but there's no way you're stronger than me or Ichigo. In fact, I think you're scared of our power. That's why you're confronting me here and now when Ichigo's preoccupied, isn't it? You don't want to get your ass kicked by the two of us."

Satsuki looked at Ryuko with suppressed anger. Reaching for the three blue bands on her left arm she said, "Allow me to show you the true power of Junketsu, and perhaps teach you a lesson about speaking to your betters."

Flicking her finger across the three bands on her arm, Satsuki allowed Junketsu access to enough of her blood to initiate its transformation. As the blood was drawn out of her body, Junketsu became dyed in a familiar red color before it virtually exploded off of her body accompanied by a sparkling blue light.

"_Where is all this power coming from?"_ Ryuko had been forced to cover her eyes with her forearm as soon as Satsuki began transforming. The sheer amount of power being emanated by the student council president dwarfed Senketsu's power.

When Ryuko heard respectful clapping coming from the One-Star students surrounding her, she risked looking at Satsuki and couldn't help but widen her eyes in shock.

"Life Fiber Override, Kamui Junketsu!"

If Ryuko thought wearing Senketsu made her look like an exhibitionist, Junketsu made it seem like she was downright modest in comparison to Satsuki. Unlike Senketsu's black with red highlights color scheme, Junketsu was mostly white with blue highlights. Satsuki wore hip-high boots with vertical blue stripes that ended in frills just below the thong that was all the modesty she wore.

Satsuki's upper body was armored similar to how Ryuko's was when she activated Senketsu, apart from the fact that instead of coming down low enough to just cover her breasts, Junketsu came down and wrapped around them, leaving just the center of her bosom exposed. Junketsu's two eyes, instead of jutting out to the side like Senketsu, stuck straight up into the air like Ichigo's Mugetsu.

"So that's Junketsu?" Ryuko asked with false bravado to hide the nervousness she was feeling at Satsuki's power, "I'm not impressed."

"Then come, Ryuko Matoi!" Satsuki spread her arms wide as twin blasts of steam shot out from the grills just beneath Junketsu's eyes, "Throw all of Senketsu's power against me and I will demonstrate the difference between you and I!"


	11. Chapter 11: Riders on the Storm

_I present to you, my faithful readers, Chapter 11 of **To My Death I Fight**. As some of you might have noticed, before I took it down, a few days ago I received two or three reviews that consisted basically of nothing besides vulgar remarks. Thankfully I was able to remove them, but unfortunately I have been forced to turn on Anonymous Review Moderation. While 99.9% of all anon reviews will be let through, even ones critical of my story, please don't blame me if your review does not show up for several hours. Thank you for your understanding.  
_

_So Chapter 11 and a big fight scene. I must admit that I have never written a mostly continuous fight that was more than 4000 words. This chapter is where the first big divergence from canon takes place. Sure, the major events remain the same, but there are enough subtle differences that the fight won't play out the same way it did in the anime.  
_

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Riders on the Storm  
**

Surrounded by a horde of students, Ryuko Matoi transformed into her battle form, accompanied by a luminescent blush adorning her face. As she and Satsuki Kiryuin walked towards each other, she said to Senketsu, "Was the reason you and Mugetsu were so nervous last night because of that thing she's wearing?"

"_**Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu's voice was full of concern as he spoke, _**"I feel that I should warn you. Satsuki Kiryuin's power exceeds your own by a large margin."**_

"Thanks for the motivational speech," Ryuko deadpanned as she stood opposite Satsuki. As a large explosion was released from their combined willpower, Ryuko smirked and ignored the small cut on her cheek, "That's very impressive, Satsuki, but if you can't keep up mentally, you won't stand a chance against Senketsu!"

"Humph," Satsuki grinned as Ryuko began charging towards her. She couldn't help but admire Ryuko's tenacity to fight. Despite knowing how badly outclassed she was by Junketsu, she still charged into battle without hesitation, "The same could be said for you, Matoi."

With a single lazy swing of her arm, Satsuki fired a crescent of power towards Ryuko. While she was able to block the attack using her Scissor Blade, causing the ranged attack to split in two and crash into the surrounding crowd, it was still powerful enough to cause Ryuko to slide back a couple of feet. Panting heavily and covered in many new scrapes and bruises, Ryuko grit her teeth, _"Damn it, that was too close. How powerful is she?"_

"That's not all," Sasuki declared and began swinging Bakuzan one handed through the air, creating many more of the familiar crescents of energy, albeit of a weaker version of the original.

Ryuko swung her Scissor Blade desperately through the air, deflecting or blocking each and every attack with superhuman speed and reflexes. Despite her best efforts, while she prevented Satsuki from getting a clean hit on her, the force behind the attacks was enough to physically create small cuts on her body. While Senketsu easily healed those, they still created a small splatter of blood.

"_**Ryuko, you need to be more careful.. All this blood loss is accelerating the rate at which you'll lose consciousness."**_

"Why are you telling me something I already know?" Ryuko shouted angrily back at Senketsu. Blocking a strike from Satsuki, she ducked under the following attack and rolled to a stop behind the student council president. Swinging her Scissor Blade toward the apparently defenseless Satsuki's back, Ryuko wasn't surprised when Bakuzan appeared directly in the path of her blade, but instead of being stunned or irritated that her attack failed, Ryuko grinned.

"That's perfect."

After Ichigo told her last night that she needed to work on using her Scissor Blade more effectively, Ryuko spent a couple of hours practicing how to use it and found, to her surprise, that she could collapse it down to a more manageable form simply with a flick of her wrist. So as her Scissor Blade rushed towards clashing with Satsuki's Bakuzan, Ryuko shifted her wrist slightly and her red blade almost instantly shrunk down to the size of a normal pair of scissors.

Satsuki's eyes widened noticeably at the display, _"It can change sizes? How is that possible?"_

"This is it, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Spinning around Bakuzan, Ryuko re-enlarged her Scissor Blade and swung towards Satsuki's neck.

"I think not," With a calm expression on her face, Satsuki held her hand out and caught the Scissor Blade in the palm of her right hand. As Ryuko stared at her attack being completely stopped without Satsuki gaining an injury, said girl was looking at her Kamui with devote fascination, "This power is simply marvelous!"

When Satsuki stomped on the ground with her foot, Ryuko was tossed in the air before she was hit in the chest with Bakuzan's hilt, causing her to go screaming into the side of Honnouji Academy.

"This is truly fantastic. The power of a Kamui is leagues above what I had dreamt it to be!"

Sprinting towards where Ryuko had hit the building, Satsuki could not help but marvel at her power. This was the power that Ichigo Kurosaki had demonstrated when he single handedly stopped Takaharu's attack with nothing but the palm of his hand. To think that he could wield this power and do nothing with it was ludicrous to her. She would show him, and Ryuko Matoi, just how a Kamui was to be used, "You have all this power at your fingertips and yet you can do nothing but be hit by my attacks, Matoi? You are unworthy to wear a Kamui!"

"The hell did you just say?" Ryuko shouted as she emerged from a pile of rubble and desks. Avoiding Satsuki's initial downwards strike, she was unprepared for the following horizontal slash that sent her spiraling out of the room and bouncing down the hallway.

As she flew through the hall, Ryuko dragged her hand against the wall until she managed to grasp the edge of a stairwell. Pulling herself into the adjacent corridor just as Satsuki reached her, Ryuko began engaging the student council president in a running battle.

"You're nothing but a human who managed to squeeze herself into a Kamui!" Satsuki shouted as she rained blow after blow upon Ryuko's Scissor Blade. Jumping up and over Ryuko, Satsuki lashed out and grabbed Ryuko by her neck before throwing her through a nearby wall.

Crashing through a second wall before she managed to regain control of herself, Ryuko tried to counter Satsuki only to find the student council president already in her face.

"Unlike you, I've already mastered wearing my Kamui!" Satsuki punctuated each word with a punch to Ryuko's body. As she ended the assault with a kick to Ryuko's stomach, she shouted, "Junketsu's power is fully my own!"

Thrown clear across Honnouji Academy and landing in what used to be a biology classroom, Ryuko panted heavily as she leaned against a piece of rebar. She had managed to lose Satsuki for the moment, allowing her a few seconds to think of something she could do. Running was out of the question since there was no way on Earth that she could get away from Satsuki while she was wearing Junketsu.

"_**This is not good, Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu warned, _**"At this rate, you'll be lucky to pass out from blood loss in ten minutes."**_

"Is drinking my blood all you ever think of? Stop drinking my damn blood then!" Ryuko seethed at Senketsu as she noticed Satsuki stalking towards her out of the corner of her eye, "Why can't you be like Ichigo's Mugetsu? He wore her for hours without any problems."

"_**The problem isn't me. It is you, Ryuko. I cannot be worn without drinking your blood. That is when my power manifests itself. The problem is that I have yet to be put on by you."**_

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm wearing you right now or are you blind too?" she argued and emphasized it by pulling on one of her suspenders and releasing it with a loud snap, "While you're enjoying my blood, I'm fighting for my life while dying of embarrassment. How is that fair?"

"_**You shouldn't get so worked up, Ryuko,"**_ A blast of steam shot out of Senketsu as she spoke, _**"Every time you get like this, your blood pressure rises and the amount of time you can remain in this form drops. That small outburst cost you ten seconds."**_

As Ryuko began to speak, she noticed Satsuki raising her arm in one of the many jagged pieces of glass surrounding her. Quickly rolling away as Satsuki swung Bakuzan, she barely missed being hit by the resulting shockwave that decimated the top of the building.

"I can see that your reflexes are as sharp as ever," Satsuki both complimented and chastised Ryuko as she beheld her exhausted adversary. Despite the vast gap between their powers, Ryuko had yet to give up or run away. Both would have been valid options to her if the roles were reversed, but to know that Ryuko was not a coward pleased Satsuki more than she would admit, "Get up, Matoi. To strike you down when you're defenseless would be cowardly of me. Pick up your Scissor Blade so that I can defeat you when you are at your best!"

"Now you're being noble?" Ryuko asked from between clenched teeth as she stood on her feet and raised her weapon with trembling arms, "Where was that nobility when you killed my father, you bitch?"

"Such impudence," Satsuki scorned and charged at Ryuko. Deftly evading Ryuko's painfully slow attack, she responded to the insult by first driving her elbow into Ryuko's stomach before following it up with an uppercut to her jaw and then ending it by slamming Bakuzan's hilt deep into Ryuko's chest, causing her to fly screaming out of the building to the ground below.

By the time Satsuki gracefully landed on the ground, she saw that Ryuko's Kamui had transformed itself back to being a normal uniform. Picking Ryuko up by her hair, Satsuki let out a dissatisfied huff, "Was that really the extent of your powers? How pathetic. To think that the Kamui saved you from passing out due to blood loss is a slap to my pride as a fellow wearer of a Kamui. You might as well be naked for all the good your Kamui can do for you now."

Despite everything, included being on the edge of exhaustion and bleeding from several areas, Ryuko still had the courage to grin at Satsuki and spit a wad of blood at her, "Don't make me laugh. I don't need anything from you, especially your damn pity, not when you're in that ridiculous stripper outfit. What are you trying to – "

Before she could finish, Satsuki callously tossed her face-first into the ground, "Do not dare insult me with such vulgar titles. It is in this form that a Kamui's true power can be unleashed and tempered. The simple fact that you base your self-esteem off of what other people think of you is ludicrous and only proves that you are unworthy of your Kamui! If wearing this allows me to fulfill all my ambitions than I, Satsuki Kiryuin, will not degrade myself by showing shame or hesitation in doing so! My actions are completely pure in nature!"

"Pure?" Ryuko chuckled and coughed harshly, "If that is the case, then how do you explain Mugetsu? I don't think Ichigo's Kamui looks anything like yours."

"I do not know why Ichigo's Kamui covers his body as fully as it does," Satsuki admitted, "But no matter the case, realize that he is your greater in every way, shape and form!"

Satsuki looked at the defeated form of Ryuko with immense dissatisfaction. Despite Ryuko Matoi wearing a Kamui she had been no challenge at all to the overwhelming force of her Junketsu. Pressing her heel on the small of Ryuko's back, eliciting a gasp of pain from the downed girl, Satsuki raised Bakuzan over her head and prepared to finish it once and for all.

"This is where your ambition ends, Matoi!"

As Bakuzan arced through the air towards the beaten Ryuko, the black blade seeming to absorb the light that hit it, Ryuko noticed out of the corner of her eye Mako racing towards her. It would be too late for her to do anything though. She was finished.

"_Sorry Mako. I guess I couldn't beat her…"_

When a loud clang reverberated through the air, causing Senketsu to ripple from the blast of wind accompanying it, Ryuko gazed up and saw the one person she hadn't expected, "I-Ichigo?"

"Sorry I got here so late," Ichigo apologized as he blocked Satsuki's Bakuzan with Tournesol, his arms trembling slightly from the amount of force Satsuki was pressing down on him with. Gritting teeth as Satsuki tried to overpower him, Ichigo pushed back with his strength, sparks flying out from where the two blades met as both opponent's faces grew closer and closer.

"So you've managed to arrive, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki said smugly, a cocky grin adorning her face, "I was sure Gamagori and Sanageyama could have stalled you for a little longer. Tell me, what gave it away?"

"It was when Sanageyama transformed out of his Blade Regalia that I knew something was up," he answered her while managing to take one step forward as his strength began to surpass Satsuki's, "I asked myself why he would give up something that could possibly catch me. The only answer I could think of was that he wasn't really trying. Once the pieces started falling into place, I rushed back as quickly as I could."

"I see…" Satsuki grinned in satisfaction as Ichigo began pushing her back. He was an opponent worthy of sacrificing to Junketsu. Unlike Ryuko Matoi, who refused to truly wear Senketsu, Ichigo Kurosaki was able to wear a Kamui over most of his body without being overwhelmed by it. He was truly a worthy adversary. Increasing her own power to where she was once again matching Ichigo's strength, she leaned forward until her face was mere inches from his, "Then come at me, Ichigo Kurosaki! Show me the power that is worthy enough for Junketsu! Earn my adoration!"

Satsuki pushed off Ichigo and skid to a stop several meters away, but not before swinging Bakuzan and releasing several crescents of wind created from the force of her swing. Ichigo watched the nearly invisible attack approach him before he stepped around the first and used Tournesol to deflect the remaining two away from him and into the crowd of surrounding One-Stars, causing the students in the proximity to go flying away from the impacts dramatically.

"Impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki complimented as she stared at Ichigo with Bakuzan held firmly in her right hand, "The power of your Mugetsu is truly remarkable. I can feel Junketsu shivering from the prospect of defeating your Mugetsu."

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo growled before turning to Ryuko, "Ryuko, are you alright?"

Coughing violently and spitting out a mixture of saliva and blood, she shakily pushed herself onto her hands and knees, "Y-Yeah. Satsuki's a lot tougher than she looks. Be careful."

"Got it," Ichigo looked back at Satsuki. Without bothering to turn back around, he asked, "Take care of Ryuko, Mako. Get her out of here."

"You got it!" Mako saluted from Ryuko's side, utterly confusing the girl as to how Mako got there, "I'll make sure she's safe and sound. You can count on me!"

"Thanks," Ichigo smirked briefly before he began walking towards Satsuki. Holding Tournesol aloft horizontally over his left shoulder, he asked, "Why didn't you try attacking me when I was talking?"

"I am an honorable person, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki replied, pointing Bakuzan towards the ground for a moment, "I wish to defeat you with Junketsu's power while you are at your best. To defeat you when your back is turned would mean nothing in the grand scheme of things. I would never know if I was truly your better by using such a cowardly tactic."

"That's good to know," Ichigo stared at Satsuki as he prepared himself for the fight just about to start. While he was confident enough in his skills and Mugetsu's power, he didn't know how strong Satsuki and Junketsu were. From the brutal and beaten state Ryuko was in, he couldn't afford to hold anything back. Hopefully his swordsmanship hadn't dulled much over the intervening months since he stopped Aizen from destroying the world.

Both Satsuki and Ichigo locked gazes for several seconds, but for the students watching them it almost seemed like an eternity. The first one to make a move was Ichigo. In an impressive burst of speed, courtesy of Mugetsu, Ichigo closed the distance between him and Satsuki in the blink of an eye, Tournesol held firmly in his right hand. Just as he came within arms reach of the student council president, he skidded to a stop and swung Tournesol.

While Ichigo's speed was both impressive and faster than Ryuko Matoi's, it was nothing that Satsuki couldn't handle. When Ichigo swung Tournesol, she simply leaned back and allowed the specially forged blade to pass harmlessly inches from the tip of her nose.

"_His skill is impressive,"_ she thought while taking several quick steps away. Quickly regaining her poise, she lashed out with her foot only for Ichigo to block the attack with his forearm.

"Your power is admirable, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki lowered her leg and stared at Ichigo. "You are leagues above Matoi. Therefore, I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Ichigo lowered his guard. Satsuki didn't seem like she was going to attack and he was pretty sure he could react in time if she tried anything, "What are you talking about?"

Satsuki smirked as Ichigo decided to listen to her. Planting Bakuzan into the ground, the black blade piercing easily through the concrete and stone, she raised her left arm and was immediately surrounded by a bright backlight. While most students would be forced to cover their eyes at the display, Ichigo simply narrowed his eyes as she began speaking "I wish for you to become the Student Council Vice-President, Ichigo Kurosaki. Instead of using your Kamui for such trivial pursuits as helping Matoi, you should instead put it towards a more proactive goal."

"To hell with that!" Ichigo answered without giving the proposition much thought. He didn't need to even consider the options to realize he was never going to do it.

To his surprise, Satsuki didn't seem in the least bit perturbed by his aggressive response, "If you choose to accept my terms, I will vow on the name of my family that I will approve Two-Star accommodations for the Mankanshoku family as well as answer any questions Matoi might have on the murder of Isshin Matoi."

As much as Ichigo wanted to flat out say no to Satsuki, he had to admit that her terms were rather beneficial. He knew the squalor and decadence that Mako and her family were surrounded by every single minute of their lives. If he could do something to improve their standards of living, he would gladly do it. All that was required was for him to throw away everything that made him Ichigo Kurosaki. The choice was clear on what he had to do.

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to pass," Ichigo took a small bit of pleasure from the barely stunned look on Satsuki's face. It was clear to him that she hadn't been expecting him to flat out deny her, especially after everything she had offered him, "You see, I have a major problem when someone simply looking for more power tries to sway me to their side. It really pisses me off."

Satsuki's expression quickly hardened as she grabbed Bakuzan and yanked it out of the ground with enough force to shatter the concrete around it, "Hold your tongue, Ichigo Kurosaki. Do not speak as if you know me."

Holding Bakuzan vertically to the ground with both of her hands, Satsuki sprinted towards Ichigo and swung down just as a blast of steam shot out from Junketsu's pauldrons. Quickly bringing Tournesol up to block the strike, Ichigo was shocked when his knees nearly buckled from Satsuki's attack. As the ground beneath his feet began cracking and splintering, Ichigo was forced to brace his left hand under Tournesol's blade.

When Ichigo saw that despite his best efforts, Satsuki was slowly but surely overpowering him, he decided to improvise. Waiting a few seconds until the time was right, he reared his head back and head butted Satsuki. As the student council president staggered back holding her forehead, Ichigo raced forward and punched her in the check hard enough to send her flying through several walls.

"_**Ichigo…"**_

"Yeah, I know."

Even though he couldn't see anything aside from dust and debris that had been kicked up from when he threw Satsuki, he knew that hadn't been enough to put her down. Raising Tournesol up to guard himself from any surprise attacks, he found his caution to be valid when Satsuki came running out of the hole in the wall her body created, a slight cut on her cheek oozing a trail of blood.

Ichigo managed to avoid her first attack with ease by using Tournesol to parry it away. It was only when he saw the second one coming that he realized the first attack had been a carefully disguised feint. As Satsuki's knee connected with his stomach, Ichigo let out an involuntary gasp as his body was propelled several feet into the air. Quickly recovering from the blow, he spun around and blocked Satsuki's follow up strike with Tournesol, the wall behind him exploding from the force behind the strike.

"Your instincts are most formidable," Satsuki complimented, "But it is still not enough to defeat me!"

Satsuki spun around and lashed out with Bakuzan just as Ichigo was descending towards the ground. While he was able to block the actual blade, the force behind the blow quickly propelled him through the air until he eventually crashed into one of Honnouji Academy's great walls.

As the students below the impact fled to avoid getting hit by the falling debris, Ichigo managed to easily remove himself from the hole and grumbled. Noticing something wet falling down his face, he reached up and realized he had received a cut along his forehead from Satsuki's attack, "She's tougher than she looks."

"_**Are you alright, Ichigo?"**_

"I'm fine," Ichigo reassured Mugetsu. He didn't know why, but his Kamui seemed to be very concerned about him. Noticing that Satsuki was not immediately coming after him, he shouldered Tournesol and asked, "You got a plan for beating her?"

"_**What makes you think I could think of anything you can't?"**_ Mugetsu asked sarcastically, _**"I cannot offer anything that you cannot think up on your own. Besides, I believe there is a bigger issue we have to deal with. You felt it, didn't you?"**_

"Yeah. I thought it was odd that I didn't hear her Kamui talking during the fight."

Mugetsu's eyes gave the equivalent of a nod, _**"I don't know whether she is unable or unwilling to, but whatever the case may be, Junketsu is withholding a lot of its power from Satsuki Kiryuin."**_

Jumping out of the wall and landing back on the ground, Ichigo dusted off Mugetsu and asked, "Just how much power are we talking about?"

"_**I cannot say, but I think it is somewhere around fifty percent."**_

"Fifty percent? Damn, that's a lot," Ichigo grumbled and looked around. Satsuki's attack had sent him clear across Honnouji Academy towards an area that was now mostly vacant of bystanders. That meant he could afford to go all out without worrying about hurting innocent people by accident. Now all he had to do was wait for Satsuki to eventually show up. The only question is how she would go about it. Would she simply strut towards him, talking about how Junketsu is superior to Mugetsu or would she try and preemptively attack him?

A slight tingling on the back of his neck alerted Ichigo to Satsuki's presence. Quickly turning around, he saw the student council president running along the wall of Honnouji Academy towards him. Satsuki took his noticing of her to crouch horizontally against the wall before pushing off and lunging towards him, a large crater in the wall appearing from the force she was emitting. As he watched Satsuki falling towards him with Bakuzan positioned to pierce his skull, Ichigo jumped straight up into the air with his legs pulled up to his chest. Waiting for Satsuki to get below him, he kicked down with all the strength he could muster and drove her into the ground hard enough to buckle the concrete around them.

As a blast of energy was emitted from the impact, Ichigo decided that waiting for Satsuki to attack him again was foolish. Reaching down and grabbing her by her ankle, he spun her around several times before aiming at the central building in Honnouji Academy and let go. Watching her body sail through the air before crashing loudly back where the fight had all started, Ichigo sighed when he realized he would have to go all the way back to continue fighting her.

"Damn," he grumbled as he began running towards Satsuki, "I hope Mako managed to get Ryuko out in time. I have a feeling that Satsuki is not going to be happy."

* * *

...

* * *

"Come on Ryuko, we gotta get out of here!"

With strength that was physically impossible given her stature and muscles, Mako Mankanshoku picked up Ryuko and began sprinting through Honnouji Academy towards the exit, all the while carrying her friend on her back. Dodging nonchalantly around a piece of debris that had just been blown away from the fight between Ichigo and Satsuki, she let out a gasp of astonishment.

"Oh wow!" Mako's eyes had stars in them as she beheld the fight in the distance, "Who knew Ichigo was so strong!"

"Strong…" Ryuko muttered dejectedly as she vividly remembered her fight, or rather defeat, against Satsuki. Even with Senketsu's power she had been unable to do anything more than dodge and put up a miserable defense that Satsuki easily blew through time and time again. Despite her best efforts to think up plans on the fly and take Satsuki by surprise, Ryuko was no more a threat to her than a fly was to a whale.

"_Was the difference between our powers, our Kamuis, really that large?"_

Ryuko remembered what Satsuki had told her just a few minutes ago about wearing Junketsu. Was not feeling shame while wearing Senketsu really the key to unlocking his true power? Ryuko didn't know and in his current state, she couldn't ask Senketsu for answers. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she took a deep breath and turned her eyes to Mako, "Hey Mako?"

"Ah, you're awake Ryuko!" Mako turned to look at her conscious friend, while miraculously dodging around a piece of debris in front of her without even looking.

"Yeah," Ryuko mumbled, "Hey Mako, I have a question for you…"

"Let me guess," Mako frowned, apparently deep in thought, before asking, "It has to do with Senketsu, doesn't it?"

Ryuko had the decency to look shocked at her friend's deduction, "But…how did you know?"

"Everyone in my family knows!" Mako exclaimed cheerfully to Ryuko. Hopping gracefully over several unconscious students, pirouetting as she went, she continued with exuberance, "I can say without a doubt in my mind that you are in no way, shape or form inferior to Lady Satsuki!"

"Uhh…" Ryuko tried to come up with something to say, but all that came out of her mouth was a confused groan. Either unperturbed by Ryuko's response or simply oblivious to it, Mako continued her insane troll logic.

"And that's not the best part! Your boobs are way bigger than Lady Satsuki's! I saw them when you were taking a shower this morning through a peephole in the wall! As I stared at them, I couldn't help but think, 'Ryuko has such a great rack!' My whole family agrees on this point! So there is no reason to be embarrassed about it, Ryuko! You are not inferior to Lady Satsuki, so get naked and show everyone your splendid body!"

"Get...naked?" Ryuko was stunned by Mako's logic because while it was convoluted and full of holes, it made a lot of sense now that she had her eyes thrown wide open. Casting her gaze downwards, she began remembering what she had been told over the past few days:

"_**Unlike you and Senketsu, Ichigo and I are fully synchronized. Ichigo accepts me for what I am and doesn't try to make me something I'm not."**_

"_**Ryuko…I only drink so much blood because you're embarrassed to wear me."**__  
_

"_If wearing this allows me to fulfill all my ambitions than I, Satsuki Kiryuin, will not degrade myself by showing shame or hesitation in doing so!"_

"_Could they be right?"_ Ryuko looked down at Senketsu. The Kamui was just beginning to reawaken from his temporarily sleep and turned his one eye up at her. Locking gazes for a moment, Ryuko sighed, "Mako, put me down. I need to go back."

"Go back?" Mako looked mortified at the prospect, "But if you go back, Lady Satsuki will super murder you! Her strength is above that of peons like us. It's amazing enough that Ichigo can fight her evenly, but you'll die if you try and fight her again!"

"I'm sorry Mako, but it's something I need to do," Ryuko said apologetically before pushing herself off Mako's back. As Mako crashed comically to the ground from the sudden imbalance, Ryuko barely managed to land on her feet. Looking one more time at Mako and apologizing, she turned and began walking back towards Satsuki.

"_**What are you doing Ryuko?"**_ Senketsu asked in worry. None of her actions were making any sense. She couldn't possibly defeat Satsuki Kiryuin, let alone stand up to her, _**"You will die if you go back to her in your current state."**_

"You don't need to worry about me, Senketsu," Ryuko tiredly grinned at him, "Because I think I finally understand what you have been telling all this time."

Senketsu's eye seemed to be full of amazement as he muttered, _**"Ryuko…"**_

Stumbling as she came to a stop, Ryuko reached for the pin on her glove and said, "Let's do this one last time Senketsu. It's time that I finally wore you!"

* * *

...

* * *

As she stared at her opponent, Satsuki wiped a small trail of blood away from her lip.

"It appears that we are evenly matched, Ichigo Kurosaki," she declared to her equally winded opponent. For the last five minutes or so they had exchanged blow after blow, hitting each other only to receive a counter attack right afterwards. If there was anyone Satsuki truly considered a worthy adversary, it was Ichigo Kurosaki, "But I will still win this battle."

"That's funny," Ichigo said in response. His face had several new cuts and bruises on it, but overall he looked to be in better shape than Satsuki, "From where I'm standing, I appear to have the upper hand."

"True, you are in better shape physically than myself," Satsuki reluctantly admitted. While she had trained for years to hone her swordsmanship and her body, Ichigo still had a distinct muscle and size advantage over her. Unlike Gamagori, who had to be nearly four times her size and weight, Ichigo's muscles were trained to the same extreme as her own, allowing him to move and attack at speeds at her level.

"But there is one thing that I have that you sorely lack," Satsuki glared at him before shouting, "And that, Ichigo Kurosaki, is Ambition and Drive!"

Mentally commanding Junketsu to unleash more of its power, Satsuki rocketed towards Ichigo and planted her fist in his stomach. Following it up with a punch to his face, she tried to continue her assault only for Ichigo to move out of the way of Bakuzan and stab Tournesol through her arm, the blade easily piercing Junketsu and causing Satsuki to grip her arm to stem the flow of blood.

"I don't know about ambition and drive," Ichigo argued, looking anywhere but at Satsuki, "But in a battle, it's not always about who has the better reason to fight or who has more riding on winning. Sometimes all a fight boils down to is who is stronger or faster or better prepared."

"You have the audacity to say such a thing," Satsuki growled as she watched Junketsu heal the gash on her arm right before her eyes, "But you have gall to refuse to look at me when doing so?"

"It's not that I'm refusing to look at you," Ichigo muttered in annoyance. To her shock and surprise, Satsuki saw a small blush appear on his face, "It's just that I can't stand looking at your Kamui. It leaves virtually nothing to the imagination!"

Satsuki took a moment to rein in her surprise as Ichigo's modesty, "Then if what you say is true, your battle prowess is even more remarkable. To fight me without looking at me means that your instincts must be rather honed indeed."

"That's not true," Ichigo shook his head, "When I'm fighting you, I'm focusing entirely on where and how you're going to attack instead of staring at your figure."

"You are quite the charmer, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki smirked and held Bakuzan with one hand, "Then I will not delay this fight any further on such trivial matters anymore! Prepare yourself!"

Ichigo jumped back to avoid Satsuki's surprise attack and immediately took off to the side. While at first it appeared that he was trying to run away, a few seconds later a series of afterimages surrounded Satsuki. While he was certainly nowhere near as fast as he was when he had Bankai, Mugetsu allowed him to mimic some of his former Shinigami powers. The fact that Sanageyama's Blade Regalia could achieve the same thing had him realize there was no reason he couldn't do so as well.

"_He's fast!"_ Satsuki looked at the circle of afterimages surrounding her, _"What is he up to?"_

"What's the matter?" Ichigo's echoing voice came from one of the afterimages before immediately switching to another, "Am I going too slow for the great Satsuki Kiryuin? I thought you said we were evenly matched? Perhaps I should go a little faster. That might put me on your level."

"Don't get cocky!" Satsuki twisted her body around and tucked Bakuzan in close to her chest. Waiting until the right moment, she quickly struck out with Bakuzan towards where she knew Ichigo was going to be.

"Damn," Ichigo leapt over the blast of air released from Satsuki's Bakuzan, a few locks of his orange hair being cut from the attack, "She was able to see where I was?"

"Just because my eyes cannot track you does not mean my body is unable to react!" Satsuki announced with passion, "You are not the first to try and beat me with speed!"

Planting his hand on the ground to avoid Satsuki's attack, Ichigo quickly spun and rocketed back towards her with Tournesol trailing behind him on the ground.

Satsuki ducked down as Tournesol came screaming through the air and retaliated by attempting to pierce Mugetsu to get to Ichigo's heart. Forced to go on the defensive, Ichigo quickly found himself being brutally forced back by Satsuki's renewed offensive, several cuts appearing on his from the force Satsuki was emitting with each attack.

"What's the matter," Satsuki shouted with disappointment, her blade singing through the air as she pressed her offensive, "Where is the strength you displayed earlier? How are you going to avenge Matoi's defeat? You are weak, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo shouted back at Satsuki. Spinning around and dodging Satsuki's blade, he leaned forward and drove his elbow deep into her exposed stomach, eliciting a gasp of pain from the Student Council President. As Satsuki took a single step backwards, Ichigo followed through with an uppercut to her jaw that had spittle flying out of her mouth. Pushing himself off the ground until he was level with the hovering Satsuki, Ichigo grabbed her ankle and threw her back down with enough power to send her crashing through the floors below until she reached the ground accompanied by a loud crash.

Landing in a crouch near the newly smoking hole, Ichigo breathed heavily as wearing Mugetsu for several hours was finally beginning to catch up to him. Even the small amount of blood that she required to remain in her active state became dangerous after prolonged use. Feeling a burst of power come from the hole, Ichigo cursed, "God damn it, she just won't stay down."

Ichigo leapt back as a pillar of light shot out of the hole. A moment later Satsuki landed on the ground in front of him, an expression of true anger on her face. While she didn't seem to be seriously injured by his last combination attack, a steady stream of blood was oozing out from her nose and the corner of her lip. He only had a moment to contemplate that before she rocketed towards him and began exchanging blows with more power than she had been using earlier.

"Damn it. Where is all her power coming from?" Ichigo questioned as he continued to block each and every attack.

**_"She is pushing her Kamui to grant her increasingly more power. While it theoretically could make her more powerful than us, it is also quite dangerous. Ichigo, if you can simply outlast her, you will most likely win this battle."_**

"I got it," Ichigo leaned to the side as Satsuki's Bakuzan skewered the air where his head had just been. As Satsuki's blow became more and more vicious and powerful, Ichigo realized Mugetsu was right. Despite his mastery of Mugetsu's power as well as the fact that they were working together in relative harmony, he was beginning to get pushed back by Satsuki's newfound strength. It was even reaching the point where blocking her strikes still gave him a small cut or bruise, the power behind the attack too strong for even Tournesol to block fully. Eventually after continually blocking her strikes, he was hit with a slash so powerful that his guard was blown right open, exposing his chest to Satsuki's next attack.

"This is the end!" Satsuki declared victorious as she moved in for the finishing blow. Raising Bakuzan above her head in the same manner in which she had prepared to finish off Ryuko Matoi, she shouted, "You are the closest person to my equal as anyone on Earth has the right to be! Perish content with the knowledge that you gained my utmost respect!"

_"I'm not going to be able to stop it in time!"_ Ichigo tried to throw his body backwards to limit the potential damage he would take, but it appeared as if that was unnecessary. Before Satsuki could follow through on her threat to kill him, her body froze as Junketsu's eyes became bloodshot and his transformed state began convulsing and, to Ichigo's ears alone, growling menacingly.

"What the..." Ichigo didn't know what was happening and by the look on Satsuki's face, neither did she.

"_**What you are observing is the result of a lack of harmony between Satsuki and her Kamui,"**_ Mugetsu explained stoically, _**"Satsuki Kiryuin, instead of bonding with Junketsu like you did with me, used her willpower to subjugate it and its power for her own use. While she would normally be able to keep Junketsu under her thumb, your battle with her pushed her to the breaking point. It won't be long now until Junketsu devours her body."**_

"You should really stop," Ichigo warned Satsuki, who had fallen to one knee and was grabbing at her shoulder with her hand, "At this rate, Junketsu is going to kill you."

"Pity from you?" Satsuki chuckled hollowly, "Now I've heard everything. I don't need nor do I want your pity. Junketsu is simply a Kamui that has been given the honor to be worn by someone like me! To fall victim to clothing is heresy!"

Biting her bottom lip to regain focus, Satsuki managed to bring Junketsu back under her control through sheer force of will. Standing back on her feet, visibly exhausted from the effort of saving her own life, Satsuki raised Bakuzan to continue the fight only to find Ichigo sitting down on a nearby chair with Tournesol stabbed into the ground next to him.

"Pick up your sword. This fight is not yet over."

Ichigo stared at Satsuki before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, "No, it is over. Your newfound control over Junketsu is temporary. You'll die if you try to continue fighting. As much as I don't like you, I would rather not see you die. A victory like that wouldn't be a victory at all."

Satsuki watched in shock as Ichigo stood up and began walking away from her, Tournesol held on his shoulder. She couldn't believe that he had beaten her and what made his victory worse was that he was right. Her control over Junketsu's berserk nature was temporary for the time being. Even if she weren't to continue fighting, she had at most five minutes before her willpower began failing to keep her Kamui in check. As she thought about her defeat, even if she would never actually refer to it as such, Satsuki let out a chuckle. Sitting down on a piece of debris, she planted Bakuzan in the ground in front of her and leaned her forehead against it.

"To think I would be defeated by you, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki knew that her defeat was not so much as being beaten in a contest of strength or power, but simply running out of time with Junketsu. The irony that her defeat was how she beat Ryuko Matoi was not lost on her. Willing Junketsu back to her normal militaristic white and blue sailor uniform, albeit one covered in smudges and tears, she smirked, "I look forward to our true contest in the future. Perhaps then we could actually determine who is stronger without such trivialities getting in the way."

"Satsuki Kiryuin!"

Satsuki looked up as Ryuko Matoi, clad in Senketsu, came crashing through the roof. It was apparent to the Student Council President that in the short time she had been away, Ryuko had somehow overcome her embarrassment at wearing Senketsu and was now able to wield her Kamui's full power.

"I see you have finally overcome your pathetic social embarrassment, Matoi," Satsuki remarked casually, unbothered by the power Ryuko was emitting. She could tell with but a single glance that Ryuko Matoi's power had jumped up to about her level. Actually, that wasn't the case. While she was below both herself and Ichigo, Ryuko's power was enough to make determining the victor of any fight impossible. Such a battle would be determined not by power, but by strategy, determination and the will to win. What was it that her mother called it? Ah, yes, '_der Wille zur Macht'_ or 'the Will to Power'.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko repeated as she stood in front of her. Her full acceptance of Senketsu had altered her Kamui's appearance, making his active form more intricate and durable. The spaulders that its eyes, both good and scarred, were located on now extended upward much like Junketsu's except they were now more jagged in appearance. The red highlights in her hair, which Satsuki couldn't help but compare to her mother's rainbow undertone, were now more vibrant and spread out. Glaring at Satsuki, Ryuko pointed her Scissor Blade at her and demanded, "What's the matter? Transform Junketsu so that I may defeat you!"

"Defeat me?" Satsuki chuckled and leaned her head back, "I'm afraid you are a little too late for that, Matoi."

Ryuko blinked before noticing Satsuki's disheveled state of attire. Putting the pieces together, she smirked and asked, "I see Ichigo managed to kick your ass."

"A crude statement from an equally crude person," Satsuki stated in her usual noble tone of voice. Even in her current state, she would never show weakness in front of anyone, "But then again, I wouldn't expect anything more from someone like you, Matoi. What are you going to do now that I am at the mercy of your Kamui? Will you kill me to sate your need for vengeance?"

"You're the one who killed my dad!" Ryuko shouted angrily as she stalked towards Satsuki, "I'm going to beat the answers out of you if it's the last thing I do!"

Before Ryuko could take two steps toward the vulnerable Satsuki, there were a series of loud impacts before the Elite Four landed in front of her.

"Do not take one more step, Matoi!" Gamagori shouted loudly enough to disturb the hair of his fellow Elite Four, "If you continue on your course of action, I will have no choice but to strike you down!"

"You may have a Kamui, Transfer Student," Nonon Jakuzure quipped playfully in her normal sweet tone of voice, "But even you cannot take on four Three-Star Goku Uniforms at the same time."

"Tch," Ryuko spat on the ground. Hefting her Scissor Blade onto her shoulder, she pointed at Satsuki and said, "Don't think this is over. I will get my answers from you, Satsuki Kiryuin! You cannot hide from me forever!"

"Humph," Satsuki huffed and stood up, her appearance not indicative of how she was feeling, "Is that all you can think about, Matoi?"

"I may not know what you're thinking in that head of yours," Ryuko admitted as her gaze shifted from Satsuki to the Elite Four and back again, "But I'm going to take all that crap you spout about ambition and aspirations and crush them one by one!"

Gamagori was about to chastise Ryuko for slandering Satsuki when he heard clapping coming from her. To the surprise of everyone present, Satsuki Kiryuin was clapping at Ryuko's declaration, "How very amusing of you, Matoi. You say you are going to crush my ambitions, but you are forgetting one piece of vital information. Honnouji Academy is my kingdom!"

Satsuki clicked her heel on the ground and was immediately surrounded by a bright light. Forced to cover her eyes, Ryuko noticed that each of the Elite Four's bodies had turned completely black except for a colored aura surrounding them.

"If you are bold enough to declare war against me when I am exhausted from fighting an opponent that is in every way your superior, then I shall assume you are speaking truthfully," Satsuki turned and began walking away, "Consider your challenge accepted, Matoi! In two days I shall announce to every club that there will be a prize to whomever defeats you! Do you still think you can win when you have no one to trust?"

"You bet your sorry ass I do!" Ryuko declared boldly. Pointing her Scissor Blade at Satsuki's retreated figure, she declared, "I need to pay you back for my earlier defeat, Satsuki Kiryuin!"

"Very well," Satsuki replied before disappearing, "Then defeat each and every student that challenges you. If you can manage to get that far without failing, that you shall be graced with the honor of fighting Junketsu and I again. Perhaps you will finally be a worthy adversary, but I will not get my hopes up."

Ryuko watched Satsuki and her Elite Four disappear into the shadows of Honnouji Academy before she growled and kicked a large piece of debris hard enough to shatter it into dust.

"_**What's the matter, Ryuko?"**_

"I'm pissed off," she answered angrily, "Just when I finally managed to overcome my embarrassment and wear you, I find that Ichigo already defeated Satsuki!"

"_**This could be an advantage,"**_ Senketsu pointed out, _**"Despite what may have happened, you are well aware of what Satsuki Kiryuin is capable of. She, however, has no idea of my true power. If you play your cards right, you could surprise her when you finally confront her."**_

"You're right, Senketsu," Ryuko admitted with dawning realization. She hadn't considered the fact that not fighting Satsuki again would be an advantage, but something about what Satsuki said troubled her, "Something's bothering me. Satsuki didn't look like Ichigo beat her, but she admitted that she lost to him."

"_**There are many ways to lose a fight, Ryuko,"**_ Senketsu sagely explained, _**"Perhaps Ichigo found a way to defeat her without having to resort to what happened to you."**_

"I guess," Ryuko grumbled, "But now I'm going to have to track him down and find out just what the hell he did to beat her. If I'm going to fight her, I need to know what she is capable of."

* * *

...

* * *

As she walked through the halls of Honnouji nearly an hour after her defeat, Satsuki ignored the feeling of Junketsu attempting to drain her blood. She did not know or understand why Junketsu had been acting more than usual since her unique defeat against Ichigo Kurosaki. While she had only been wearing Junketsu since the previous night, its' current behavior had shifted radically enough that she could sense something had happened to it.

Putting her questions on the backburner for the time being, Satsuki turned to Inumuta, who was walking just behind her on her left, "Inumuta, I take it you were able to gather data on Ichigo Kurosaki's Kamui."

"Partially," Inumuta answered stoically. The Information and Strategy Committee Chair pulled out his PDA and hooked it up to his Goku Uniform, "It is unfortunate that your first battle with Ryuko Matoi ended up concluding inside Honnouji Academy. The fight seemed to have knocked off or rendered inoperable over ninety percent of my cameras and bugs. Due to this, my data on Ichigo Kurosaki's Kamui consists of my visual observations when he saved Ryuko Matoi and when you threw him across the academy."

"I see," Satsuki turned and entered a specially secured elevator. It was here that she would descend down to the Sewing Club. She needed to speak with Iori about an urgent matter, "Keep me updated on any new information about Ichigo Kurosaki. Today's battle opened my eyes to the realization that viewing him as but a simple threat is dangerous. He is to be carefully watched. Provoking him unintentionally is not something we can afford."

"As you wish," Inumuta bowed.

As the elevator doors closed, Satsuki placed her hand against the door and looked Inumuta square in the eyes, "Has the matter I discussed with you earlier been taken care of?"

Inumuta smirked as he adjusted his glasses with one finger, "The task is being completed as we speak. Gamagori managed to contact an expert to finish the job…"

* * *

...

* * *

Atop the large spire adorning Honnouji Academy, Ira Gamagori peered out across the city using his customized Disciplinary Committee Mark-III Binoculars. Modified for someone of his stature, the binoculars features up to 100x zoom, temperature and wind speed statistics as well as night vision capabilities. Everything someone looking to enforce the rules of Honnouji Academy would need.

As his Goku Uniform rustled in the breeze, he lowered the binoculars and pressed a finger against his ear. Waiting for the static from activating the connection to die down, he said, "Are you able to accomplish the task of which you were assigned?"

"But of course," a figure, a woman from her voice, replied from over fifty feet below, "What do you take me for?"

"Just making sure," Gamagori answered gruffly and looked back through the binoculars. The target had yet to move, which made things simpler, "As for your payment, half of it has already been sent to the location you specified. The other half shall be sent as soon as you complete the task. Are there any questions on what you need to do?"

The woman raised her eye away from the scope attached to her modified M-98 Widow Vaccination Model Type-8 and smirked, "A student who fails to receive their proper vaccinations is putting everyone, not just themselves, at risk of serious health complications. If there is anything my husband taught me, it is that medicine is what separates us from the savages. It would be the noble thing to make sure Ichigo Kurosaki receives every single vaccine he is missing. To do otherwise would be tantamount to misconduct."

"I'm glad we are in agreement," Gamagori nodded, "But Lady Satsuki's involvement in this affair must never be known. If anyone were to find out, I will be forced to disavow anything you say and pursue you as the sole perpetrator. You know the stakes that are riding on making the shot."

"Don't be silly!" Sukuyo Mankanshoku smiled as she adopted her normal housewife persona. Blushing as he held a hand to her cheek, she said, "It doesn't take much effort to fire a hypodermic needle filled with a temperature sensitive concoction from a M-98 Widow at nearly Mach 0.9 at a distance of 1.5 kilometers."

"Er…yes of course," Gamagori simply could not believe what Mako Mankanshoku's mother was capable of. He, of course, knew about her skills but he had no idea who she was until she waltzed into Honnouji Academy claiming she was here for the specified job. Gamagori was about to politely escort her off campus when she began describing in very intricate detail how she would go about doing the job. What disturbed him the most was the sheer lack of menace or professionalism about her. Somehow Sukuyo Mankanshoku could make discussing firearms and the various attachments needed in different climates sound like something a family talks about at the dinner table.

Peering through her scope, Sukuyo let out a happy gasp, "Oh! I found Ichigo Kurosaki. He's lined up perfectly in my sight!"

"I see him as well," Gamagori said before adding, "Wind Speed is currently 3.4 knots south by southwest. Temperature is steady at 73 degrees Fahrenheit. Fire when you have a clean shot."

"Don't worry Ichigo. You'll feel better when I have Mako invite you over for dinner tonight," Sukuyo mumbled happily as she lined up the crosshairs directly in the small of his back. It was lucky that Mako managed to intercept him before Ichigo could leave Honnouji Academy. That would have made her shot a lot more difficult, but not impossible, "Taking the shot."

With a soft bang that did not give away just how much power was behind the shot, Sukuyo was forced back several inches from the recoil. Noticing a bright flash of light from across the academy, Sukuyo detached her scope and located Ichigo once again. The youth was currently lying on the ground rubbing his back while Mako and Ryuko looked down at him in confusion.

"A job well done," Sukuyo sighed happily as she began disassembling her M-98 Widow. This successful mission made sure her record remained perfect.

Gamagori watched Ichigo through his binoculars, a smug grin adorning his face, "No one escapes the Disciplinary Committee, Ichigo Kurosaki!"


	12. Chapter 12: Wish You Were Here

_I have for you all an extra long Chapter 12. I hadn't planned on letting it get this long, but I just kept writing and writing until I was satisfied with where I managed to leave off. So Episode 24 and the ending of Kill la Kill...I cannot say that I expected anything different from Trigger, but I would have been greatly satisfied with an ending that didn't end in that kind of cliche. I don't know if I will follow the ending of the anime EXACTLY, but most likely I will divert away from it. The story would be quite boring if you already knew how it ended, wouldn't it?  
_

_I thank each and every person who left a review or favorite'd my story. I finally got a story link on tvtropes, which goes to show that people really like my story. Well, that's enough for an author note. Let's get on with what you all came to read.  
_

_Oh! New story picture by the way._

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 12 - Wish You Were Here**

Humming a familiar tune, Nui Harime strolled down the road leading to Honnou City. While quite happy and content with herself, Nui was also feeling a tad bit depressed. Her failure to kill Yoruichi had caused Ragyo to 'punish' her and while Nui certainly didn't mind being punished by Ragyo, she couldn't ignore the fact that she still failed.

"_The next time I see that Yoruichi lady,"_ Nui reminded herself, getting pumped up in the process, _"I'm going to cut off her legs so she can't run away!"_

When Nui reported to Ragyo that she had chosen to not pursue Yoruichi, the Director had been beside herself with anger until Nui pointed out that Yoruichi had fled to Karakura Town. As soon as she had said that, Ragyo's expression immediately switched from anger to mild bemusement.

"_So, it has begun," Ragyo smiled as she sensuously stroked Nui's cheek, "Isshin has made the first move, forcing me to react. That is just like the man I know. Perhaps I will let him have this battle, but the war shall be mine."_

Ragyo might have been amused with the notion that Isshin Kurosaki was moving against her, but Nui was far more interest inthat Yoruichi lady. It wasn't every day that Nui ran into an opponent that was not only as fast as her, but could actually damage her body. While her wounds didn't cause Nui any pain or inconvenience, nothing really did, it was still refreshing to not curb stomp an opponent in the first five seconds.

"Hmm…" Nui stopped walking and allowed a perplexed look to briefly adorn her face, "…Perhaps I won't cut off her legs. It isn't every day that I meet someone able to actually stand against me. Maybe I'll just sever one of her arms or something!"

As for Isshin, Nui could say anything she wanted about the man, but she couldn't deny that he was crazy prepared. Just a few hours ago she tried to take a single step inside Karakura Town and had her foot immediately blown off. While that would have killed a normal human, to a being like Nui it was only a mild inconvenience to regenerate her missing extremity.

She supposed it came from being a Life Fiber hybrid. Nui let out a girlish giggle as a faint purple light briefly appeared in her chest. Her body could be so fickle sometimes!

Finally entering Honnou City, Nui looked up at the pitch-black sky. It was still dark out, which mean that Satsuki wouldn't be able to spot her entering the city until it was too late. Nui knew of course that Satsuki would eventually figure out she was here. Satsuki was anything but stupid, but Nui counted on Satsuki not making a move. She was the Grand Couturier after all, so even with Junketsu Satsuki wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Ah, but enough about that wet blanket, Nui was far more interested in Ichigo.

It wasn't everyday that Nui was able to meet another Life Fiber Hybrid. While Ragyo might be one as well, it just wasn't the same. Ragyo was a woman but Ichigo was a man, which both made all the difference and changed nothing to Nui. Perhaps it was because he was new that Nui found herself highly interested in Ichigo's strength and power, but Nui never ran on assumptions. She was better than that. Ichigo's inclusion into her tight-knit family was bound to add some spice to her dulling life.

"I wonder what he is doing right now." Nui looked upwards at Honnouji Academy looming overhead, "It's such a shame that I missed out on his big fight against Satsuki, but I do have priorities."

She may not have been there in person, but Nui was still able to catch the entire battle. Satsuki wasn't the only one with bugs and cameras throughout Honnouji Academy after all. As she watched Ichigo fight and overpower Satsuki, Nui couldn't help but wonder how powerful he truly was. It was clear to her that he had full control over his Kamui. What was it's name again?

"I really should remember something important like that," Nui stuck her tongue out childishly, "After all, Ichigo and I are far closer than Satsuki will ever be!"

When Nui informed Ragyo of the fight's outcome, the Director had been most pleased with her. In fact, Nui was certain that it was enough to wipe away the tarnish her failure to kill Yoruichi left on her record. As Ragyo watched Ichigo run circles around Satsuki while continuously holding back, she had praised Nui for bringing this to her attention.

"_The apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Ragyo smiled wickedly as, on the video, Satsuki began losing control of Junketsu, "I cannot wait to see Ichigo with my own eyes and witness the fruits of my labor."_

"Oh~!" Nui stopped walking and peered straight up into the sky, "That reminds me! How shall I deal with Ryuko Matoi?"

Various scenarios appeared in her head, but Nui shot them down one after the other. While it would be quite easy to _kill_ the girl, that wouldn't be any fun and Nui was all about fun. If she was going to get revenge on the fake Isshin, she needed to do it in style and with finesse. Killing, on the other hand, was boring and simple. Nui had a few ideas, but she was going to wait a while to see what happens. Murdering Ryuko could be done at any time, but watching Ichigo was a lot more fun!

"It's decided!" Nui clapped her hands and gently pushed off the ground before leaping over a hundred feet into the air. Landing softly on the wall of Honnouji Academy, she raised a hand to her forehead as the sun appeared on the horizon, "I'm going to have to finally introduce myself to Ichigo. I do hope we can get along. After all, it's not like he knows I was the one to kill Mr. Urahara."

* * *

...

* * *

As the first bus of the day approached Honnou City, a staple of transportation for the city over the last three years, there was a loud grinding of metal and rubber as the left side of the bus fell into a series of potholes before chaotically bouncing back out.

"Stupid potholes," the bus driver mumbled as he expertly regained control of the bus before he lost control and crashed. He had been driving this route ever since it was first created and while there were dangers most bus drivers never faced, he had yet to crash even once, "More and more potholes seem to form every week. Are people actually fighting in the middle of the road now? It's a menace to bus drivers everywhere."

Usually the bus was empty on the way to Honnou City. Most passengers on the first run of the day were people coming from Honnou City who worked the night shift but didn't actually live in the city. Today, however, was different. Looking in the rearview mirror at his sole passenger sitting in the farthest seat from the front, the driver adjusted his hat.

"You appear to be a little nervous, miss," the driver said reassuringly. Call him an old softy, but he couldn't stand to see anyone, especially a girl that looked to be no older than fifteen, sitting all alone and without company, "This your first time going to Honnou City?"

The girl, who had been staring out the window at the pre-dawn landscape the entire time, blinked and looked towards the driver. Hesitating but a moment, she eventually answered in a slightly meek tone, "Yes. Today is my first day attending Honnouji Academy."

"I see…" The bus driver grimaced and adjusted his hat again, a nervous habit that he somehow obtained. He had seen people like this before. They get accepted to Honnouji Academy through various scholarships or something only to run into the harsh truth about the academy and city. It was best that she find out the truth from someone like him, who wasn't going to take advantage of her, rather than some punk on the street with a knife.

"I don't mean to frighten you or anything, but Honnou City is not a nice place to be. Satsuki Kiryuin, of the Kiryuin Conglomerate, runs the school and the city with an iron fist. Nothing happens in that city without her knowing about it. It's not someplace someone like you should be going."

The perpetual blush on the girl's cheeks darkened momentarily as she withdrew into herself, "I'll be fine, really."

"You don't say," the bus driver wasn't going to push his luck. If she didn't want to heed his advice, there was nothing he could do about it, "Suit yourself. I was just trying to give you some friendly advice."

As the bus descended back into comfortable silence, Ururu Tsumugiya stared out the window. She was nervous, not because of what she might expect to find at Honnouji Academy, but because she was going there. She was grateful Mr. Kurosaki managed to get her enrolled after the school year started. From his explanation, it was a rather hard thing to do. When she asked him why he had done something like this for her, Mr. Kurosaki had simply grinned clownishly and told her that it was a 'super secret' and to just leave it at that.

Ururu really liked hanging out with Mr. Kurosaki. After Kisuke disappeared, and Yoruichi went to look for him, Ururu had fallen into a depression as she began blaming herself for what happened to him. She only began feeling better about herself when Mr. Kurosaki invited her over to his house to play with Yuzu and Karin as well as help around the house.

"_I wonder how Mr. Kurosaki is doing?" _she thought to herself. When she had left earlier in the morning, he had been busy holding a bunch of red threads while dressed fully in HAZMAT gear. She had looked at him curiously until he told her that everything was fine and to go off and have fun at Honnouji Academy.

Ururu didn't know how much time had passed, but she was brought back to reality when the bus came to a screeching stop. Looking out the window, she noticed that she had finally arrived at Honnou City.

"Well, here we are," the bus driver grimly said. Before opening the door and letting in the crowd of people waiting to go home, he turned around in his seat and looked directly at Ururu, "I'm going to give you two choices, little miss. The first choice is that you can step off this bus and go on your merry way to Honnouji Academy and whatever happens will be up to you to deal with. The second choice is to go back to Karakura Town. Free of charge, of course."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ururu politely declined the bus driver's generous offer and stood up. Straightening a crease in her No-Star uniform, Ururu was glad that Miss Yoruichi wasn't around when Mr. Kurosaki allowed her to customize her uniform. Yoruichi had been so angry when Ururu wanted to wear something new. Even though Kisuke had been fine with it, Yoruichi had forbidden her from wearing such clothing because, as the former captain put it, 'it looked ridiculous.' Mr. Kurosaki really was nice to let Ururu choose what she wanted to wear.

Ururu held her purple backpack, which she chose herself, firmly in her arms and stepped off the bus onto the dusty streets of Honnou City. Ignoring the throng of people attempting to push past her, Ururu looked around and quickly realized she had no idea where to go. Placing a hand on her cheek and tilting her head to the side, she looked back and forth across the street, "Where was it that Mr. Kurosaki said to go?"

Ururu gazed upwards at the spiraling peak in the center of Honnou City. That had to be Honnouji Academy, but she had no idea how to get up there. Usually she would just jump from rooftop to rooftop and make it there in no time at all, but she was afraid some of the normal people might see her, even at this early hour. Kisuke and Yoruichi had drilled into her head that she is to avoid showing her abilities and powers in front of normal people. The problem, they told her early on, was that people tended to ask questions they weren't prepared to know the answers to.

"_Remember one thing, Ururu," Kisuke Urahara told a younger Ururu in the Secret Training Room below his shop, "One person may be intelligent, but__ a group__ people are __we scientists call__ morons. If you think you might attract the attention of someone, avoid showing off how powerful or special you are at all costs."_

"That's right," Ururu said encouragingly, "I can't let Mr. Urahara down!" Taking off her backpack and rummaging through it, Ururu pulled out a map, crudely drawn on by Isshin, "I think I have to go that way to get to the academy. It's really far away, so I better get started. I don't want to be late on my first day here after all."

As she began the long trek to Honnouji Academy, Ururu was unaware that she was being followed. After nearly half an hour of walking, interposed with getting lost several times and begin chased by an overly friendly dog, Ururu finally reached the trolley station. Double-checking the map to make sure she was in the right place, Ururu was relieved to find that she wasn't lost. This was where she had to go, but there was something wrong. Looking around and noticing nobody around, she worriedly asked, "Where is everyone? Huh, what's this?"

Leaning forward over the railing separating her from the trolley, Ururu read the sign hung haphazardly on it, "Umm…'Trolley begins at 6 AM. If you're reading this sign, you're up too early in the morning.' That's not a very nice thing to say."

"Well, boys, what do we have here?"

Ururu turned around in confusion at the taunting voice. Standing behind her on the platform, holding various blunt instruments and with sneers on their faces, were several teenage boys. Their worn and torn No-Star uniforms, a signal of their former social status in Honnouji Academy, implied that they were either thrown out or expelled from the academy for various misdeeds and crimes. Noticing that Ururu hadn't done anything except turn to face them, the lead thug grinned and stepped forward, "What's the matter, girl, cat got your tongue?"

"Cat got my tongue?" Ururu tilted her head and blinked owlishly in confusion as she tried to grasp what the thug had just said, "How could a cat have my tongue if it's still in my mouth?"

"Are you making fun of me?" The lead thug threatened as he emphasized his point by smacking his baseball bat a couple of times against the ground in order to intimidate her. Seeing that Ururu wasn't even shaking from nervousness, he said, "Here's what's going to happen. We're the Honnou City Welcoming Party and this is your orientation. Everyone that arrives here has to pay a toll. Your toll, little girl, will be everything in that pretty little backpack of yours. Now hand it over!"

"You want my stuff?" Ururu looked at the ground, "But if you take it, then I won't have anything."

The thugs began to laugh, "That's the point. Now give it here and we'll be on our way."

When Ururu made no move to listen and hand over her stuff, the lead thug decided to take the initiative. Strutting forward confidently to take Ururu's backpack, his hand had just about reached it when he gasped in pain as a strong vice-like grip closed around his wrist. Looking down, he saw that Ururu had gripped her hand around his wrist and was refusing to let go.

"What's the big deal? Let go of me!" The thug leader tried to pull his hand out of Ururu's grasp, but found to his astonishment and fear that she was just too damn strong to escape from. Getting annoyed, and a little scared, he reared back his free hand and went to punch her in the face, "I said let go of my hand, you bitch!"

For just a moment the thug thought he had hit her. It was only when his hand continued uninterrupted through the space previously occupied by Ururu's head that he realized something was wrong. Fearfully looking down, he saw Ururu had bent over nearly in half without so much as budging her arm.

"That wasn't very nice."

Seven months ago, Ururu would have lost her sense of morality and right and wrong when faced with a potential fight. Jinta had called it her 'Extermination Mode' and that it was really freaky. Kisuke had noticed how upset Ururu was about that and offered to help her train to control her powers better. It would be rather bad to get into a fight against a much weaker opponent only to kill them because she couldn't control herself.

Sweeping her leg across the ground and knocking the thug into the air, Ururu grabbed the teen's shirt and spun around before throwing him into a nearby wall with very little effort.

"B-Boss!" One of the thugs stuttered as the gang stared at the smoking body of their leader implanted in a steel wall.

"It looks like I put too much strength in my toss," Ururu said gently, but her words terrified the thugs. Looking at the remaining thugs, she politely asked, "Will that be all?"

"Y-Yeah! We're sorry for the trouble!" One scared thug screamed in fear as he backpedaled before turning around and began fleeing, running right past the unconscious body of his leader. Luckily for the fallen thug, two of his associates were kind enough to stop and pick him up before disappearing into the darkened streets of the slums.

Ururu watched the thugs flee in a mixture of wonder and disappointment. She hadn't meant to toss him so hard into the wall. Even limiting her strength as much as she did, she still managed to really hurt him. The strange thing was that he didn't seem to be that injured. Could it be that Mr. Kurosaki was right, and that the people in Honnou City were tougher than in Karakura Town?

"That's good to know," Ururu said, "That means I won't accidently kill someone."

As strong as she was, Ururu really didn't like hurting and killing people. Fighting an arrancar to protect her friends and family was one thing, but fighting for the sake of hurting someone else greatly troubled Ururu. What was even more worrying to the perpetual depressed girl was that her strength and power, which had been relatively constant throughout her life, had begun increasing more and more in the past few months. It had gotten to the point that she was able to fight Miss Yoruichi and Kisuke on relatively even terms, which scared her. When she expressed her concerns to Kisuke, the shopkeeper had smiled and said she was just going through puberty like all normal girls do. When she said she had questions, Kisuke told her that he's not really an expert on puberty and to go ask Isshin Kurosaki if she had any questions. With two girls of his own around Ururu's age, Isshin was bound to know the answers to her questions.

Sitting on one of the benches near the trolley station, Ururu began kicking her feet in the air. The nearby clock that hung over the station said it was almost 6 AM, so she wouldn't need to wait much longer to get to Honnouji Academy. Ururu was really looking forward to meeting Ichigo. He was, after all, the only person she knew here and Ururu didn't like meeting new people.

* * *

...

* * *

"Okay class," Aikuro Mikisugi drawled as he began writing on the blackboard, "Let's get started with today's lesson. The Berlin Wall, which highlighted the divide between the Eastern and Western powers, first began construction on August 13, when the border with West Berlin was closed…"

As Ichigo scribbled down some notes on Aikuro's lecture, his mind refused to focus on what was going on. Despite his best efforts to put fight with Satsuki behind him, he couldn't help but continue to think about it. It wasn't his fault really. He didn't expect her to be so powerful and he certainly didn't think he would need to step in and save Ryuko from being killed by Satsuki. He couldn't believe Satsuki had it in her to kill someone, but he had readily recognized the look on her face in the instant before he saved Ryuko and realized what she was about to do.

Glancing left at Ryuko, who was gazing out the window with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, Ichigo didn't know what to say to her. Her fight with Satsuki had been one about honor, which was something he fully understood. If Satsuki knew the identity of the person that attacked Kisuke and killed Ryuko's father, who was he to stop Ryuko from getting the answers she sought?

Deciding to think about such problems later on, Ichigo rolled his eyes at Mako, who was sound asleep behind an upright book, and went back to listening to Aikuro ramble on about the Cold War. Ichigo didn't know why, but he was slowly finding his attention being chipped away by Aikuro's droning voice. Just before he lost focus entirely and began doodling in his notebook, he heard a phone beginning to ring.

"Hmm?" Aikuro glanced briefly at his pocket before finally deciding to answer it. Only a handful of people know his phone number and none of them were people he wanted to get on the bad side of. Fishing into his pocket, stabbing his finger on his keys in the process, Aikuro grabbed his phone and tossed it in the air once before answering it, "Aikuro Mikisugi speaking."

What followed next was Aikuro either saying 'uh huh' or 'I understand' for more than a minute. After one last confirmation about something, Aikuro snapped shut his phone and turned to his staring class, "Well, it looks like we have a new student enrolling in our class. I have to go down to the front office and get her, but there shouldn't be a problem finding her a free seat. While I'm gone, please try and keep the chaos down to at least a misdemeanor level. I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time I stepped out of the room."

Most students remembered the last time Aikuro left early to go do something. While no one knows exactly what happened during those five minutes he was gone, everyone remembered Gamagori walking into the classroom and only half of the class walking out.

As soon as the door closed behind Aikuro, the room descended into a form of organized anarchy. No one was willing to test the limits of the Disciplinary Committee's patience and tolerance. Snapping out of her slumber at the first sign of Aikuro's disappearance, Mako quickly looked around before she reached under her desk and pulled out a bento box that could not have physically been down there. Licking her lips and clapping her hands together, Mako proudly announced, "There's no better way to start the day than with a healthy lunch."

Ichigo watched with mild disgust as Mako dove into her lunch. Turning away from the nauseating scene before he lost his appetite for the rest of the day, he found himself inches away from a scowling Ryuko.

"Are you going to tell me about what happened yesterday or not?"

Ichigo propped his head on his hand and asked, "What's there to talk about?"

Frankly, he was getting sick and a little annoyed with the amount of rumors surrounding him. Ever since his technical defeat of Satsuki yesterday, rumors had begun spreading through Honnouji Academy about how he walked away from the fight still in clad in Mugetsu while Satsuki left tired and beaten. While Ichigo wasn't someone to let rumors get the better of his, since he knew what exactly happened, he was going to kill whoever it was that started the particular rumor about Satsuki and him having a love affair. That was perhaps the only thing he and Gamagori could agree on. Whoever found that particular person would make sure the other was informed before being the crap out of them.

Ryuko spun her chair around and sat back down, an annoyed scowl on her face, "Tell me how you managed to beat Satsuki Kiryuin."

"I didn't really beat her," Ichigo grumbled, "It was more like I wore her down."

Ryuko knew full well what Ichigo was talking about. She had gone into battle against Satsuki aware that she could only wear Senketsu for a set time before the amount of blood he consumed would render her unconscious. She had assumed Satsuki would face the same problem and was mortally surprised when Satsuki not only didn't have that problem, but also was also far stronger than her. While Ryuko was getting her ass kicked, she couldn't help but notice that Satsuki didn't seem to be exhausted at all. Her full acceptance of Junketsu's appearance allowed Satsuki to tap into its full power with a minimal amount of blood and effort.

"So the great Satsuki has a weakness after all," Ryuko quietly pondered. Usually that would be great and fantastic news, but she had other, more important, things on her mind. One of which was how Ichigo managed to beat her, "So how did you wear her down?"

"I'm not sure," Ichigo said hesitantly. He found it strange that Junketsu had made no attempt to communicate with Satsuki. Even if she couldn't hear her Kamui speaking, he should have been able to. If what Mugetsu said was the truth, Junketsu was actively fighting against Satsuki's mental control over it. Ichigo didn't want to think about fighting Satsuki if she could wield Junketsu's full and complete power.

"I have a theory though," Ichigo sat back and folded his arms, a frown on his face, "You know how you and Senketsu work together? I don't think Satsuki has that kind of relationship with her Kamui. Mugetsu told me that she forced Junketsu into submission in order to access its power. I'm pretty sure that pissed her Kamui off. Since our powers were pretty much even, I just had to keep fighting her until she became too tired to hold back Junketsu anymore."

So Satsuki wasn't so powerful after all! That piece of news actually brought a smile to Ryuko's face. Now that she accepted Senketsu's true appearance and was working together as colleagues and partners, she could fight Satsuki on even terms, "You just made my day, Ichigo. With Senketsu's full power at my fingertips, all I have to do is fight her until she can't control her Kamui anymore!"

"I hate to say it, but that's probably not going to work" Ichigo hated to burst Ryuko's bubble, but the cold hard truth was preferable to a lie, especially a lie that could get Ryuko killed, "You know Satsuki about as well as I do. Do you honestly think she is just going to sit back and allow you to fight her knowing she has a weakness?"

"So I'm back to square one," Ryuko slammed her head down on her desk and mumbled dejectedly, "I just can't catch a break."

"Instead of sulking, why don't you train?" When Ryuko turned her head towards him, Ichigo explained further, "I mean, Senketsu and Mugetsu give us a lot of power and speed, but training would help to boost that further. I have no intention of getting into a fight with Satsuki again unless I have no choice, but if you're so intent on getting answers from her, you should train your body and work on your swordsmanship."

"I know that," Ryuko grumbled into the palm of her hand, "After you left that night, I took your advice to heart and spent a few hours seeing how my Scissor Blade really works. It's funny. I've had it for over six months, but it wasn't until last night that I figured out I could change its size with a simple flick of my wrist. You should have seen the look on Satsuki's face when I surprised her with that. If I had been truly wearing Senketsu at the time, it would have ended the fight right then and there."

With a rusty creak, the bulkhead that functioned as the classroom door swung open and Aikuro shambled back into the classroom, but he was not alone. Several steps behind him stood Ira Gamagori, who had to duck in order to fit inside the door. While Aikuro leaned against the chalkboard with his hands in his pockets and a bored expression on his face, Gamagori stepped in the exact center of the class, folded his arms across his massive chest and addressed the seated students.

"Listen up!" Gamagori shouted loud enough to dislodge dust from the fluorescent lighting and have the teacher next door quickly duck his head inside the room to find out where all the noise was coming from, "I am only going to say this once so there will be absolutely no talking until I have finished speaking!"

"Uh…" One student in the back of the class raised his head, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Even before the student had finished speaking, a whip shot out of Gamagori's sleeve and wrapped around the surprised student. As the student was dragged kicking and screaming to the front of the class, Gamagori grabbed him with a single hand and threw him out the room, "No speaking until I'm done!"

Gamagori waited until the noise from the student crashing through the wall died down before continuing, "If there will be no further interruptions, I would like to introduce a new student. She has just recently transferred from Karakura High School and will be starting Honnouji Academy today!"

"Ichigo," Ryuko whispered, ignorant of the slight twitch from Gamagori's ear, "Isn't that where…?"

"Yeah," Ichigo slammed his head down on his desk and groaned, "It is. Just please don't let it be Orihime or Tatsuki…"

Ichigo didn't have anything against Orihime or Tatsuki. In fact, it would have been a nice change of pace to have someone from Karakura Town here. At least he would be able to speak normally to someone without having to hold back the majority of what he knew. The reason he didn't want them here was simple – he knew some serious shit was going to go down soon. Call it instinct or intuition, but Ichigo could sense that his fight against Satsuki was only the start. Pretty soon something major was going to happen and he did not want anyone he cared about to get caught in the crosshairs. His friends were strong, but Satsuki and her Elite Four were stronger.

Gamagori's right eye began twitching as Ichigo and Ryuko blatantly ignored his rule and continued talking. Clenching his fist to stop himself from administrating their well-deserved punishment, Gamagori kept reminding himself that there would be time for punishment later. Right now he had a job to do and he would do it to the best of his abilities, "Please give a full Honnouji Academy welcome to your new fellow student."

When he saw everyone staring incredulously at him, Gamagori double in size and barked, "I said be enthusiastic and clap!"

After a short period of fearful clapping, Gamagori calmed down and turned towards the door, "Please come in and introduce yourself to your new colleagues."

There was a few seconds after Gamagori's urging that nothing happened, but eventually a girl walked into the classroom. With her head hung downwards and a faint blush spread across her cheeks, she looked the epitome of shy and meek.

"Oh, goddamn it," Ichigo threw his head back and gave up on thinking logically. There was no reason whatsoever that she should be here. He wanted to blame Kisuke for pulling a stunt like this on him, but he was dead, or soon will be once Ichigo found him. Yoruichi wouldn't have the political or bureaucratic knowledge to enroll a student and Tessai was much more interested in looking for Kisuke. There was only one man on Earth who would pull a stunt like this and expect Ichigo to fall right in it…

"Hello," Ururu bowed respectfully to the class, her twin pigtails moving chaotically as she did so. For a few months after Aizen's defeat she had foregone her characteristic short pigtails for a more natural straight hair look. Without Jinta around to pull on them and annoy her, Ururu could go back to the hairstyle that she preferred, "My name is Ururu Tsumugiya. I'm looking forward to spending the school year with all of you."

Ururu looked around the classroom and, noticing Ichigo's orange hair, smiled softly and waved, "Hello Ichigo."

"Please," Ichigo all but begged as he dragged his hands across his face, causing Ryuko, Aikuro and even Gamagori to turn to him, "Somebody just kill me."

* * *

...

* * *

Clad in a simple white robe, Satsuki stared at the struggling Kamui pinned to the wall in front of her behind a sheet of thick glass in irritation.

"What could have caused such an event?"

Iori Shiro stopped reading over the data printout and turned to Satsuki, "You'll have to be more specific Lady Satsuki."

Satsuki's eyes narrowed as Junketsu stared at her with bloodshot eyes and tried to pull itself free from its confinement, "Junketsu should have been under my thumb without any difficulty. After subduing its animalistic nature, there should have been no chance that it could have overcome my will."

As much as he wanted to tell Satsuki that there was nothing to worry about, Iori was not someone who would cover the truth to save his own ass. If he had to deliver bad news that could potentially bring him harm, Iori would do so without a single regret. Sighing wistfully, he began explaining what he found, "This was bound to happen sooner or later. While your willpower is greater than the majority of humanity's, Junketsu has a mind of its own."

"I am well aware of that," Satsuki sat down, her eyes never leaving Junketsu, "What I want to know is what exactly happened to cause Junketsu to escape my control."

"It was never under your control," Iori bluntly informed her, the perpetual frown on his face deepening as Satsuki turned to glare at him. Knowing that she wanted him to explain his reasoning to her, he continued, "You said that you had to force Junketsu to obey you through sheer willpower, correct? If that is the case than it is safe to presume that it was never truly under your control. During your fight against Ryuko Matoi and then Ichigo Kurosaki, your willpower was enough to keep Junketsu in line. However…"

Iori trailed off and brought up the sole clip of her fight against Ichigo Kurosaki. As Satsuki watched him match her blow for blow, she couldn't help but admire his strength and conviction. To not only step in to stop her from finishing Matoi, but also fight against her with his life on the line required dedication few besides her had. Iori noticed Satsuki watching the clip and coughed gently to get her attention, "As you can plainly see, Ichigo Kurosaki pushed you beyond what you expected to face. Your battle against Ryuko Matoi required so little of your power that you didn't need to focus on the fight, allowing you to keep Junketsu in check. Once Ichigo Kurosaki stepped in and began matching you move for move, you began accessing more and more of Junketsu's power in order to keep up. Eventually…well, you know what happened."

"So what you're suggesting is that Ichigo Kurosaki pushed me beyond my limits?" Satsuki rhetorically asked. Leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes, Satsuki realized that made perfect sense. Nothing else could explain why Junketsu went berserk, "Is there anything you can do about it?"

"Not at the moment," Iori regretfully informed Satsuki, "My skills might be enough to create Goku Uniforms, but modifying a Kamui is far beyond my reach. If you are truly set on doing this, there is one person you could – "

"Don't finish that sentence," Satsuki warned Iori, a hint of venom evident in her voice. No matter what the case may be, she was never going to call _her_ in for help. As she pondered what to do, Satsuki's eyes widened as an idea hit her.

"Iori, is there any indication that Ichigo Kurosaki's Mugetsu was commissioned by Revocs or anyone associated with my mother?"

"I had Inumuta look into that as soon as it was discovered he had a Kamui. As far as we can tell, Revocs is just as determined to find the creator of Mugetsu as you are."

"I see…" Satsuki saw two paths in front of her, both of which involved choices she did not want to make. On one hand she could simply force Junketsu into submission using more and more of her willpower and mental tenacity. While that would be her nominal choice, the downside was that she would be forced to battle on two fronts, one against Junketsu and the other against her opponent. The other option would be to ask Ichigo Kurosaki for help, but that was completely out of the question. Without a shred of doubt in her mind, Satsuki knew the likelihood of Ichigo helping her was about the same as Nui Harime willingly giving her purple Scissor Blade to Matoi and allowing her to kill her.

"Unfortunately, our options on how to deal with this problem are limited at the moment," Satsuki folded her fingers in front of her face as she stared at Junketsu, "Continue working on improving the Goku Uniforms, Iori, and iron out any flaws or weaknesses you may find. I can control Junketsu for the immediate future without any problem."

"What about Ichigo Kurosaki?" Iori asked. As a loud ripping sound tore through the air, Iori and Satsuki saw that Junketsu had managed to pull a sleeve free and was in the process of escaping. Without even hesitating, he flicked his wrist and pinned the Kamui down with several large sewing pins.

"Ichigo Kurosaki will not do anything," Satsuki smirked, "As much as he cultivates the image of a punk or delinquent, he is much more complex than he appears. As long as I do not move against Ryuko Matoi or any of his friends, he will not lift a finger to fight me."

Satsuki had closed her eyes to think when a beeping noise disrupted the peace and quiet she was attempting to cultivate. Without opening her eyes, she reached for the cell phone in the breast pocket of her robe, "What is it Inumuta?"

Iori did not know what Satsuki was told, but it couldn't have been good news. He watched as the expression on her face shifted from annoyance to confusion before finally switching to anger.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, her tone demanding an answer. Iori couldn't hear what the answer she received was, but it must have not been the one she wanted, "Very well then. Assemble the others."

Snapping the phone shut, Satsuki stared at the device in silence, causing Iori to ask, "Is there a problem, Lady Satsuki?"

"A new student showed up this morning," Satsuki answered as she walked towards the trapped Junketsu, "Inumuta was able to determine that she registered only two days ago, which is impossible without my express consent."

"You think she's a spy?"

"Or worse," Satsuki said bluntly as she prepared to release Junketsu and force it under her will once more.

* * *

...

* * *

Ichigo was trying to enjoy his lunch and perhaps have a peaceful moment at Honnouji Academy, but it appeared the fates were conspiring against him. Stalking up to him, visibly ticked off, was Ryuko. Stomping to a stop just in front of him, the scowl on her face matching his own, she scoffed at his attempt to avoid eye contact.

"What's the big idea about this girl?" Ryuko demanded an answer from Ichigo. For the past hour, he had been avoiding the question like it was the plague. Despite the evidence that he knew her, Ururu even waved to him, Ichigo refused to say a word on the subject. As soon as class had let out, Ichigo bolted through the door so fast that Mako, who had been in his way, had been left behind dizzily spinning in circles.

"It's nothing," Ichigo 'tsked' and looked away, "Just drop the subject already."

"No!" Ryuko argued and folded her arms. She was going to get answers if it killed Ichigo, "Not until you explain how you know Ururu!"

"If you're so curious, then why don't you just ask her?" Ichigo argued. Trying to stand up, he harshly discovered Ryuko blocking his path.

"You don't think I've tried," Ryuko rolled her eyes and motioned with her head to the right. Sitting on one of the decorative chains wrapping around part of Honnouji Academy was Ururu merrily eating her lunch, "I've tried talking to her, but every time I do she just gives me a one or two word answer and then ignores me complicated."

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the sky, "It's complicated."

"Ichigo?"

Ryuko nearly jumped straight into the air as Ururu, who until a moment ago was sitting down and eating her lunch more than one hundred feet away, tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, thoroughly shocked at what just happened, Ryuko noticed Ururu was avoiding making eye contact with her.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"_**Ryuko…"**_ Senketsu's eye was trembling for some reason, _**"Her hand was freezing cold. Unless you want to wear a frozen Kamui, don't let her touch you again."**_

"Calm the hell down," Ichigo scolded Senketsu, but couldn't help but wonder on the Kamui's specific choice of words. Mugetsu had said nearly those exact words that night when that creepy girl had touched him. Ichigo was willing to assume it was just a coincidence, but he wasn't going to ignore it. Turning to Ururu, who had been patiently waiting for him to address her, he calmly asked, "What is it Ururu?"

"Umm…hold on a second," Ururu reached into her uniform, causing both Ichigo and Ryuko to cover their eyes. When it became clear that Ururu was simply reaching for something and not trying to undress, they hesitantly removed their hands to find Ururu holding a letter in her hand. Taking the letter from her, Ichigo looked it over in confusion.

"What is this?"

"Your dad said to give this to you," Ururu softly answered, "He also said not to take no for an answer."

"That old goat sent me a letter?" Ichigo was interested in what his dad could have possibly had the time to write, but he was mostly annoyed. Leave it to Isshin to get involved in his school life. Tearing open the letter, Ichigo began reading it, not noticing Ryuko subtly reading it over his shoulder.

_Ichigo, if you're reading this letter then you no doubt already know that I had Ururu enrolled at Honnouji Academy. Before you get annoyed or pissed off, know that it is just for your safety and protection. I mean, getting into a fight within the first week of school? That's embarrassing not just to you, but also to every Kurosaki! Your rampant disregard for social norms and rules will be death of me, so therefore I decided to have Ururu come to Honnouji. She really wasn't fitting well in Karakura High School so I thought it would be nice to her to be able to get a new start at a school where she might meet people more like her. Keep an eye on her, Ichigo, and don't forget that I am always watching you. Don't do anything stupid._

"That bastard!" Ichigo seethed. Just before he crumpled up the letter, he noticed something written on the back, "What the hell is this, a P.S.?"

_P.S. – Don't forget to watch your back, Ichigo. An old associate of mine has no doubt taken an interest in you and, knowing them, it is __not__ a good thing. So instead of giving you advice on what to do and not to do, I'm just going to place my faith in you. Don't screw up. After all, it's not like the fate of the world is riding on your shoulders or anything. Oh! And don't forget to find a girlfriend. I don't want to continue making excuses about your sexual orientation like I do with Uryu._

_~ Isshin Kurosaki, #1 Dad_

"Even when giving good advice he still manages to sound like a complete moron," Ichigo groaned and turned to Ururu, "So did my dad tell you anything?"

"Yes," Ururu gazed off to the side for a moment before continuing, "He said that while I should have a fun time and enjoy the school year, I should also protect you. Don't be mad Ichigo, but your dad said you were a 'no-good hooligan who could use some help in straightening his life out.'"

"Damn that bastard," Ichigo cursed and, noticing Ururu looking upset, sighed and said, "I'm not mad at you Ururu. That old goat is always dragging people into his business."

"Ryuko! Ichigo! New Girl!"

Ichigo and Ryuko turned to find Mako Mankanshoku running towards them with a wide smile on her face. She would have been frantically waving at them if it weren't for the fact that Shinjiro Nagita was riding on her shoulders and laughing his ass off.

"Salutations Ichigo and Ryuko!" Shinjiro waved at them, "Are you enjoying this fine autumn day?"

"Shinjiro and Mako together…" Ryuko deadpanned and looked at Ichigo, who was sporting a similar expression, "How is it that he is your friend again?"

"I don't know," Ichigo shook his head in frustration, "I'm more curious about where he was yesterday. One moment he's on me like glue and the next he's just gone. It's highly annoying."

"Don't be mean to Shinjiro!" Mako slid on her knees between Ryuko and Ichigo, "He's just doing the best job that he can given his limitations!" Making a motion of typing and sporting a clear visor, Mako continued ranting, "Reporting isn't easy! It takes time and dedication! Both of which normal people do not have in abundance! That makes Shinjiro a superhero!"

As Mako struck a familiar pose, Ryuko tried to stop her before her rant reached critical mass, "Mako, I don't think you understand what we're talking about."

"She doesn't, but I certainly do!" To Ichigo and Ryuko's collective horror, Shinjiro had joined in on Mako's soliloquy. Holding out his pad and pencil, a bright purple light shining behind him, he continued, "A reporter's task in life is to go where the story is, not where it's safe! While you may have thought I was ditching you during your epic battle against Satsuki Kiryuin, I was actually knee-deep in a story!" Shinjiro made a motion of hiding under a cardboard box that randomly appeared, "There I was, hiding from the Disciplinary Committee as they tried to silence me when I stumbled upon a bewildering sight! Walking passed me was a woman carrying a strangely shaped purple weapon."

"What!" Ryuko grabbed him and began shaking him frantically, "What did you see?"

Pulling free from Ryuko's grasp, Shinjiro coughed and continued, taking a moment to remember where he left off, "So there I was, hiding beneath a cardboard box like some sort of spy, when a woman with a purple sword walked by. While I was unable to see her face, I noticed that she was wearing an entirely white outfit boots that went up to her thighs.

"Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko growled and slammed her fist into the table, "I knew it was her who killed my dad!"

"_**This is awfully convenient Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu warned.

"Yeah, I know." It was suspicious as hell that Shinjiro would just so happen to run into someone with a purple Scissor Blade, but also pin the blame on someone that could only be Satsuki. Still, despite all that Ichigo couldn't see what his angle was. Could Shinjiro be a spy for Satsuki and was simply trying to lead Ryuko astray or perhaps he actually _did_ see the woman. Ichigo was leaning towards the former.

"Oh!" Mako gasped as she finally noticed Ururu. Grabbing the girl's hands and holding them to her chest, Mako gazed at Ichigo with wonder, "Ichigo, I didn't know you knew the new student! Would you like to be my friend Ururu?"

"Friend?" Ururu let Mako's question sink in deeply before nodding, "Yes. I would."

"Yay!" Mako leapt into the air in joy, "Mako Mankanshoku has made her fourth friend in two weeks. A new personal best!"

"Ichigo," Ururu let go of Mako's hands and turned towards him, "You dad told me that it would be nice if I were to spar with you. When do you want to get started?"

If Ryuko were to guess what Ichigo's reaction would be to Ururu's perfectly innocuous question, she would have guessed something along the lines of politely declining Ururu's offer. She, nor anyone else, expected Ichigo to back up in fear.

"Nope! No way!" Ichigo shouted as backed away from Ururu, "There's no way in hell I'm going to fight you again!"

"Really?" Ururu looked dejected, "But I brought my safety gear with me."

"That means nothing!" Ichigo pointed a finger accusingly at Ururu. Ryuko, who was confused about what was happening, noticed that Ururu didn't seem to be overly upset about Ichigo's rampant denial, "I haven't forgotten what you did to me last time Ururu, or shall I call you Little Miss Muffet? You nearly killed me with your freakish strength!"

"Nearly killed you?" Ryuko was now serious confused. There was no way that Ururu, who looked delicate enough to blow away in a strong breeze, was powerful enough to beat up Ichigo. Scratching her cheek and gazing suspiciously at Ururu, she asked, "Are you sure you're not making this up. Ururu doesn't look like she could hurt anyone."

"I'm stronger than I look," Ururu informed Ryuko before giving a small punch accompanied by a cute grunt.

"Nuh uh!" Mako crossed her arms in front of her body before reaching forward and hugging Ururu, "There is no way Ururu is a monstrous killing machine! Ichigo is just scared of fighting a girl! Isn't that right Shinjiro? Shinjiro?"

Ever since he noticed her, Shinjiro had been staring at Ururu, looking as if he was trying to recognize her from somewhere. When he noticed Mako calling out to him, he blinked and shifted his focus, "Oh, sorry Mako. I was just so entranced by Ururu that I lost track of time!"

"It's ok!" Mako nodded and pumped her fist, "Ururu entranced me as well!"

Ichigo looked back and forth before saying to Mako, "I bet you don't even know what entranced means."

"I do too," Mako defended vehemently, "It means not being conned into a crime by a policeman!"

"That's entrapment, Mako," Ryuko corrected. She couldn't understand how Mako could confuse those two words, "Anyway, I don't think – "

"We meet again, Ichigo Kurosaki, and far sooner than I anticipated."

"Satsuki Kiryuin…" Ryuko seethed as Satsuki, followed closely behind by her Elite Four, strolled towards them. Ignoring the throngs of students running away, bowing respectively or even doing both at the same time, Ryuko stood her ground defiantly, "Couldn't wait for our rematch, could you?"

Pointedly ignoring Ryuko, a small smirk appearing on her face when Ryuko became even angrier, Satsuki turned to address Ichigo more casually, "I must thank you for your help yesterday."

"Thank me?" Ichigo never would have guessed those words would grace Satsuki's lips, "For what?"

"If you hadn't fought me so valiantly yesterday, I would never have been able to discover where my current limitation is. It is due to your actions that I now know how far I can push myself and what I must do to improve. Do not assume our next fight will end with the same result."

"What makes you even think I'm going to fight you again?" Ichigo countered, catching a bit of surprise in Satsuki's expression, "I have no intention of ever fighting you again. Yesterday was just a one-time thing! Besides, I don't think someone like you would come all the way down here just to offer me a simple thank you. If you really wanted to do that, you could have just sent one of your henchmen with the message."

"Who are you calling henchmen?" Nonon Jakuzure squeaked, stamping her foot down several times in anger, "We are the Elite Four of Honnouji Academy! Who the hell do you think you are to demean us as such? I'm going to kick your ass, Strawberry!"

"Strawberry?" Ichigo sneered at Jakuzure, "Look who's calling the kettle black."

"What did you say?" Jakuzure shouted, "That's it! I'm going to kick your – "

"Do not fret, Jakuzure," Satsuki raised her hand calmly and while Nonon stopped what she was saying, she was still visibly angry with Ichigo, "Ichigo Kurosaki does have a point, after all. My purpose for coming here was not to engage in ideal chatter." Turning to Ururu, who had been talking with Mako for the last few minutes, she narrowed her eyes and asked, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"Ururu Tsumugiya," Ururu bowed respectfully to Satsuki.

"Indeed…" Satsuki's eyes narrowed before she snapped her fingers, "Sanageyama."

"Right, right," Uzu Sanageyama scratched the back of his neck as he stepped forward. Reaching for the bamboo sword strapped to the back of his Goku Uniform, he went over the plan Satsuki had told him just minutes before. He was to confront Ururu and determine who she really was. Satsuki did not like the fact that Ururu enrolled without her knowledge. Ichigo Kurosaki was something she could prepare for, given that she had three weeks before the year started to enact plans and preparations. She had nothing on Ururu and needed more information. That was where he came in.

"Look," Sanageyama sighed. He had problems fighting little girls, apart from Jakuzure of course. Say about him what you will, but Sanageyama was no bully. Investigating Ururu with his keen eyes, looking for any sign of a weapon or something, Sanageyama couldn't figure out what it was about Ururu that interested Satsuki so much. Still, he couldn't refuse a direct order, "I really don't want to fight you, so why don't you just do us all a favor and tell us who you really are?"

"Who I really am?" Ururu's eyes rolled upwards as she pondered the question. She knew who she was, and even told them, so why were they asking again? She couldn't understand the question, so she answered as truthfully as possible, "My name is Ururu."

Sanageyama let out a deep breath and glanced back at Satsuki. When he saw her subtly nod, he groaned and pulled out his bamboo sword, "I guess we have to do this the hard way."

"Picking on a new student just because she knows Ichigo? That's low, even for you, Satsuki Kiryuin!" Ryuko growled angrily and reached towards the pin on her Seki Tekko. Even if she had just met Ururu, Ryuko was not about to just sit back and allow her to get hurt.

"_Such naïveté,"_ Satsuki didn't know if Ryuko was simply ignorant of the world outside of her revenge or just ignorant in general. As much as Ryuko paints her as a heartless and ruthless leader who would gladly sacrifice her followers to win, in reality she had no intention of Sanageyama attacking Ururu. Satsuki had her suspicions about who Ururu truly was, but after the debacle involving Ichigo and his Kamui, which she had no knowledge of until he exposed Mugetsu to her, she was not about to make assumptions.

Before Ryuko could pull out the pin and activate Senketsu, she found a firm grip around her wrist stopping her. Following the arm and noticing that it was Ichigo, she was about to argue when she noticed a familiar look in his eyes. She had seen the look before, and it could only mean that Ichigo knew something about Ururu that she didn't.

"Don't," he warned, "Just watch. You'll understand just how strong Ururu is in a few moments."

"Get ready to taste my bamboo sword!" Sanageyama shouted as he ran towards Ururu. Despite his bluster and seemingly crazy attitude, Sanageyama had no intention of harming Ururu besides a few light taps on her body. He had practiced long enough with his Blade Regalia to stop his bamboo swords within an inch of a target. This meant he could swing his blade so quickly that the untrained eye couldn't follow it only to give his target a light tap on the head.

Sanageyama expected a few things to happen, ranging from Ururu attempting to dodge his blade all the way to taking a full hit without reacting. He never in his wildest dreams anticipated her simply reaching up and grabbing his bamboo blade out of the air in the palm of her hand.

Ururu looked down at the bamboo sword in her hand that Sanageyama was struggling to remove from her grip, "Why did you attack me?"

The calm way that Ururu asked him greatly disturbed Sanageyama. At that moment he knew that he had gotten in over his head against an opponent far stronger than himself. Before he could think of a plan to free his bamboo sword, Ururu gently squeezed her hand and shattered it into splinters of wood. As Sanageyama tried to rationalize what just happened, Ururu raised her hand and gently flicked him on the forehead, causing him to go tumbling backwards along the ground.

"Holy crap!" Ryuko shouted in shock. She was not the only one that was stunned at Ururu's superhuman strength. Satsuki and her Elite Four were of similar mind, which Gamagori's mouth hanging wide open and Inumuta frantically typing on his PDA in an attempt to find a logical source of Ururu's strength.

"That's Ururu for you," Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temple. Leave it to Ururu to complicate his life without even meaning to. He just hoped she had matured enough to not go into what he dubbed her 'killer mode' and pulverize Sanageyama into dust.

"How could a girl like that be so strong?" Ryuko, who was no lightweight herself when it came to fighting, paled in comparison to Ururu. Ignoring Mako, who was still entranced by Ururu, and Shinjiro, who was watching the fight almost religiously, she noticed Ichigo wasn't even shocked. In fact, he looked like he had seen this all before.

"I told you she was strong," he repeated in a half-bored tone, "You didn't believe me. Now if you don't mind, I have to stop Ururu before she kills Sanageyama."

Across the courtyard, picking himself off the ground, Sanageyama was beginning to think attacking Ururu was a mistake. How could someone that small and introverted have such phenomenal strength? He couldn't figure out where she was getting her power and to top it all off, Ururu had shattered his bamboo sword. Pushing himself back onto his feet, Sanageyama reached towards the collar of his Goku Uniform. Satsuki may have ordered him not to use his Blade Regalia, but if he didn't do something, there was a high chance that Ururu was going to kill him.

"I didn't want to have to use this," he muttered, "But you left me no – "

Sanageyama found himself brutally and painfully cut off as Ururu basically teleported over one hundred feet and grabbed him by his neck before lifting him off the ground with a single hand.

"I'm sorry, but you are a threat," Ururu informed Sanageyama sadly as her hand squeezed down tighter on his throat. As Sanageyama struggled to both breath and free himself from her grasp, Ururu pulled her left arm back and clenched her hand into a fist. She didn't want to have to end the fight like this, but Sanageyama had attacked her without provocation. Letting him leave would be dangerous in the long run, "Goodbye."

"That's enough, Ururu! Let him go!"

Ururu tilted her head to look at Ichigo, who was walking towards her. Lowering her fist slightly, but continuing to hold Sanageyama aloft in the air, she said, "But Ichigo…"

"I know he attacked you," Ichigo said as he approached her, "But you know he couldn't have hurt you even if he tried. Put Sanageyama down."

"Ok…" Ururu stared at the ground sadly. She hadn't even been at Honnouji Academy a day and she's already messed everything up. She wanted to leave what happened at Karakura High School behind her, but it seemed that no matter where she went, she always let those around her down. Releasing her grip on Sanageyama's neck, allowing him to collapse onto the ground in a breathless heap, tears began welling up in her eyes. She was just about to cry when Ururu felt a hand patting the top of her head.

"There's no reason to cry," Ichigo consoled her gently, "Granted, you kicked Sanageyama's ass pretty badly, but I don't think you did anything wrong."

Ichigo had experience dealing with this sort of thing. Karin may bottle up her emotions and act like the only adult in the family, but Yuzu always wore her emotions on her sleeves. Even though Ururu might have freakish strength and be able to kick his ass, she was still just a fifteen-year-old girl.

Feeling slightly better now that she knew Ichigo wasn't angry with her, Ururu noticed Sanageyama on the ground and began apologizing profusely, "I'm really sorry about what I did to you."

"Err…I…uh…" Sanageyama didn't know what to say to be honest. One moment he was getting his ass kicked by a girl and the next she was apologizing for kicking his ass. Sanageyama was confused as hell, so he said the only thing that came to mind, "…It's not a problem."

Ichigo would have turned and left with Ururu at that point if he didn't find his way blocked by Satsuki, who was staring alternatively between Ururu and himself.

"That was impressive, Ichigo Kurosaki," Satsuki didn't know how he managed to make Ururu stop, but somehow he had control over her. For a time Satsuki was convinced that she would have to intervene to stop Ururu from killing Sanageyama, but to her surprise, and interest, Ichigo was not only able to make Ururu stop but also apologize for her actions. Satsuki was getting more and more interested in Ichigo Kurosaki, "I suppose saving Sanageyama's life puts me in your debt?"

"No, it doesn't," Ichigo looked to the side and noticed Ryuko making her way towards him followed closely by Mako and Shinjiro. He had a feeling that he was going to have to explain what just happened in far more detail than he would have liked, "Saving someone's life shouldn't require being paid. I stepped in and stopped Ururu before she could seriously hurt Sanageyama because it was the right thing to do. There is no more to it."

As he began walking away with Ururu, he asked, "Did my old man say anything else to you?"

"Uh huh," Ururu nodded as she followed closely behind him, "But he said not to tell you anything since it would ruin his big plan."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped, "Of course that bastard would say something like that…"

Satsuki watched Ichigo leave with a puzzled look on her face. Just when she thought she was beginning to understand how Ichigo Kurosaki thought, he comes and proves her wrong. Sheathing Bakuzan back in its scabbard, she glanced down at Sanageyama, who was sitting on the ground recovering his strength.

"Did you learn anything from your defeat, Sanageyama?"

"Yeah," Sanageyama nodded and laid on his back, "Don't go picking fights with little girls unless I want to get my ass kicked. Did you get everything that who needed?"

"Yes. Your assistance was invaluable in collecting data about Ururu Tsumugiya, although I must apologize. I had not expected her to possess such strength or speed. If I had known, I would have given you permission to use your Blade Regalia from the very beginning."

"I have a question, Lady Satsuki," Still on his back, Sanageyama turned his head towards where Ichigo was arguing with Ryuko Matoi about something. Watching Ryuko throw her hands up into the air in defeat, he asked, "That girl, Ururu, is she the one that you warned me about?"

She shook her head, "She is not, but that only makes her more dangerous. Ururu Tsumugiya is a very dangerous variable, even more so than Ichigo Kurosaki or Matoi. Fortunately for us, she seems to have no inclination to stand against us."

"She looks up to Ichigo though," Sanageyama remembered how easily Ichigo had saved his life, "Couldn't he, you know, order her to attack you?"

"If there is one thing about Ichigo," Satsuki smiled softly and Sanageyama failed to notice that she had dropped Ichigo's last name, "It is that he is honorable. His saving of your life shows that he is someone that does not throw away lives callously. If he was, he would have simply stood back and allowed Ururu to finish you off."

"Yeah," Sanageyama popped off the ground with a groan and felt several of his bones creak, "So what's the plan now?"

"For now we do nothing," Satsuki turned and began walking back towards the academy, "Tomorrow is No-Late Day. I need you to help Gamagori set up the athletic obstacles. With the inclusion of Ichigo and Matoi, I think we'll need to up the difficulty of the course this year to weed out the weak from the strong."


	13. Chapter 13: Disco Inferno

_*Well, here is Chapter 13. You might notice this chapter is slightly longer than the last one, which is a good thing. __I've reached over 60,000 views! That is the most any of my stories have reached and now I'm hoping to make 100,000._

_*To be honest, I found writing the No-Late parts of this chapter to be incredibly boring, which is why I condensed all of Episode 4 into this chapter. Of course everything ends quite a bit differently than in canon, which is a good thing!  
_

_*At the end of this chapter you will find the first of my omake segments titled "Kamui Tales." Expect nothing that is told in them to be canon. They are here just to be funny or to break the fourth wall. That is all._

_*Also, check out **Kill el Kitsune** by The Swordslinger. It is probably one of the only good Naruto / Kill la Kill crossovers on the site and I highly recommend that you read it. You won't be disappointed._

* * *

_...  
_

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Disco Inferno**

Ichigo opened his eyes and immediately felt as if he had gone ten rounds with Zaraki Kenpachi.

Pulling himself out of bed, he yawned and looked out the window as he remembered what was so special that he had to get up before the crack of dawn. When Satsuki Kiryuin gathered all the students yesterday afternoon and announced that today was No-Late Day, Ichigo had immediately thought she was joking. That line of thought had quickly ended when Gamagori stepped forth and proceeded to bellow out directions on where to go and when to be there by.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" Ichigo groaned and stood up. Whoever thought it was a great idea to have No-Stars, which he technically was one of, race through an obstacle course for a chance at a One-Star Goku Uniform was insane.

Glancing at his clock and seeing that it was nearly three in the morning, Ichigo grumbled and cursed Gamagori one more time before shuffled past a slumbering Mugetsu, a snot bubble expanding and contracting every few seconds from just below her collar, and into his kitchen.

Flicking on the lights, Ichigo's eyes took a moment to adjust to the abrupt change in brightness. Once he was able to see, he went to grab a bowl, passing by a smiling Nui Harime, who was watching him with a single blue eye full of mirth. In his tired state of mind it took Ichigo a moment, but after a few seconds he put together what he just saw. Quickly turning around towards where he had seen Nui, he frowned when he found the spot where he had been sure she was standing completely empty.

"It's too early in the morning for this crap," Ichigo muttered. He must be more tired than he thought if he was seeing things that weren't there. Shrugging it off, he opened his refrigerator and pulled out the carton of milk. As he turned around and kicked the door shut, Ichigo caught out of the corner of his eye Nui Harime lying on top of his fridge, her legs kicking aimlessly in the air and her chin propped on her hand.

Ichigo managed to take several steps before he quickly spun around and once again noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

"I'm losing it," Ichigo looked around his room, his eyes focusing intently on the various shadows in search of something, anything, that might explain what he was seeing. After more than a minute of fruitlessly searching for Nui, he gave up and sat down to hopefully enjoy his breakfast before leaving to go take part in the stupid No-Late Day.

"Do you really need to participate in No-Late Day?" Nui Harime asked from right next to Ichigo, "After all, it's not as if Satsuki can do anything to you."

"Ryuko and Mako are there, so I might as well go," Ichigo answered before his mind could inform his mouth that there shouldn't be anyone talking to him, "I don't trust…Satsuki…to…"

With his spoon held frozen in midair, Ichigo slowly turned his head and saw a smiling Nui inches from his face, "_Bonjour_ Ichigo!"

"Gah!" Ichigo fell out of his chair. From on the ground, he pointed at Nui, who was watching him in amusement, and shouted, "How did you get in here?"

"Gosh you're silly!" Nui bobbed her head back and forth as she briefly pondered Ichigo's obvious question, "I can go wherever I want, and no one can stop me!"

"That's nice," Ichigo growled as he regained his composure. What was with people breaking into his room to talk to him? It started with Rukia right after he obtained her shinigami powers, then the rest of the shinigami and now he had this blonde haired girl smiling at him. How long had she been in his room waiting for him to awaken? Both his door and windows were locked, which meant she had gotten in without taking the obvious ways. Standing back on his feet, "But get the hell out of my room before I call the Disciplinary Committee…I can't believe I just said that."

"Why should I leave?" Nui stood on toes of her feet and leaned forward to stare more closely at Ichigo, a smug smile on her face, "It's not like I did anything wrong. Besides, those sticks in the mud will never be able to do anything to me. You should know that by now, Ichigo!"

As much as he wanted to think otherwise, the girl had a point. From both her display of strength the other night and her ability to break into his room without getting caught, it was clear she was not someone to screw around with. Deciding to find out what she wanted, he sighed and asked, "So what do you want with me?"

"There's no rush to talk," Nui twirled around and took a few steps away from him, "But if you must know, I decided to come and check up on you. I saw your fight against Satsuki was and was very impressed. Simply _incroyable_. But enough about that! I came here to tell you that I was not the one that attacked Kisuke Urahara._"_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as Nui basically admitted to knowing Kisuke, "How do you know about him?"

Nui smiled and propped a fist against her cheek, "You ask me such silly questions, Ichigo, but I like that you go directly to the point! Do I look like someone that can take down a fully grown man?"

"Yes."

"La vie est drôle!" Nui slid forward until she was leaning inches from Ichigo's face, "That is so untrue! While I am strong, I couldn't possibly have killed Kisuke Urahara. I was far too busy keeping an eye on you."

Ichigo's blood froze in his veins, "What?"

Nui smiled as she saw the gears in Ichigo's head click into place. He was quite smart, so she knew he would eventually figure out what she meant. That was one of the things she liked about him. Clapping her hands behind her back, she puffed out her cheeks, "I already told you that we're family, so it makes sense that I would check up on you, right? Of course I couldn't get too close, but I made sure to watch you when you were at school, out with your friends, walking your sisters home…I've seen it all."

"But that just makes you even more interesting!" Nui continued, ignoring Ichigo's shocked face. Raising a single finger in front of her lips, she whispered, "So perhaps it is time that I introduced myself. They call me Nui Harime, but let's keep that our little secret. If people find out I'm here, then I'm going to have to start killing them to keep my secret safe. You don't want the deaths of some humans on your hands, do you Ichigo?"

Ichigo went to say something when the door to his dorm, for the second time in less than a week, was blasted off its hinges. Standing in the smoking frame with her fist extended out from her body, was Ururu Tsumugiya.

Ichigo stared at the black haired girl in confusion. How had she known he was in trouble or, better yet, where he lived, "Ururu? What are you doing here?"

Clad in a standard No-Star uniform, Ururu never took her eyes off of Nui as she answered, "I sensed that you were in danger. I came as soon as quickly as I could."

"That super impossible!" Nui smiled menacingly at Ururu, "There's no way that you could have sensed I was here. I made sure of that long before introducing myself to Ichigo."

"You can say whatever you want," Ururu stood protectively in front of Ichigo as she answered, "But I was able to sense something wrong with Ichigo."

"Wait just one second," Ichigo mentally calculated how far away the One-Star Residential District where Ururu was staying was from his dorm. Coming to a conclusion that didn't make much sense, he asked, "How did you manage to get here so fast?"

"Please don't doubt my abilities, Ichigo," Ururu scolded, which was a weird turn of events for Ichigo coming from the usually meek girl.

"It doesn't matter how strong or fast you are!" Nui cheerfully pointed out, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. Giggling softly with her single eye closed in mirth, she moved forward to touch Ichigo and prove her point, "After all, you're just a naked ape! You cannot even touch – "

There had been exactly eleven times in Nui's life that she had been truthfully shocked at a turn of events and not just trolling with people's emotions. Being tricked by Isshin Matoi into taking his Scissor Blade and losing an eye in the process was one of those times. Another was Kisuke Urahara distracting her long enough for someone to take the Kamui he was working on from his shop. The most shocking turn of events was that time when…actually that was a story for another time! The important thing is that what was currently happening to her raised that total to twelve.

"How odd…" Nui glanced at the hand clasped around her wrist in confusion. Her hand, which was inches from Ichigo's heart, was held firmly within Ururu's grasp. Attempting to pull herself free, quite an easy feat for someone like her, Nui found to her continuing interest that she couldn't do so.

"Please do not touch Ichigo," Ururu said gently, but Ichigo could detect the threat in the shy girl's tone, "If you continue to try and do so, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"That's so cute of you!" Nui beamed as she tried to pull her arm free, this time with more force, only to find Ururu's hand still firmly gripping her arm. How fascinating! Nui didn't know who Ururu was or where she came from, but after the events of the last two days, she really wanted to find out more about her, "You can actually restrain me, if only for a little bit. How strong of a human are you, anyway?"

"Strong enough to stop you," Ururu replied evenly, squeezing down on Nui's wrist with enough pressure to break a normal person's femur. If she was feeling any pain or discomfort from the pressure, the Grand Couturier was skilled at hiding it.

"Stop me you say?" Nui hummed to herself as she thought about what to do. Going with the easy route, she smiled and stuck out her tongue, "Stop me from doing what? I haven't done anything to Ichigo. All I came to do was introduce myself to my cousin! If anyone should be stopped, it should be you. I'm not the one threatening to kill someone."

"You're wrong," Ururu answered calmly. Without giving away any indications, her leg snapped out as she tried to kick Nui. The Grand Couturier's single blue eye widened in surprise as he attack approached her face before she spun cartoonishly over Ururu's leg, freeing herself in the process.

"How fun!" Nui flipped backwards and landed delicately on her feet near the entrance to Ichigo's dorm. With the same cutesy smile plastered on her face as always, she looked directly at Ururu, "I do hope we meet again, I look forward to crushing each and every hope and dream you have for interfering in my conversation with Ichigo! Goodbye Ichigo! I got things to do so don't be a stranger!"

Ichigo watched as Nui strolled out of his room, her giggles quickly fading away as she went. Waiting a moment before deciding to move, he ran to the door and stuck his head out only to find the hallway completely deserted.

"Where the hell did she go?" he asked himself. There was only one way up to his room, and that was the elevator at the far end of the hall. There was no way that Nui Harime, or whoever that girl was, could have made it to the elevator and left in the few seconds between leaving the room and Ichigo sticking his head outside.

"Damn," he cursed and leaned back inside his room. There was something off about the way Nui Harime moved and talked. The way she called Ururu a human implied that Nui was anything but one. Damn, why did he have to come to Honnouji Academy and complicate his life so much? Turning to walk back inside, Ichigo stopped and stared when he saw Ururu sitting at his table eating the bowl of cereal he had prepared for himself. When she saw him staring at her, Ururu mumbled a simple excuse with her mouth still full of food.

"I was hungry."

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo waved off Ururu's comment and went to make himself another bowl. Sitting down at the table across from Ururu, he asked the question that had been bugging him ever since she showed up, "How did you know Nui was here?"

Ururu lowered the spoon in her hand before answering, "I don't know. I just remember waking up and feeling that you were in trouble."

"There's something off about Nui," Ichigo concurred, "Usually I can get a sense of a person's motives or feelings, but I got nothing from Nui. It's almost as if she doesn't have a reason for doing anything."

"I don't like her Ichigo," Ururu mumbled, "Stay away from her."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Ichigo sat back in his chair and sighed. Someone he just knew he was going to fight Nui someday, and at his current level he wasn't sure he could beat her even with Mugetsu's help. He needed to figure out a way to get stronger, but without his spiritual powers he had no idea on how to proceed. As an idea sprang to mind, Ichigo paused momentarily before asking, "If it came down to it, could you defeat Nui?"

"I…don't know," Ururu's gaze was cast downwards as she answered, "I was unable to tell much from her movements, but she was holding back a lot of her strength."

"That's what I figured," Ichigo would have said more, but he was distracted when sirens began going off in the distance. Freezing up as he realized what was happening, he looked at the clock and saw that it was almost ten minutes to four. Cursing as he leapt to his feet, Ichigo frantically began running around the dorm.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late!"

"Ichigo…"

"Oh man, I still haven't brushed my teeth or taken a shower or…"

"Um…Ichigo?"

"Huh?" Ichigo turned to Ururu, who had been calling his name, "What is it Ururu?"

"Um…" Ururu pressed two of her fingers together nervously, "I can get you down to the starting line in less then five minutes."

"You can? That's great!" Ichigo, still clad in a pair of pajamas and a white t-shirt, began heading to his bedroom to retrieve Mugetsu, "Just let me get – "

He was cut off as Ururu grabbed him and proceeded to leap out of his window into the early morning Honnou City air, but not before spinning around and kicking his door back into place. For the rest of the day, the various One and Two-Star students, still asleep in their own beds, would say that they had the same dream of someone screaming in fear.

* * *

...

* * *

Sitting on the guitar case holding her red Scissor Blade, Ryuko looked at Mako in confusion as she explained the concept of No-Late Day, "No-Late Day? What the hell is that?"

Mako took a deep breath and opened her mouth to answer, but was stopped as a spiked ship exploded out from behind some nearby houses. Ryuko and Mako watched in awe as it sailed directly over their heads before crashing to the ground on the other side of the street. Standing with his arms crossed in front of his massive chest and laughing manically the entire time, Ira Gamagori was completely unperturbed as he literally crushed dozens of people underfoot.

"I notice that you are confused by what is happening, Ryuko Matoi! Shall I give you a hint?"

"Oh it's you, that Elite Four jerk…" Ryuko stared daggers as Gamagori smirked down at her, "Gamagori bastard, right?"

"Hold your tongue, Ryuko Matoi!" Gamagori shouted angrily as Ryuko referred to him by Ichigo Kurosaki's insulting nickname, "I am Ira Gamagori, Disciplinary Committee Chair and a member of Honnouji Academy's Elite Four! You will do well to remember that!"

"Great, I know your name now," Ryuko yawned into her hand. No one should be forced to get up at four in the morning, "So why don't you just skip the introductions and explain No-Late Day already."

"Humph, very well then," Gamagori snapped his fingers and immediately one of the One-Star students lined up behind him handed Gamagori a megaphone. Turning it on and facing Ryuko, he began shouting so loudly that Ryuko and Mako's hair was being blown back, "No-Late Day is an event that occurs once a semester here at Honnouji Academy! In order to combat the rising tide of slackiness amongst you No-Star students, the Disciplinary Committee springs various surprises and obstacles to whip you into shape!"

"Slackiness?" Ryuko scoffed and placed her hands on her hips, "That's not even a real word."

"Yes it is!" Gamagori shouted indignantly and held out a small brown booklet, "If it is printed in the Honnouji Academy Disciplinary Guidebook, it must be the truth!"

"You wrote that, didn't you?" Upon receiving a nod of affirmation from Gamagori, Ryuko grinned, "So you're saying you didn't know slackiness wasn't a word when you wrote it?"

"Enough!" Gamagori shouted into the megaphone loudly enough to cause several nearby students to be blown away, "I will not stand for such slander from a slacker like you, Matoi! One more outburst from you and you will be immediately expelled! Am I clear?"

"Whatever," Ryuko sat down and waved dismissively, "Just get on with it already."

Gamagori narrowed his eyes, "At 4 AM, the sirens placed throughout the slums will go off, signaling the start of No-Late Day. All No-Star students are required to evade the various traps that have been built with all the technology available to the Disciplinary Committee and make it to Honnouji Academy before the first period bell rings at 8:30 AM! If they happen to be late, they are immediately expelled. What do you think of – WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING, RYUKO MATOI?"

Finally noticing Ryuko clad in extremely tight and form-fitting orange pajamas with white bunny head print, Gamagori shouted, "What kind of slacker outfit are you wearing?"

"What?" Ryuko looked down and immediately blushed and futilely attempted to cover herself, "My Kamui's being washed at the moment! It'll be dropped off any minute now!"

"Excuses! Excuses!" Gamagori declared bombastically, "All I hear from your slacker mouth are excuses, Ryuko Matoi! Attempting to go to school in such a slovenly outfit is degrading to woman everywhere, not to mention a mortal insult to Lady Satsuki! MORTAL INSULT!"

"Ah! Is it though?"

Gamagori took a step back in shock as Mako Mankanshoku seemingly vanished from where she was standing next to Ryuko and reappeared in front of him. As he looked around for any sign of how she did that, Mako puffed her cheeks out and began explaining.

"Ryuko can't get blamed for anything because she was asleep until only a couple of minutes ago! It makes perfect sense for someone sleeping to wear pajamas. That shouldn't be something to laugh at! Don't you wear pajamas when you go to sleep, Gamagori?"

Gamagori coughed nervously, "Uh…no, I sleep in the nude."

Mako wagged a finger at an embarrassed Gamagori, "You shouldn't do that! If you sleep in the buff, you'll be sure to catch all kinds of illnesses. If you were to get sick, then how would you be able to work to your full potential in an emergency such as a war, meteor impact or alien invasion? Please be sure to wear pajamas like a normal person when you sleep!"

Gamagori stared down at the much shorter Mako, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Mako Mankanshoku! My favorite pair of pajamas has one Mt. Fuji, two hawks, and three eggplants printed on them!"

"You say you're Mankanshoku? I'll be sure to remember that in the future," Gamagori nodded sagely before turning his ire back to Ryuko, "Matoi! What you're wearing right now doesn't concern me anymore, but do you think you can reach the academy without the help of your Kamui?"

"I don't know." Ryuko grumbled sarcastically, "Do you think you can ask a question without sounding like a complete asshole?"

Gamagori's eyes glowed with a malevolent yellow light, "Such arrogance! As a member of the Disciplinary Committee I will not stand for such slander! Prepare yourself, Ryuko Matoi, for…wait a second, where is Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Even with the variety of different colored hair in the crowd of No-Star students, Gamagori could not find the annoyingly familiar crop of orange. This was not according to plan. Lady Satsuki had expressively said that Ichigo Kurosaki had to participate in No-Late Day. His absence would jeopardize her, and by proxy his own, plans. Folding his arms menacingly, he glared down at the still oblivious Ryuko and asked, "Why is Ichigo Kurosaki not here?"

"What I am, his keeper?" Ryuko yawned and scratched her cheek, "Why do you care if Ichigo's not here? I thought you were looking for an excuse to expel him?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki will be expelled, have no doubt in your mind about that!" Gamagori hastily came up with an excuse. He found himself feeling quite proud of his imagination as he continued, "But being expelled in such a matter is unbecoming of someone like him. When Ichigo Kurosaki is to be expelled, it shall be a momentous occasion at the hands of Lady Satsuki, with the entirety of Honnouji Academy in attendance! Tell Ichigo Kurosaki to get here pronto!"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ryuko asked sarcastically while motioning to her pajamas, "I don't have Senketsu and like hell I have a cell phone."

Gamagori was saved from having to come up with another excuse when he caught of glint of something in the sky. His eyes narrowing in confusion, he raised a hand to his forehead, "What in blue blazes…"

His comment was cut short as something flew downwards and crashed into the ground directly in front of the ship he was on, causing Gamagori to wobble as he tried to keep his balance. As the smoke cleared, Ururu calmly walked out and saluted him, "Ururu Tsumugiya, reporting for duty."

"Oh god…" Ichigo held his head as he stumbled out of the crater. With the world spinning around him, all he wanted to do was go back to bed, "Note to self – don't accept Ururu's offer to help ever again."

"Ichigo Kurosaki…" Gamagori stared at the orange haired youth with what could not be confused with anything but satisfaction, "You are just in time for the start of No-Late Day. I was beginning to think you were too scared to show your face. Now then, let us…where is your Kamui?"

Ichigo glanced down at his attire before pointing a thumb at an oblivious Ururu, "You can blame her for this. She dragged me out of my room before I was able to get dressed. For what possible reason would I want to go out looking like this?"

Much like Ryuko had been dragged out of Mako's house while Senketsu was getting cleaned, Ichigo had been forced to attend No-Late Day without the help of Mugetsu, who was probably still asleep in his room. But while Ryuko was clad in a pair of pajamas several sizes too small for her, exposed both the bottoms of her arms and legs as well as her midriff, Ichigo wore a simple sleeveless white shirt and a pair of sweatpants. The annoying thing was that he could _feel_ the various stares of the female students ogling him. Tatsuki had managed to scare off every girl that had eyes on him back in Karakura Town, but Ichigo wasn't sure he could fend off admirers in Honnouji Academy, especially when nearly all of them wore Goku Uniforms that granted them supernatural powers.

Noticing Ryuko's gaze on him, which quickly shifted to the opposite direction, Ichigo asked Gamagori, "Do you mind if I go back to bed? I have much better things to do with my time, like sleeping or getting my teeth pulled."

"That is an interesting suggestion. Let me consider that for a moment." Gamagori adopted a pensive pose and began humming while tapping the detonator switch in his hand against his cheek. After about a minute, he stopped, looked down at Ichigo and pressed down on the button, "NOT A CHANCE!"

With that simple press of a button, there were a series of explosions as spiked ramps and staircases appeared throughout the city, "Beyond the Disciplinary Committee's greatest masterpiece! The Honnou City Mighty Guard!"

"Amazing!" Mako watched in awe as various traps and obstacles appeared in front of her eyes, "It's like the entire city turned into an amusement park! I've never seen something so awesome before! It certainly tops last semester's No-Late Day! Ah!"

Mako checked her watch fearfully, "We don't have much time before our first class starts. We gotta get moving!"

Ryuko blinked once before a smug grin adorned her face, "The people here really like to hear themselves talk. You ready for this Ichigo?"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"This is completely stupid," Ichigo declared and emphasized his point by waving towards Gamagori, "Who in their right minds would allow someone as insane as this bastard to create a death course?"

"But we have to do this, Ichigo!" Mako cried and pointed to her watch. When Ichigo looked at the watch, his eye began twitching because instead of an actual watch, there was just a miniature Mako with her arms spinning around in circles, "If you don't participate, you'll be expelled and be forced to go back to Karakura Town and your normal life!"

It couldn't be that easy, could it? Ichigo thought it over for a moment, which was longer than he thought it would take, before deciding to stay. While he would have easily taken the choice of getting expelled if it meant going back to Karakura Town and away from all this craziness, he didn't put it past Satsuki Kiryuin to make up some excuse for him to remain at Honnouji Academy. Then there was Nui Harime. Ichigo didn't know what to make of her, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. If that girl could get inside his locked dorm room without being detected, then it was reasonable she could track him to Karakura Town.

"Ah, damn it! Fine." Ichigo scowled and stared up at Gamagori, "I'm ready for this stupid thing whenever you are, Gamagori bastard."

"That's right!" Ryuko shouted in agreement, pointing her red Scissor Blade at Gamagori, "These traps aren't going to slow us down at all!"

"As you wish!" Gamagori shouted and stamped his foot down. One day he was going to get Ichigo Kurosaki to address him with the proper respect, "All students commence commute! Forward, march!"

Ichigo and Ryuko were the first two out of the gate. Ichigo managed to get in the front of the pack by jumping on top of the crowd and stepping from head to head until he reached the front while Ryuko used her Scissor Blade as an impromptu battering ram and simply knocked the students out of the way.

"Ichigo! We can't get separated from Mako and Ururu!"

"I know," Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and saw Ururu and Mako in the front of the pack of No-Star students. While Mako looked like she was running for her life, and was as exhausted as she should be, Ururu appeared to be doing nothing more than a light job, "But Mako's with Ururu, so she'll be safe."

"We should slow down," Ryuko suggested between breathes, "And let them catch up."

Back at the finishing line, Ira Gamagori heard Ryuko's suggestion and grinned viciously as he pushed a special button labeled 'In Case of Protagonist Teamwork', "Not if I have anything to say about it, Matoi!"

Just as Ichigo and Ryuko ran through the first checkpoint, a large gate came crashing down, causing the students at the front of the pack to crash into it comically. When Mako saw the trap being activated, she closed her eyes and prepared for the worst, but was surprised when Ururu grabbed her by the hand and jumped out of the crowd of students onto a side street.

"I'm safe?" Mako felt around her body, making sure everything was in place, before she shouted happily, "I'm safe! Thank you for saving my life!"

"Don't mention it," Ururu said with a small smile on her face, "But we should keep moving. We don't want to be late after all."

"Ah! You're right!" Mako screamed and began running up a large flight of stairs, ducking and weaving around giant saw blades, "Let's get going Ururu! Nothing can stop a Mankanshoku when they have their eyes on the prize!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Do be sure to be on your best behavior, Uryu," Ryuken Ishida warned his son as he adjusted his tie for the third time in five minutes. Taking a drag from the cigarette in his hand, he breathed out deeply, "I do not want to have to tell you what will happen if you make a fool of yourself."

"Who do you think I am, Ichigo?" Uryu snorted and looked away from his father and out the elevator. He had honestly thought he would never come back to Revocs. After he managed to steal the Life Fibers and give them to Kisuke Urahara, he was sure that Revocs would send someone after him, but after months passed with nothing happening, he grew complacent. That was when he heard that Kisuke had been attacked and was now missing, "I don't know why you brought me with you to one of your business meetings if all you're going to say is how much I'm going to disappoint you."

"What makes you think I was talking about my reaction to your behavior?" Ryuken glanced at Uryu and, noticing the puzzled looked on his son's face, continued, "I was warning you to be on your best behavior because if you don't, Ragyo Kiryuin will most likely kill you."

"What?" Uryu thought his father was joking.

"Ragyo is not a woman to be trifled with," Ryuken said in a tone that someone discussing the weather might use, "She's a highly motivated woman who will do anything in her power to advance her goals. Even I would be hesitant to confront her after getting on her bad side. To put it in perspective, take what you know about the hierarchy of power in the Soul Society and throw that away. The only person on Earth that could possibly stop Ragyo after she sets her eyes on something she wants is your friend Ichigo's father, and even that is a gamble at best."

Uryu didn't know what to say. He had heard from Ichigo that his father was a shinigami able to fight evenly against Aizen Sosuke, but what was so special about him? As the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival at their destination, Uryu went to step out only to find his father's arm blocking his path.

"Follow my lead and do not say a word unless spoken to," Ryuken warned his son, "Despite whatever her appearance may be, Ragyo is not someone to underestimate nor should you underestimate the Grand Couturier if she happens to be at the meeting. You may not believe it, but as your father I do care for your wellbeing. Now come, we have arrived."

The two of them stepped out of the elevator and was immediately confronted by Ragyo's personal secretary and assistant, Rei Hououmaru. The dark skinned woman looked at Ryuken before shifting her gaze to Uryu.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ishida," Rei greeting Ryuken politely and shoot his hand, "Lady Ragyo has been expecting you, but we did not know you would bring company."

"This is my son," Ryuken answered as stoically as Rei, "I brought him today so that he may gain experience in the field of business. I trust that with the topic of today's discussion there will not be any issues with my decision?"

"Of course not," Rei motioned with her arm for them to follow her, "Your meeting with Lady Ragyo contains nothing proprietary nor confidential. I am sure she will not mind having your son observe the meeting."

"Thank you," Ryuken stubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray near the entrance to Ragyo's office. One thing he had learned over his various interactions with the woman awaiting him was that she did not like anyone smoking in her presence, "Come, Uryu. We should not keep Ragyo waiting any longer."

As Rei opened the door to Ragyo's office, Uryu heard a smooth and silky voice speak and immediately broke out in a cold sweat.

"It is good to see you, Ryuken Ishida," Ragyo Kiryuin addressed the businessman with a tone as close to respect as she would ever give. While to her Ryuken may be a normal human, she had to respect the man's ability to ruthlessly dominate the medical industry with the same efficiency as she did clothing, "And I see you brought your son. What brought on this development?"

"I don't think that is relevant to our meeting," Ryuken answered calmly, "But I suppose you won't be satisfied until you receive an answer. I brought Uryu so that he may experience how I conduct business with my clients. Books are one thing, but actually experiencing the world at large does more for personal evolution."

"Indeed it does," Ragyo turned to Uryu, "Tell me, son of Ryuken, how did you find the experience at Revocs? Was it everything you hoped and dreamed it would be?"

Remembering what his father instructed him to do just minutes ago, Uryu coughed and adjusted his glasses, "I found the experience to be very illuminating. While my father permitted me to work in the local branch of his hospitals, it was completely different working at Revocs. I am gracious that you allowed me to work here for as long as I did."

"How polite," Ragyo sat down in her chair and propped her cheek on her hand, "And so well behaved. If my Satsuki was anything like your son."

Ryuken glanced around Ragyo's office and noticed something missing. It hadn't hit him initially, due to the fickle nature of who he was looking for, but now that he had time to think about it, it was quite obvious. The Grand Couturier was nowhere in sight. While that would have normally been a good thing, Ryuken did not like standing in the same room as the Grand Couturier, her absence greatly alarmed him. She had been at every single one of his meetings with Ragyo, so her absence was not a good sign.

"I do believe that is enough about our personal lives," Ryuken said softly to gain Raygo's attention without seeming rude, "Shall we get down to business."

Ragyo motioned for Ryuken to take a seat, "But of course. Have you read through my proposal?"

"I did," Ryuken nodded, "Several times in fact."

"And?"

"Before I make my decision, I have a question," Ryuken folded his hands in front of his mouth, "What will be the cost of supplying my hospitals with Revocs-brand clothing?"

"Right down to the crux of the matter as always," Ragyo chuckled, and it was not a sound that Uryu would want to hear a second time, "As head of the Ishida Conglomerate, which controls most hospitals in Asia and Europe, you are poised to influence and benefit the lives of half of humanity. I wish to be a part of that whichever way I can. Therefore I have decided to extend to you a very generous offer. Each doctor, nurse, and staff member at each hospital will receive Revocs uniforms, which will repair small tears on their own and will repel blood and other hazardous liquids and materials. All of this will be completely free of charge."

"Free of charge?" Ryuken might have looked composed, but Uryu knew his father was greatly disturbed by something. It wasn't very apparent; a slight twitch of the man's finger, but it was enough to know something was wrong, "Free is such a broad term. A man such as myself cannot presume to think my definition is the same as yours. Please explain what you mean."

Ragyo leaned back in her chair, "I am referring to cost. What else could I possibly mean?"

"Free to one person may not be to another," Ryuken narrowed his eyes and flicked his wrist, "Shall we discuss what happened during your supposed partnership with Sears-Macys, which controlled the entirety of the American apparel market until they signed a partnership with Revocs? Within a matter of months, a series of lawsuits and whistleblowers brought the company down, leaving your company free to move in and corner the market, as per the agreement you signed."

"Surely you don't mean to imply that I had something to do with the rapid collapse of Sears-Macys?" Ragyo smirked and steeped her fingers in front of her face.

"Of course not," Ryuken shook his head, "Such a notion would imply that you possess abilities that are far beyond that of a human. I am simply expressing concern for the nearly two million people working at my hospitals and clinics that would be affected by such a monumental decision."

"I assure you Ryuken that my offer is nothing but beneficial," Ragyo's eyes glanced over to Uryu, "But I feel as if you made your decision long before you arrived."

"Indeed," Ryuken chuckled dryly, "Your offer is quite generous and I could see the benefits of such an arrangement, but I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. The current apparel cost of my hospitals is nowhere near the point where a complete change of brand would be necessary, even if it were free. I hope you have a good day. Come, Uryu, we are leaving."

Uryu said nothing as he followed his father. As he left Ragyo's office, he could not help but think that he had turned his back on someone ready and willing ot kill him. The look that Rei Hououmaru gave them as they walked towards the elevator did not help. When the elevator doors closed, separating Uryu from the two people he did not want to fight, he turned to ask his father what just happened only for Ryuken to speak first.

"Be on your guard, Uryu," Ryuken's eyes were narrowed, "We will not be able to leave Revocs unharmed."

Uryu could sense something wrong, "What are you talking about?"

"Ragyo is not one to take rejection well," Ryuken reached into his suit and pulled out several sewing needles, each of which was emblazoned with the Quincy symbol, "Do not give me that look. Your Quincy powers will not work on someone like Ragyo or anyone like her. If we are to get out of her alive and with our minds intact, we need to fight at her level. When the doors open, I will provide a distraction while you run to the car. Do not try to assist me. I may not have known Ragyo for as long as Isshin Kurosaki, but I know her well enough to realize she had no intention of allowing me to leave no matter what my answer to her proposal was."

"Are you crazy?" Uryu raised his voice to his father, "I'm almost as strong as a shinigami captain! I can – "

"Do nothing but die needlessly," Ryuken interrupted harshly, "If what awaits us in the lobby is who I think it is, it will take someone the likes of Zaraki Kenpachi's level to at least slow her down. You would not be able to do anything more than draw her attention. Once you have her attention, she will easily and painfully kill you. That is all there is to it."

"What awaits us?" Uryu wanted answers to what the hell was going on. What on Earth could make his father, a man whose picture was in the dictionary right next to the words stoic and unemotional, panic?

When the elevator doors opened, Uryu and Ryuken noticed the lobby, which had been packed to the brim of Revocs employees and managers, was now dead empty. Empty, of course, for one person standing in the middle of the exit and facing them, a large smile on her face.

"It seems I was correct in how Ragyo would confront us," Ryuken removed his glasses and handed them to Uryu, "Watch these for me. I will be coming back for them."

Uryu looked in worry at his father's glasses before turning to the blonde haired girl across the lobby, "Who is she?"

"She, my son…" Uryu did not fail to notice that Ryuken called him 'his son.' That could only mean that Ryuken was serious about what was to come, "…is the Grand Couturier and is someone that should not be trifled with. If I do not go all out against her from the very start, I will die. Now go."

Uryu heard a girlish giggle in response to his father's declaration and barely caught a glimpse of purple before the entire lobby exploded around him.

* * *

...

* * *

Ryuko stared daggers at the obstacle blocking her path. The wall stretched upwards over two hundred feet starting at the base of the slums all the way to the One-Star Residential District. If that were all it was, Ryuko wouldn't have a problem with it. The issue was that there were plastic explosives instead of plastic handholds. That meant she had exactly ten seconds to move before she was blasted off the wall. While that had already happened to her twice, she had managed to save herself by stabbing her red Scissor Blade deep into the metal wall and was using it as an impromptu seat.

"The Disciplinary Committee sure went all out on this thing."

"Tell me about it," Ichigo grumbled from next to Ryuko. Suppressing a yawn, he added, "How the hell did Satsuki manage to build this death course overnight?"

"Beats me," Ryuko shrugged, "But it just makes me want to kick her ass even more."

It was amazing how much Ryuko learned about her Scissor Blade on the fly. While she knew she could shrink it down to the size of a normal pair of scissors, knowing that she could also expand it to double its length opened up various possibilities. Now all she needed was a name for the technique…Decapitation Mode sounded appropriate. After all, the Scissor Blade expanded into a sword that looked like it could sever Life Fibers with but a flick of her wrist.

"This is crap," Ichigo groaned and leaned back before quickly realizing there was nothing to lean against. After recovering his balance, he said, "What the hell does Satsuki have against me? She knows she can't expel me, but she puts me through No-Late Day? What is she up to?"

"Perhaps the great Satsuki Kiryuin has a crush on you?" Ryuko smiled mischievously at Ichigo, who was about to deny it before seeing the look on her face. Waving off Ichigo's annoyance, Ryuko added, "I'm kidding. You thought I was serious? I don't think Satsuki even knows what love or compassion feels like."

"You're really funny," Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

"So now that we're stuck here for the time being…" Ryuko was temporarily cut off as a massive explosion sounded off nearby. Staring at the section of the death course that the explosion originated from, she could see several No-Stars being ejected into the atmosphere after stepping on booby trapped panels, "Anyway, since we have nothing to do for at least a few minutes, perhaps we should get to know each other a bit better."

"What?" Ichigo stared at Ryuko suspiciously, "Is this really the time for that?"

"Get you're mind out of the gutter!" Ryuko shouted and punched Ichigo hard in the shoulder. Rubbing her sore knuckles, although she did manage to hurt Ichigo in the process, she grumbled, "I wasn't asking about _that_. I'm curious to know more about you."

Ichigo sighed, "Such as?"

"How you managed to piss off Satsuki Kiryuin so much," Ryuko emphasized her point with an exaggerated waving of her arm, "There's something about you that really annoys her, not to mention that you were able to go toe to toe with her using Mugetsu."

"I'm not that special," Ichigo folded his arms and frowned, "And it's not like I try and find trouble. Trouble always seems to find me. I just wanted to have a normal school year, but as I expected I got drawn into some weird crap. I didn't even know about Life Fibers, Goku Uniforms or Kamui a month again."

"Really?" Ryuko didn't know anyone that wasn't aware, at some level, of what Life Fibers were. When she was travelling around the Kanto region, Ryuko overheard many people talking about what Life Fibers were, with theories ranging from simply a name for a top secret Revocs clothing line to some type of government invention. She didn't know anyone that _didn't_ know what they were.

"Have you ever been to Karakura Town?" When Ryuko shook her head, Ichigo continued, "It's probably the most normal place in Japan. There's none of this Life Fiber crap. Nothing was out of the ordinary and people didn't have clothing that gave them superpowers. The worst we had there was a fake ghost hunter that had a really annoying and stupid laugh."

"Sounds nice," Ryuko sighed wistfully, "Perhaps I'll visit after I find out why my dad was killed. I spent most of my childhood in boarding schools, never fitting in with the other kids and thinking my dad didn't care for me."

"Well, you're not going to get any closer to finding out anything sitting around here," Ichigo argued and pointed to something in the distance, "Look."

Ryuko followed Ichigo's line of sight and saw a series of explosions rocking the One-Star Residential District, "Are those explosions?"

"Yes," Ichigo stood on top of the Scissor Blade and stretched his shoulder. Raising a hand to his forehead and staring at the remaining distance he had to climb, he added, "We should get out of here before Gamagori starts wondering where we are."

"Why should I care what he thinks?" Ryuko countered and propped her chin in the palm of her hand, "He wants to expel me, remember?"

"I remember," Ichigo leapt towards the nearest handhold. After quickly getting his grip, he began climbing up the wall at a rapid pace, but not before adding, "But I really don't want him to wonder what's taking us so long. He might just decide to come and check up on us."

Ichigo had a valid point. As much as she despised No-Late Day, Ryuko didn't want to give Satsuki or any of her minions an excuse to expel her. Crouching on top of her Scissor Blade, she spun around once, removing the blade in the process, and latched onto two handholds. Panicking slightly when her left hand slipped off, Ryuko quickly recovered and followed after Ichigo.

They reached the top of the wall after only a few minutes of intense and nerve-wrecking climbing. After Ichigo climbed over the top of the wall and reached the relative safety of a completely horizontal surface, he turned and offered Ryuko a hand. Both of them, completely exhausted from the climb, lay on their backs and stared at the sky.

"Damn it…" Ryuko huffed tiredly, "I don't ever want to do that again."

"Ugh," Ichigo groaned in response, "Knowing Gamagori, he has another trap waiting around the corner."

"Screw…him…" Ryuko cursed in between breaths.

As the two of them lay on the ground, the sound of a helicopter approaching could be heard. They barely had a moment to consider what was happening before a Revocs helicopter ascended over the lip of the wall and turned to face them.

"I must congratulate you two on completing the Wall of Despair," Sanageyama shouted over the din of the whirring helicopter blades. Hanging out the side of the helicopter, one hand grabbing a handle and the other his bamboo blade, he smirked haughtily at his exhausted targets, "But did you think No-Late Day would be a simple physical challenge? Lady Satsuki wants to test both your physical and mental aptitude. Prepare yourselves! The true Mighty Guard has only just begun! Fire!"

At Sanageyama's signal, the helicopter's pilot fired all eight of the helicopters missiles at Ichigo and Ryuko, trails of winding smoke expanding behind them as they flew towards their targets.

"Shit!" Ichigo curse as he sprung to his feet and ducked under a missile.

"Can you feel the pressure?" Sanageyama laughed as Ichigo and Ryuko attempted to avoid being hit, "Let this be a lesson to you. Do not mess with the Elite Four!"

"Is he trying to kill us?" Ichigo yelled over the din of exploding missiles.

"What the hell do you think?" Ryuko answered sarcastically as she used her Scissor Blade to cut a missile in half lengthwise. As the two sides of the missile exploded on either side behind her, she growled and began running away, "We can ask him later, but for now let's just run away!"

* * *

...

* * *

While Ryuko and Ichigo were having extended difficulty reaching Honnouji Academy, courtesy of Sanageyama's contributions to Honnou City's Mighty Guard as well as his revenge against Ichigo for the humiliation he suffered the previous day, Ururu and Mako were have trouble of an entirely different kind.

"Faster! Must go faster!" Maiko Ogure shouted hysterically as she pointed out the window with her good arm at the giant spiked ball chasing after them. It didn't make sense how a ball could be rolling uphill towards them.

"I'm trying!" Mako blubbered as she floored the gas and shifted gears, causing the bus to lurch forward, "But I don't know how to drive stick!"

After they got separated from Ichigo and Ryuko due to Gamagori's interference, Mako and Ururu were forced to follow the course as it sprung hidden traps and obstacles on the two girls. Surprisingly enough, the obstacles and traps they encountered weren't that difficult or dangerous. Mako remembered Ururu stepping on a hidden panel and getting a giant boxing glove to the face. She couldn't stop laughing when Ururu just continued to stand where she was completely uncaring about everything before ripped the boxing glove off its spring and throwing it at a nearby One-Star Observational Stand.

"Then learn!" Maiko screamed as the spiked ball grew closer and closer. Scrambling towards the front of the bus, she pushed Mako aside and took the wheel. Punching her hand through her cast, she declared passionately, "Move over. I'll drive!"

Gripping the wheel and pulling hard to the right, Maiko caused the One-Star armored bus to swerve violently out of the way just as the spiked ball passed through and continued up the road before bouncing off the edge and falling to the slums below. As the bus skidded to a stop, Maiko breathed heavily and gave Mako a thumbs-up, "That's how you drive a bus!"

"Wow…" Mako had stars in her eyes and grabbed Maiko's shoulders, "You have to teach me how to drive like that."

"I'm sorry to interrupt…" Ururu meekly said from in the back of the bus. Throughout the entire ordeal with the spiked ball, she had been sitting in the very back of the bus without a care in the world. Pointing out the window, Ururu continued, "But it appears that we have visitors."

Maiko and Mako looked outside and, true enough, relatives of the One-Star students that lived in the area were beginning to gather around the bus.

"Do you think they're here to help?" Mako asked innocently.

"No! Hang on!" Maiko shouted and floored the gas pedal. As the tires of the bus screeched to life, the One-Star citizens began pulling out different types of weaponry ranging from handguns to RPGs and opened fire on the bus. It was only due to the fact that the One-Star bus was armored to the teeth that the three girls managed to get out of the trap alive and uninjured.

"It should be smooth sailing from here," Maiko turned her head around and grinned, "The armor on this bus should be able to stop all that small caliber fire. All that's left to do is go through the Two-Star Residential District and we're home free."

"That was a close one," Mako wiped sweat off her forehead. Sitting down on a bullet-ridden couch, Mako's face lit up, seeming to remember something important. Reaching into her No-Star uniform, she pulled out a cloth-covered box and turned to Ururu, "Mom said that you should eat more, Ururu, since you're all skinny and thin. Here, have half of my breakfast!"

"Really?" Ururu tilted her head to the side and took what Mako was offering her. Opening the container and seeing the steamed rice, natto and nori stacked neatly inside, Ururu smiled softly, "Thanks Mako, but I already had breakfast."

"So did I!" Mako answered proudly as she dove into her food, "But we're growing women! We need all the calories and nutrients that we can get if we want to grow up tall and beautiful!"

"Ok," Ururu made a show of eating Mako's food. She was not really hungry, but she didn't have it in her to say no. As Mako was busy eating, Ururu stared at Maiko. She couldn't explain why, but she was getting a bad vibe from the crippled girl. Ururu had learned early on to trust her senses and if they were telling her that Maiko was not to be trusted, she was going to believe them, but she couldn't just attack her. Despite whatever her motives may be, Maiko was still just a normal human. If she tried to subdue her, Ururu wasn't certain she wouldn't injure Maiko further.

"I have a question," Mako looked happily at Ururu, her breakfast already fully devoured, "How do you know Ichigo?"

"How do I know Ichigo?" Ururu's mouth was slightly agape as she thought about the question, "I helped train him to become stronger. That's all."

"Train him?" Mako looked perplexed as she continued, "I know you're super strong and fast, but how could you be Ichigo's sensei? You're so young and – "

Mako was cut off as Maiko slammed on the brakes and harshly turned the bus. As Mako flew forward, only saved from crashing into the side of the bus by a timely intervention from Ururu, Maiko shouted back, "Hold on to your hats! It's going to be a bumpy ride. What the…oh, come on already!"

Ururu and Mako looked in the direction Maiko was pointing and saw several turrets on the roofs of nearby buildings, all of which were trained on them.

"Holy moly!" Mako shouted in fear. Waving her arms around dramatically and in a panic, she turned to Ururu, "Save us with your super powers!"

"Super powers?" Ururu had never thought of her abilities like that. Smiling at the comparison, she stood up and nodded, "Ok, but please keep your head down. I don't want you to get hurt in the crossfire."

Mako tilted her head in confusion as Ururu reached down her No-Star uniform and pulled out the impossibly large and repurposed for combat against the living, Senren Bakusatsu Taihou Mark II.

"Wow…" Mako stared at the weapon in Ururu's hands with what could only be described as awe, "What in the seven kingdoms is that?"

Ururu's favored weapon of choice for fighting enemies at a distance was the Senren Bakusatsu Taihou. The problem with the original model was that the missiles and rockets fired from it weren't very effective against anything stronger than an average hollow. If she tried firing it at a shinigami or arrancar, they would easily be able to avoid the missiles and counterattack.

The Mark II was designed by Kisuke to help alleviate some of those issues. While it was the same general shape and size as the original model, it weighed nearly four times as much as the original. To a normal human such a change would make the already heavy weapon impossible to wield, but Ururu found no difficulty from the increased weight. The added weight had a purpose, though Kisuke didn't tell Ururu or anyone about it. During his research involving Life Fibers, Kisuke took the Senren Bakusatsu Taihou and weaved Life Fibers throughout its construction, leading to nearly a ten-fold increase in the amount of power and destruction it was able to cause.

Ururu glanced at her cloth-covered weapon, "This is Senren Bakusatsu Taihou. Please get down. I'm not sure how big the recoil is going to be."

When Mako nodded and ducked down, her hands covering her hair, Ururu reached up and punched a hole clear through the roof of the bus. Sticking her head out of the newly formed hole, Ururu looked around for the nearest turret. Once she spotted it, she raised the Senren Bakusatsu Taihou, closed her right eye, and fired.

Only one missile left the weapon, but the recoil was enough to cause the bus to swerve slightly to the right. The missile flew towards the nearest roof before exploding into a myriad of smaller projectiles that all homed in on the various turrets and took the emplacements out in one enormous and beautiful cacophony of colors and purple stars.

Mako stared at the colors with stars in her eyes, "How pretty…"

From the driver's seat, Maiko's reaction was identical to Mako's, but for an entirely different reason. Her whole plan had been to intercept Ryuko Matoi during No-Late Day and gain her trust before stealing her Kamui for its magnificent power. Not only did she not end up running into target, but she also ran into two of her friends, one of which was apparently a supernaturally strong freak of nature. Her plans were in tatters and she didn't even reach Phase Two yet!

"If you're all done back there, I could use some covering fire on our flanks!" Maiko needed to keep her cover as a poor and injured No-Star student for just a little longer. There were still a few contingences she could play, "Those turrets aren't all Lady Satsuki has planned for us!"

"Right," Ururu nodded and stuck her head back outside. With the wind blowing her pigtails back, she looked up as several unmanned drones, a gift from the Aerial Warfare Club, began heading towards their position. Raising Senren Bakusatsu Taihou back onto her shoulder, she took a deep breath and fired.

* * *

...

* * *

Ichigo and Ryuko stumbled into Honnouji Academy with almost half an hour to spare. Their bodies were covered in various burns and scraps, their clothing was torn and they were completely exhausted, but they had made it in time.

"Ichigo Kurosaki…and Ryuko Matoi." Standing to the side with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other was Ira Gamagori. Wearing a pair of reading glasses that made him look smarter than he actually was, he checked their names off the list in his hands, "Both of you are on time. I am thoroughly surprised. Nevertheless, congratulations on completing No-Late Day! You two are among the few No-Stars with the grit and determination to complete the challenge on time and relatively uninjured! Kudos to you both!"

"Shut up you frog bastard," Ichigo cursed as he continued to walk past Gamagori without stopping, "I don't care what you say or do to me, but I'm going back to bed."

"Not so fast…" Gamagori warned, "First period begins in half an hour. That gives you enough time to get changed. I will not allow you to go to class dressed like that!"

"Oh shut up," Ichigo retorted and groaned. Why did Honnouji Academy have to be so freaking insane? It wasn't just the fact that everyone seemed to be in the pocket of Satsuki Kiryuin. It was also that everything seemed to be bordering on the cusp of the impossible. Goku Uniforms and Kamui that granted the wearer supernatural strength and durability…if Ichigo hadn't experienced it with his own eyes, he would have thought it was bullshit.

"Hey, did Mako or Ururu make it through yet?" Ryuko tried to look at the clipboard, but Gamagori angrily moved it away.

"Mankanshoku and Tsumugiya…" Gamagori leafed through the pages and pages of students before coming onto the two names he was looking for, "No. Both students have yet to make it to the academy and with only twenty five minutes remaining, their chance of staying enrolled is quite slim."

It was at that moment, tempted by either fate or Gamagori's words, that a loud explosion sounded from just outside the entrance to Honnouji Academy before a One-Star bus, or what was left of one, flew through a hole in the walls surrounding the academy.

Ichigo stared at the flying vehicle, his face the epitome of skepticism, "What the…"

"…hell?" Ryuko finished. Noticing something strange about the bus, she narrowed her eyes and made out a familiar crop of hair, "Wait a second…is that Mako?"

"What did you say? MANKANSHOKU!" Gamagori shoved Ichigo aside and glared at the flying bus. It wasn't that he cared about who was on it so much that it was breaking enough of Honnouji Academy's rules to give him a conniption, "Mankanshoku! Honnouji Academy transportation vehicles are not to ascend more than ten feet above the ground and I know you are not wearing your seatbelt! Don't make me come up there and get you!"

"I'm sorry Gamagori!" Mako's tear-filled voice echoed through the air as she stuck her head out the window, "But I'm not the one driving this crazy thing!"

"That is not a legitimate excuse!" Gamagori began listing off all the other rules Mako was breaking, but was cut off when the bus crashed into the middle of the academy courtyard. After a moment or two of nothing but silence, the door to the bus was blasted off its hinges, courtesy of a kick from Ururu, and Mako leapt out, closely followed by Ururu and another girl who was tied up and unconscious.

"I'm all ok!"

"Glad to see you're alright Mako," Ryuko sighed in relief that Mako wasn't injured. Noticing the third student, she asked, "Who's that?"

"Huh?" Ururu looked at the unconscious Maiko before addressing Ryuko's question, "Oh. She said she's the Head of Trap Development for the Disciplinary Committee. I wasn't really paying attention, but when she tried to attack us I was forced to defend myself."

"Maiko Ogure!" Gamagori's voice was loud enough to wake the unconscious girl. As Maiko sputtered back to the waking world, she looked around and cowered once she saw Gamagori, "What are you doing outside?"

"I…was…um…" Maiko desperately tried to think of an excuse but her mind just couldn't come up with anything.

"NO EXCUSES!" Gamagori appeared to triple in size as he rained down his punishment on the poor girl, "You were supposed to remain within the control room and keep an eye on the various traps and obstacles throughout the course. What reason could you possibly have for leaving your station to participate in No-Late Day? Did you have an ulterior motive?"

"What?" How had Gamagori figured it out? There was no evidence that she had done anything wrong, "How could you think that? I was participating to simply make sure everything was working correctly! As the designer of most of the traps, I knew my way around them and how they should work. I couldn't afford for them to be broken or nonfunctioning! I was just taking the initiative!"

"That makes perfect sense!" Gamagori nodded sagely, "But I am no fool. On the miniature scale model of Honnou City in the control room I found the evidence I need to charge you with treason against Lady Satsuki! Maiko Ogure! You are expelled from Honnouji Academy henceforth!"

As Maiko collapsed to a sobbing heap on the ground, Gamagori strolled past the four remaining students. With his arms folded behind his back, he turned to Ichigo, "I realize that I may have kept you four here due to my position as the Disciplinary Committee Chair. For that I apologize. I will grant the four of you an extension of fifteen minutes to get to class before being expelled. Do not make my leniency unnecessary."

With his honor intact and the rules of Honnouji Academy enforced once more, Ira Gamagori walked towards Honnouji Academy with his mind free of troubles. Ichigo Kurosaki and Ryuko Matoi both managed to get to the academy before time ran out, which meant that he had fully completed his objective. He needed to inform Lady Satsuki that they did so without the use of their Kamui. Satsuki had designed the obstacles Ryuko and Ichigo were to face to require the use of Kamui to survive. The fact that they did so without Kamui implied that the Mighty Guard just wasn't hard enough.

"Ok," Ichigo rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Now that my morning is officially ruined, I'm going to go to my room and take a shower. I'll catch up to you guys later."

"Bye Ichigo!" Mako waved vigorously to Ichigo before turning to Ryuko, "How was No-Late Day Ryuko? Did you enjoy it? Was it fun? Was it? Was it?"

"Calm down, Mako," Ryuko had to press down on Mako's head to stop the girl from bouncing around. Once her friend appeared to relax slightly, Ryuko looked around and asked, "By the way, where's your dad with Senketsu?"

"Oh!" Mako smacked her head as she remembered something important, "Dad dropped off Senketsu a while ago! It was so strange that just as he was about to hand over your uniform, he suddenly swerved to the left and ran smack dab into a telephone pole! You should be happy that Ururu managed to somehow grab Senketsu along the way."

"Ururu has Senketsu?" Ryuko leaned to the side and looked at Ururu, "Are you sure?"

"Ururu!" Mako called out to her new friend, "Can you please give Ryuko her uniform back?"

"Oh," Ururu reached down the front of her No-Star uniform and pulled out a coat hanger with Senketsu hanging off it. Ryuko noticed that the Kamui's eyes were swirling around and it looked like he was about to throw up, "Here you go."

**_"Where am I? What just happened?"_** Senketsu blinked and looked around. Once he saw Ryuko, he began struggling to get free. After managing to pull himself off the hanger, he cried tears of joy and leapt into Ryuko's surprised arms, **_"Ryuko! I'm so happy to see you! You don't know how horrible my day's been!"_**

"Calm down, Senketsu," Ryuko was embarrassed by her Kamui's display and was just glad that Mako and Ururu apparently couldn't hear his speak, "What are you talking about?"

**_"It was terrible!"_** Senketsu blubbered nearly incoherently in her arms, **_"Mrs. Mankanshoku cleaned me so thoroughly that my Life Fibers are still quaking in fear. Granted, the ironing was pleasant and I wouldn't mind doing that again, but please don't allow her to clean me again! I know I'm hand wash only, but I don't think I'll survive another cleaning by that woman! She cleaned me in places I didn't know existed!"_**

"Fine," Ryuko rolled her eyes dismissively as Senketsu split in two before sliding on her body. As his suspenders snapped into place, she said, "I'll find out from Ichigo who washed Mugetsu. Will that make you feel better?"

Senketsu sighed contently and tightened himself around Ryuko, **_"Yes. Yes it will. Mako's mother uses too much detergent for a delicate garment like myself anyway."_**

* * *

...

* * *

**Kamui Tales  
**

"Hey Ryuken, I've been wondering something for a while now…"

From his desk, Ryuken Ishida stopped writing his latest report to briefly turn his eyes towards his old friend, "I was unaware that you had the mental capacity for concepts such as thinking. I'm impressed. You must have been practicing all day just to get this far."

"Smart ass," Isshin rolled his eyes and leaned against the nearby wall. He was a dressed in a fine black suit, which made him look badass in his own opinion, and huffed indignantly. Why Ryuken treated him like a child completely escaped him, "Anyway, isn't it strange that you and Ragyo have similar hair colors and are the CEO's of world-spanning conglomerates?"

"I would refrain from pursuing such a line of thought," Ryuken warned and glared at Isshin.

"I'm being completely serious here," Isshin continued completely unconcerned about the potential danger he was in, "The readers are sure to pick up on this and begin to ask questions! Everything makes sense if you really think about it. Both of you have silver hair, are really snooty to those beneath you and have children with dark black hair. If I was a reader of this story, I would assume that you two were related."

A barrage of sewing needles and pins, numbering in the hundreds, flew at Isshin, causing the man to duck and weave his way to safety.

"What the hell, Ryuken?" Isshin called back as he fled the room towards the relative safety of the hallway, "It was just a simple question!"

"That was completely uncalled for!" Ryuken responded as he chased after the former shinigami captain, throwing pins and needles along the way, "Comparing me to Ragyo like that. You must pay for your insinuation!"

"Ah!" Isshin grabbed a chair and used it to block the projectiles, "Why are you attacking me anyway? You know I'm essential to this story!"

"You only think you're essential," Ryuken towered over Isshin, a backdrop of light making the Quincy seem even more malevolent, "I'm sure Ichigo can do what he needs to do without your help. Now, as for your punishment, I'm sure someone like you will be perfectly fine in a couple of hours."

"Now hold on…" Isshin tried to persuade his old friend to not kill him, "Let's just think things logically for a moment…"


	14. Chapter 14: Psycho Killer

_Well, here is chapter 14 and after the annoyance that was Episode 4 and No-Late Day, this was so much easier to write. In fact, I had most of this done two days ago, but I spent a lot of time making sure I did everything up to my usual standards while also introducing several major (and minor) plot points and revelations. So take away from this what you want. _

_A favorite character of the anime makes his appearance in this chapter, but how will the addition of the Bleach universe change things up? Read and find out!_

_I appreciate each and every review that comes in for this story. They motivate me to write faster and get the chapters out as soon as I feel they are ready. Enough about that, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

...

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Psycho Killer**

"I'm coming!" Isshin Kurosaki shouted tiredly as he shuffled down the steps towards the front door. Whoever it was that was calling better have a good reason for doing so at three in the morning. He was in the middle of a fantastic dream involving his old lieutenant, a box of chocolate and, for some reason, his cousin. Isshin didn't know what to make of the dream, but he was willing and determined to go back to sleep and find out what it meant first hand.

"Alright already," he grumbled irritably as he unlocked the door, "I heard you the first – "

"Sorry for late call, Isshin," A battered and bloody Ryuken Ishida greeted him from across the threshold, "But I could really use your help."

As Ryuken collapsed to the ground, Isshin quickly stepped forward and caught his old friend before he could hit the ground. Wrapping Ryuken's arm around his shoulder, Isshin began carrying him into his house, "What the hell happened to you?"

Ryuken coughed harshly before answering and grimly smirking, "Revocs tried a hostile takeover."

Isshin led Ryuken into one of the two patient rooms in the Kurosaki Clinic and laid the doctor on the examination table. Pulling out a pocket flashlight, Isshin began removing Ryuken's blood-soaked clothing in order to examine his wounds, "Revocs, huh? What, did you lead an all-out assault on Ragyo herself? Even I could have told you that was a dumb idea."

"Enough with the patronizing, Isshin," Ryuken grunted as Isshin examined a rather large gash on his thigh, "I was at Revocs strictly for business. I had no intention on getting into a life-or-death battle with the Grand Couturier that started in the lobby before spilling out into the nearby street."

"Nui Harime…" Isshin's eyes narrowed as he spotted something deep within one of Ryuken's wounds. It was just like Nui Harime to strike where the most amount of blood could be split but where the chances of dying quickly were minimized. Placing his flashlight in his mouth and biting down on it to keep it in place, he leaned in closer to get a better look at what he thought he was seeing. After just a second Isshin got the conformation that he needed.

"_Leave it to Nui to try something like this,"_ Isshin sighed and rolled backwards along the floor in his chair. He really should have expected the Grand Couturier to try something like this. It was, after all, her modus operandi when it came to long-term assignments given to her by Ragyo.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Isshin needed to figure out what Ragyo's plan was. Granted, he knew most of it, or at least he thought he did, but it was always helpful to have new information. Life Fibers were a rather dirty business and Ragyo was in so deep that she couldn't see the surface.

"I should have realized something was wrong when Ragyo invited me to Revocs to finalize a business deal," Ryuken bit back a grunt as Isshin started disinfecting and sewing his larger wounds shut. When Isshin gave him a perplexed look, Ryuken rolled his eyes, "I had no intention of actually going through with it. I needed to find out what Ragyo's true motive was. I know the woman almost as much as you do. Anything she touches quickly becomes hers, whether it wants to or not. I know that lesson quite well. I thought with my power and intelligence I would be prepared for anything she tried."

"So I take it you refused her offer as politely and respectfully as possible?"

"Of course," Ryuken nodded and watched as Isshin began wrapping bandages and gauze around the large wound on his torso where Nui had gotten a clean hit with her purple Scissor Blade, "I knew the moment I left her office that Ragyo wasn't going to let me leave Revocs alive. I told Uryu to run to the car while I held off any opposition that might come after us. I did not expect Ragyo to send the Grand Couturier personally."

"Nui really did a number on you. I'm counting at least six major and ten minor wounds. From the looks of it, she was using that Scissor Blade she is so fond of," Isshin chuckled before breaking out into laughter, "After all these years of putting up with your insults about me not being a real doctor, look who is the first person you go to after fighting Nui!"

"I do not miss the irony of the situation," Ryuken argued, "Even with the information you gave me on Nui Harime's combat prowess, I still found myself outmatched in both speed and power. That blade of hers made my Blut as meaningful as paper armor. I do not doubt that without your information I would be dead. However, the most frightening thing about her was her nearly instantaneous regeneration. I cannot count how many times I landed a hit on her only for the blood and wound to disappear a moment later. I only managed to survive by allowing her to hit me before pinning her to a concrete wall several meters off the ground with needles pierced through her hands, feet, stomach, neck and shoulders. It may not have hurt her, but it bought me enough time to get away."

"What about Uryu?" Isshin thought about what he needed to do. If he wasn't careful, it could end quite badly for his friend.

"Uryu is fine," Ryuken had ordered his son to the basement level of the Karakura Hospital as soon as they got back. While he wasn't sure it would keep someone like Nui Harime out forever, it should buy Uryu enough time to escape, "I thought you were exaggerating, but Nui Harime is a complete psychopath."

As Ryuken explained what happened, Isshin was busy unlocking a special cabinet in the back of the room. As he rifled through its contents, he started talking, "That's Nui for you. Take it from me, Ryuken. Whenever you fight Nui, you have to hit her hard and fast and completely ignore anything she says and does. She's not stupid despite her behavior or appearance. She can and will wait for you to let your guard down after you think you injured or killed her before springing back onto her feet, happy as a princess, and stabbing her head through your chest with a smile on her face the entire time. Usually I would be surprised that you managed to escape her, but I don't think that is the case this time…"

"What is that?" Ryuken's gaze was focused upon the red and black instrument in Isshin's grasp. He had been a doctor for over two decades, travelled around the world to improve the standards of living for millions of people, and yet he had never seen a tool such as that.

"Oh, this?" Isshin turned over the tool in his hand a few times before motioning for Ryuken to lie down, "This is going to help remove what Nui Harime put inside of you."

Ryuken tried to sense anything wrong with his body, a hidden kido perhaps, but came up with nothing, "What do you mean? I did not notice the Grand Couturier cast any techniques during our battle."

"That's because it isn't a technique, at least as far as you are concerned," Isshin answered bluntly, "You might be wondering why she failed to kill you. That's not true. Nui let you get away. During your battle, did you notice anything odd about the way she fought?"

"As a matter of fact I did. While she seemed to be fighting to kill me, and I was doing everything in my power to do the same, it seemed as if she was…playing around. From your description of her I expected as much, but not to the extent I witnessed."

"That's because she was playing with you. While she would have killed you given half a chance, her true goal was that you would come to me," Isshin answered seriously, "It's something that Nui does every now and then when she needs to go after a target that she cannot immediately take out on her own. She will find someone close to the target and weave Life Fibers into him or her. Then, when that someone gets close to the target, the Life Fibers will activate and transmit everything they feel, hear and see back to Nui and Ragyo."

"But why take such a risk?"

"To get at me," To emphasize his point, Isshin stabbed the instrument into a wound on Ryuken's leg. A moment of pain later, he slowly removed the tool and, to Ryuken's shock, began pulling out a glowing red fiber that appeared to be swaying in an imaginary wind.

"Your skills obviously caught Nui off-guard," Isshin complemented as he pulled out the meter-long Life Fiber, "I've examined all your wounds and only managed to find a single Life Fiber. Usually Nui would have enough time to weave dozens inside an unsuspecting person. You should consider yourself lucky she only had time to put one in you."

"One is too many," Ryuken said sarcastically as he watched Isshin hold the Life Fiber in his hand before immediately crushing it between his fingers, "But I thank you for the assistance. I thought I would be able to deal with anything Ragyo Kiryuin could throw at me. I did not expect her to actually send the Grand Couturier."

"That's Ragyo for you," Isshin muttered as he washed his hands, "Using dynamite to get rid of a mole hill."

"Are you suggesting something?" Ryuken threatened as he put his jacket back on.

"Don't get your shirt in a twist," Ichigo waved away Ryuken's anger, "I'm just saying that Ragyo could have simply let you leave without any trouble. The fact that she sent Nui to attack you means she's planning something big."

"Perhaps you can clear something up for me, Isshin," Ryuken reached for a cigarette before remembering where he was, "Why hasn't the Soul Society gotten involved? I would think that with everything Ragyo and Revocs are doing, the shinigami would come down in full force to stop them."

Isshin sighed and when he answered, his tone was flat and lacked any mirth, "There is a very good reason why the Soul Society hasn't gotten involved, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you yet. It is still much too dangerous and if I were to tell you, it would put both of our families in danger."

Ryuken scoffed, "What can Ragyo do to us here? Aren't your protections and defenses strong enough to keep someone like her and the Grand Couturier out of Karakura Town?"

"It's not Ragyo or Nui that I'm worried about," Isshin opened the door to the room and began to walk out, but stopped and said, "There is evidence to suggest that Life Fibers have been around for thousands of years, far longer than modern humanity has existed. If that is the case, then why has the Soul Society, an organization thousands of years old as well, failed to move against such a threat? I'm going back to bed, Ryuken. You can either stay here for the night or go back home, but please be sure to lock the door behind you as you leave."

With that said, Isshin left the room and Ryuken alone with his thoughts. As he stood there, pondering what Isshin just told him, Ryuken began to piece together what his friend was suggesting. At first he assumed Isshin was just being himself, but the more he thought about it, the more that everything made sense.

"That's impossible," he shook his head and walked towards the door, "But if it is true, then things are much, much worse than anything I could have possibly imagined."

* * *

...

* * *

From his vantage point up on the terraces surrounding Honnouji Academy, Tsumugu Kinagase planned out what he needed to do.

The Nudist Beach member had arrived earlier in Honnou City that morning on his customized armored motorcycle and immediately he had felt the stench of Life Fibers on the city. Years of fighting against the oppression of Revocs and their goal to spread Life Fibers across the globe had gifted Tsumugu with the innate ability to sense large concentrations of the unholy fibers. While he would never be able to accurately pinpoint where Life Fibers were, he was able to track large concentrations and Honnou City was lit up like an old-fashioned Christmas tree.

"Hmm," Detaching the scope from his M-98 Widow Anti-Life Fiber Model Type-3, Tsumugu triple checked each component of his weapon. Unlike most guns, his M-98 Widow fired specialized needles designed to sever the bond between Life Fibers and their hosts. In most cases it would simply render the wearer unable to access the unholy power their clothing gave them, but he wasn't sure how effective it would be on a Kamui. He could always increase the potency of his needles, but he would quickly run into the problem of it being too effective and potentially killing the Kamui's wearer. He needed everything to be perfect in order to kill the Kamui while leaving Ryuko Matoi alive.

After a quick blank firing to make sure it was in working order, Tsumugu reattached his scope and prepared himself for the task at hand. Peering in through each window at the unsuspecting classes, Tsumugu focused on each student and uniform until he found the one he was looking for. On the fourth floor, in the third seat from the front and second from the window, sat his target, Ryuko Matoi. Zooming in and focusing on the colors and texture of her school uniform, it took him less than a second to determine that she was wearing her Kamui. Frowning at the Life Fiber being, Tsumugu began to squeeze down on the trigger to complete the mission when he spotted a familiar crop of orange hair right next to Ryuko Matoi.

"Is that?" Tsumugu zoomed in as much as possible, hoping to be wrong. When the boy turned slightly towards the window, exposing a bored scowl, Tsumugu knew exactly who it was, "Why is Masaki's son here at Honnouji Academy? I thought Isshin was keeping him safe in Karakura Town?"

Ichigo Kurosaki's presence changed nothing. Tsumugu was still going to complete his mission. He just needed to avoid confronting Isshin's son until…wait. There was something odd and strangely familiar about Ichigo's uniform.

"So he has a Kamui as well," Tsumugu scowled and collapsed the scope. Are they giving out Kamui at garage sales now? It didn't matter. He would destroy Ryuko Matoi's Kamui before moving on to deal with Ichigo. The only problem was whether or not he had enough ammunition and supplies to take out two Kamui. He would have to deal with such a matter when the time came.

Sensing someone behind him, Tsumugu grunted and stood up, "What is so important that you've deigned to bother me?"

Standing in front of the many One-Star students dressed in gardening attire stood the diminutive captain of the Terrace Gardening Club, Kusanosuke Yaguruma. Laughing sarcastically, Kusanosuke sneered at Tsumugu, "I've noticed that you've been looking after our flowers for us in our absence. I thought it would be nice to offer you a thank you present for all your hard work!"

Tsumugu glanced to the side and noticed that he had walked through a garden on his way here, trampling the flowers in the process. Perhaps that had been rude and insensitive of him. It was obvious that despite the fact Kusanosuke was wearing Life Fibers, the kid had put a lot of time and effort into the garden. Using a road flare to light his cigarette, Tsumugu took a large drag from it, causing Kusanosuke to shout angrily at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The diminutive club president slammed his foot against the ground a few times, "This is a nonsmoking area! What do you think might happen if you drop your cigarette in the garden? Months of cultivating and fertilizing would be destroyed!"

"Let me tell you two pieces of information. One. Those that rely on Life Fibers to do jobs they are capable of accomplishing on their own aren't entitled to complain about anything," Tsumugu scolded before adding, "Two. I can smoke wherever I want to."

With a causal flick of his wrist, Tsumugu tossed his still lit cigarette into the garden. As the One-Star students behind him gasped in shock, Kusanosuke shouted, "What the hell did you do that for? You're going to pay for that!"

Tsumugu watched with an annoyed expression as the One-Star students suddenly piled around Kusanosuke and began pouring water into the container on his back. As several large man-eating plants grew out of the container and lunged at him with maws full of sharp teeth, Tsumugu slid to the right, avoiding one plant before springing off the ground and vaulting over a second. As he continued to dodge each predictable assault, Tsumugu heard Kusanosuke gloating at him, which was made more annoying by the club president's nasally voice.

"Taste the power of the Gardening-Spec Two-Star Goku Uniform: Green Thumb Edition!" Kusanosuke gloated haughtily as he thought he was witnessing Tsumugu's death, "How do you like my Piranha Plants? They are going to eat you alive!"

Leaping into the air, Tsumugu stomped down on one of the plants for balance, aiming his sewing machine gun at Kusanosuke and fired several hundred sewing needles.

Kusanosuke was completely unperturbed by his fellow club members collapsing to the ground from the barrage of needles. Either unwilling or uncaring to help, he bravely weathered the assault from Tsumugu, "You're a fool to think that a gun is effective against a Goku Uniform! Who do you think I am anyway?"

"I think you're a fool," Tsumugu answered in mid-air, spinning around an attempt by a plant to eat him before firing dozens of needles in retaliation.

"I told you that won't work!" Kusanosuke gloated, but began to feel something was wrong. Despite weathering the storm of bullets effortlessly, he was beginning to feel his power slipping away. Collapsing to his knees in exhaustion, he mumbled at the impossibility of the situation, "W-What's going on? My power is being drained…but how?"

Walking around the dying plants, Tsumugu approached the fallen Kusanosuke and aimed his sewing machine gun at him, "Let me tell you two further pieces of information that you might find useful. One. Overconfidence in ones abilities is the downfall of many a man. Two. I hate Life Fibers!"

In a classroom across the courtyard, Ryuko Matoi was woken up from her nap by what sounded like a gunshot going off before she quickly decided it wasn't worth thinking about.

* * *

...

* * *

"Prepare to die, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the declaration as he lazily swung Tournesol through the air, cutting down each and every arrow that the Archery Club President fired at him.

"_**This is annoying,"**_ Mugetsu said irritably.

"You don't need to remind me," Ichigo responded flatly. He didn't know why his opponent hadn't given up by now. The ground around him was littered with dozens upon dozens of arrows and yet not one had managed to penetrate his defenses. Not bothering to give the fallen One-Star members of the club a second glance, Ichigo rested Tournesol on his shoulder and sighed.

"Can't you just, I don't know, go home or something?" Ichigo was beginning to think it was a bad idea to get involved in Ryuko's issues. Satsuki had initially proclaimed that any Two-Star student that defeated Ryuko would receive a Three-Star Goku Uniform, but it was earlier this morning that he found out that she amended her earlier statement. In addition to that, anyone who defeated _him_ would not only receive a Three-Star Goku Uniform, but also become a member of the Elite Four, thereby making it the Elite Five or something as stupid sounding.

"Feeling scared? Surrender your Kamui!" Artemis shouted as she fired an arrow, only for Ichigo to deflect it with Mugetsu's sleeve.

"Just give up already," Ichigo said exasperatedly as he grabbed the two arrows Artemis fired out of the air and threw them onto the ground.

"You think I'm scared of you?" Artemis asked boldly, hiding the fact that she was indeed scared of his prowess. She had seen Ichigo deflect her arrows with Tournesol, but to watch him catch or repel them with his hands caused her to break out in a cold sweat. Steadying her shaking hands, she pulled back on her glowing black and red compound bow, a sign of the Life Fibers composing it, and materialized five glowing arrows before releasing them, "I am the reincarnation of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt! You shall fall to my power!"

Ichigo watched the arrows fly towards in what could only be described as slow motion. Ducking under the one aimed at his head, the bladed tip passing inches from his nose, he quickly spun around and brought Tournesol up to deflect three more. Still in motion, he pivoted on his left foot and used the sole of his right foot to basically destroy the fifth and last arrow.

"What? Impossible!" Artemis stepped back in fear as she watched Ichigo stop her attack without even breaking a sweat. With her hands shaking more noticeably, she tried to bring her bow back up, "I wear a Two-Star Goku Uniform! I will not be defeated by the likes of – "

Artemis was cut off as Ichigo disappeared from in front of her, a small ring of expanding dust signaling where he had just been standing, before he reappeared behind her with Tournesol resting on his shoulder.

"What was it that Ryuko called her move?" Ichigo frowned as he tried to remember what she named it, "Oh right. Seni-Soshitsu."

There was silence as several cuts slowly spread across Artemis's uniform before it suddenly ripped into dozens of pieces, leaving the club president as naked as the day she was born. Quickly averting his gaze from the nude girl, Ichigo noticed something floating haphazardly through the air towards him. Plucking it out of the air before it could reach him, he looked in interest at the glowing red thread held firmly between his fingers.

"Is this a Life Fiber?" Ichigo examined the glowing Life Fiber suspiciously. There was something off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Perhaps he was just being paranoid, but given everything that has happened to him since arriving at Honnouji Academy, he concluded he had a right to be.

"_**Yes,"**_ Mugetsu answered emotionlessly. For some reason she was still upset that Ichigo hadn't taken her on No-Late Day despite him telling her that he wasn't given a choice in the matter, _**"That is the Banshi. It is what holds the Goku Uniform together and gives it the 'will to be clothing.'"**_

Letting the Banshi go, Ichigo watched as it was quickly absorbed into Tournesol, causing the blue blade to briefly glow with a purple outline, "What just happened?"

"_**I don't know. Kisuke Urahara imparted a lot of knowledge into me, but several key things continue to elude me. Perhaps over time I will be able to answer your question."**_

Ichigo locked gazes with one of Mugetsu's eyes before sighing, "Don't make that face. Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. You know I would have taken you if I was given the choice."

"_**I'm not upset with that,"**_ Mugetsu growled before she added, _**"As a Kamui I do not have a face to make. Therefore, there is no doubt that your statement is idiotic."**_

"Why you – "

"Are you talking to yourself Strawberry?" A familiar sweet voice asked from behind him, "And here I thought you were cute, not insane."

Ichigo turned from the unconscious Artemis and towards Nonon Jakuzure standing across the rooftop from him, backed by at least fifteen members of the Marching Band Club. Pointing her baton at Ichigo and with her mouth spread in a cheerful grin, she said, "You've been busy Strawberry, taking out all the club presidents left and right. Lady Satsuki has ordered me to bring you to her for a little chat. So why don't you make it easy on yourself and just surrender?"

He gave Nonon a deadpan look before scratching his cheek, "Oh, it's just you Snake. You can tell Satsuki to take her offer and shove it."

"The name's Nonon Jakuzure!" Nonon stomped her foot angrily and cursed profusely under her breath. She hated that Ichigo wouldn't stop calling her Snake. She was the only one able to call people by cute nicknames! Where did Ichigo get off mocking her name like that? Gritting her teeth and reigning in her anger and annoyance, she asked, "I'm a member of the Elite four, dammit! Why do you continue to address me with such disrespect?"

"You call me Strawberry," Ichigo pointed out dryly with his hands in his pockets, "I'll stop calling you Snake when you stop calling me Strawberry."

Nonon pursed her lips and spit on the ground, "Fine I...Ic…Ich…Ichi…aw, screw it! You're coming with me, but only after I kick your ass! Marching Band: Trumpet Division front and center! Give Strawberry here a test of our jubilant spirit!"

Ichigo had a deadpan look on his face as two rows of One-Star girls, each of them dressed in a marching band uniform, slid in front of Nonon and raised their trumpets, "Wait…what?"

That was when the Marching Band Club started playing and Ichigo found himself being blown back by the sheer volume and power of the music.

"How do you like the William Tell Overture?" Nonon gloated safely from behind the One-Star Students, "Embrace the music, Strawberry!"

"_**This music is really annoying, Ichigo,"**_ Mugetsu shouted over the sound of the music, _**"Do something about it before I go deaf."**_

"You can't go deaf if you don't have any ears," Ichigo commented to his Kamui, but he knew Mugetsu had a point. He didn't like getting blasted point-blank by weaponized music anymore than she did. Gritting his teeth, he began pushing against the music and started gaining ground.

"Are you trying to resist?" Nonon quipped at Ichigo. Raising her baton, she smirked and shouted, "I'll just have to introduce you to the beauty of classical music! Flute Division! Show Strawberry here what you're made of!"

Another line of girls stepped into position and Ichigo immediately found his ears under assault by what could only be described as music in the loosest terms. With his ears ringing from the harsh sounds, Ichigo was about to attack when he somehow managed to hear Ryuko scream out Mako's name.

"Ryuko!" Ichigo didn't have any time to waste. Rushing forward, he jumped up and over the Marching Band as they attempted to stop him. Landing on the other side, he raced towards Ryuko, but not before turning around and giving Nonon a mock salute, "I'll be back to deal with you another time, Snake. Tell Satsuki she can go to hell."

"For the last time, the name's Jakuzure!" Nonon shouted back, pissed off that Ichigo managed to get away from her, "I'll wipe that smirk off your face if it's the last thing I do, you orange haired son of a bitch!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Mako!"

Ryuko examined her friend's fallen and paralyzed body. Stuck in the same pose she had been in a moment ago, with a large smile on her face, Mako resembled a statue more than a person at the moment. Reaching over to pull out the needles, Ryuko was forced to pull her hand back as a needle embedded right next to it.

"There is no need to be concerned for your friend," a deep voice echoed out from across the courtyard, "I simply got her out of the way for a while. She won't be able to see, hear or sense anything for the next ten minutes, so what is discussed between us will be kept private."

Ryuko turned and saw Tsumugu walking slowly towards her, "What did Mako ever do to you?"

"There is no need to fret, she is unharmed," Tsumugu answered as calmly as ever as he came to a stop some several meters away from Ryuko, "Those needles in her body are quite special. When she awakens, the exhaustion permeating her body will disappear and all her sicknesses cured."

"Oh," Ryuko looked at the fallen Mako before adding, "Thanks for that, but couldn't you have asked first?"

Tsumugu did not answer her as he leveled his Sewing Machine Gun at Ryuko, "On the other hand, your uniform will not receive the same mercy!"

"_**Run, Ryuko!"**_

"I'm not going to run away!" Ryuko bit back sourly. She had no idea what this man wanted with her, but like hell was she just going to run away like a coward.

Without saying a word, the man leveled his strange looking weapon at her and pulled the trigger. Ryuko didn't even bother to think about the abnormal ammo he was firing as she flipped backwards and vaulted off the rusty chain she and Mako had been eating their lunches on. As the sound of needles ricocheting reverberated through the air, Ryuko shouted, "Just what the hell's your problem with me anyway?"

"I don't need to answer that," Tsumugu answered flatly as he stood on top of the chain and stared down at her, "Your athleticism is impressive, but it won't be enough to stop me from doing what needs to be done."

"Go to hell!" Ryuko growled and pulled out her Scissor Blade. Deflecting and parrying almost every needle Tsumugu fired at her, she hissed in pain every time one of the abnormal ammo slipped through her guard and stabbed deep in her body. Ignoring the pain to focus on the battle, she jumped up and clashed weapons with Tsumugu. If he was surprised that she was still able to move, Tsumugu didn't show it.

"_She is skilled, even without her Kamui,"_ Tsumugu thought calmly as he parried away her Scissor Blade with his Sewing Machine Gun. Pushing her away and firing a dozen rounds into her back, he landed on the ground and stared at Ryuko, _"But she is predictable. While she seems to have some skill in wielding that Scissor Blade, she still swings it around like a novice."  
_

During the momentary lull in the fighting, Ryuko took the opportunity to reach over and pull several sewing needles out of her shoulder. She glanced at the blood-tipped ammo for a moment before tossing them to the ground in disgust. She didn't know who this man was or what he wanted, but he had already hurt Mako and was now trying to kill her. It was time to activate Senketsu and take her revenge on the man. As she reached for the pin on her glove, Ryuko suddenly found the world spinning around her. Desperately trying to steady herself on her feet, Ryuko grabbed her head, "What the hell's going on?"

"Your fortitude is remarkable," Tsumugu dashed forward and delivered a kick to Ryuko's sternum that forced her on her back. Coughing harshly from the strike, she grunted in pain as Tsumugu planted his foot on her stomach and aimed his Sewing Machine Gun at her heart, "But even the most determined person cannot fight off the effects of thirty tranquilizer rounds. You have my respect for forcing me to use my specialized ammunition."

"You bastard!" Ryuko struggled to pull herself free, but Tsumugu's strength was too great in her untransformed state. That, compounded with the fact that her muscles weren't responding to her thoughts, made escape impossible, "What club are you a part of?"

Tsumugu's eyes drifted to the side as he felt someone approaching. He didn't have much time, perhaps a minute at the most, before Ichigo Kurosaki would arrive. He needed to move quickly, "When I remove my foot, you will take off your clothes."

Ryuko had been expecting many things, but that question wasn't one of them, "What kind of question is that? I don't even know you! You're in that stupid Pervert Club, aren't you? I bet you're the president of the Pervert Club!"

Tsumugu made sure to keep his Sewing Machine Gun trained on Ryuko's heart, "Let me tell you two useful pieces of information. One. I am not a pervert. I find the idea of a man stalking and idolizing a woman he has never talked to both morally repugnant and utterly disgusting."

"Say whatever you need to sleep at night," Ryuko spat and tried to pull the pin out of her glove with her teeth only for Tsumugu to fire something out of his wrist and pin her hand to the ground.

"Two. I will not let you transform in front of me. If you are unable to transform, you are no more powerful than a regular human."

Leaning over Ryuko and training his weapon over her throat, Tsumugu growled, "If I were to fire at this range, the likelihood of your death is guaranteed. If you wish to survive to live a full life, take off your clothes. I do not like to take lives unnecessarily."

"Bastard…" Ryuko could feel sweat dripping off her face as she gazed up at the man that had so easily taken her out, "What do you have against Senketsu?"

"So you're refusing to comply?" Tsumugu felt a pang of guilt for what he was about to do, but for the sake of humanity he would bury his emotions and guilt. Destroying a Kamui was a top priority, even if it came at a cost of an innocent life. The repercussions of failing and letting the Kamui get out of control were too severe, "You leave me no choice. I know it may seem hollow to you, but I will derive no pleasure from what I am about to do. I hope you find peace in whatever awaits beyond this world."

As his finger squeezed on the tripper of his weapon, Tsumugu glanced to the side as he felt someone rapidly approaching him. Quickly jumping off Ryuko and hopping backwards a few times, he skid to a stop as Ichigo landed on the ground in front of him, still clad in Mugetsu's released form.

"I did not expect you to arrive so quickly, Ichigo Kurosaki," Tsumugu depressed a button on the bottom of his Sewing Machine Gun, ejecting the five-hundred needle clip before quickly inserting a new one, "Your speed is impressive."

"You know me?" Ichigo asked suspiciously as he swung Tournesol to the side, destroying the needles holding Ryuko to the ground.

Tsumugu ignored the question as his eyes lingered on Mugetsu. It seemed the boy was firmly in control of his Kamui, which wasn't that surprising given his parents. Unlike Matoi, who seemed to be trying to stab him with her eyes, Ichigo was firmly in control of his emotions. He was angry, anyone would be given the situation, but the problem with Matoi was that she wore her emotions on her sleeves. If there ever came a time where she was pushed to the brink, there was no doubt in Tsumugu's mind that her Kamui would immediately try and devour her.

"Why are you here, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Tsumugu circled around Ichigo, who always kept himself between the man and Ryuko, "You are supposed to be in Karakura Town."

"How do you know about me?" Ichigo growled and pointed Tournesol at Tsumugu, "Who are you and what do you want with Ryuko?"

Tsumugu glanced over at Matoi and reassessed the situation. The odds of him being able to successfully destroy her Kamui and get away were slim to none. He didn't even care if he was captured as long as the Kamui was destroyed, but even that was highly unlikely at this point. The best thing to do would be to retreat and reformulate his plan of attack. First, he needed to gather some information about what Ichigo was doing at Honnouji Academy.

"Let me give you two pieces of useful information," Tsumugu lit a cigarette using a device on his wrist and began walking towards Ichigo, "One. Who I am does not concern you."

Sprinting forward, Tsumugu fired several dozen rounds from his Sewing Machine Gun at Ichigo. While Ichigo managed to avoid or block every single one of them, that was Tsumugu's plan the entire time. Leaping into the air as soon as he finished firing, when he tried to drop kick Ichigo in the face, he was surprised to find the youth already spinning around his attack. Landing in a crouch, he quickly brought his gun up to stop Tournesol from hitting him.

"Two," Tsumugu grunted as he was forced closer and closer to the ground from Ichigo's enhanced strength, "I knew your mother, Masaki."

"What?"

Ichigo froze at the mention of his mother's name, but that was all Tsumugu needed. Rolling forward, Tsumugu twisted around and aimed his gun at several spots along Ichigo's Kamui. Before he could pull the trigger, something shot through the air and pierced his hand, paralyzing the muscles and preventing him from moving his finger. Scoffing irritably and looking up at a building, Tsumugu realized he had run out of time. Standing up and turning around, he began walking away, "Do not go anywhere, Matoi. I'll be here tomorrow to strip you of your Kamui. Don't try to run because there will be no place you can hide."

As Tsumugu walked away, disappearing into the shadows, Ryuko stood back on her feet and looked at Ichigo, "Who was that guy and how did he know your mother, Ichigo?"

"I don't know," Ichigo's hand clenched tightly around Tournesol's hilt. Looking at Ryuko, he asked, "What happened to Mako? I heard you screaming her name."

Ryuko slapped herself at the mention of her friend. In all the excitement, she had completely forgotten that not twenty feet away her best friend was lying on the ground covered in dozens of sewing needles. Rushing over to help, she scolded herself, "I can't believe I forgot all about Mako! I'm a terrible friend!"

Ichigo watched Ryuko start pulling out needles by the handful from the paralyzed Mako's body before he knelt down and picked up one of the needles that Tsumugu had fired at him. Turning the strange ammunition over in his fingers, he pondered why someone would use something like a needle as ammo.

"_**There is something odd about this needle,"**_ Mugetsu focused both her eyes on the object in Ichigo's hand before emitting a feminine growl, _**"I can feel it trying to sever the bond between you and myself. If you were to be hit by enough of these needles, I would be forced to sleep."**_

"I see…" Ichigo knew that Tsumugu was a dangerous threat. That man had all but decimated Ryuko without even trying. There was no telling what he would do given enough time to prepare. He needed to be on his guard in case Tsumugu decided to spring a surprise on him, "Be on your guard, Mugetsu. That guy seems to have it out for you and Senketsu."

"_**Bring it on,"**_ Mugetsu scoffed at Ichigo's concern, _**"That man might be strong enough to deal with Senketsu, but you and I are on a different level. There is no way that he can beat us!"**_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and walked towards Ryuko and a now-conscious Mako, "Don't get too full of yourself. You said the same thing about Satsuki and we barely managed to beat her."

"_**Shut up, Ichigo."**_

* * *

...

* * *

Aikuro Mikisugi preferred the bars in the slums to those in the One-Star Residential District. Call him a sentimental fool, but he found personal interactions to be much more realistic when one didn't have to worry about social appearances or peer pressure. The fact that the loud noise and rowdy crowd made being overheard extremely unlikely was simply a bonus.

Gazing at his watch and noticing what time it was, Aikuro was about to finish his drink and leave when he noticed a quilt pin floating in his sake. Aikuro smirked at his colleagues introduction, "I see you were able to figure out it was me. Aren't you going to say you hate being interrupted while working or something, Tsumugu?"

Leaning against the bar next to Aikuro with his hands in his pockets stood a stern-faced Tsumugu. He didn't appreciate the fact that Aikuro interfered with his clash against Ryuko and Ichigo. His intolerance for being interrupted was, for the moment, overshadowed by a much more serious question plaguing his mind, "Why didn't you tell me Masaki's son was attending Honnouji Academy?"

"Heh," Aikuro plucked the pin out of his sake before swallowing the alcoholic liquid in one gulp, "Would you have believed me if I had said he was here?"

Tsumugu's silence to the question was all the answer Aikuro needed. Tsumugu was one of Nudist Beach's best operatives and prided himself on researching all the necessary information about a target before going after them. He had singlehandedly taken down several Revocs factories using just his intelligence, so it was clear to Aikuro that Tsumugu's pride as a Nudist had taken quite the blow upon finding Masaki's son attending the same academy as Ryuko Matoi.

"He has a Kamui," Tsumugu pointed out bluntly and without caring who overheard him. He didn't like Kamui in general, and the fact that Masaki's son possessed one was tantamount to spitting on her grave, "Where did he get it?"

"Do you remember Isshin talking about a man by the name of Kisuke Urahara?"

That set off quite a few bells in Tsumugu's head. It had been over a decade since he heard that name, "Yeah, I remember."

Aikuro raised the bottle of sake and refilled his cup, "About two days after Ichigo arrived, Isshin called out of the blue. He said that Kisuke created that Kamui for Ichigo and that I should make sure he survived whatever may come. Needless to say, I haven't had much to do. After all, he was the one to singlehandedly fight Satsuki Kiryuin and her Kamui to a draw."

Tsumugu's frown deepened as he thought back to how Kisuke Urahara managed to save the life of his sister, Kinue Kinagase, all those years ago when she foolishly decided to try on an experimental Kamui. It was also the first time he met the man he would come to know as Isshin Kurosaki.

_Flashback – 11 Years Ago _

_Isshin Matoi, otherwise known as Dr. Matoi to his colleagues and associates, turned to the other two men in the room, "Is everything in place?"_

_Clad in a brown turtleneck under a white lab coat, Aikuro typed a few keys on a nearby computer, "The Life Fiber inhibitors are in place and are performing at optical efficiency. I've run them through several test runs and no problems have been detected."_

"_Good, good," Dr. Matoi stroked his knee-length beard and hummed impatiently at the third man pacing nervously across the observation room, "You seem perturbed about something, Tsumugu."_

_A much younger Tsumugu stopped pacing and looked at Dr. Matoi. While his hair already possessed its familiar deep red streak, Tsumugu had it styled it a much more manageable crew cut._

"_I know my sister wants to go through with this, but I think this is a dangerous idea!" Tsumugu knew his argument was pointless. Whenever Kinue focused her mind on doing something, nothing on Earth could stop her. Usually he would simply step out of the way until she was done, but what Kinue was volunteering to do was dangerous and potentially life threatening._

_Dr. Matoi huffed and walked towards the observation window overlooking the fitting room. Tsumugu wasn't the only one concerned about the possible consequences of such an early fitting. While he was certain he had ironed out all the possible kinks and flaws in the prototype Kamui, there was always the chance that he missed something. He was human, after all. It would be hubris to assume that the Kamui he created was perfect in every single way._

"_You aren't the only one to think that," he told Tsumugu honestly, "I tried to talk Kinue out of volunteering, but she is firm in her belief that humans and clothing can coexist peacefully. If you are truly worried about something going wrong, Aikuro and I have taken much time out of our schedules to implement several safety measures that should stop the fitting if anything should go wrong."_

"_I __still __don't like it," Tsumugu countered weakly._

"_I will admit that our safety measures will never be perfect," Dr. Matoi did not like confessing his failures. His life was already full of mistakes and guilt. He didn't want to add another to his already long list, "But I brought in someone to help."_

"_Someone? Who?"_

_Dr. Matoi turned towards Aikuro, who answered, "He's currently getting the prototype out of storage. He should be entering the fitting room in a few minutes."_

_That didn't make any sense to Tsumugu. Everyone who touched the prototype Kamui had been violently assaulted by it, with the Life Fiber creature attempting to devour them completely within seconds. Who could touch such a violent creature without fear for their life?_

_Tsumugu didn't need to wait long to find out. Less than five minutes after Dr. Matoi's announcement, alarms began going off in the observation room, signaling that the negative pressure door on the far side of the fitting room was being accessed. _

"_It looks like Isshin is ready to come in," Aikuro swiveled around in his chair and faced Dr. Matoi._

_Dr. Matoi kept his eyes on the fitting room through the thick, protective glass as he answered, "Let him in."_

_Tsumugu had heard of Isshin Kurosaki. He was practically one of the reasons Nudist Beach was able to survive without Revocs striking them down. While Isshin wasn't actually a member of the organization, his presence seemed to dissuade Ragyo from moving against them. When the door opened with a hiss of pressurized air leaving the room, Tsumugu expected someone composed and implacable, someone whose innate resistance to Life Fibers was so high that they could touch an animalistic Kamui for a short period of time without being consumed by it. He did not expect, nor could he have ever expected ,to meet the real Isshin Kurosaki._

"_Down boy…girl…thing! Bad Kamui! Stop that this instant!" Isshin was holding the Kamui at arms length away from his body, but for good reason. The Kamui was trying, and failing for some reason, to wrap around his arms. Every time it tried to put itself on Isshin, it would succeed for a second before something snapped and it lost its grip._

"_Hey Matoi!" Isshin shouted towards the three men watching him, "Get the restraining device ready! I don't feel like fighting with a dress any longer than I have to!"_

_Dr. Matoi pressed a button, bringing the intercom to life, "Of course, Isshin. It's right to your left. Just put the prototype in the chamber and the machine will do the rest."_

_After kicking the prototype Kamui in order to get it momentarily under control, Isshin wrapped the Life Fiber being into a ball before throwing it into the chamber. While it took the Kamui a few seconds to reorient itself, it wasn't quick enough to escape. The moment Isshin put it in the chamber, the steel door hissed shut and a gaseous mixture of starch and bleach began filling the chamber, freezing the Kamui in place and putting it in a temporary slumber._

"_Damn that thing was annoying," Isshin Kurosaki complained as he entered the observation room. Much like Aikuro and Dr. Matoi, he wore a lab coat over a black sweater, but unlike them he had a distinctively 80s-style mullet. Yawning and rubbing the back of his neck, he turned to Aikuro, "So was that thing the reason you called me? Masaki isn't going to be happy that I skipped town and leaving her with the twins."_

"_Don't worry about Masaki," Aikuro grinned amiably, "You're almost done here. Dr. Matoi just wanted you to help transfer the prototype Kamui."_

"_It's been a few years Isshin," Dr. Matoi offered his hand to Isshin, only to have the normally jolly man refuse to shake it. Matoi didn't seem to find such a display rude, and therefore continued speaking, "That Kamui is my first complete prototype. I created it to help us fight the tyranny being imposed upon the world by Recovs and Ragyo Kiryuin."_

"_It's a little late to be doing the right thing," Isshin hinted knowingly, getting strange looks from Tsumugu and Aikuro and a worried expression from Dr. Matoi, "But enough about the past. What makes you think this Kamui will want to go against Ragyo? You saw how it tried to eat me out there. Anyone else would have been dead by now."_

_Dr. Matoi sighed sadly and sat down, "I will admit that Project T-elos was based off of Ragyo Kiryuin's designs. Do you know how difficult it is to craft a Kamui? Her work saved me over a year of planning. I spent countless hours going off the Life Fibers while looking for any sign of internal tampering or mistakes. I can assure you that Ragyo has as much control over this Kamui as you do."_

"_In any case," Isshin walked towards the observation window and stared at where the Kamui was being held, "Who did you trick into wearing that thing?"_

"_I didn't trick anyone," Dr. Matoi defended, "Kinue personally asked to have Project T-elos be fitted to her. She believes that clothes and humans can live together peacefully and is determined to prove that. I've tried to persuade her to wait until I'm sure there is absolutely nothing that can go wrong, but…"_

"_I know," Isshin sighed. Kinue had always been a rather bold woman, which is probably why Masaki got along so well with her, "I wish I could stay around and make sure nothing goes wrong, but Masaki is having a handful with the twins as well as Ichigo, but I think I may have something that could come in handy in case you screwed something up."_

_Reaching inside his lab coat, Isshin fished around for something before pulling out a small octagonal medallion. Handing it to Dr. Matoi, he said, "I had an old friend of mine, Kisuke Urahara, whip this up. He has no idea what Life Fibers are or what this is going to be used for, so I added a few modifications of my own. All he knows is that I needed something to protect someone with no questions asked. Give this medallion to Kinue when she goes to wear the Kamui. If anything goes wrong, it should protect her from being devoured."_

_Dr. Matoi looked at the designed etched on the surface of the medallion. The object itself was pure white, but the design consisted of several black lines interwoven with each other and originating around a red ruby-like gem at the center of the medallion. He stared at the object for what seemed like forever, but when he looked up to thank Isshin, he was already gone. Contemplating what he was going to do, Dr. Matoi hobbled over to Tsumugu and placed the medallion in his hand._

"_Give this to Kinue," he ordered, "Make sure she knows what to do with it."_

_End Flashback_

Tsumugu snorted and forced his memories to the back of his mind, "Nearly tens years since he dropped off the grid and now he comes back? If you ask me, it's a little suspicious."

"You know exactly why he left," Aikuro reminded Tsumugu. The death of Masaki had hit Nudist Beach hard, even if Isshin wouldn't say what exactly happened to her besides the fact that she was murdered. Dr. Matoi had volunteered to use Nudist Beach's immense resources to hunt down the killer, but Isshin had been quite clear that he didn't want an investigation. He had a family to care for and searching for Masaki's killer would force him to split his attention.

Seeing no point in leaving, Tsumugu grabbed a nearby stool and sat down next to Aikuro. Grabbing the bottle of sake off the counter, he poured some into a cup before speaking, "Ragyo Kiryuin starts becoming active and now Isshin sends his son to Honnouji Academy, where her daughter is consolidating power? I don't like it."

"That's not the worst part," Aikuro reached into pocket and pulled out a photo. Sliding it across the counter to Tsumugu, he said, "Look who decided to show up in Honnou City a few days ago."

Tsumugu grabbed the picture and stared at the figure on it, "The Grand Couturier. Why would she be here?"

Aikuro shrugged, "I have no idea, but knowing her, it can't be good. She doesn't go anywhere without Ragyo's permission. When I first discovered she was here, I thought she may have been going after Ryuko, but to my surprise the Grand Couturier seems to be fixated on Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Tsumugu thought long and hard about why someone like the Grand Couturier would be interested in Ichigo Kurosaki, "I cannot begin to comprehend what someone like her thinks, but I suppose it has to do with Isshin. It always seems to come back to that man."

"Possibly," Aikuro smirked before his expression hardened, "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. How is Kinue doing?"

There was the sound of ceramic shattering as Tsumugu clenched his hand hard enough to break the cup it was holding. Staring down at the shards on the counter, he threw down a few bills to cover the damage and stood up, "She's doing fine, considering everything that's happened to her. Thank you for the concern, though."

Kisuke Urahara's invention, which Isshin made sure Kinue was holding when she tried on Project T-elos, had worked perfectly. Despite all the precautions and safety measures Dr. Matoi and Aikuro put in place, as soon as Kinue put on the Kamui it had immediately tried to devour her. As Aikuro grabbed a chair and tried to shatter the safety glass to save Kinue, there was a bright green flash from within the room. After several seconds of painful waiting to see what was going on, the light died down and to everyone's relief Kinue was lying unconscious on the floor of the fitting room, still clad in the Kamui that had been trying to kill her moments before. As he burst into the room through the door, Tsumugu's relief at his sister's state soon turned to horror and shock when he saw exactly what was keeping her alive.

The medallion that Isshin gave them, the same one that was supposed to save Kinue's life if anything went wrong, seemed to have fused with her chest. As he tried to pull the Kamui off her body, which seemed to not be fighting him for some reason, Tsumugu noticed the black arrow pattern burned into her sternum right over her heart. After being pulled away from his sister by Aikuro so that Dr. Matoi could examine her, Tsumugu was given some startling news.

The medallion may have saved Kinue's mind and body from being devoured by the Kamui, but it forever bound her to it. After Dr. Matoi frantically called Isshin to ask what the medallion was supposed to do, Isshin reluctantly confessed that it was supposed to act as a 'bridge' of sorts between the Kamui and Kinue in case the worst came to pass. If all else failed, and the Kamui's inherent violent and animalistic nature overcame their precautions, the medallion would activate and effectively trick the Kamui into thinking Kinue was part of it, thereby stopping it from doing any further damage. The only problem was that Kinue would be forever bound to the Kamui. She would also never be able to take it off or remove the medallion, which was now as much a part of her body as the Kamui was.

"But that's not what you called me down here for, was it?" Tsumugu's sister was still a sore topic for the man, even though she was still the same woman, no matter what she wore, "If it's about Ichigo, you can stop worrying. I haven't forgotten what Isshin tried to do. As long as Ichigo doesn't interfere with my mission, I will leave both him and his Kamui alone."

"You know me too well," Aikuro smirked before frowning, "I need you to also leave Ryuko Matoi alone, at least for now. This is a critical time and with Isshin's recent involvement, I don't know what to expect."

"I got the message," Tsumugu had known Ragyo was going to make her move sooner or later, but Isshin's confirmation sped up Nudist Beach's operations, "To think Revocs is already moving on to the next stage, it's going to be chaos around here soon enough. But, as for Matoi…I'm afraid I won't be able to listen to you."

"Need I remind you of little miss Satsuki Kiryuin's recent expansion?" Aikuro asked Tsumugu sarcastically, "Her national school conquest is nearly complete apart from the Kansai region and, of course, Karakura Town."

The Kansai region was where Nudist Beach's headquarters were. It was the only place left in Japan besides Karakura Town where Revocs did not have a firm hold on the populace. Even with all of the resources at her disposal, Satsuki Kiryuin would need to increase her manpower if she wanted any chance of breaking through Nudist Beach's front lines, but even that would not be able to penetrate Karakura Town. Tsumugu didn't know how or why, but Isshin Kurosaki had something so dangerous on Ragyo Kiryuin that she had forbid her daughter from attempting to conquer Karakura High School.

"Let me give you two pieces of useful information," Tsumugu grabbed the cup of out Aikuro's hand and downed it in a single swallow, "One. I know that you're going to tell me Dr. Matoi's words about using the Kamui to stop the ambitions of the Kiryuins. As much as I would prefer for humans to solve this problem on our own, against someone like the Grand Couturier we are sorely outclassed. Two. I'm well aware I'm going against our organization's current goals. Do not try and lecture me."

Aikuro chuckled, "Am I that obvious of a Nudist?"

Tsumugu didn't appreciate Aikuro's joke. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he said, "You know how dangerous a Kamui is. In the hands of a normal person it is merely dangerous, but Matoi is emotional and easy to anger. There will come a time when she will let her anger get the better of her."

"What if Ryuko turns out to be a powerful ally?" Aikuro ignored the inference of Tsumugu's comment, "Now that Satsuki Kiryuin possesses a Kamui of her own, it makes sense to fight fire with fire. That is not to mention Ichigo's Kamui."

Aikuro tried to pour Tsumugu some sake, but the man stopped him short, "You must know what will happen if Matoi ever loses control of that thing. She will become a threat even greater than the Kiryuins. I've seen Ichigo's power. If such an event were to ever occur, I don't think he would be able to stop Matoi. That's why I need to destroy that thing before things get out of hand. I trust Masaki's son to never lose control, but the same cannot be said about Matoi. It's better she die as a human than live to get consumed by her uniform."

"Is that your final answer?" Aikuro swirled his sake around but didn't drink it, "If the higher ups find out about your mission, they'll strip you of every last bit of equipment."

"Then I'll just be a nude Nudish. I owe you a debt for everything you've done for me, Aikuro, and therefore I would do almost anything you asked of me," Tsumugu began walking away before quickly stopping, "But the debt I owe Isshin and Masaki is even greater. I refuse to stop pursuing Matoi under her Kamui is destroyed, but if it makes you feel any better, I will offer Matoi a single chance to relinquish her Kamui without a fight. That is the most you are going to get from me."

Aikuro watched Tsumugu disappear into the Honnou City night. After a moment he smirked, _"You know Ichigo is going to come after you, don't you Tsumugu? In fact, I think you're counting on it. You want to see how the little boy Masaki talked so much about grew up. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."_

* * *

...

* * *

**Kamui Tales #2 - A Kurosaki Day Out  
**

"Dad! Dad!"

Isshin put his book down and saw Yuzu running over to him. With Ichigo at Honnouji Academy doing who knows what, Yuzu and Karin had been sadder than usual. So he decided to take them to a water park in a neighboring town. Sure, it was out of the safety and protection of Karakura Town, but he was there so there should be no problems.

"Yes, Yuzu?" While Isshin was sitting on one of the chairs surrounding the pool, he didn't feel like actually going in.

"I made a new friend!" Yuzu beamed happily, "She's so fun and exciting! Wait right here! I'll go get her for you!"

Isshin pondered what his daughter just said. Yuzu having a new friend wasn't a big deal; she made friends all the time. Even Kon wasn't immune to Yuzu's charms and he wasn't even a person. As he saw Yuzu chatting happily with a very familiar looking girl, whose back was turned to him, Isshin started coughed dramatically. When Yuzu pointed to him and the girl turned around to look, Isshin nearly fell out of his chair.

_"Oh, damn it."_

"Dad, I'd like you to meet Nui Harime!" Yuzu announced with her arm around Nui's shoulders, "She's super nice and really fun!"

"Hello, Mr. Kurosaki!" Nui said in the same tone as Yuzu, as fake as it was, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you," Isshin reached for his wallet and gave Yuzu twenty dollars, "Why don't you go to the snack bar and get something for us to eat, Yuzu."

As Yuzu happily took the money and left, Isshin turned on Nui, "What are you doing here?"

"You act like my whole life revolves around you," Nui turned her head and puffed out her cheeks, "I do have other things to do besides annoying you. Today is my yearly vacation day. Work has been so hard lately that I needed some time to myself. So why don't we just pretend like we didn't see each other. Is that alright with you, you old goat?"

Isshin narrowed his eyes before he shook hands with Nui over the temporary truce. He would never trust her as far as he could throw her, and he could throw her very far indeed, but for the sake of Yuzu and Karin's fun, he was willing to let it go for now.

Later that night, back in Karakura Town, Isshin nearly pulled his hair out in frustration as Yuzu put a picture of her, Karin and Nui on the mantle in the living room. As much as he wanted to simply throw the picture out, Isshin knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with it. Yuzu had the senses of a hawk when it came to her things disappearing. As he glared at the picture, Isshin couldn't believe how much of a pain in the ass Nui was without even trying.


End file.
